Mon nom est Severus
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Silverfox -- Draco malfoy a 15 ans... Severus Snape a 15 ans... Hogwarts va-t-il survivre...?
1. Un accident en classe de potions

Bonjour à tous, cette histoire est une traduction de " My Name's Severus " qui appartient à Silverfox 

Elle est dans mes histoires favorite si vous voulez le lien 

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas puisqu'elle est à JKR et le reste est à Silverfox 

J'ai laissé les noms en anglais car je n'aime pas ceux en français et je m'en souviens plus. 

-------

**Mon nom est Severus **

------

**Chapitre 1 : Un accident en classe de potions a des conséquences **

------

Neville Longbottom fixait ses pattes d'araignées sur son bureau. Quand devait-il mettre les pattes d'araignée dans cette potion ? Combien devait-il mettre de pattes d'araignée dans cette potion ? Devait-il mettre les pattes d'araignée dans cette potion après tout ?

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Neville tendait toujours à oublier les choses les plus importantes et lorsqu'il avait peur, c'était seulement encore pire. 

Et maintenant Neville n'avait pas seulement peur, il était terrifié. Il l'était toujours en classe de potions. Il avait horriblement peur de faire une erreur et d'échouer en potions. Il était terrifié de savoir ce qui pourrait lui arriver si une de ses potions explosait (la dernière fois il a été projeté sur le bureau voisin et a faillit casser son bras). Il était terrifié par les Slytherins en classe. (Cette année, c'était même pire que les quatre dernières années : Maintenant les Gryffindors avaient même métamorphoses avec les Slytherins) Mais par dessus tout, Neville était terrifié par le professeur Snape.

Oh, que faire si Snape l'attrape en train de faire une autre erreur ! Quelles choses horribles pourraient dire ou faire Snape ? Neville en tremblait rien qu'à la pensée. 

Les pattes d'araignée maintenant, plus tard ou pas du tout ? Bon, puisqu'elles sont sur le bureau, elles doivent être un des ingrédients pour cette potion, décida-t-il. 

Mais combien en utiliser ? Il décida simplement de toutes les utiliser. Cette potion ne marcherait pas de toute façon. Aucune de ses potions n'avaient jamais marché. 

'Mon dieu, s'il vous plait, ne la laissez pas exploser !' pensa-t-il pendant qu'il rassemblait tout son courage et jetait les pattes d'araignées à l'intérieur du liquide vert bouillonnant dans son chaudron. 

Voilà! Avait-il eut raison? Ou aurait-il du les couper en premier ?!

Neville fixa son chaudron comme s'il essayait d'hypnotiser sa potion. 'S'il te plait, s'il te plait, n'explose pas! Fais n'importe quoi mais n'explose pas!'

La potion de Neville obéit. Elle tourna lentement d'une couleur blanche et claire comme l'eau. 

Etait-ce supposer arriver? Neville jeta un regard rapide à travers la pièce. Toutes les potions des autres étaient vertes ! Oh non ! Et Snape qui se dirigeait par ici avec des yeux rayonnants. 

Les genoux de Neville faiblissaient, ses jambes tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Il s'accrocha à son bureau pour rester debout. 

«Quoi, Longbottom!» ricana Snape «Qu'est ce que c'est que cette couleur ?»

'S'il vous plait quelqu'un, sauvez-moi!' crièrent les pensées de Neville alors que Professeur Snape atteignait son bureau. Encore une fois la potion obéit!

Un petit tourbillon blanc apparut à l'intérieur du chaudron grandissant, grandissant. 

Neville recula hâtivement alors que Snape se rapprocha et fixa la potion 

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Longbottom? Je n'ai jamais vu une potion de guérison faire quelque chose comme ça avant!»

«J...J...Je n...ne sais p...pas... m...m...monsieur.» parvint à dire Neville dans un souffle pratiquement inaudible 

Tout le monde fixa sa potion. Le tourbillon couvrait maintenant le chaudron entier tournant la potion en un blanc laiteux. De lourds pétillements et sifflements pouvaient être entendus. 

Beaucoup d'autres élèves commencèrent à se replier, suspectant une autre explosion à la Neville dans peu de temps. 

Snape entretenant probablement des doutes similaires éteignit le feu sous le chaudron avec un geste de sa baguette. 

Trop tard! Avec un boum résonnant, le chaudron de Neville éclata en milliers de petits morceaux inondant Snape de la mystérieuse potion.

Snape cria de peine alors que la potion brûlait sa peau. 

Neville gémit de peur. Oh non! Sa potion a blessé la personne la plus désagréable de Hogwarts! Neville pensa qu'il était aussi bien que mort!

Les autres élèves regardèrent avec horreur : les Slytherins craignant pour Snape, les Gryffindor, pour la santé de Neville. Quelques-uns des plus courageux se rapprochèrent lentement pour aider. 

Snape visiblement toujours en peine se rattrapa. «Non, ne touchez pas ça! Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais cela fait définitivement quelque chose. Nettoyez la pièce et ce bazar, mais rappelez-vous, ne touchez pas la potion! Et prenez le reste du cours annulé pour étudier. Pas de devoirs!» Avec ça, il se retourna et marcha hors de la classe. 

Les Gryffindors et Slytherins de cinquième année suivirent sa trajectoire des yeux. 

«Pas de devoirs?» répéta Harry Potter, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. 

«Pas de devoirs» répondit Draco Malfoy d'un ton incrédule en fixant son rival, oubliant dans sa surprise combien il détestait Harry. 

Ne pas donner de devoirs était si inhabituel de la part de Snape, que cela leur prie à peu près cinq minutes pour simplement accepter le fait que c'était arrivé. 

«Il doit être blessé terriblement pour courir dehors comme ça.» remarqua Hermione alors qu'ils avaient finalement commencé à nettoyer ce que Snape leur avait demandé. 

«Peut-être devrions nous allez à l'infirmerie et vérifier s'il va bien?» suggéra Harry.

«Vérifier s'il va bien!» répéta Ron horrifié. «Harry, c'est de Snape dont nous sommes en train de parler! Qui ça intéresse s'il va bien? J'espère surtout que ça le tuera!»

«Je ne penses pas que ça le fera.» songea Hermione. «La potion était encore chaude à cause du feu. Cela l'a probablement brûlé gravement.»

«Mais il a dit que ça faisait quelque chose!» pleurnicha Neville, craignant encore une revanche de Snape. 

«Aw Neville, il ira bien.» répondit Harry «Aussitôt que la potion s'arrêtera, il n'aura rien de plus qu'un coup de soleil.»

«Et si elle ne s'arrête pas?» cria Neville, tremblant à nouveau. 

«Bien sur que si!» déclara Ron «Toutes les potions le font, n'est ce pas Hermione?»

«Actuellement non! Les potions de guérison que nous avons fait par exemple seraient absolument inutiles si elles le faisaient. Cependant il est fort possible que la potion de Neville, quelle qu'elle soit, requiert un antidote. 

Neville commença à pleurer en entendant cela, alors que Ron sauta en l'air et hurla : «Yes! Nous pourrions être sans prof. de potions pendant à peu près un mois s'ils prennent leur temps pour trouver un antidote!» Mais le reste des Gryffindors ne partageaient pas son enthousiasme. Ils étaient trop occupés à calmer Neville. 

Les Slytherins, de l'autre côté de la salle étaient parvenus à des conclusions similaires, mais contrairement aux Gryffindors, ils étaient un peu inquiets pour eux. Snape est après tout la tête des Slytherin. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait à leur maison s'il ne récupérait pas rapidement?

En conséquence, aussitôt que le donjon de potions fut nettoyé et que les Gryffindors s'échappèrent heureux (sauf pour Hermione et ses études), les Slytherins se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à leur professeur. 

Ils ne purent pas aller très loin cependant. Madame Pomfrey ne voulait pas les laisser entrer! Pas tous! Non, même pas l'un d'eux! Non, elle n'allait pas leur dire ce qui n'allait pas avec Snape! Non, elle ne pensait pas qu'il enseignerait demain!

Puis elle ferma simplement la porte sur eux. Ils continuèrent de frapper pendant un moment, mais elle les ignora. 

Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi leur dire et elle avait des problèmes plus pressants en ce moment. Neville Longbottom, il semblait, avait accidentellement inventé une potion rajeunissante. Severus Snape devenait de plus en plus jeune et pour l'instant elle était incapable de faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. Elle avait essayé des charmes, des potions et des combinaisons des deux, mais aucun n'avait fait effet. 

Madame Pomfrey était sérieusement inquiète que le processus puisse tuer Snape même si cela ne semblait pas être douloureux. Severus ne se plaignait pas non plus. Il était allé dépouiller son stock d'ingrédients de potions, essayant de concocter ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé. 

Soudainement il se retourna, attrapa un livre de son étagère et revint vers elle debout à côté de la porte.

«Là» dit-il étonnement calme dans les circonstances «Je pense que ça devrait marcher.»

Elle regarda la recette dans le livre. Il avait raison. Cela pouvait marcher, mais il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour la faire et si ça ne marchait pas...

------

Quelques heures plus tard, Madame Pomfrey était assise dans le bureau du directeur où une réunion urgente du personnel enseignant avait été faite sur son insistance.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Severus Snape, elle souhaita définitivement être quelque part, n'importe où, ailleurs. Elle sentait combien elle les avait déçue! Tous, pas seulement Severus, mais plus que tout Dumbledore! Elle savait que le directeur voyait Severus comme un ami proche, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait aimer le professeur de potions. En ce moment elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras, si par quelques miracles il avait marché dans la pièce sain et sauf. 

«Mais vous avez dit que vous étiez capable d'arrêter le processus, Poppy?» se renseigna Dumbledore, ses yeux normalement pétillants d'un air heureux montrant rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude. 

«Oui Albus, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment cela peut être renversé!» Oh comme je déteste décevoir tout le monde!

«Etes-vous absolument sûre que cela s'est arrêté? Il n'est plus en danger?»

«Il n'y a plus eut de changement en lui depuis qu'il a pris la dernière potion que nous avons faite et cela fait maintenant trois heures. Soit la médecine est efficace, soit la potion a simplement arrêté de marcher de son propre chef, je ne peux pas dire. Mais je ne sais pas - je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment le faire revenir!» Elle était maintenant pratiquement au bord des larmes.

Dumbledore cependant semblait avoir un peu plus d'espoir. «Allons, Allons Poppy!» dit-il d'un ton apaisant «S'il n'est plus en danger, nous avons assez de temps pour trouver une solution. Vous avez réussi à sauver sa vie et je dirais que ce n'est pas rien sachant que vous n'aviez aucune idée de comment la potion était faite.»

«J'y vais et je vais le chercher!» offrit Prof. Sprout. « Il devrait être dans la serre en ce moment. Il adore s'occuper des plantes pour m'aider.» ajouta-t-elle aux regards surpris de tout les autres. 

«Mais Albus, cela pourrait prendre des semaines pour trouver l'antidote!» cria professeur Flitwick. «Qui va enseigner les potions et s'occuper des Slytherins au même moment?»

«Et bien,» dit Dumbledore, le pétillement déjà de retour dans ses yeux. «Apparemment, je vais devoir prendre sur moi.»

Madame Pomfrey se souvenait bien du temps où Dumbledore était à la tête des Gryffindors et combien il avait aimé ses devoirs, mais... 

«Albus,» dit elle timidement «Vous êtes au courant que les Slytherins ne sont pas les Gryffindors, n'est-ce pas? Ils sont beaucoup plus difficiles à maîtriser, encore plus versatiles, agressifs et méfiants. Et la plupart d'entre eux ne vous aiment pas, vous savez. Ils vous voient encore comme un Gryffindor et en conséquence un ennemi.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Poppy! Je serai capable de les maîtriser pendant un moment. Cela ne peut pas être si difficile! Severus les a toujours bien en main et il n'est pas exactement bon avec les gens, n'est ce pas ?»

Madame Pomfrey était d'accord avec ça, mais cependant il y avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait combien Dumbledore était différent de Snape et que sinon ils avaient parfois sous-estimé les compétences du maître de potions à maîtriser la plus difficile de toutes les maisons. 

«En parlant de Severus» interrompit le professeur McGonagall, «Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de lui? Nous ne pouvons pas simplement l'enfermer dans l'infirmerie pendant Dieu sait combien de temps!»

«Et bien,» Dumbledore hésita pendant un moment. «Au fait, quel âge a-t-il maintenant, Poppy?»

«Quel âge? Cette potion n'avait donné aucune date! Comment puis-je le savoir ?»

«Une approximation suffira, Poppy.» dit Dumbledore gentiment.

«Hum, il semble avoir à peu près à 12 ou 13 ans, mais me souvenant combien petit il était enfant, je dirai plus 14 ou 15 ans. Est-ce que ça vous aide maintenant?»

«Dans ce cas, nous allons juste le mettre avec les Slytherins de cinquième année» décida Dumbledore, «Il sera très bien avec eux. Je parie qu'il aura beaucoup de fun à revivre son enfance!»

«Albus!» hurla McGonagall à la surprise de tout le monde. «Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'il devra aller en classe!»

«Quoi, bien sûr que si! Un peu de cours ne peut pas lui faire mal. Voyons juste combien il a oublié aux cours des années!» Dumbledore gloussa.

«Mais Albus!» insista McGonagall «Vous ne vous souvenez pas de comment était Severus a 15 ans! Lui dans une classe avec Harry, Hermione, le Gamin Malfoy et Neville Longbottom! Cela sera comme enseigner dans une maison de fous! Albus, ne me faites pas ça! Je vous en supplie!»

«Minerva, calmez-vous, Il n'était pas si mauvais. Il ne sera pas le même garçon qu'il a été. Harry n'est pas James et Sirius Black n'est pas dans le coin. Et si je me souviens bien, la métamorphose était sa plus faible matière d'une certaine façon. Gardez-le juste occupé avec des tâches difficiles et il ne posera aucun problème.»

«Bien, je pourrais lui apprendre quelques bases de métamorphose après tout.» médita professeur McGonagall « J'avais complètement perdu espoir que cela arriverait, vous savez.»

«Mais à propos des leçons de vols?» demanda Madame Hooch «Vous vous souvenez de tous les dommages qu'il causait pendant les leçons de vol? Nous sommes déjà à cours de balai, merci Neville! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre Neville dans ma classe!»

«Je dois avouer que cela pourrait coûter cher.» soupira Dumbledore «Très bien, il sera excusé des leçons de vol. Après tout les joueurs de quidditch le sont aussi.»

«S'il était aussi mauvais à l'école» demanda Flitwick surpris «Comment est-il devenu professeur?»

«Oh il était peut-être terrible en métamorphose et au vol, mais il était toujours au top de sa classe dans tous les autres sujets. Il était pire que Hermione parfois, vous savez.» sourit Dumbledore visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs. 

A ce moment-là, le professeur Sprout revint, avec un Neville très effrayé derrière. En entendant exactement ce que sa potion avait fait au professeur Snape, Neville commença à pleurer et plaida que tout cela n'était qu'un accident. Ils essayèrent de le calmer avant qu'il puisse leur dire tout et alors pour dire, là, ça ne serait pas très productif. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir quels ingrédients il avait mis à l'intérieur de la potion et encore moins dans quel ordre à en quel quantité.

A la fin, il avait décidé de demander de l'aide des professeurs de potions de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang.

Severus devait rester dans l'infirmerie pendant deux jours jusqu'à ce que ses brûlures soient guéries et alors irait dans le dortoir des Slytherins des garçons de cinquième année, où un autre lit serait ajouté pour lui.

Neville s'enfuit du bureau du directeur avec une histoire à raconter à ses amis qui se répandit comme un feu à travers Hogwarts.

--------

«Est-ce que vous réaliser ce que cela signifie d'avoir un professeur dans notre dortoir» gronda Blaise Zabini alors qu'ils marchèrent vers leur salle commune après la dernière leçon du vendredi.

«Cela ne va pas durer longtemps, Blaise!» Draco essaya de le calmer en essayant de le tirer de sa mauvaise humeur. Zabini était une nuisance la plupart du temps, mais Draco trouvait rarement quelqu'un d'autre avec qui parler. Au moins, personne qui actuellement comprenait ce qu'il pensait ou sentait. Pas que Blaise comprenait beaucoup à propos des sentiments. Il était juste plus intelligent que Grabbe et Goyle ce qui faisait de lui le confident de Draco par défaut. 'Oh comme je souhaite avoir un véritable ami!' pensa-t-il 'Quelqu'un à qui je peux dire ce que j'ai vraiment à l'esprit, quelqu'un qui comprendrait.'

«On devra faire gaffe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept!» se complaignit Blaise. « Je paris qu'il rapportera lorsque nous resterons debout après 10 heures la nuit! Ou copier les devoirs!»

«Ouais, nous ne serons même pas capable de nous battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti! ajouta Vincent Crabbe d'un air abattu. 

«Peut-être que nous pourrions le frapper!» suggéra Gregory Goyle. 

Se battre et frapper des gens étaient les hobbies préférés de Vincent et Gregory. Actuellement, Draco ne connaissait aucun autre hobby que l'un des deux puisse avoir. Et bien, c'était pour ça qu'il les gardait à ses côtés, après tout. Ils faisaient de très bons gardes du corps, même s'ils n'étaient pas stimulants intellectuellement. 

«Je pense que ça serait mieux de se conduire correctement et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.» expliqua-t-il. «Il dira tout à Dumbledore si nous le blessons de n'importe quelle façon. Alors nous serons dans de vrais problèmes.»

Cette perspective fit taire Vincent et Gregory, mais Blaise cherchait par n'importe quel moyen à relâcher sa colère. 

«Démontrons-lui au moins qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu!» dit-il. «Vous savez, juste être désagréable et ce genre de choses! T'es bon à ça Draco! Tu peux lui montrer!»

«Ouais, peut-être!» Draco avait toujours un moyen d'insulter les gens et cela l'amusait énormément d'habitude, mais quelque part cette fois, il n'attendait pas avec impatience une chance de montrer ses talents. Il avait pensé à toutes les fois où Snape l'a laissé partir sans rien après avoir commencé des combats contre Potter et ses amis, après avoir oublié ses devoirs ou simplement après être arrivé en retard pour la classe. 

Snape favorisait Draco même plus qu'il le faisait pour le reste des Slytherins. L'école entière le savait, mais Snape ne semblait pas s'occuper de ce qu'il pensait. Draco les avait entendu chuchoter derrière son dos, disant que Snape faisait cela pour lécher les bottes de son père ou que d'une certaine façon Lucius l'avait menacé. 

Draco ne commentait jamais ses rumeurs. Personne ne savait mieux que lui combien fausses elles étaient. Lucius Malfoy détestait Snape avec passion, bien que Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et souhaitait que Snape reste le plus loin possible de son fils unique. 

Non, Draco n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Snape l'aimait autant, mais il trouvait cela touchant. Quoi! Commençait-il actuellement à aimer son professeur? Pas possible! A quoi est ce qu'il pensait?

«Je me demande s'il est déjà là-haut.» dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune et commençaient à monter les escaliers vers leur dortoir. 'Me demande, aussi, à quoi il ressemble.' pensa-t-il.

Effectivement, un petit garçon était pelotonné dans le lit de cinquième année qui avait été rajouté dans la pièce, à l'agacement de Vincent et Gregory, qui avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser la salle chambre d'amis pour leur match fréquent de catch ('Entraînement' ils l'appelaient') Il devait être en train de lire puisqu'il avait un large livre dans ses mains, mais s'était arrêté et assis lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. 

Les quatre Slytherins se tenaient à la porte le jaugeant pendant un moment. Il était petit! Très petit en fait! Peut-être même plus petit que Draco, qui avec Harry Potter était le plus petit enfant de leur année. 

Voyant ça, Gregory, de loin le plus large garçon de la classe, devint intrépide et marcha dans la pièce s'arrêtant juste en face du garçon aux bras croisés. Il souriait et empruntant le livre de Severus demanda en se moquant: « Alors, comment devons-nous t'appeler? Mini Prof?»

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. 

Le garçon cependant ne flancha pas. Il regarda Gregory, son visage imperturbable et déterminé, des yeux noirs froid comme la glace. 

Goyle devait se retenir de reculer de surprise. Cet enfant avait vraiment le même regard que Draco! Et il avait toujours pensé que c'était les yeux gris qui le faisaient paraître si froid!

«Mon nom est Severus, au cas où vous auriez oublié.»

Même sa voix était aussi froide que la glace! Entièrement calme et composé, exactement comme il était dans la salle de classe. Il ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par Gregory, s'imposant à lui. 

Vincent se rapprocha pour aider son ami si besoin est. 

«Reste juste en dehors de mon chemin!» gronda Gregory avec son ton le plus menaçant. «Nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec toi, mais si tu nous ennuis, Vince et moi devront te découper en morceaux.»

Draco devait avoir cligné des yeux à ce moment puisqu'il n'avait pas vu le mouvement de Severus. Le garçon était toujours assis sur le lit, le soupçon d'un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres alors que Gregory serrait fort son nez avec ses deux mains, du sang coulant d'entre ses doigts. 

«Ne me menace pas !» expliqua Severus du même ton froid qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. « Je suis bien plus dangereux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous et aussi de vous tous réuni!»

Vincent l'attrapa par le col et écrasa son dos contre le mur, avec toute sa force. Draco entendit un petit cri alors que le souffle sortait hors de Severus, mais ce soupçon de sourire jamais ne vacilla. 

Severus frappa et toucha Vincent au tibia faisant ainsi lâcher au plus gros sa charge et reculer d'un demi pas. Il évita Crabbe marchant au centre de la pièce et droit devant ses quatre ennemis. 

«Vous voulez un combat les gars? Ok, venez!» dit-il lançant son regard glacial droit à Blaise.

Draco jeta un regard à Gregory qui maintenait toujours son nez sanglant, combattant sans succès des larmes de douleur et à Vincent. Crabbe frottait sa jambe d'une main, regardant Severus avec un peu de crainte dans les yeux. A côté de lui, il pouvait sentir Blaise, qui avait inconsciemment reculé du regard de ses yeux noirs froid et avait même touché son bras avec son dos, tremblant énormément.

'Ouais, Nous ne serons même pas capable de nous battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte!' revinrent les mots de Vincent dans ses pensées. 'Ne serons pas capable de nous battre? Bon dieu, Il commence déjà à se battre avec nous!' Et il est si incroyablement calme à ce propos aussi! Comme s'il savait exactement qu'il n'était absolument pas possible qu'il perde!

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'horloge du mur opposant le lit comme une ligne de vie. Comme si l'horloge pouvait l'aider à sortir de sa confusion! Mais attends! L'horloge pourrait l'aider! L'horloge l'avait déjà aidé!

«On a pas le temps de se battre.» déclara-t-il espérant qu'il sonnait aussi calme que Severus l'était. «Le dîner est dans cinq minutes! Allons-y!»

Il jeta son sac sur son lit et fut soulagé de voir Vincent et Blaise le suivre. Severus haussa les épaules et commença à redresser sa robe froissée, pendant que Gregory déposa ses affaires là où il pouvait et sortit en trébuchant, chuchotant quelque chose à propos de «... Pomfrey... nez ... cassé...»

Severus, bien que personne ne l'ait invité, suivit le mouvement alors que les trois garçons mécontents prenaient le chemin de la grande salle. Il ne sembla pas noter le silence soudain qui tomba alors qu'il entrait, ainsi que les regards qui le suivaient alors qu'il marchait vers la table des Slytherins et s'affala sur la chaise habituelle de Gregory Goyle juste à côté de Draco. 

Draco le regarda attentivement du coin de l'oeil se demandant ce qui arriverait lorsque Gregory reviendrait de l'infirmerie et trouverait son siège prit. Severus, soit n'était pas au courant de quelle place il avait prit, soit, plus comme le pensait Draco, il s'en fichait. Il semblait très satisfait de lui pour s'être mis à dos ses camarades de dortoir et donnait à tout le monde à la table son regard froid à chaque fois qu'il attrapait quelqu'un le regardant.

La table des Slytherins était inhabituellement silencieuse. Pendant un moment, personne n'osa être le premier à s'adresser à l'étranger glacial. Ils sentaient probablement l'hostilité émanant de Severus, même à la table des Gryffindors de l'autre côté de la grande salle, pensa Draco. Il se demanda vaguement, si par chance les autres élèves étaient aussi convaincus que lui et son gang l'avait été, que Severus rapporterait s'ils brisaient une règle. 

Draco ne craignait plus du tout le professeur en Severus Snape. Le garçon, décida-t-il était bien plus difficile à maîtriser. 

Le dîner, cependant, se passa bien mieux que ce qu'il craignait. Severus réussit à insulter tous ceux qui osaient lui parler, mais aucun d'eux ne comptait recommencer par n'importe quel chemin physique. Essayer de répondre verbalement prouvait être très futile, mais qui dans leur sain esprit espérait sérieusement être capable de surpasser en sarcasme Snape ?

La confrontation espérée entre Severus et Gregory fut facilement évitée, du au fait que Goyle ne s'était pas montré pour le dîner. Peut-être que Severus avait su qu'il ne reviendrait pas à temps de l'infirmerie. Il était celui qui a pété le nez de Gregory, après tout. Il savait probablement exactement combien de dommages il avait fait.

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit de manger, Draco se précipita vers son dortoir et attrapa sa robe de quidditch et sortit pour l'entraînement. Au moment où il atteignit le terrain de quidditch, il fut finalement capable de se relaxer. Pas de Blaise, pas de Vincent, pas de Gregory et, mieux que tout, pas de Severus Il pourrait actuellement avoir un peu de paix et de silence pendant qu'il chassait le vif d'or et évitait les cognards! Enfin cela ressemblait à de la paix et à du silence par rapport à ce qui devait se passer dans le dortoir maintenant. 

-------

Draco revint à la salle commune dix minutes avant l'heure du coucher. Il souhaitait avoir pu rester ailleurs jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit endormi, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir une détention pour avoir été pris hors du lit. 

Alors qu'il se glissait à travers la porte secrète, il espérait entendre de lourdes voix provenant de beaucoup de gens discutant, ou probablement même une dispute. Il se figea alors qu'il était accueillit par un silence total. C'était vraiment inhabituel! Normalement la plupart des Slytherins restaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mortellement fatigués ou que quelqu'un les fassent aller au lit (Ce quelqu'un, bien sur, étant Snape habituellement0).

Au premier coup d'oeil la salle paraissait vide! Un second regard révéla Severus joyeusement pelotonné dans la meilleure chaise près du feu, qui était habituellement inatteignable sauf pour les septièmes années. Il sembla avoir été en train d'écrire quelque chose, mais regardait maintenant vers Draco, un sourire plein de suffisance sur son visage. Et bien, au moins il ne lui donnait pas son regard froid!

«Hey, Où est tout le monde?» demanda Draco confus.

«Parti au lit, il semble. Soit ils ont peur que Dumbledore vienne vérifier à l'heure du lit, soit il n'aime pas la compagnie. Plus vraisemblablement la dernière! Je suppose que tu vas y aller aussi?»

Severus semblait très amusé, pas aussi froid qu'il l'était avant. Si Draco ne l'avait pas vu se battre avec Gregory et Vincent ou insulter tout le monde durant le dîner, il aurait pu penser qu'il était un gamin sympa. Peut-être qu'il oserait s'asseoir et essayer de lui parler? 

Il se souvint juste à temps de ce que ses amis diraient s'il essayait d'être ami avec leur professeur et se décida à donner à Severus un étrange regard et se dépêcha de courir vers son dortoir. Il trouva la pièce sombre et visiblement tout le monde était endormi! Quel ennui! Et bien, au moins, ils ne l'ennuyaient pas. Il pourrait faire quelque dessin ou finir la chanson qu'il écrivait! Mais pour faire ça il avait besoin d'une table. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait redescendre dans la salle commune. Qui signifiait aussi que Severus verrait ce qu'il faisait!

Non, C'était hors de question! Il voulait que personne ne voit, et encore moins que Severus découvre un de ses deux hobbies. 

Rien à faire à part aller dormir comme tout les autres. 

-------

Draco fut sorti de ses rêves par des bavardage et un hurlement. Il s'assit dans son lit.

«Qu'est ce que ...?»

Albus Dumbledore se tenait au pas de la porte dans une flaque d'eau. Il était trempé jusqu'au os et il y avait un sceau sur sa tête. 

«Hein?» et «Qui?» furent les commentaires de ses amis également confus. 

Severus, cependant se roulait de rire dans son lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

Dumbledore doucement et délibérément retira le sceau de sa tête. Il regarda la pièce, fixant chacun des garçons à leur tour avec un regard très sévère. 

«Oh, Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez dans ce vieux tour!» ricana Severus lorsque ce fut son tour. 

«A qui était cette brillante idée?» demanda Dumbledore à la fin. 

Severus se contorsionna de nouveau dans une crise de rire, pendant que les autres regardaient simplement Dumbledore. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?

«Vous cinq viendrez à mon bureau pour une détention juste après le petit déjeuner demain matin!» annonça le directeur alors qu'il se dirigeait hors de la pièce, sceau en main et toujours ruisselant, et ferma la porte derrière lui. 

«Qu'est ce qui vient juste de se produire??» haleta Blaise. 

Un désagréable soupçon rampait dans l'esprit de Draco. 

«Severus, Qu'est ce que tu as fait?» demanda-t-il dépourvu de ton 

«Poser un sceau d'eau sur une porte à moitié fermée. Quoi d'autre?» vint la réponse d'un ton neutre. 

«Tu nous as tous donné une détention, espèce de petit rat!» cria Blaise. 

«Oui, je crois que je l'ai fait.» toujours d'un ton neutre. 

«Va après lui et dis-lui que c'était seulement toi! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça! C'est pas juste que nous ayons aussi des détentions!» ordonna Vincent.

«Votre faute seulement pour être aussi lent!» souria Severus. « Vous ne l'avez pas attraper à temps! Maintenant souffrez les conséquences!»

Blaise et Vincent protestèrent en criant et balançant des menaces à Severus, qui s'était simplement recouché et prétendait être endormi. Draco cependant regardait Gregory qui était assis d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas soumis sur son lit triturant son nez. Non, Gregory ne pouvait pas avoir peur de ce mignon petit Severus, n'est ce pas ?

-------

Le petit déjeuner fut un désastre. 

Severus fut le premier des Slytherins de cinquième année à arriver et de nouveau s'assit dans la chaise de Gregory. Gregory vint peu de temps après et trouva son siège pris. Ses protestations et menaces rencontrèrent la réaction glaciale habituelle de Severus. Vincent craignant que son ami souffre de nouveau d'un nez cassé se dépêcha de venir l'aider, ce qui provoqua une réaction rapide de Severus : monter sur sa chaise et vider un bidon de lait sur la tête de Gregory.

Le combat de nourriture qui suivit fut rapidement rejoint par le reste de la maison et incita le professeur McGonagall à avoir un concours de regards avec Severus (qu'il gagna!) et de les menacer avec une autre détention.

Gregory finalement se résolut à virer la quatrième année qui s'asseyait à côté de Blaise et à l'opposé de Vincent. Draco qui était assis entre Vincent et Severus commençait à se demander s'il serait bientôt requis comme gardien de paix. C'était un rôle dans lequel il n'avait aucune expérience et il ne se sentait pas vraiment enclin à l'apprendre. Dans son opinion, même le meilleur des gardiens de paix aurait déjà abandonné à la vue des regards passant entre Severus et Gregory. 

Dumbledore ne se montra pas au petit déjeuner. La rumeur disait qu'il avait attrapé un mauvais rhume et avait décidé de rester au lit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco se rappela des robes trempées et de la température glaciale dans l'entrée du donjon. C'était le milieu de janvier et même les dortoirs des Slytherins étaient, à certains moments, désagréablement froid. 

Juste après le petit déjeuner, les cinq garçons allèrent vers le bureau du directeur (Severus bien sur connaissait le mot de passe et les laissa entrer). 

Contrairement à la rumeur, Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau mais il avait un nez très rose indiquant au moins qu'une part de l'histoire était vraie après tout. 

«Ah, oui, je crois que vous êtes là pour vos détentions.» Il souriait. 

Draco n'aimait vraiment pas ce sourire!

«J'ai parlé à Mr Filch à propos de ça et nous pensons que nous sommes parvenus à vous trouver le travail parfait. Puisqu'il semble que vous aimez l'eau autant, vous allez avoir la chance unique de passer le matin à récurer le sol du hall d'entrée! Sans magie bien sur!»

Oh non! Le sol du hall d'entrée était pratiquement marron de neige fondue et de saletés apportées par les bottes des élèves. Ils vont devoir récurer pendant des heures!

«Mais nous n'avons rien fait!» beugla Blaise avec quelques traces de porridge encore dans ses cheveux provenant du combat de nourriture «C'était seulement Severus!»

«Oui, allez Severus, dis-lui la vérité!» poussa Draco retirant les traces de marmelade sur sa manche droite. 

«Quelle vérité ?» demanda innocemment Severus, donnant à Dumbledore son plus mignon sourire. Même Draco devait admettre qu'il ressemblait à un ange malgré qu'il soit couvert de céréales et de jus d'orange. « Vous vous en prenez à moi juste parce que je suis le nouvel enfant!» ceci fut accompagné également par une petite moue mignonne. 

Dumbledore donna à Draco un regard accusateur et l'envoya chercher quelques brosses et sceaux («Vous savez où ils sont!») et travailler. 

Nettoyer le hall d'entrée était plus dure que Draco le pensait. Une bataille de boules de neige avait éclaté entre les Hufflepuffs de troisième année et les Gryffindors de seconde année juste en face de la porte principale et quelques boules de neiges errantes continuaient d'atterrir dedans. Beaucoup de participants couraient dedans et dehors criant de bonheur et ramenant de larges traces de neige et de saleté. 

L'un d'eux, un Gryffindor particulièrement ennuyant, glissa sur la brosse de Severus qu'il avait enchantée pour travailler à sa place, s'écrasa dans le sceau de Vincent et accidentellement renversa toute l'eau sale sur Draco. Trempé jusqu'aux os, ses mains couvertes de bulles de savon et de poussière grise provenant du nettoyage, il attrapa une brosse enchantée, qui était juste aussi sale que ses main et l'envoya à Severus. 

«Ca suffit!» cria-t-il. «Tu es supposé faire ça sans magie! Donc vas récurer maintenant! C'est, après tout, ENTIEREMENT TA FAUTE!»

«Non! Veux pas te ressembler, blondinet.» Le Severus froid était de retour. 

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? A quoi je ressemble?» demanda Draco choqué. 

«Comme quelque chose que le chat traînerait! Provenant d'une rivière, comme toi!»

Miss Teigne se leva de son perchoir de la troisième marche des escaliers principaux qu'elle avait choisit parce que c'était absolument sec et raisonnablement loin de la bataille de boules de neige pour le rester, donna aux garçons un reniflement hautain et alla trouver Filch. Comme si elle voulait se battre avec quelque chose d'aussi trempée que Draco l'était!

Draco se jeta sur Severus en brandissant son sceau d'eau. « Je vais te montrer ce qu'on sent lorsqu'on est tout trempé!»

Gregory et Blaise attrapèrent immédiatement leur propre sceau et le suivirent dans la bataille. Vincent hésita un moment regardant son sceau suspendu, puis simplement prit celui de Severus et les rejoignit.

Au moment où Filch arriva pour arrêter le combat, tous les cinq étaient complètement trempés et Severus pour une fois perdait le combat. Quatre opposants, trois qui était bien plus gros que lui-même, étaient trop pour lui. Néanmoins tous les quatre souffraient de plusieurs mauvais coups et morsures. 

Filch les regarda un moment. Jamais depuis l'époque des maraudeurs il avait vu une simple détention avec un résultat aussi chaotique! Il confisqua les baguettes magiques des garçons, disant à un Severus souriant que c'était pour l'usage de la magie sur la brosse et les renvoya vers leur dortoir pour se changer et déjeuner avant de recommencer à nettoyer le sol, qui maintenant semblait pire qu'il ne l'était dans la matinée lorsqu'ils avaient commencé le nettoyage. 

Puis il alla reporter l'incident à Dumbledore.

------

Ils arrivèrent au déjeuner très tôt de mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne n'était pas de bon augure pour les autres élèves. Draco ne sentait plus l'urgence d'agir comme gardien de paix. 'Mais plutôt' pensa-t-il 'Je serai celui qui commencera la guerre.'

Il se retint d'attaquer Severus, cependant puisque Prof. McGonagall, pour une raison inconnue de lui, avait prit une place à côté de la table des Slytherins et regardait constamment les Slytherins de cinquième année, laissant les Gryffindors complètement non supervisés. 

Susan, une timide troisième année de Slytherin, approcha précautionneusement Severus. 

«Hum, professeur Snape, monsieur?» demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblotante 

Severus se tourna vers elle. «Mon nom est Severus!» rétorqua Snape. 

Susan se déroba et se sauva pratiquement, mais, elle avala durement sa salive et demanda: «Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais m'aider avec mon devoir de potion. Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris le texte dans mon livre, monsieur... Je veux dire Severus!»

«Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider? Qu'est ce que j'ai moi?» demanda le glacial Severus. 

Susan était maintenant aussi blanche qu'un linceul et tremblant visiblement réussit à dire pratiquement inaudiblement: «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

«Hum ... Je sais! Je ferais tes devoirs pour toi, si tu mets ça dans la soupe de Neville!» souria Severus lui tendant un pétard flibustier. 

«Hey, Où as-tu eut ça?» souffla Draco surpris. 

«L'ai trouver dans la malle de Blaise!» répondit la vois de Severus sur un ton neutre. 

«Quoi, t'as fouillé dans nos malles!» hurla Crabbe outragé. 

«Non, seulement celle de Blaise! Pas eu assez de temps pour chercher dans les autres... encore!»

A ce moment là, professeur McGonagall fit un pas pour prévenir un autre combat majeur.

Susan, voyant l'opportunité et rassemblant tout son courage utilisa ce moment de distraction pour courir à travers la pièce et de façon experte jeta le pétard dans le plat de Neville. BOOM! Cette fois c'était les Gryffindors qui étaient couvert entièrement de nourriture!

Pauvre et timide petite Susan cependant n'alla pas bien loin. Hagrid l'attrapa par les épaules et la traîna vers pour voir Dumbledore.

«Professeur Snape a promis de m'aider dans mes devoirs si je le faisais!» elle pleura durant l'explication.

«Vingt point en moins pour Slytherin!» cria Dumbledore à travers sa gorge irritée et se moucha. Puis elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui a prit à Severus? Il se comporte vraiment comme s'il était vraiment un enfant!'J'espère qu'il voulait seulement essayer d'avoir sa revanche sur Neville! Les Slytherins allaient vraiment le harceler. Dieu, aidez-nous, s'il recommence à chercher la bagarre avec tout le monde et perturbe les classes! Et s'il commence à...! Non, non il ne voudrait définitivement plus faire ça! Pas possible!'

Draco souria et tira sa langue alors que Harry et ses amis marchèrent hors de la grande salle couvert de soupe, de pâtes dans leur cheveux. Harry le fixa et soudainement Draco eut la désagréable impression sur qui allait subir les représailles des Gryffindors. 

Bien sûr! Il commença à réaliser: Qui aurait pu s'attendre à un professeur Severus Snape qui jouerait de si mauvais tours! Ils ne l'ont jamais suspecté et ont blâmé le reste des Slytherins à la place!

------

Sans sa baguette magique, Severus était forcé de participer au récurage du sol. Il le fit sans grand enthousiasme alors que les quatre autres travaillaient furieusement. S'ils ne finissaient pas aujourd'hui, ils devraient probablement devoir le faire demain lorsque tout le monde irait à Hogsmeade! Pas possible, ils ne voulaient pas être laissés derrière!

Severus commença doucement à dessiner des motifs sales sur le sol avec sa brosse: en haut et en bas, une vague, un cercle, une croix, un carré,... un arbre, un autre, un lac et des nuages au dessus, un chien courant autour du lac...

Draco se tenait bouche ouverte fixant les images. Qu'est-ce que faisait Severus? Il pouvait actuellement dessiner des images dans la saleté! Cela devrait être un dragon ici, pas un chien! Mais c'était un chien plutôt mignon! Peut-être que le dragon devrait chasser le chien! Peut-être que Severus ne pouvait pas dessiner des dragons très bien! Peut-être que Draco devrait l'aider? Faire le dragon pour lui?

«SEVERUS!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS! NOUS DEVONS NETTOYER CETTE PIECE!» c'était Blaise! Pendant un moment, Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il criait. Puis il se souvint de l'excursion à Hogsmeade. 

«Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas mon image?» demanda Severus innocemment.

«NON!» lui crièrent quatre garçons en colère. 

«Est ce que vous voulez que je dessine quelque chose d'autre pour vous?»

«NON!»

Au premier étage, invisible des garçons, Albus Dumbledore partit ailleurs secouant sa tête d'inquiétude. Qu'est ce que Severus fera à cette école jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de le retransformer? Plus que ça: Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas? 

------

A venir : Dumbledore doit punir Severus! (Mais pour quoi?), quelque chose disparaît, un dragon chante, un hérisson vert, Severus porte les chaussettes de Dumbledore, et qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsque vous perdez plus de point que votre maison n'en a!


	2. Quelque chose disparait

Disclaimer : c'est pas à moi, ca appartient à JKR et Silverfox (si vous voulez l'histoire en anglais aller voir sous ce pseudo car j'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse elle me retire la moitié du chapitre aller savoir pourquoi ... Une suggestion ?)

Voilà le vrai chapitre !!!!!!

Bon, Enjoy!!!!!

------

**Chapitre 2 : Quelque chose disparaît **

------

Samedi se termina à peu près comme vendredi. Sauf que cette fois, Draco resta debout, lisant son livre de charmes jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sur que Severus soit endormi et n'ait pas posé un autre sceau sur la porte. 

A leur soulagement, les garçons se réveillèrent le matin suivant sans avoir été dérangé par d'avantage de farces de Severus. 

Draco fut sur le point de demander à Severus pourquoi il avait brossé ses dents depuis au moins dix minutes. Blaise venait juste d'entrée dans la salle de bain et Grégory fut le premier à aller sous la douche. Tous deux, Draco et Blaise, étaient figés sur place et regardaient un Grégory hurlant sauter hors de la douche, sa peau toute rouge et brûlée. 

Puis ils entendirent le rire familier de Severus. Draco grogna. Alors qu'il avait gardé le dortoir toute la nuit dernière, Severus s'était visiblement occupé à arranger la salle de bain. 

«Severus! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette fois?» demanda-t-il une fois encore essayant de paraître aussi froid que Severus. 

«J'ai fermé les conduites d'eau froide. Elles sont justes ici, vous voyez. Cette petite roue juste ici dans le coin ferme toutes les douches de la pièce.» répondit Severus d'un ton neutre une nouvelle fois. 

«Comment es-tu monté là?» demanda Blaise. 

«Grimpé sur la première douche.»

Blaise regarda la charpente métallique de la douche douteusement. Elle ne semblait pas très solide. 

«Et bien, remonte et rouvre-la! Je veux avoir ma douche!»

Severus souriait. «Non! Fais-le toi-même!»

«Ecoute petit...» commença Grégory. 

«Tu peux me battre, tu sais.» L'informa gentiment Severus. «Mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à monter là.»

Grégory regarda la douche, puis Blaise. Blaise regarda la douche puis Grégory. 

«Draco?» s'avança-t-il mal assuré «Cette chose ne peut vraiment pas me résister. Est-ce que tu pourrais...?»

Draco fixa la douche. Cela ne paraissait vraiment pas très solide et c'était plutôt haut aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait peur. Il regarda Severus. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen de l'amener à ...

«J'ai peur des hauteurs.» offrit rapidement de son plein gré Severus. 

«Mais tu as du monter pour les couper» affirma Draco sèchement. 

«Et bien, J'ai pas du tout peur lorsque c'est noir, tu sais.»

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Attendre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et pousser Severus à monter à ce moment? Il douta que ses amis verraient de la justice là-dedans. Ils espéraient de lui qu'il monte de lui-même. S'il ne le fait pas cela prouverait qu'il est un trouillard. Très bien alors, il prouverait qu'il était plus courageux que Severus. 

Il marcha dans la douche cherchant ce qu'il pourrait utiliser comme prise pour ses mains et ses pieds. L'eau sur le sol était toujours chaude sous ses pieds nus. Il donna au mur en plastique une petite secousse. Il ne semblait pas vraiment bien fixé. Et si cela tombait sous moi? 'Ne montre pas que cela t'ennuie' Il mit son pieds droit dans le trou réservé au savon, attrapa la charpente métallique du mur en plastique et monta. Ses pieds trempés glissèrent du trou et il faillit tomber. Blaise et Grégory coururent vers la douche pour le rattraper et avec leur aide, il réussit à se hisser sur la charpente métallique. 

Se retournant vers eux, il réalisa avec surprise que Severus avait aussi sauté et que maintenant il se tenait à l'entrée de la douche escaladant les rideaux avec ses deux mains et le regardait. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit inquiet si l'un d'eux se blesse maintenant que Draco avait faillit tomber? 

Draco essaya de se redresser doucement en se tenant à une des conduites pour se maintenir. Le mur en dessous tremblait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, et la plus haute conduite était brûlante. Il retira ses mains immédiatement du conduit, et les tint jusqu'à ce que cela arrête de faire mal. Au moins, maintenant, il savait quel tuyau il devait rouvrir. 

Lentement, il avança petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la roue et commença à la tourner. Il semblait qu'une éternité passa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de tourner et qu'il puisse revenir sur son perchoir bancal. Il revint jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le mur en face de ses amis au bas de la douche. 

Comment va-t-il pouvoir revenir sans se casser un os? 

«Saute!» dit Grégory qui lui tendit ses mains. 

Draco les prit, se détacha du mur et ferma ses yeux. Grégory l'attrapa et gentiment le remit sur ses pieds. Le sourire soulagé de Severus semblait vraiment charmant. Le petit diable!

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Vincent marcha dans la pièce en baillant. Il s'arrêta et regarda les quatre garçons dans l'unique cabine de douche. 

«Qu'est ce que vous faites?» demanda-t-il confus.

«On s'entraîne à grimper dans les arbres.» répondit Draco ne se sentant pas d'attaque à élaborer une théorie fumeuse.

-------

Cette après-midi, Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau regardant Severus en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire? Comment Severus avait-il pu faire ça? Il n'était pas vraiment un garçon. Il savait mieux que personne ce que ce genre d'ennuis impliquait. Cela devait être un cauchemar! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai! Mais il devait dire quelque chose. 

«Désolé, Albus!» dit Severus. 

C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée de laisser celui-là aller à Hogsmeade. Mais que devait-il faire avec un professeur qui ressemblait et agissait comme un vilain garçon? Severus était son ami et il lui devait le respect, mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer ce genre de comportement. Que faire? Comment le punir sans endommager leur amitié? Comment le faire arrêter ses escapades? 

Et bien, au moins, la dernière était facile. 

«Severus, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'autoriser à quitter l'école pour l'instant. Au moins pas jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve l'antidote, c'est comme ça.»

«Même si je promets de ne pas me faire attraper à nouveau?» - un mignon sourire et de grands yeux de chien battu. 

«SEVERUS!!!»

«Si je promets d'essayer de ne pas le faire à nouveau.» - regard abattu

«Je suis désolé Severus, mais je ne te crois pas. Tu te comportes exactement comme lorsque tu étais un enfant et je ne peux oublier combien tu me mentais alors.» Dumbledore secoua sa tête tristement. 

«Je pensais que nous étions amis!» Severus semblait au bord des larmes. Dumbledore ne pouvait dire si c'était une autre simulation ou non. Avec Severus, ces choses étaient si dures à dire. 

«Et moi aussi.- Maintenant, à propos de la punition...»

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva McGonagall se précipita à l'intérieur suivit, à l'horreur de Dumbledore, d'une Rosmerta très en colère, qui traînait Draco et Harry après elle. Derrière eux apparurent Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Vincent Grabbe, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Tous avaient leurs robes déchirées et quelques-uns saignaient. 

Draco parla lorsqu'il vit Severus. 

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?» demanda-t-il, oubliant sa propre situation pendant un moment. 

«J'ai été attrapé pour vole.» annonça Severus d'un ton neutre comme si ce n'était pas un gros problème.

«Oh non! Mais je vous ai averti Albus. Je vous ai dit que cet enfant est un désastre ambulant. Et il n'est même pas encore en classe encore!» grogna Prof. McGonagall. 

«Calmez-vous Minerva, s'il vous plait!» plaida Dumbledore. «Je peux maîtriser ça. Maintenant qu'est-ce que ces enfants ont fait, Rosmerta? A leur vue, je dirais qu'ils se sont battus. Au Trois balais peut-être?»

«Oui, exactement là. Ils ont abîmé le matériel, cassé la vaisselle et effrayé les clients. Ces deux-là ont commencé.» accusa Rosmerta poussant Harry et Draco en face du bureau de Dumbledore. «Celui-la pour être exact.» ajouta-t-elle indiquant Draco. 

Dumbledore soupira massant ses tempes douloureuses. 

«Très bien Rosmerta, Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer la liste détaillée des dommages, ainsi je pourrai faire payer par les parents et je verrai aussi pour leurs punitions.»

Rosmerta acquiesça sèchement. «Si ça arrive de nouveau, vous serez interdit d'entrée aux Trois Balais pour le reste de vos vie!» dit-elle aux enfants alors qu'elle marchait hors du bureau du directeur. 

«Bien maintenant, cela sera des détentions pour tout le monde!» annonça Dumbledore «20 points pour tous ceux qui on joint la bagarre, 30 de Harry pour avoir répondu au lieu de l'éviter, 40 de Draco pour commencer la bagarre et 50 de Severus.»

«Mais monsieur, cela laisse les Slytherins avec moins de 50 points!» protesta Severus. 

«Et bien, après vos récentes escapades, vous devriez vous considérer chanceux d'en avoir encore après tout.» expliqua Dumbledore. 

C'est un groupe d'enfants très abattus qui sortit du bureau de Dumbledore après ça. 

«Génial, juste génial!» murmura Ron Weasley à personne en particulier. «Grâce à cet idiot de Malfoy, les Hufflepuffs vont gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année!

Draco lui laça un regard mauvais, mais notant les regards accusateurs de ses compagnons de maisons, décida qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter un autre combat. Maintenant qu'est ce qui pourrait provoqué une bonne diversion? 

«Severus!» gronda-t-il. «Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à voler?»

«Ils ne m'ont aucun argent de poche.» dit Severus en haussant les épaules. 

«Tu nous as fait perdre un total de 50 points! Grâce à toi, on est maintenant dernier. Nous n'allons jamais gagner la coupe maintenant.» l'accusa Draco. 

«Et bien, t'en as perdu plus que moi en entraînant tout le monde dans cette stupide bagarre!» lui lança Severus. «Juste pour savoir, pourquoi t'as attaqué Potter?»

«Il a appelé mon père Death-Eater!» se plaignit Draco. 

«Et alors, c'est quoi le problème? Ton père EST un Death-Eater.» déclara Severus, tournant ses talons et s'en alla. 

Draco regarda vers lui. Personne ne devait savoir ça! Son père irait à Azkaban si il admettait ça! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus dire ça.

«Il ne l'est pas! Non il ne l'est pas!» cria-il après Severus, mais il savait qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre Severus qu'il avait tort. 

-------

Draco n'eut pas la chance de parler seul à Severus jusqu'au soir dans la salle de bain. Severus était sous la douche. Les autres étaient allés au lit. Draco s'assit en face de la cabine de douche fixant le mur. Comment faire? Severus semblait bien plus approchable lorsqu'il était seuls tous les deux, mais il était toujours un misérable petit rat qui les mettait tous dans les ennuis et l'appelait 'blondinet'

«Hum, Severus?» risqua-t-il testant l'eau. 

«Ouais? Quoi?»

Cela sonnait pratiquement neutre. Peut-être que ça marcherait.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que mon père est un Death-Eater? demanda Draco prudemment. 

«Je ne pense pas qu'il est un Death-Eater, Draco. Je le sais. Tout le monde le suspecte. Je le sais. Et Dumbledore le sait aussi.»

Draco avala difficilement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Pas cette calme conviction. Oh, que faire?

«Comment peux-tu savoir? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?» S'il te plait, s'il te plait faite que ce soit quelque chose que je puisse expliquer! pensa-t-il. 

«Parce que je...» Severus s'arrêta et Draco entendit un son atténué à l'intérieur de la douche. Un silence s'en suivit. 

«Parce que tu quoi ?» sonda Draco. Il avait besoin d'une réponse!

«Parce que je le sais. Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais, mais je le sais. Le ministère n'accepterait pas mes preuves alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mais je le sais. Donc ne prétend rien avec moi!» Severus sauta pratiquement hors de la douche, attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher rapidement. Il s'arrêta seulement pour regarder son bras gauche pendant quelques secondes. Alors il se glissa rapidement dans ses pyjamas, stoppant à nouveau pour regarder son bras et courut hors de la pièce. 

Draco le suivit en dehors de la salle de bain surpris par sa soudaine précipitation et le vit courir hors de la salle commune les pied nus et ses cheveux encore trempés par la douche. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? - A-t-il eut une idée pour revenir à sa forme adulte? 

«Maintenant ça pourrait être un soulagement pour nous tous.» se dit-il alors qu'il revenait dans le dortoir pour se coucher. 

Severus déboula hors de la salle commune par une porte secrète et coura hors des donjons vers le bureau de Dumbledore. 

«Albus! Albus, elle est partie!» balança-t-il alors qu'il rentra avec fracas dans la pièce. « Elle a simplement disparu!»

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, qui avaient été en train de discuter du chaos de la journée avec une tasse de thé le regardèrent surpris.

Severus se souvint soudainement de son accoutrement. Il aurait du au moins mettre ses chaussures. Le sol était particulièrement froid, mais il était trop tard pour ça maintenant. Donc il se tenait juste la regardant avec de grands yeux Dumbledore. 

«Qu'est-ce qui est parti, Severus?» demanda le directeur gentiment. 

Severus lança un coup d'oeil au professeur McGonagall. Puis marcha vers Dumbledore et se rapprocha de lui pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. 

Le Professeur McGonagall les regarda tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? 

«Quoi!» cria Dumbledore, attrapa le bras gauche de Severus et remonta la manche. Puis il regarda le bras du garçon. 

Minerva se pencha et regarda aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait. Elle releva son regard vers Dumbledore puis vers Severus, qui regardaient tous les deux le bras de Severus avec stupéfaction. 

«Mais comment?» demanda Dumbledore. 

«Je n'en ai aucune idée.» répondit Severus. 

«Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois rien dessus.» dit le professeur McGonagall. 

«C'est le problème, Minerva. C'est vraiment le problème. Il n'y a rien du tout là!»

Professeur McGonagall le regarda confuse. Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas être sur le bras de Severus?

«Est-ce que ça peut être un effet secondaire de la potion de Neville?» demanda Dumbledore à Severus. «Etait-elle encore là après cela?»

«Je n'ai jamais pensé à vérifier. Seulement lorsque Draco m'a demandé comment je savais que son père est un Death-Eater. Je pensais que peut-être je devais lui montrer et j'ai réalisé qu'elle était partie.»

Death-Eater? Quelque chose sur son bras gauche? Minerva McGonagall se souvint soudainement que Severus portait toujours des robes à longues manches ne montrant jamais ses bras, comment parfois, à la mention de certaines choses, il sortait soudainement de la pièce au milieu d'une conversation. Et elle se souvenait aussi des regards bizarres passant entre Dumbledore et Snape lorsqu'ils discutaient de certains évènements. 

Elle s'affala dans sa chaise lorsque la réalité la frappa. 

«La marque des Ténèbres?» haleta-t-elle. 

Severus s'éloigna d'elle et se tint debout fixant ses pieds nus. C'était aussi bon qu'un aveu. Mais comment Dumbledore pouvait faire ça, lui entre toutes les personnes? S'il savait à propos de ça? 

«Maintenant Minerva, avant que vous ne commenciez à démarrer des rumeurs: Severus travaillait pour moi! En couverture, pourriez-vous dire. Et nous préférerions que cela ne devienne pas notoriété publique. Compris?» La voix de Dumbledore sonnait inhabituellement grave. Même avec les élèves il prenait rarement ce type de ton.

Minerva McGonagall suspecta qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. 'Vous pourriez dire' a-t-il dit. Cela signifiait plutôt qu'il avait choisit ses mots très prudemment, ne disant pas l'entière vérité sans mentir. Mais elle avait confiance en lui et elle avait confiance en Severus. C'était suffisant pour elle.

«Bien sûr Albus. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il devrait être au lit?» dit-elle indiquant Severus. «Il a classe demain, après tout.»

«Mais...» essaya de protester Severus, mais Dumbledore le coupa:

«Tu vas attraper un mauvais rhume à courir dans le château après l'heure du lit complètement trempé! Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai l'expérience!» (Madame Pomfrey avait soigné son rhume avec une potion d'un méchant goût, mais ses oreilles fumaient encore légèrement.)

«C'est seulement mes cheveux qui sont trempés!» souria Severus. 

Professeur McGonagall soupira et tourna rapidement un presse-papier que Dumbledore n'utilisait pas en un sèche-cheveux. 

«Assis! Je m'occupe de ça.» ordonna-t-elle indiquant la chaise vide à côté d'elle. 

Dumbledore ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau et après une petite fouille sortit une paire d'épaisses chaussettes en laine qui était de quelques tailles trop grandes mais douces et chaudes (Seulement Dumbledore garderait des chaussettes dans son bureau! - Et bien, peut-être que Dobby le ferait s'il avait un bureau et une pièce.)

Une fois que les cheveux de Severus furent secs, Dumbledore insista pour le ramener directement au lit. Minerva McGonagall rappela encore une fois au garçon protestant qu'il devait aller en classe le matin suivant. 

«La mienne parmi elles!» menaça-t-elle. «Et s'il te plait, promets-moi de ne rien tourner en vert!»

«Pas délibérément.» promit Severus avec un sourire penaud. «Je ne l'ai jamais fait délibérément!»

Descendant les marches d'escalier dans ses chaussettes en laine quelques tailles trop larges se montra être une entreprise plutôt glissante. Alors que Severus faillit pratiquement tomber pour la troisième fois après dix pas, Dumbledore le souleva simplement et le porta. Bonne chose qu'il soit si petit!

Severus passa ses bras autour du cou de Dumbledore et le regarda. 

«Albus, est-ce que vous êtes en colère contre moi? Pour voler à nouveau, je veux dire.»

«Non, juste très mécontent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu le sais bien pourtant.»

«Et bien, vous ne m'aviez pas donné d'argent. Il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire à Hogsmeade sans argent. Alors qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre?» expliqua Severus. 

«Venir et me demander?» suggéra Dumbledore. « J'ai beaucoup à l'esprit, Severus. Il y a le travail comme directeur, le ministre Fudge me demande toujours conseil, des plans pour combattre Voldemort à faire, j'ai soudainement potions à enseigner et une horde de machiavéliques, méfiants Slytherins à m'occuper, j'essaye de coordonner la recherche assez chaotique d'un antidote pour toi et Harry a toujours des ennuis aussi. Tu ne peux pas espérer de moi que je pense à tout! J'ai oublié de te donner de l'argent. C'était une erreur, mais c'est ta faute pour ne pas me l'avoir rappeler. Tu dois venir et me demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose! - Ca ne signifie pas que je vais te donner tout ce que tu me demandes néanmoins.» ajouta-t-il après avoir réfléchi. 

«Je suis désolé! Je me souviendrai de venir vous le dire la prochaine fois, promis!» dit Severus. «Puis-je aller à la prochaine sortie à Hogsmeade, maintenant?»

«Non! Tu n'es pas assez vieux et tu aurais du le savoir. Maintenant souffre les conséquences!»

«J'ai seulement 15 ans!» protesta Severus. 

«A l'extérieur» spécifia Dumbledore. 

«Vous me traitez comme si j'en avais 15!»

«Parce que tu te comportes comme à 15 ans. Maintenant tais-toi, nous sommes sur le point de rentrer dans ton dortoir! Nous ne voulons pas réveiller tous tes amis, parce qu'ils ont vraiment 15 ans et ont besoin de dormir!»

«Ils sont pas mes amis! Ils ne m'aiment même pas!» chuchota Severus, mais espéra que Dumbledore n'avait pas entendu. 

«Ca n'a aucun sens, ils ne sont pas sur de quoi faire de toi c'est tout.» répondit aussi doucement Dumbledore.

Draco s'assit lentement sur son lit et regarda le directeur poser délicatement Severus dans son lit et lui mettre les couvertures. Cela fait, Dumbledore se tourna, notant Draco, posa un doigts sur ses lèvres indiquant 'Silence!' et marcha sur la pointe des pieds hors de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait Severus cette fois? Cela n'a pas pu être une autre farce. Pas possible que Dumbledore agisse comme ça après. 

« Severus?» demanda-t-il doucement. 

«Vas dormir. Je suis fatigué.» murmura Severus dans son oreiller. 

Draco se rallongea et regarda le plafond. Il n'allait pas recevoir une réponse à ses questions. Pas de Severus. C'était très clair. Il souhaitait seulement avoir quelqu'un a qui parler! Quelqu'un à qui il dirait tout et qui pensait et ressentait réellement. 

A ce moment, ses pensées furent confuses. 

Il pensait qu'il haïssait Severus. Il voulait vengeance pour les coups qu'il avait obtenu de leur bagarre (l'un d'eux lui faisait encore mal), pour l'avoir appelé blondinet, pour lui avoir donner une détention, pour appeler son père un Death-Eater en face d'un paquet de ses 'parfaits' Gryffindors, pour lui avoir fait escalader la douche, pour perdre les points de Slytherins alors qu'il n'y appartenait pas vraiment, pour avoir de meilleurs regards intimidants et pour délivrer des insultes et qu'il était tout simplement généralement ennuyant. Il voulait Severus, le garçon, en dehors de sa vie, et Snape, le professeur, de retour. 

Ce que pourraient dire Vincent ou Grégory ou Blaise ou n'importe qui d'autre bien sur. Enfin peut-être pas la partie à propos du retour de Snape. Mais, il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas dire à ses 'amis' et il sentait qu'il avait besoin de parler de ça aussi. Peut-être s'il leur disait, ils pourraient comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait le dire à personne. 

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il appréciait Snape, le professeur. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il voulait savoir comment il avait été lorsqu'il était un garçon. Qu'il aimait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre le regarder. Qu'il pensait que ces farces étaient drôles. Qu'il voulait s'asseoir et dessiner des images de dragons avec lui. Qu'il aimerait juste lui parler comme à un autre garçon. Qu'il aurait aimé être là quand Severus avait été vraiment un garçon. Qu'il se sentait désolé pour lui, parce qu'il avait été arraché à la vie qu'il connaissait et ne savait pas lorsqu'il la récupérerait. 

Comment cela fait pour un adulte de revenir à être un enfant? Comment c'était lorsque vous deviez rester avec une horde de cruels, durs garçons et personne qui t'aime? Pourquoi Severus avait-il fui? Parce qu'il voulait quelqu'un à qui parler? Quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre? Quelqu'un de son véritable age? Est-ce que les professeurs lui parlaient de la même façon que d'habitude ou le traitent-il comme un autre élève? Est-ce que ses amis adultes l'avaient évité parce qu'il était enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant? Pourquoi un professeur irait et créerait un tas de farces? Comme revanche parce que tout le monde le traite comme un enfant? Pour se montrer aussi digne de confiance que les enfants réels? Pour ennuyer tout le monde? Ou juste pour le fun? Comment Severus avait été lorsqu'il avait été un enfant? Ou ce qu'il aurait aimé être alors qu'il n'avait pas osé? 

'Trop de questions!' décida Draco 'Et Il n'y aura aucune réponse! Dois l'accepter, je ne trouverai pas!'

-------

Lundi matin! Classe avec Severus! Aucun des professeurs n'attendait cela avec impatience. Quelques élèves de cinquième année redoutaient de faire d'eux-mêmes des imbéciles en face de lui et des classes des autres professeurs. Quelques autres étaient curieux de voir ce qui allait arriver. 

Les Slytherins étaient définitivement dans le premier groupe. Inhabituellement calme, ils marchèrent vers leur première classe de la semaine: L'histoire de la magie avec le Professeur Binns. 

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il y aurait des problèmes dans cette classe. Binns n'avait jamais eut d'interaction avec ses élèves de toute façon. Juste s'asseoir, prendre quelques notes et ne pas s'endormir! Pas de problème!

Severus fut le dernier à arriver, fermant la porte derrière lui et allant s'asseoir au dernier rang. Des regards curieux le suivirent du côté des Ravenclaws de la salle. Les Slytherins étaient maintenant habitués à son apparence. 

Professeur Binns marcha dans la classe à travers la porte close. Il n'avait aucun choix là-dedans, puisqu'il n'était pas assez substantiel pour tournée la poignée et l'ouvrir. Beaucoup d'élèves ricanèrent. Severus souriait. Binns semblait ennuyé et commença à lire à haute voix leur nom, les prononçant tous de mauvaise façon, comme d'habitude. Quelques élèves le corrigeaient à chaque fois mais la plupart avaient depuis longtemps accepté les noms qu'il fabriquait et répondaient juste 'Ici!' ou 'Oui!' ou juste levaient leurs mains, lorsqu'il les appelait ou quelque chose de vaguement familier. Parfois, Draco se demandait comment Binns réussissait à prononcer leurs noms faussement même lorsqu'il les lisait de sa liste. Et bien, toujours le même. Il étouffa un braillement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chaise alors que Binns continuait de lire 'Ne t'endors pas! Il y a un professeur qui te regarde! Et je ne parle pas de Binns!' se rappela-t-il juste avant que l'impossible arrive:

«Snape!» lut à haute voix Binns. 

Bruit! Fracas! Chute! Cela couvrait toute la classe alors que tout le monde fixait Binns. Professeur Binns avait prononcé un nom correctement!

Même Severus releva la tête de surprise alors qu'il levait la main. Qui aurait pensé que Binns avait entendu parler de l'accident en classe de potion? Encore moins qu'il sache actuellement les noms de ses compagnons professeurs!

Binns, bien sur ne tint pas compte de la réaction de la classe. Il continua jusqu'à finir la liste de noms et commença avec un débit monotone à parler de quelque gobelins ayant fait quelque chose quelque part vers 1346. 

La classe retourna à un état semi comateux. Draco s'ennuyait. Il se retourna sur sa chaise pour voir ce que Severus faisait. Il semblait être en train d'écrire quelque chose. Prenait-il des notes? Non, Il regardait par la fenêtre par moment. Il ne semblait pas tenir compte de Binns. Peut-être qu'il dessinait à nouveau. 

C'était une idée! Draco s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre son sac, glisser une main et chercher dedans. Voilà! Un morceau de parchemin et des crayons. Lentement, il les sortit et les posa sur son bureau. 

Maintenant, que devait-il dessiner? Un dragon bien sûr! Un grand dragon vert debout sur ses pattes de derrière avec ses larges ailes déployées et sa bouche ouverte pour cracher du feu. 

La leçon passa beaucoup trop vite pour Draco. 

La seconde classe de la journée était Charmes avec le professeur Flitwick qui était très nerveux. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que Severus pouvait causer des problèmes donc il ferait mieux d'être très strict avec lui au commencement. Professeur Flitwick préférait habituellement rester du bon côté de Snape. 

Le début de la leçon commença bien. Severus s'assit de nouveau, seul, au dernier rang. Draco suspectait qu'il allait faire quelque chose sous son bureau mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi. 

Alors que Flitwick commençait à expliquer le nouveau charme qu'ils étaient supposés apprendre aujourd'hui, Draco ouvrit son sac pour sortir son livre. Là il y avait son parchemin, avec l'image du dragon dessus. Il était pratiquement fini. Cela ne prendrait pas plus d'une demi-minute pour le terminer. Il pouvait bien se permettre une demi-minute d'inattention en charmes. Draco prit son parchemin ainsi que le livre. 

Il regarda son dragon. La bouche n'était pas parfaite. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il allait plutôt chanter que de cracher du feu. 

Draco étouffa un ricanement et commença à dessiner une harpe entre les pattes avant. Oui, c'était mieux! Un dragon barde!

Maintenant qu'est ce que le dragon allait chanter? Draco commença à dessiner des portées pour la chanson du dragon sur le parchemin. Un fier chant de combat? Ou peut-être une chanson d'amour pour la douce dragonne? 

«Severus, donne-moi ce parchemin!» vint soudainement la voix de Flitwick du fond de la salle. Draco ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi durement avant.

Severus retira une pièce de parchemin de sous son bureau et la tendit à Flitwick avec un sourire penaud. 

Flitwick le prit et le regarda un moment. 

«Est-ce que tu trouve que c'est le bon moment pour écrire de la poésie, Severus?» demanda-t-il sévèrement. 

«C'est pas de la poésie!» protesta Severus, se sentant visiblement insulté. 

Draco ricana. Poésie! Beurk!

«Alors qu'est ce que c'est? Définitivement pas tes notes sur ma leçon, je dirais!»

«Ce sont des paroles de chanson.» admit Severus semblant penaud à nouveau. «Désolé!»

'Des paroles de chansons! O-oh!' Draco remit rapidement le parchemin du dragon dans son sac. Des paroles de chanson!

«Et bien, poésie ou chanson, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, n'ont aucune place dans ma classe! Ça fera cinq points en moins pour Slytherins!» annonça Flitwick. 

Oh, non! Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre plus de points! Ils ne le pouvaient vraiment pas!

Flitwick continua sa leçon et Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le professeur racontait. Et ils auraient à faire ça avant la fin de la leçon! Comment pouvait-il découvrir ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant ce temps? 

Draco se pencha vers son voisin. 

«Greg! Pssst, Greg!» souffla-t-il. 

«Quoi?» demanda Grégory nerveusement. Il n'était pas vraiment bon en charmes et détestait attirer l'attention de Flitwick. 

«Est ce que je peux t'emprunter tes notes, Greg?»

«Quoi?»

«Tes notes sur cette leçon, s'il te plait...»

«Mr Malfoy! Pourriez-vous répéter ce que je viens juste de dire!» cria Flitwick. 

Draco rougit. 

«Je... Je... Je suis désolé monsieur.» Donc c'était ce que avait du sentir il y a une minute! Draco souhaita qu'il puisse devenir invisible. Que pouvait-il dire? Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec le sujet de la leçon. Si seulement il savait ce que c'était!

«Non? Et bien peut-être que vous pouvez nous dire ce dont j'ai parlé depuis à peu près une demi-heure?» Pourquoi Flitwick était-il aussi méchant aujourd'hui? Il sonnait à peu près comme Snape lorsqu'il parlait aux Gryffindors. 

«Je suis désolé! D'une certaine façon, je ne faisais pas attention!» Peut-être que s'il se cachait sous son bureau, Flitwick oublierait qu'il était là? Quelque part cela ne semblait pas pouvoir arriver. Draco baissa la tête et attendit l'inévitable. 

«Encore cinq points de moins pour Slytherins!» annonça Flitwick. 

Oh non! Dix point perdu en juste une leçon! Combien est-ce qu'il leur en reste? 37? Oh non! Qu'est-ce que Professeur Snape va dire? Puis Draco se souvint que Snape était juste là. Il regarda vers Severus. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Severus haussa les épaules en désespoir de cause. Bien, au moins, ils étaient tous les deux aussi coupable. 

-------

A venir : Dumbledore enseigne les potions!; un hérisson vert, Draco et les Slytherins se mettent en colère, qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsque vous perdez plus de points que votre maison n'en a, Filch a un nouvel animal, et Severus s'assoit sous la pluie!


	3. Problèmes de hérissons

Disclaimer : ben c'est toujours pareil et c'est pour ça que je suis pauvre, tout appartient à JKR, et la Fic est à Silverfox 

------

**Chapitre 3 : des problèmes de hérisson**

------

Severus se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose avec un très mauvais pressentiment? Avait-il promis à Minerva de ne rien tourner en vert? Comment allait-il faire ça? Il n'avait jamais été capable de transfigurer quelque chose sans le tourner en vert. Habituellement il essayait de transfigurer l'objet, mais le tourner en vert était tout ce qu'il pouvait accomplir dans cette classe. Et il n'avait même pas essayé de transfigurer quelque chose depuis qu'il était gradué. Il allait faire de lui un idiot complet! En face de la classe entière! En face des Slytherins! En face de ces horribles Gryffindors! En face de Harry Potter! - En face de Draco!

Bon, peut-être que ça va lui remonter un peu le moral. Il semblait misérable lorsqu'il avait perdu ces points à cause de Flitwick. Il se demanda ce que Draco avait pu faire durant cette leçon. 'Comme je souhaite pouvoir aller le voir et lui demander' pensa-t-il. Mais il ne comprendrait pas. Ce sont des pensées et des sentiments de garçon, et seulement un garçon comprendrait. Draco comprendrait. Mais il me déteste. Je suis juste un enfant mesquin qui veut donner des détentions à tout le monde. Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça? Albus a raison. Il savait. C'était juste si facile, si tentant dans l'esprit du garçon. Je suppose qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre à quel point je suis à nouveau un enfant. Je n'appartiens plus ni au monde des adultes ni à celui des enfants. Je suis tout seul. L'unique de mon espèce dans tout le monde. Au moins, je me suis débarrassé de la marque des ténèbres. C'est si bien. Si seulement un des garçons voulait me parler, être mon ami. Mon Dieu, Combien mes amis riraient de moi si je leur disait ça! Je dois le dire à Albus. Peut-être qu'il peut m'aider? Non, il rigolera aussi. Et il est déjà si stressé, tout ça à cause de moi. Parce que il a mon travail à faire et parce qu'il essaye de trouver un antidote, pour moi. Je ne peux pas l'ennuyer avec ça! Je suis seul.'

Minerva McGonagall entra, accompagnée d'une grande, et flottante, boite en bois. Elle avait décidé, après beaucoup de considérations, de ne pas changer ses plans pour la classe à cause de Severus. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore : Sirius Black n'était pas là. Severus n'était plus vraiment un enfant et il ne ferait pas ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'il avait appris ce sortilège. Il avait fallut beaucoup de coïncidences impliquées pour causer autant de chaos en classe après tout. 

«Très bien tout le monde! Venez ici et prenez un hérisson chacun!» ordonna-t-elle.

Hérisson! Ce mot dans le contexte de la métamorphose ramenait à la surface de mauvais souvenirs pour Severus. 'S'il te plait Minerva, ne nous fait pas tourner des hérissons en cendriers!' pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'avant pour prendre son hérisson. 

Lorsqu'il qu'il prit le petit animal, celui-ci se pelotonna immédiatement en une balle hérissée. 'Ils seraient mignon s'ils ne piquaient pas autant!'

Il s'assit, la boule hérisson sur son bureau et écouta, avec une peur grandissante, le professeur McGonagall expliquer comment tourner un hérisson en un cendrier. Puis elle leur dit de le faire.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive, prépara sa baguette et regarda son hérisson. Le petit compagnon s'était prudemment désenroulé et regardait maintenant autour du bureau. C'était un petit hérisson gris très ordinaire, décida Severus. Il avait un peu de fourrure jaune marron sur son ventre. Il cligna de ses grands yeux noirs vers le garçon et renifla avec son petit nez noir. Rien de spécial, mais il était toujours plus mignon qu'un cendrier stupide. Pourquoi devait-on savoir comment tourner des hérissons en cendriers? 

Et bien cela ne pouvait pas l'aider. Severus devait essayer et le tourner en un cendrier. Il leva sa baguette et ... 

Severus regarda misérablement le petit hérisson en vert Slytherin plus si ordinaire. Il y avait un peu de fourrure vert clair sur son ventre. Il cligna de ses grands yeux verts foncés vers le garçon et renifla avec son petit nez vert. Plus un hérisson ordinaire, mais définitivement pas un cendrier! Pourquoi devait-on savoir comment tourner des hérissons en cendriers? 

Severus essaya encore... 

.... et encore... 

.... et encore...

Finalement il posa un coude sur son bureau, caressa sa joue avec sa main et regarda vers le petit hérisson offensant avec défaite. Le hérisson renifla avec son mignon petit nez vert, et marcha sur le bureau avec sa petite queue verte dépassant à l'arrière.

«Hum, pourquoi avez-vous tourné votre hérisson en vert, monsieur?» demanda un très confus Harry Potter. 

Severus releva la tête et se trouva être le centre d'attention de beaucoup de Gryffindors casse-pieds. De mauvais souvenirs obsédant de Gryffindors remontèrent à la surface de Severus : Sirius et James écroulés de rire sur leur bureau. Remus et Peter le pointant et souriant. 

«Mon nom est Severus! Pourquoi personne ne semble se souvenir de ça?» leur siffla-t-il. 

«D'accord, Severus!» dit Ron Weasley roulant ses yeux d'exaspération. «Pourquoi as-tu tourné ton hérisson en vert, Severus?»

«Je pense,» Severus devint glacial, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait très peur des gens. «qu'il est devenu vert parce qu'il voulait juste être vert.» 

Neville sourit triomphalement. «Il peut pas le faire! Rogue a fait une erreur! Et je l'ai fait correctement!» chantait-il pratiquement. 

Severus attrapa la première chose qui était là, qui se trouva juste être un hérisson vert, et l'envoya vers le visage de Neville. 

Neville jappa de surprise et s'écarta du chemin. Le hérisson passa devant lui, frôla l'oreille du professeur McGonagall, où il laissa quelques petites marques d'égratignure sanglantes et tomba par chance sur une pile de coussins qui devrait être tournée en bottes par les classes de septième année de Minerva. 

Les Gryffindors répliquèrent immédiatement en renvoyant leurs cendriers à Severus. Alors que Lavender Brown reculait son bras après l'envoie, elle frappa accidentellement Millicent Bulstrode, qui marchait juste derrière, dans la tête. Millicent cria de douleur et d'outrage et les Slytherins se jetèrent dans la bagarre. 

Cela prit au professeur McGonagall deux bonnes minutes pour rétablir l'ordre dans sa salle de classe. Elle fit nettoyer par les élèves le bazar qu'ils avaient fait, remballer leur affaire et s'asseoir sur leurs chaises. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus, les yeux flamboyants. 

 «Combien de points t'avais-je pris la dernière fois que tu m'avais jeté un hérisson vert dans la classe, Severus Rogue?» demanda-t-elle à peine capable de se retenir de lui donner une claque sur le visage. 

«C'était un accident!» clama Severus. «Je visais...»

«Sirius Black encore? Il n'est même plus à l'école!» cria Minerva McGonagall. 

 «Honnêtement Minerva! Je ne voulais pas te frapper, je ne voulais pas commencer une bagarre et je ne voulais pas le tourner vert! Tu dois me croire!» plaida Severus. 

«Je me fiche de savoir si tu le voulais ou pas! Je fais seulement plus attention à ce que tu fais! Combien de points était-ce Severus?»

Personne dans la classe n'osait respirer. 'Ils doivent tous l'avoir entendu jusqu'à la tour astronomie.' pensaient-il.

«V...vingt.» souffla Severus. 

«Plus fort! Je ne peux pas t'entendre!» répliqua professeur McGonagall. 

«20 points et une détention!» balança Severus combattant des larmes d'humiliation. 

«Et bien, puisqu'il ne semble pas que ce fût pas assez pour t'apprendre à ne pas lancer des hérissons verts dans la classe, cette fois ça sera 30 points en moins pour Slytherin et une détention!» décida professeur McGonagall.

«Non! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!» hurla Draco sans penser. «Nous n'aurons plus que 7 points!»

«Voulez vous perdre ces 7 points pour réponse à un professeur, Mr Malfoy?» demanda professeur McGonagall. 

«Je suis désolé professeur.»

«Très bien tout le monde, revenons au sujet!» ordonna le professeur McGonagall. «Montrez-moi vos cendriers!»

«Le mien s'est cassé dans la bagarre!» balança Harry. 

«Le mien aussi!»

«Quelqu'un a marché sur le mien!»

«Mettez-les juste sur vos bureau et je réparerai ceux qui sont cassés.» soupira McGonagall. 

Soudainement Pansy Parkinson sauta pour s'éloigner du mur, où les oreillers étaient entassés. 

«Ces coussins bougent!» cria-t-elle en les montrant. 

«Souris!» hurla Lavender Brown et sauta sur la table. 

Plusieurs filles et Neville crièrent.

Professeur McGonagall marcha calmement vers les coussins et les souleva. En dessous elle trouva quelque chose qui semblait un peu comme un énorme marron. Elle la souleva et la posa sur le bureau de Severus. 

«Ton cendrier je crois.» fut son seul commentaire. 

La classe explosa de rire. Severus se réfugia derrière son livre, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait. La boule verte, lentement, prudemment, se déroula et renifla avec son petit nez vert. 

«Et bien, je vois que vous avez tous bien fait cet exercice.» annonça McGonagall à la fin de la leçon. «Tous sauf Severus!». De nouveau la classe rigola. Severus recula et essaya de se faire encore plus petit derrière son livre. «Vous êtes très chanceux parce que cela pourrait vous être utile pour vos OWL. Donc continuez à vous entraîner!»

Severus attendit que la plupart de ses compagnons de classes soient partis avant d'aller vers McGonagall avec son hérisson dans les mains. 

«Minerva?» demanda-t-il prudemment. «Peux... hum... peux-tu s'il te plait... hum... le retransformer?»

McGonagall le regarda à travers ses lunettes. 

«Il semble que ça soit pour lui un petit peu inhabituel d'être vert, tu sais.» expliqua-t-il. «Cela pourrait lui faire du mal, ne penses-tu pas?»

«Tu es celui qui l'a changé en vert en premier. Tu veux le retransformer? Fais le toi-même! Maintenant vas-t-en! Je n'ai déjà plus aucune patience avec toi. Après seulement une leçon!»

 «Honnêtement, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.» dit Severus alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. 

Ses camarades de classe de Slytherins l'attendaient avec des regards accusateurs. Il devint immédiatement glacial. 

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il fixant Draco droit dans les yeux. Draco était le chef. S'il pouvait faire peur à Draco, les autres le laisserait seul. Mais Draco lui rendit son regard avec une égale froideur. Il connaissait le jeu de l'intérieur. Severus savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. 

Draco lança un regard furieux à Severus. Il avait protesté la perte de points en classe. Tout le monde avait entendu. Maintenant ils espéraient qu'il fasse quelque chose. Severus avait bien besoin d'une leçon. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient et il était le seul attendu pour le lui enseigner. Sinon, ils l'abandonneraient. Il avait besoin d'effrayer Severus pour qu'il se soumette. Mais Severus était tout aussi froid que Draco prétendait toujours d'être. Draco savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. 

«C'est un avertissement, Severus!» Il souria. «Fais nous perdre plus de points et tu sera vraiment dans les ennuis. Compris?»

«Tu es celui qui sera dans les ennuis si tu te bats avec moi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis bien plus dangereux que vous tous réuni. Maintenant tirez-vous de mon chemin!» Severus marcha droit vers le mur de Slytherins comme s'il espérait qu'ils reculeraient. Une petite partie de lui espérait actuellement qu'ils le feraient, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Il avait été dans ce type de situation trop souvent dans sa vie pour ne pas le savoir. Il garda son regard froid sur Draco alors qu'il continuait à marcher les défiant, ne brisant jamais le contact des yeux. 'Ne les laisse pas savoir que tu as peur!' Lorsque le premier coup frappa, ce n'était pas venu comme une surprise. 

-------

Le professeur Lupin, une nouvelle fois professeur de DADA à Hogwarts, était sur le chemin vers sa dernière leçon de la journée lorsqu'il tomba par hasard sur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se disputant en face d'un grand sablier qui montrait les points donner à chacune des maisons. 

«Albus? Minerva? Quelque chose ne va pas?» demanda-t-il surprit. 

«C'est les Slytherins!» expliqua Dumbledore. « Les cinquième année se sont ligués et ont frappés Severus! Mr. Filch les as attrapé et a prit 5 points à tout ceux qui étaient impliqués dans la bagarre. Cela a fait 55 points, mais il s'avéra qu'ils avaient seulement que 7 points restant au départ. Nous n'avons jamais eut une maison qui ait perdu plus de points qu'ils n'en avaient avant. Donc j'ai suggéré de les mettre à 0, mais Minerva pense qu'ils seraient impossibles s'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient perdre plus de points. Elle insiste sur le fait que nous avons besoin d'un moyen pour montrer un score négatif.»

«Pourquoi ne pas laissé le sablier vide et rajouter un petit en face, qui montrerai le nombre en dessous?» suggéra un Remus souriant. 'Slytherin avec un score négatif. Ha, Prends ça Severus Rogue!' pensa-t-il. 

«Et bien, je pense que c'est ce que nous allons faire.» dit Dumbledore tristement. 

Remus se souvint soudainement combien Dumbledore aimait Severus. Et les Slytherins s'étaient ligués pour le frapper. Tous? Dix contre un? 

«Je dois partir.» dit-il à Dumbledore et à McGonagall. «J'ai précisément ces cinquième année à à enseigner et s'il y a cette grande tension parmi eux, je ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard où ils pourraient recommencer.»

Cela fut une bonne décision de se dépêcher, décida Remus alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe et vit les Slytherins. Ils semblaient tous agités, plusieurs boitant et Pansy Parkinson portait son bras gauche dans une écharpe de fortune. Draco avait un horrible bleue sur la joue et Severus, qui s'était assis sur le côté des Hufflepuff de la pièce, arborait un oeil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. 

D'un seul coup, Remus se sentit inconfortable en ayant Severus dans sa classe. Il était après tout un de ses collègues. Et il l'avait énormément aidé avec la potion tue-loup. D'un autre côté, les tours que ce même garçon avait joué sur lui et ses amis!

Comment était-il supposé traiter ce nouvel 'élève'? Il décida d'ignorer le problème. Il n'allait, après tout, pas s'occuper de lui. Aussi loin qu'il était concerné, Severus Rogue n'était pas dans cette classe. Et il n'y avait définitivement pas de hérisson vert sur son bureau!

Le seul problème avec cette solution était finalement que Severus n'aimait pas être ignoré. Au contraire, il semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à la leçon, levant sa main à chaque occasion. Remus l'ignora de toute façon, mais nota que Severus semblait être de plus en plus en colère alors que la leçon passait. Remus évita de regarder dans sa direction aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, mais cela signifiait qu'il devait aussi ignorer les Hufflepuffs. 

Ah, quel soulagement lorsque la leçon se termina finalement et que Severus n'avait rien fait pour la déranger! Mais il avait ce sentiment persistant qu'il ne serait pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois. Et peut-être que Severus n'aurait fait aucune farce s'il l'avait juste laissé participer? Il avait beaucoup de connaissances qu'il aurait pu partagé avec la classe s'il l'avait voulu et si Remus l'avait laissé. 

-------

Severus fixait son assiette au dîner. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à manger. Moins 48 points! Et c'était entièrement sa faute!

La seule chose qui retenait ses compagnons de classes de le frapper encore était la présence des professeurs. 

Le professeur McGonagall était de nouveau près de la table des Slytherins envoyant des regards furieux vers Severus toutes les cinq minutes, mais pour une fois Severus ne semblait pas être sur le point de commettre une farce. Il était en train de pousser sa nourriture, sans manger. Avait-il encore mal suite aux coups qu'il avait pris après sa leçon? Elle avait pensé qu'il desservait ça pour le tour avec le hérisson vert, mais maintenant elle commençait à se sentir désolé pour lui. Il semblait que personne ne lui parlait et qu'il n'y avait aucun progrès dans la recherche pour l'antidote. Il n'avait même pas encore été capable de reconstruire la recette de cette affreuse potion rajeunissante. 

'Je suppose qu'Albus lui a déjà dit qu'il pourrait être coincé comme un enfant pendant un moment' pensa-t-elle.

L'hérisson vert, pendant ce temps, rampait sur la table du dîner, clignant des yeux et reniflant son étrange nouvel environnement. Quelque chose sentait délicieusement bon dans le coin! Le hérisson était affamé. McGonagall ne les avait pas nourri avant de les donner aux étudiants. Des cendriers ne sentaient pas la faim, après tout. 

Il suivit l'odeur vers un étrange objet blanc que lequel était posé toutes sortes de choses de bonne odeur. Mmmm! Il mordit dans la première merveille : un peu chaud à son goût, mais pas mauvais! Il prit un autre morceau. 

 «Hey! C'est mon dîner!» railla Draco, attrapant le petit voleur vert, qui s'enroula immédiatement sur lui même et le plaça en face du plat de Severus.

Severus leva la tête distraitement. 

«Oh, désolé!» murmura-t-il. 

Draco le fixa. 

«Quoi?»

«Désolé!» répéta Severus toujours distrait par ses propre misérables pensées. «J'aurai pas du le laisser courir comme ça.»

«Tu me dois une patate!» clama Draco, curieux par sa réaction. 

Severus poussa son plat vers lui. 

 «Prends-la!»

Il la prit.

Le hérisson sortit son petit nez vert prudemment, sentit plus de patates et se résolut à retourner à son repas. Severus le regarda manger dans son plat. 

«Je pensait que t'étais supposé être mangeur de viande?» demanda-t-il. (Draco lui lança un regard bizarre : Parler à des hérissons?)

Le hérisson leva la tête vers lui, et décida que Severus n'allait pas le manger (Il ne savait pourquoi une assiette était faite sinon il aurait pu changer d'avis à ce propos) et le renifla avec son petit nez vert avant de continuer sur une autre patate. 

Severus soupira. Il n'aurait pas du oublier de nourrir son nouveau familier. Familier! Super, tous les autres ont un animal quelque peu utile comme un chat ou un hibou et il était coincé avec un hérisson! Un vert en plus!

En pensant aux familiers : Qu'était devenu son corbeau? 

Les élèves d'Hogwarts n'étaient pas autorisés à avoir des corbeaux, parce qu'ils pouvaient être très difficiles, et causaient beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais quelqu'un avait du prendre soin de son oiseau. Albus devait savoir. 

Severus souleva gentiment son hérisson en dehors de l'assiette et marcha vers la table des professeur, à une distance respectueuse de Minerva McGonagall, juste pour être sauf. Il aurait probablement faim ce soir, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. 

Minerva nota la manoeuvre d'évasion avec une touche de d'inquiétude. Severus commençait-il à avoir peur d'elle? La plupart des Slytherins l'étaient. Elle était bien consciente de ça. Mais Severus n'était pas un élève! Enfin pas normalement, en tout cas. 'Peut-être que je devrais lui parler?' pensa-t-elle. Mais ici et maintenant n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour une conversation privée. 

Le directeur Dumbledore leva les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il vit Severus. 

«Un nouvel ami?» demanda-t-il, indiquant l'hérisson. 

«Plus un nouveau problème! Minerva dit qu'elle veux pas le tourner non-vert!» se complaignit Severus. 

«Ne veux pas le tourner non-vert?» répéta Dumbledore. «Je pense qu'il est plus mignon comme ça. Très spécial, tu sais.»

Severus considéra cette réponse. Ca ne semblait pas être d'une aide quelconque ici. 

«Je suis venu demander ce que vous avez fait de mon corbeau. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui jusqu'à mon retour.»

«Ah oui, le corbeau !» sourit Dumbledore. «Il ne voulait pas rester à la volière...»

«Les corbeaux haïssent les hiboux!» expliqua Severus. «Ils ne vont jamais ensemble.»

«Et bien, Mr Filch a gentiment accepté de prendre soin de lui. Je pense qu'il te laissera le voir, si tu lui demandes gentiment.»

Severus remercia Dumbledore, puis quitta la grande salle. Le directeur le regarda partir se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait un sentiment distinct qu'il y avait quelque chose dont Severus avait besoin de parler, mais que quelque part il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire. Etait-il en train de perdre la confiance de son ami? 

-------

Severus craignait trop une autre attaque de ses compagnons Slytherins aussitôt après être hors de portée de voix des professeurs pour retourner dans la salle commune, et à la place alla dehors. 

Le temps était étonnamment chaud pour cette période de l'année et il pleuvait légèrement. Bien, cela signifiait que tous les autres allait plutôt rester à l'intérieur. 

Severus sourit. Il aimait la pluie. Spécialement lorsque qu'il était au plus bas. C'était quelque chose de paisible et calmant, la pluie, qui l'aidait toujours à se détendre. 

Il s'assit sur un banc près du mur devenant trempé et appréciant la fraîcheur de l'air et le doux son des gouttes qui tombent. Peut-être que la pluie ferait disparaître la neige et il y aurait un début printemps. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour ça, mais il aimait prétendre qu'il le croyait. 

Pendant un moment, il ferma juste les yeux, écouta, et sentit la pluie. Son esprit erra, détaché, analysant ses problèmes sans trouver de solutions. Il savait que ça l'exacerbait mais tout de suite après il se sentait bizarrement satisfait. L'effet relaxant de la pluie et la solitude. 

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et regarda le hérisson dans ses bras de plus près. Le petit gars s'habituait à être transporté. Il ne s'était même pas enroulé complètement cette fois, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne piquait pas beaucoup non plus. 

Severus le tourna gentiment, face à lui. Quelque chose venait-il juste de bouger sur sa tête? En effet, il y avait quelque chose de petit rampant entre les épines! Severus le souleva pour regarder de plus prêt. 

«Tu sais quoi, Greenie? T'as des puces vertes!» dit-il au hérisson. 

Le hérisson renifla avec son nez et cligna des yeux comme s'il disait: ' Et alors quoi? Tout le monde n'en a pas?'

«Nous allons faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Allons y!»

-------

Nerveusement, Severus frappa sur la porte d'Argus Filch. Filch ouvrit et le regarda, puis sourit. 

«Ah, oui, Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tu pourrais venir voir ton oiseau. Il est juste là sur la table causant des ravages avec mes papiers de rapport. 

«Oh, Je suis désolé à propos de ça!» s'excusa rapidement Severus. «C'est juste qu'il est si curieux. Il pense que tout ce que tu laisses autour est un jouet, tu sais.»

«Humm...» songea Filch intrigué. «Cela pourrait être utile! Tu penses que je pourrais l'entraîner à ramasser les papiers tombés et les plumes oubliées, pour moi?» 

«Bien Sur! Nourris-le juste toute les fois qu'il attrape quelque chose et il fera tout pour toi. Il pourrait même voler aussi.» sourit Severus. «Il est toujours mon aigle, après tout, et mes familiers tendent à prendre les habitudes de leur maître, tu sais.»

«Oui, j'ai entendu à propos de cet incident.» maugréa Filch ne souriant plus du tout. 

Severus marcha dans la pièce, et le corbeau lâcha immédiatement les papiers qu'il était occupé à déchirer et s'envola pour se poser sur son épaule et se faire caresser. Severus le caressa gentiment. Cela faisait du bien d'être encore reconnu!

«Tu n'aurais pas à tout hasard de la poudre pour les puces (flea-powder) que je pourrait emprunter, n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-il à Filch. 

«Pourquoi en aurais-je? Tu sais que je suis un squib! Et je ne t'en donnerais pas même si j'en avais! Tu n'es pas supposé quitter Hogwarts, souviens-toi!»le réprimanda Filch.

«Pas de la poudre de cheminette (floo-powder)! De la poudre pour les puces! Pour mon hérisson.» expliqua Severus relevant son petit ami vert. «Il a des puces!»

Filch observa le hérisson. Le hérisson observa Filch et renifla dédaigneusement. 

«J'essayerai de lui donner un bon bain si j'étais toi.' recommanda Filch après un moment. «Mais enfile quelques vêtements secs d'abord! Tu vas attraper la mort à courir dans le coin comme ça!»

«Je l'ferai!» sourit Severus. «Merci!»

Il rendit le corbeau protestant à Filch et se tourna pour partir, mais hésita à la porte. 

«Puis je revenir et le voir à nouveau de temps en temps?» 

«Bien sur, quand tu veux. Viens juste et frappe!»

Severus sourit et avec un autre «Merci!» sprinta vers la salle commune. 

-------

Draco entre dans la salle de bain pour trouver un Severus très trempé et recouvert de savon, nettoyant quelque chose dans le coin le plus éloigné. Il y avait de l'eau étalée partout! Jugeant combien tout était trempé, Severus devait y être depuis des heures!

Draco se glissa prudemment plus près, essayant d'éviter les plus profondes flaques aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Bientôt il eut de l'eau dans ses deux chaussures trempant ses chaussettes. Ennuyé, il considéra faire demi-tour et obliger les premières années à utiliser leur salle de bain, mais il était trop tard maintenant qu'il était déjà trempé et il était trop curieux de découvrir ce que pouvait faire Severus. Il décida qu'il n'était d'une aucune utilité d'éviter l'eau, alors il marcha dans la plus large flaque à côté de Severus et regarda dans le bassin. 

Il vit un hérisson vert couvert de savon!

«Euh... Severus, Je ne pense pas que tu vas faire partir la couleur de cette façon.» remarqua-t-il essayant avec difficulté de garder un visage neutre. Juste Combien Severus était-il désespéré? Et pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas la contre formule? 

«J'essais pas de faire ça!» expliqua Severus d'une voix neutre. «J'essais juste de noyé les puces!»

«Cette chose a des puces?» cria Draco, reculant. «Ne m'en donne pas!»

«Des puces de hérisson,» clarifia Severus toujours dans son personnage neutre. «Elles n'aiment pas le sang humain.»

«Pourquoi ne le tournes-tu pas en cendrier et le donne à McGonagall?» demanda Draco. «Ca t'éviterait ça.»

«J'ai déjà essayé de le tourner en cendrier, blondinet! Il est juste devenu vert!»

«Tu veux dire, que c'était vraiment un accident?» demanda Draco surpris. «Je pensais...» Il s'arrêta. Puis commença à ricaner. C'était hilarant. Severus Rogue le plus grand maître de potions de Hogwarts, était incapable de transformer un simple hérisson en cendrier. Un sortilège que même Neville Longbottom pouvait faire sans trop de difficulté!

Severus l'entendit rire et frappa. Il envoya la brosse mouillée savonneuse, qu'il avait utilisée sur le hérisson, vers Draco, qui l'évita rapidement et s'enfuit de la pièce. 

Draco se dépêcha de sortir, incapable de réagir, parce qu'il riait si fort. 

«C'est inestimable!» articula-t-il entre son rire. «Notre maître de potions, collé en métamorphoses! Attendez que je dise ça à tout le monde!»

Draco sprinta vers leur dortoir pour le dire à ses amis, mais il riait si fort qu'il devait s'allonger sur son lit et se rouler, bien plus que lorsque Severus l'avait fait cette première nuit, lorsque Dumbledore se tenait debout avec un sceau sur sa tête sur le pas de la porte. 

Grégory, Vincent et Blaise étaient debout autour de son lit, se regardant les uns les autres, incertain sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Draco était-il sous une sorte de sortilège? Devaient-ils allés chercher un professeur pour aider? 

«Peut-être que nous devrions appeler Madame Pomfrey?» suggéra Grégory. 

«Non! Je vais bien!» réussit à articuler Draco, haletant. 

Les trois se tinrent là pour à peu près une minute jusqu'à ce que Draco puisse se contrôler pour s'asseoir et s'expliquer. 

«C'était pas une farce!» Il suffoqua et reparti dans une crise de rire. 

«Quoi? De quoi tu parles?» se renseigna Vincent pendant que Grégory et Blaise échangeaient des regards perplexes. «Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas une farce?»

Draco essaya difficilement de parler, mais ne pouvait pas. Finalement il réussit à dire : «...hérisson... peut pas le transfigurer...»

«Tu veux dire Severus?» cria Grégory de bonheur. «Il peut pas transfigurer un hérisson en cendrier?»

Draco acquiesça. C'était plus facile que de parler. 

Maintenant, Grégory et Vincent commençaient aussi à rire. Blaire les fixa. 

«Je ne voie pas ce qui est drôle. Nous avons toujours le record du plus petit score de la coupe des maisons!» déclara-t-il. «Mais c'est quelque chose que nous pouvons utiliser pour tourmenter Severus!» sourit-il méchamment. 

Lorsque Severus revint de la salle de bain, son hérisson confortablement enroulé dans une grande et douce serviette, toute la salle commune l'accueillit avec des sourires mauvais et parfois des ricanements. C'était parti pour être une mauvaise soirée, mais il devait passer à travers. S'il partait maintenant, cela serait seulement pire dans la matinée. Combattre maintenant et ils seraient fatigués au bout d'un moment.

Il s'installa dans sa chaise favorite, asseyant le hérisson dans sa serviette sur la table, et commença à faire ses devoirs. (Quelques-uns de Susan, quelques autres d'autres personnes avec qui il avait passé un marché et une petite partie des siens, parce qu'il allait copier tout ce qui n'était pas DADA aussi tôt qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un qui le laisserait faire.) Il repoussa les taquineries aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, utilisant son personnage glacial et espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé combien misérable était ce qu'ils lui faisaient lorsqu'il devenait froid. 

-------

Un son lourd, bruyant et un reniflement éveillèrent Draco. 

«Huh, qu'est c'qui s'passe ?» murmura un Vincent endormi de l'autre lit. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit?» bailla Grégory. 

«Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la pièce.» déclara Blaise. 

«Et bien, que pensez-vous que ça soit?» demanda Draco se sentant un peu nerveux. Et si c'était un serpent venimeux ou quelque chose? 

«Comment veux-tu que je le sache?» demanda en retour Blaise. «Je ne peux rien voir dans cette obscurité.»

«Lumos!» dit Severus calmement. 

Sa baguette s'illumina immédiatement et les cinq garçons virent le hérisson vert rampant en bas d'un des murs, émettant des sons en reniflant. 

«Severus, maîtrise cette chose!» ordonna Draco avec impatience. «Je suis fatigué. Il doit être à peu près une heure du matin.»

«Ouais, le p'tit monstre est supposé dormir.» se complaignit Grégory.

«C'est pas un monstre!» cria Severus sans y penser. «Il est juste vert. Et je pense que les hérissons sont actifs la nuit par nature.»

«Peu importe. Mets-le juste dans une boite ou quelque chose avent que j'utilise le sortilège qui tue sur lui.» menaça Blaise. «Je veux retourner dormir.»

«Tu n'oserais pas le toucher.» gronda Severus mais se glissa hors du lit et souleva le hérisson. «Allez Greenie, Tu vas aller dormir.»

Il observa la pièce pour trouver quelque chose dans lequel mettre le hérisson. Il n'avait pas de cage pour lui bien sur, et aucune des boites posées autour n'étaient vides. Alors il le mit simplement dans un tiroir vide de sa table de nuit et laissa une fente ouverte pour laisser passer un peu d'air. 

Soulagé, tout le monde se retourna pour retourner dormir. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, un lourd grondement fracassant et grandissant pouvait être entendu, émanant du tiroir.

«Oh non!» cria Draco. «Maintenant, c'est encore plus fort qu'avant.»

«Fais le taire, Severus, ou je vais le tuer.» dit Blaise tâtonnant autour pour trouver sa baguette. 

«Il ira dormir une fois qu'il réalisera qu'il ne peut pas sortir.» répondit Severus froidement. «Attends juste quelques minutes.»

A peu près une heure plus tard, Severus, finalement, sortit du lit, ouvrit le tiroir, souleva le petit hérisson vert turbulent et sortit de la pièce. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et se remit au lit à nouveau.

«Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?» demanda Draco endormi. 

«Enfermé dans la salle de bain. Personne ne l'entendra là. Nous devons juste être prudent de ne pas le laisser fuit demain matin.» expliqua Severus. 

-------

Le lendemain matin, Gregory fut le premier à entrer dans la salle de bain. Les autres étaient encore dans le dortoir, hésitant à quitter leur lit après leur nuit dérangée par le hérisson. 

Mais le cri soudain de Grégory réussit à les mettre en dehors lit et à l'intérieur de la salle de bain en moins d'une seconde. Ils trouvèrent Goyle, assis sur le sol, serrant son pied gauche des deux mains. 

«Que s'est-il passé?» demanda Vincent alors qu'ils se penchèrent pour examiner le pied de Grégory.

«J'ai marché sur ce maudit hérisson.» se complaignit Grégory proche des larmes. 

«Greenie!» cria Severus d'un coup et courut vers un coin où une suspicieuse balle verte gisant sans mouvement. 

Il souleva le petit hérisson effrayé et ne trouvant aucune blessure retourna son attention vers Grégory. 

«Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, grand bêta?» demanda-t-il d'une manière accusatrice. « Tu l'as pratiquement fait mourir de peur.»

Grégory, qui venait juste de découvrir qu'il ne pouvait pas marché sur son pied blessé lui lança un regard furieux et déclara :

«Je paris que t'as fait ça exprès. Il m'harcèle toujours. Premièrement, c'était mon nez, puis la douche, et maintenant il lâche son hérisson sur moi.»

«Tu veux un combat par dessus ça?» demanda le Severus froid. 

Draco décida rapidement de s'interposer avant que la situation se détériore vraiment en un combat. 

«Oh, allons Greg, les hérissons n'attaquent pas les gens.» dit-il calmement à son ami. «Et nous savions tous qu'il était là. Tu l'as juste oublié et eut un accident.»

«Ah, ouais? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas enfermé dans une boite ou quelque chose?» demanda Grégory. 

«Parce qu'il n'a pas encore de boîte.» déclara Severus. «J'allais lui en avoir une aujourd'hui.» ajouta-t-il un peu moins froidement. 

«Tu vois, c'était un accident.» dit rapidement Draco avant que Grégory ne puisse répondre quelque chose que Severus pourrait considérer comme un défi. «Maintenant si tu mettais un bras autour des épaules de Vincent et l'autre sur celles de Blaise, ils t'aideront à aller à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey guérira ton pied en un rien de temps, je paris.»

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'emmènes pas toi-même?» grommela Blaise alors que Vincent bougeait plus près de Grégory. 

«Parce que,» sourit béatement Draco, «je suis trop petit. Toi et Vincent avez pratiquement la même taille. De cette façon, Grégory sera bien plus confortable.»

«Hah! Je paris que tu peux même pas supporter le poids.» grogna Blaise, prenant un bras de Grégory et le passant autour de ses épaules. 

Draco haussa les épaules, toujours souriant, et les regarda marcher tant bien que mal hors de la pièce. 

------

Comme Draco l'avait prédit, Madame Pomfrey soigna Grégory facilement. Il était de retour à temps, regardant furieusement Severus durant le petit déjeuner. Severus répliqua avec son regard froid habituel. Draco, qui se sentait plutôt inconfortable assis entre les deux, fit de son mieux pour garder toute sorte de nourriture gluante en dehors de leur atteinte, mais, par chance, cela ne résulta pas par un autre combat de nourriture. (La présence menaçante de Minerva McGonagall, et seulement quelque passage derrière eux, devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça.)

Double heures de potions était la première leçon de la journée. 

-------

A venir : Dumbledore enseigne les potions ; Severus travaille avec Harry ; Problèmes avec les devoirs, pièges à souris, plus de transfigurations, et quelques aventures nocturnes !                       


	4. Dumbledore enseigne les potions

Disclaimer: Vous savez quoi ? Et bien c'est pas à moi, c'est que à JKR et le reste à Silverfox seule la traduc est à moi (quand même faut pas pousser)

------

**Chapitre 4: Dumbledore enseigne les potions**

------

Le directeur Dumbledore était légèrement inquiet à propos de cette leçon. Lundi ne s'était pas passé très bien. Il avait eut des problèmes pour trouver les bons ingrédients (Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, Snape ne les avait-il pas ordonné alphabétiquement?) et ses potions n'avaient pas toutes marchées comme il l'avait planifié. Il en savait assez sur les potions pour être autorisé à enseigner le sujet, mais ce n'était pas son aire d'expertise. Il ne comprenait pas les théories derrière les potions, il enseignait de la même façon que Snape et, souvent, se trouvait incapable de répondre aux questions des élèves. 

Et maintenant, il devait enseigner à Severus qui savait pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elles. Il ne pouvait permettre que quelque chose aille de travers durant cette leçon. Dumbledore avait passé la moitié de la nuit à se préparer pour ça. Il avait tout planifié. Maintenant, où étaient les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour sa démonstration? 

Il alla dans le bureau de Snape pour les chercher. Il avait juste assez de temps pour avoir tout de prêt avant que ...

Soudainement il y eut un grand fracas à l'entrée, puis un cri furieux suivit par un énorme hurlement.

Albus Dumbledore courut hors du bureau de Snape, déverrouilla la salle de classe aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et alla dans le couloir. 

Lavender Brown et Pansy Parkinson avaient roulées sur le sol parmi des plumes, des livres, et des parchemins éparpillés, essayant d'arracher les cheveux de l'autre, pendant que les autres filles de Gryffindor et Slytherin se balançaient des ingrédients de potions. Les garçons avaient formé un cercle serré autour d'elles et les encourageaient fortement selon leur maison respective. 

«Qu'est-ce que ce passe ici?» hurla le directeur avec sa voix la plus intimidante. 

Quelques garçons le regardèrent avec hésitation et les encouragements moururent lentement. Mais la plupart des filles continuèrent non impressionnées. 

Dumbledore se devait admettre qu'il n'était pas exactement bon pour paraître sévère. Il manquait visiblement du respect qui gardait ces étudiants de n'en faire qu'à leur tête lorsque Snape leur enseignait. 

Cela prit plusieurs petits sortilèges et une prise de 50 points à chacune des maisons pour rétablir l'ordre. 

Il envoya les élèves dans la salle, leur assignant des sièges lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, pour faire asseoir plutôt ceux qui commençaient les troubles à côté des plus paisibles. C'était une tache des plus difficile, spécialement lorsque les Slytherins étaient concernés. Il ne savait pas lesquels allaient ensemble et lesquels encourageaient plutôt les autres à harceler les Gryffindors. Alors il se souvint qu'il était actuellement supposé être à la tête des Slytherins. Et il ne comprenait même pas le fonctionnement interne de 'sa' nouvelle maison. 

Une fois que la classe entière fut assise, il retourna son attention de Pansy à Lavender. Lavender avait été assignée de s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie Parvati d'un côté de la classe, alors qu'il plaça Pansy de l'autre côté avec Draco. 

Cette dernière paire ne semblait pas être une bonne idée puisque Draco semblait ennuyé. 'Bizarre' pensa Albus, 'Je pensais qu'il l'appréciait.' Il avait espéré que leur intérêt l'un pour l'autre les empêcherait de causer des ennuis, mais il semblait qu'il avait mal jugé leur relation. Il devra faire de meilleurs arrangements la prochaine fois. Pouvait-il demander à Severus comment apparier les Slytherins au mieux? Où était Severus d'ailleurs? Il était 9h02 en ce moment même. 

 «Miss Brown et Miss Parkinson, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que tout cela signifiait!» dit-il d'un ton aussi rude qu'il le pouvait. 

«Cette face de boxeuse a retourné mon sac!» hurla Lavender

«Je suis tombé dessus accidentellement!» clama Pansy, menaçant Lavender du poing.

Dumbledore soupira et rapidement s'interposa entre elles deux malgré qu'elles soient séparées par la salle de classe entière. Comment Snape réussissait-il à garder le contrôle des choses? 

«Bien, dans ce cas, Miss Parkinson, je vous suggère de sortir et de ramasser les affaire de Miss Brown pour elle en signe de votre bonne volonté.» ordonna-t-il. 

Pansy le regarda et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis sortit pour chercher au moins ses affaires. 

Au moment où la porte se ferma derrière elle, elle s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry Potter s'engagea à l'intérieur. 

«Désolé!» haleta-il. «J'avais oublié mon livre dans la tour et je devais y retourner à cause de ça.»

Dumbledore supprima difficilement un gémissement. Il avait apparié la classe entière sans considérer qu'il pourrait y avoir des retardataires. Maintenant, Harry devrait travailler avec Severus et il devrait les punir tous les deux pour être en retard. (Il aurait voulu épargner Harry, mais alors il devrait être aussi plus gentil pour Severus, et cela les encouragerait simplement à avoir un comportement encore pire). 

«Cela fera 2 points en moins pour Gryffindor, Mr Potter.» annonça-t-il. «S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous par ici» Il indiqua une table de travail vide juste derrière Ron et Hermione. Ici, Harry aurait au moins l'aide de ses amis si Severus lui causait des problèmes. Severus cependant serait entouré par des Gryffindors puisque Neville était assis à leur droite. Et bien, l'éloigner des autres Slytherins pourrait ne pas être une mauvaise idée considérant leurs combats du jour précédent. 

Albus dit aux élèves de lire la page 362 de leur livre qui décrivait la potion qu'ils allaient faire. Il avait décidé d'en faire une autre, une potion de guérison plus facile que celle qui avait causé le désastre de la semaine précédente. Il avait deux très bonnes raisons pour ça : la première était qu'il avait dit aux élèves qu'il craignait que Neville puisse arriver de nouveau à faire la potion rajeunissante, et tourne, lui, ou un autre de ses camarades de classe en un bébé. La seconde, qu'il gardait sagement pour lui-même, était qu'il ne croyait pas suffisamment en ses propres compétences pour enseigner la version difficile. 

Une fois que tout le monde eut ouvert son livre et fut occupé à lire, il retourna dans le bureau pour finalement ramener les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. 

Il en trouva la plupart assez vite et allait chercher la dernière bouteille lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau hurler et crier. 

Attrapant rapidement les ingrédients, en ajoutant un peu dont il n'avait pas besoin dans sa hâte, il courut dans la salle de classe où Slytherins et Gryffindors étaient en train de se balancer mutuellement leur ingrédients de potions et criant des insultes. 

Il semblait que Pansy Parkinson avait ramené les affaires de Lavender et reparti dans leur rivalité à nouveau. 

Dumbledore déposa tout sur son bureau et commença à séparer les élèves, et les guida vers leurs sièges. Par malchance, la plupart d'entre eux sautèrent de leur chaise et rejoignirent la bagarre aussi tôt qu'il se détournait d'eux. 

Que devait-il faire? La situation était totalement hors de contrôle. Pourquoi avait-il permis aux Slytherins et aux Gryffindors d'avoir des classes ensemble? Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble. C'était impossible. La combinaison ne pouvait pas être enseigné ensemble. 

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et un silence tomba dans la salle. En un seul battement de coeur, il sembla que tous les élèves étaient de retour assis silencieusement à leur table de travail. Dumbledore était resté debout, seul au milieu de la salle de classe entouré par un chaos d'ingrédients et de potions renversées. 

Doucement il se retourna pour voir quel miracle avait rétabli la classe en ordre. 

«Vous avez des problèmes à enseigner à ma classe?» demanda Severus nonchalamment alors qu'il entra sans se presser dans la pièce portant une large cage du même type que celle utilisée pour les lapins. A l'intérieur était assis le petit hérisson vert. 

Pendant un moment, Dumbledore le regarda simplement. Puis il se souvint qu'il devait le punir. 

«Pourquoi es-tu en retard?» demanda-t-il sèchement. 

«Je suis allé voir Mr Filch afin d'obtenir une cage pour mon hérisson.» répondit calmement Severus. «Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose d'important ou juste une bonne bagarre de nourriture?»

«5 points en moins pour Slytherin pour être en retard Severus.» annonça Dumbledore. « Et je me fiche que tu ais manqué quelque chose d'important ou pas. Tu es supposé être là à 9h. Maintenant assieds-toi. Tu travailleras avec Mr Potter.»

Severus lança un regard au siège que Dumbledore lui indiquait et lui donna une autre de ces mignonnes petites moues. 

«Tu ne peux pas me faire asseoir avec des Gryffindors, Albus!» se plaignit-il. 

Albus Dumbledore sentit son coeur fondre. Oh, Severus était un enfant si mignon! Et comment pouvait-il faire travailler son ami avec le garçon qu'il détestait le plus. 'Attends une minute! Ce petit rat le fait encore! Il a essayé de m'amadouer pour ne pas le punir en agissant innocemment. Et bien, Je lui montrerai!'

«Si je peux!» dit fermement Albus, sans une trace de son humour habituel. «Maintenant assieds-toi et ne m'appelle pas Albus en classe!»

«Oui,... Albus» souria Severus alors qu'il marcha en traînant des pieds vers le siège. 

Harry l'accueillit avec un regard méfiant et éloigna sa chaise de lui tant qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il restait toujours installé à sa table. 

«J'ai dit, ne m'appelles pas Albus!» répéta Dumbledore devenant furieux. 

«Alors ne m'appelle plus jamais Severus.» répondit calmement Severus alors qu'il posait la cage sur la table, l'ouvrit, sortit le hérisson et l'installa gentiment sur la table où il commença immédiatement à renifler les alentours curieusement. 

«Et cela fera 20 autres points en moins pour Slytherin pour avoir commencer une bagarre dans ma classe.» déclara Dumbledore, décidant d'ignorer le commentaire de Severus. 

« Mais c'est pas juste!» s'exclama Draco. «Les Gryffindors se battaient aussi.»

«Je ne peux pas les blâmer pour répliquer.» expliqua Dumbledore. 

«Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui a commencé? Vous n'étiez même pas dans la pièce.» argumenta Draco. 

«Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je sais comment vous les Slytherins êtes. Maintenant retourner travailler avant que je ne vous prenne plus de point.» ordonna Dumbledore. 

«Vous êtes supposé être notre tête de maison.» se plaignit doucement Draco alors qu'il baissait la tête vers son livre, obéissant. «Vous êtes supposé être de notre côté.»

Dumbledore prétendit ne pas avoir entendu ça. Mais, secrètement, il était d'accord. Il ne faisait pas un bon travail à la tête de Slytherin. Il ne pouvait pas s'amené à aimer cette maison. Il sentait le regard furieux de Severus dans son dos alors qu'il marchait au devant de la pièce pour commencer sa démonstration mais ne se retourna pas. Tout de suite, il ne voulait pas regarder Severus dans les yeux. 

A la place, il se plongea dans la démonstration sans même mettre les ingrédients d'abord en ordre. 'Je devrais tout avoir, ici, sur la table de toute façon. Je les trouverai. Pas de problème' pensa-t-il. 

Il alluma un feu, rempli son chaudron d'eau et était juste en train de chercher des dents de grenouille lorsque Severus se leva d'un bond, marcha vers le bureau du professeur, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du chaudron. 

«Vous devez ajouter plus d'eau, Albus! Sinon ça ne marchera pas.»

«Ca suffit!» balança Dumbledore. «J'ai perdu mon dernier bout de patience avec cette classe! La prochaine personne qui parle sans lever la main perdra dix points de leur maison. Severus retourne t'asseoir maintenant! Et je veux vraiment le dire! Je suis celui qui enseigne à cette classe et je sais exactement ce que je fais! - Oh et encore une chose. NE M'APPELE PAS ALBUS!»

Severus lui lança un regard curieux et décida qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais vu Albus si furieux avant dans sa vie (et il le connaissait depuis un petit bout de temps.) Il lança un regard douteux au chaudron, haussa les épaules et retourna vers son siège. 

Pendant un moment la classe n'osait pratiquement pas respirer. Puis Hermione leva sa main timidement. Dumbledore qui avait finalement trouver les dents de grenouille et les mettaient à ce moment dans le chaudron, lui permit de parler avec un hochement de tête. 

«Ahm, professeur.» Hermione s'aventura prudemment, «Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez réellement ajouter plus d'eau? D'après le texte du livre...»

«Non, je ne pense pas!» coupa vivement Dumbledore. «Je sais exactement ce que je fais!»

Hermione se tut rapidement et se rassit secouant sa tête de confusion. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Dumbledore? 

«Bien sur!» murmura Severus, par malchance juste assez fort pour que Dumbledore entende. 

«Encore 10 points en moins pour Slytherin!» fut sa rapide réaction. 

Severus simplement soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Draco roula des yeux, mais bien sur Severus ne pouvait pas le voir. 

Personne ne dit un mot alors que Dumbledore continuait sa démonstration, mais personne ne prit de note non plus. A la place ils jetaient des regards rapides vers Severus de temps en temps pour essayer de dire, par l'expression de son visage si Dumbledore faisait quelque chose de bien ou non. Severus, cependant s'asseyait, le visage dur, fixant un point juste au dessus de la tête de Dumbledore. 

'Il pourrait juste être en train d'attendre pour la grande explosion' pensa Draco avec inquiétude. 'Ou peut-être seulement pour la sonnerie?'

A ce moment, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il leva la tête des ingrédients de potions et lança à la classe un regard d'estimation. Personne ne bougeait. 

«Il semble que j'ai oublié de préparer les yeux de cafards.» leur dit-il. « N'essayez même pas de faire du bruit pendant que je vais les chercher!»

Il se retourna et marcha vers le bureau. 

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui?» demanda Ron dans la pièce silencieuse une fois qu'il était parti. 

«Oh il est juste surchargé.» déclara calmement Severus «Aucune inquiétude à avoir.»

«Aucune inquiétude à avoir?» demanda Hermione. « Il est très dangereux de mélanger les potions si on ne suit pas la recette. Peut-être qu'on devrait ajouter un peu d'eau pendant qu'il ne regarde pas?»

«Est ce que l'on pourrait faire exploser l'école avec celle-la, Severus?» demanda Draco fixant le chaudron pétillant et fumant. 

«Non, Il va juste brûler la potion s'il ne revient pas vite. Quelqu'un du premier rang devrait éteindre le feu si la fumée tourne noire et que ça commence à sentir le brûler.» recommanda Severus. 

Le son de verre cassé pouvait être entendu du bureau, pendant que Dumbledore se maudissait doucement. 

«P... Peut-être que nous devrions lui donner quelques yeux de cafards des réserves des élèves, avant qu'il ne se blesse.» suggéra timidement Neville. 

«Albus, les yeux de cafards sont juste à côté de la porte!» hurla Severus, inquiet à propos de la sécurité de ces précieux ingrédients. « Troisième étagère en bas, deuxième bouteille à gauche!»

«Je les ai! - et ne m'appelle pas Albus!»

Tout le monde respira de soulagement lorsque Dumbledore revint avec une petite bouteille dans ses mains. 

Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais le couvercle ne voulait pas bouger. Il essaya plus fort, essuya ses mains sur sa robe et recommença à nouveau. Rien. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la tapa contre la bouteille. Rien. 

«Vous devriez pousser et tourner en même temps.» remarqua Severus calmement. «Celui-la est un peu difficile à ouvrir depuis que j'ai perdu le bouchon originel et j'ai du le remplacer avec un autre d'une bouteille cassée. 

Dumbledore le regarda furieux mais essaya quand même. Toujours rien. Il chercha sa baguette à nouveau. 

Severus soupira et se leva. 

«Vous ne pouvez pas l'ouvrir magiquement. La, laissez-moi faire.» dit-il et prit la bouteille hors des mains de Dumbledore, ignorant le regard furieux du directeur. «Et voila, Albus!»

«Retourne. A. Ton. Siège. Et. Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Albus.» gronda Dumbledore lorsqu'il prit la bouteille et ajouta les yeux de cafard dans sa potion. « Et encore 10 points en moins de Slytherin pour ta désobéissance répétée.»

«Hey, j'essaye juste de vous aider!» cria Severus. 

«Et bien ne le fait pas! J'aurai fini depuis longtemps ma démonstration si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu tout le temps. Et assieds-toi et n'essaye pas de faire quelque chose de productif!» ordonna Dumbledore. 

«Oui, Monsieur!» dit sarcastiquement Severus, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il retourna à sa place. 'Ne fais rien de productif, huh?' Et bien il pouvait être vraiment très improductif. Maintenant où devait-il mettre les pétards qu'il avait volés à Grégory? 

Dumbledore continua sa démonstration dans un silence confortable (Enfin confortable pour lui. Tout les autres étaient très tendus.)

La potion tourna en une sombre, épaisse et collante matière. C'était si dense que Dumbledore ne pouvait plus remuer. A la place le chaudron entier tournait chaque fois qu'il essayait. 

«Allez vous ajouter un peu d'eau maintenant?» demanda Draco à Dumbledore, essayant difficilement de garder une face neutre. 

«Très bien, très bien. Peut-être que j'aurai du utiliser un peu plus d'eau.» concéda Dumbledore. 

«Ouais, peut-être.» murmura Severus. «Peut-être que vous auriez du écouter l'expert en premier lieu, aussi.»

Si Dumbledore l'eut entendu, il ne réagit pas. Il ajouta de l'eau dans la potion jusqu'à ce que sa consistance devienne normale, puis il dit aux élèves d'essayer de faire la potion eux-mêmes. 

Se souvenant du problème de Dumbledore avec les yeux de cafards, Harry, comme la plupart de ses camarades de classe, décida de commencer par écrire une liste d'ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin. Severus prouva être véritablement capital, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans un livre ou des notes ingrédients lister des ingrédients. 'Je pense que je devrai simplement l'envoyer chercher les affaires et nous n'aurions pas besoin d'avoir une liste.' pensa Harry 'Faut juste que j'arrive à le convaincre, c'est ça.'

Avec surprise, Severus n'avait même pas besoin de se faire convaincre de le joindre, puisqu'il alla vers le placard des réserves des étudiants pour prendre les ingrédients. Ils durent s'arrêter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table du professeur, puisque tout le monde se dirigeait dans la même direction alors qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour bouger.

Severus prit une des bouteilles du bureau et la regarda curieusement. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda Harry, moyennement intéressé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu celui-là avant. 

«Everglow» dit Severus. «C'est une sorte de peinture magique qui luit en couleur néon, et elle est pratiquement impossible à retirer.»

«Qu'est-ce que ça fait là? Ce n'est pas une partie de la potion, ou bien?» demanda Harry confus. 

«Non, ça ne l'est pas. Albus a prit quelques ingrédients dont il n'avait définitivement pas besoin.» Severus haussa des épaules, en jouant avec le couvercle de la bouteille. «Je me demande pourquoi il les a amené.»

(Actuellement, il se référait aux réserves que Dumbledore avait accidentellement amenées avec les autres, lorsque la bagarre avait commencé dans la salle de classe, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir bien sur ce qui c'était passé après ça)

Une fois le passage libéré, Severus reposa l'everglow sur le bureau, et ils allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients. Harry nota que Severus glissa un petit flacon dans sa poche dont ils n'avaient pas besoin, mais il décida de ne pas commenter. Severus savait sans aucun doute ce que cette chose était. Peut-être qu'il travaillait sur un petit projet pour lui-même. 'Essayer de se changer, sûrement. Je pense que cela serait mieux. Dumbledore ne prendrait pas de point de Gryffindor, mais au moins Snape n'était pas susceptible de faire exploser l'école entière par accident.' 

Ils mirent leurs ingrédients en ligne dans l'ordre exact dans lequel ils seraient utilisés. Aucune possibilité qu'ils soient aussi désorganisés que Dumbledore. Cependant Harry se souvint que Snape mettait souvent de façon désordonnée ses ingrédients sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin non plus de tous les regarder comme l'avait fait Dumbledore. 

Alors qu'il installait le chaudron et le remplissait avec de l'eau, Harry nota que Severus avait couvert son hérisson avec un morceau de vêtement, sortait sa baguette et avait marché gentiment vers le mur. 

ZOOM! Un pétard de Filibuster apparut à l'intérieur de la bouteille fermée d'everglow. La bouteille se cassa, et un liquide rose néon arrosa la classe entière. 

Harry regarda autour de lui avec stupéfaction. Tout était couvert de pois rose. Ils avaient même réussi à atteindre le plafond, où ils ressemblaient pratiquement à une carte d'étoiles rose sur une peinture noire. Les cheveux rouges de Ron portaient d'horrible pois roses et une des filles de Slytherin essayait désespérément de nettoyer ses lunettes avec la manche de sa robe noire et rose, essayant désespérément de faire partir l'everglow avant que ça sèche. 

Harry réalisa combien il était chanceux d'avoir regardé Severus, et en conséquence de s'être éloigné du bureau du professeur lorsque la bouteille avait explosé. Si cet ingrédient avait frappé ses lunettes, elles auraient été ruinées. 

«Ne t'inquiète pas, les taches sur tes cheveux et tes mains devraient disparaître dans quelques jours.» souria Severus. 

«Quelques jours!» cria Harry. «Nous devons nous balader comme ça pendant des jours!»

«Hey, moi aussi. C'est quoi le problème?» répondit Severus, souriant toujours alors qu'il découvrait le petit hérisson vert et l'inspecta avec attention pour voir s'il y avait des dégâts. 

Greenie cligna des yeux un peu à cause du retour de la lumière, renifla Severus et commença à explorer une des taches roses soudainement apparues sur la table. Il semblait absolument bien et grâce au vêtement l'ayant recouvert, il ne portait aucune tache rose sur son corps vert de Slytherin. 

Dumbledore fixait les restes du pétard qui gisait sur sa table parmi les morceaux de verre créés par l'explosion de la bouteille. Quelque part cela lui semblait familier. Quel farceur avait utilisé un pétard pour arroser tout le monde avec ce type de liquide auparavant? 

«10 points en moins de Slytherin.» annonça-t-il faiblement. « Est-ce que tu espères une sorte de récompense lorsque tu atteindras les -1000 Severus?»

«Qui? Moi?» Severus semblait absolument confus et innocent. «Pourquoi?»

'Oh non, pas encore cette expression! Je ne peux pas résister lorsqu'il me regarde comme ça. Il est juste trop mignon.' pensa Dumbledore. «Que tout le monde retourne au travail!» ordonna-t-il. 

Lentement, la classe se calma et retourna à sa potion. Severus laissa Harry faire la plupart du travail commentant seulement lorsqu'il était sur le point de faire des erreurs. Harry se sentait exploité, mais d'un autre côté il pouvait être sur que sa potion serait absolument parfaite. 

Alors que Harry agitait sa potion, Severus marcha lentement vers Neville et Dean qui travaillaient, sortit le flacon de sa poche, et ajouta les ingrédients dans le chaudron de Neville. Puis il courut vers son propre bureau se cachant dessous sans s'expliquer à Harry. 

Harry, cependant, fut assez intelligent pour le suivre immédiatement. 

Avant qu'un Dean enragé puisse atteindre Severus dans sa cachette, la seconde explosion du jour secoua la classe, et un brouillard rouge sang monta du chaudron de Neville. Neville qui avait été couvert avec sa propre potion par l'explosion hurla de terreur alors que son corps commençait à émettre une fumée rouge. 

Dans sa place confinée sous la table, Severus souriait triomphalement à Harry. 

Dumbledore, qui craignait que Neville puisse être en danger, courut vers lui, mais découvrit qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun dommage. Il n'avait même pas été brûlé par la potion qui était devenue, avec surprise, froide, quoi que soit ce que Severus ait ajouté dedans. Et Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu aider une simple potion de guérison à se dissoudre en fumée rouge. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait la potion de Neville et Dean. En l'espace de deux minutes, toute trace de potion et de fumée avait disparue comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. 

«Encore 10 points en moins pour Slytherin!» annonça Dumbledore. 'Est-ce que je commence à me répéter comme un enregistrement muggle?' pensa-t-il. Il semblait que la prise de points de Slytherin avait perdu tous ces effets sur les élèves, mais comment pouvait-il punir Severus autrement? Détention! Il devait commencer à donner quelques détentions. 

Alors qu'il marchait à travers la pièce observant les efforts de ses élèves, Dumbledore se demanda pourquoi il les faisait préparer une autre potion de guérison qui pourrait soigner les blessures alors que tout ce dont il avait besoin était de quelque chose contre les maux de têtes. Il devra aller à l'infirmerie juste après la leçon. Madame Pomfrey devrait sûrement avoir quelque chose qui pourrait soulager sa tête. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander une sorte de potion qui calme les nerfs aussi? 

Le bruit dehors s'était arrêté. Greenie sortit son nez prudemment. Rien ne semblait suspicieux. Il décida à risquer de se dérouler assez pour sortir son visage entier. Plus de brouillard rouge. Il se déroula complètement et recommença. 

Les tâches roses devinrent ennuyeuses après un moment. Elles semblaient toutes identiques. Elles ne bougeait pas, ne faisaient aucun bruit et elles n'avaient aucun goût non plus.

Le hérisson cherchait quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait être plus intéressant. 

Là! Quelque chose sentait bon. Il connaissait cette odeur. Un énorme escargot. L'un de ses plats favoris. 

Greenie suivit l'odeur et trouva bientôt l'escargot. Mmmmmmh! Avec un bruit de claquement de bonheur, il attrapa la merveille et commença à la mâcher. 

«Aah! Va-t-en de mes ingrédients de potions, espèce de petit monstre vert!» cria Harry et repoussa le hérisson de ses escargots, se blessant la main dans la procédure. 

Il suça sa blessure, en baissant le regard vers le hérisson vert en boule. Pourquoi Severus n'avait-il pas tourné cette chose en cendrier? Oh c'est vrai, il n'était pas capable de faire le sortilège. Mais pourquoi ne libérait-il pas l'horrible animal. 'Il appartient à la forêt où des loups-garous pourraient le manger' pensa-t-il. 

Greenie n'était plus vraiment choqué d'être touché, et se déroula à nouveau, et trouva avec joie à la place de l'escargot disparu une bouteille pleine de bons et juteux cafards à la place. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps à ronchonner sur ses escargots perdus et s'y dirigea. 

Harry vit le hérisson manger encore plus de ses ingrédients de potions et prit sa baguette. C'en était assez. Il allait prendre le problème dans ses mains maintenant et finalement tourner le petit monstre piquant en un beau cendrier inoffensif. 

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le hérisson et commença à dire le sortilège. 

«Noonnn!» hurla Severus et se jeta sur Harry juste à temps. Une lumière bleue frappa le bureau juste à côté de Greenie qui s'enroula de nouveau de peur. Où était le gentil humain qui le portait toujours et lui donnait de délicieuses patates? Il pouvait aller n'importe où, même dans cet horrible tiroir si cela pouvait le faire partir d'ici. 

Severus et Harry avaient roulé par terre, donnant des coups et frappant et, dans le cas de Severus, griffant et mordant l'autre. 

Draco se leva d'un bond. «Vas-y Severus! Montre à ce Gryffindor!»

Vincent et Grégory se souriaient mutuellement. «Ouais! Une bagarre!»

Ils regardèrent aux alentours pour quelques Gryffindors, attrapa Dean et Seamus et commencèrent à les frapper. 

Hermione hurla : «Oh non! Harry!»

Ron s'était levé d'un bond et se plaça à côté du bureau criant: «Harry! Harry! Harry!...»

Dumbledore avait du stupéfixer Vincent et Grégory avant qu'il puisse atteindre les deux plus petits garçons, pour les séparer. Tous les deux essayaient difficilement de s'échapper de sa grippe et de se jeter encore sur l'autre, mais il réussit à les garder à part. 

«Détention pour tous!» annonça-t-il. 

«Quoi, la classe entière?» s'exclama Parvaty qui n'avait rien fait du tout. 

«Non, pour tous les Slytherins!» clarifia Dumbledore. «Et Harry, si tu ne retournes pas à ton siège immédiatement, je devrais prendre 5 points de Gryffindors, et je détesterai avoir à faire ça.»

«Mais Harry est celui qui a tout commencé!» protesta Severus. «Il a attaqué Greenie!»

«Severus, je ne veux rien entendre de plus de tes beaux mensonges de Slytherin! Retournez à vos sièges et finissez vos potions! Vos détentions seront justes après le dîner d'aujourd'hui, et si quelqu'un est en retard, il aura une autre détention avec Mr Filch. Ai-je été assez clair?»

«Oui, monsieur!» siffla Severus alors qu'il retournait à son bureau. 

Il reposa Greenie dans sa cage, s'assit et ne bougea plus durant le reste de la leçon sauf pour regarder froidement tout le monde qui osait lui demander de se pousser du chemin. Ils avaient simplement tous à travailler autour de lui. 

Hermione se pencha vers Ron et chuchota: «Je n'aime pas ça. Dumbledore se comporte aussi injustement que Snape.»

«Et alors?» lui sourit Ron. «Il rend la monnaie de leur pièce aux Slytherin. J'aime ça.»

«Mais ce n'est pas bien Ron. Il est supposé être à la tête de leur maison et ils ne lui font déjà pas confiance parce qu'il était un Gryffindor. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire lorsqu'ils ne trouveront personne pour parler de leurs problèmes?»

«Oh, allez, Hermione. C'est leurs problèmes, pas le notre. Et cela ne va durer que quelques jours. Aussitôt que Snape est de retour, nous souhaiterons que Dumbledore soit de nouveau là et les punisse pour toutes les farces et harcèlement. Amusons-nous de ça pendant que ça dure.»

«Bien je pense que tu as raison.» concéda Hermione. « Mais il devrait punir Harry aussi. Il s'est battu autant que Severus l'a fait.»

«Quoi? Hermione, tu veux vraiment que Harry soit puni?»

«Et bien non. Bien sur que non. Harry est mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennui. Mais Dumbledore ne peut-il voir ce qu'il fait à Severus? Cela ne peut être qu'horrible pour un professeur d'être un élève dans sa propre classe. Il en sait plus que Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore ne veut pas le laisser faire. Je paris qu'il commence toutes ces farces parce qu'il est si frustré à ce propos qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Et Dumbledore réagit en rabaissant sa maison, ce qui le fait devenir simplement encore plus furieux.» 

«Et alors?» dit Ron de nouveau. «C'est de Snape dont nous parlons. Laisse-le souffrir.»

«Mais... Ca ne va simplement pas, Ron.» Hermione ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. 

Harry vit ses amis parler et les regarda. 

«Quel est le problème?» demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'ils se disputaient. 

«Hermione se sent désolée pour Snape.» expliqua Ron. 

«Désolé? Pour Snape?» demanda Harry confus. «Pourquoi? Il met tout le monde dans les ennuis avec ses farces et n'a que du fun. Il ne peut pas avoir de mauvaises notes. Il ne peut pas être renvoyé. Il peut faire ce qu'il lui plait et tout le monde essaye d'être sympa avec lui.»

«C'est seulement un acte Harry.» dit Hermione. «Aucun des enfants ne l'aime alors il agit comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils réalisent combien il est seul et vulnérable. Tous les professeurs sont inquiets à propos de lui alors il agit comme s'il trouvait ça amusant.»

«Oh non!» dit Ron en roulant des yeux. «L'année dernière c'était 'Sauvons les elfes de maisons!» Cette année c'est 'Sauvons Snape!' Qu'est ce que tu veux nous faire pour la campagne de l'année prochaine? ' Sauvons les Death-Eaters!'?»

Hermione regarda Ron furieusement, puis se détourna de lui, et puisque la leçon venait juste de se terminer, elle ramassa ses livres et sortit rapidement hors de la pièce. 

Harry et Ron haussèrent les épaules et décidèrent de lui donner un peu de temps pour se calmer. Ils empaquetèrent leurs affaires et marchèrent dehors lentement. 

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils virent les garçons de Slytherins dans le couloir à quelques pas de la porte.

«Puis-je copier ton devoir de métamorphose, Draco?» entendaient-ils dire Severus; 

«Quoi? Impossible! Fais-le toi-même!»

«Je ferai ton devoir de potion pour toi.» promit Severus. «Et je ne vais pas le recopier exactement. J'ajouterai quelques erreurs. McGonagall ne verra rien. Et même si elle le fait, qui penses-tu qu'elle suspectera? Elle sait que je suis nul en métamorphoses.» 

«J'ai dit non, Severus!» répondit Draco. « Et je ne suis définitivement pas assez stupide pour te laisse faire mes devoirs. Tu m'obtiendras un F juste pour rigoler.» 

«Non, je ne le ferai pas!» insista Severus. « Je ne ferais pas ça. Pas à toi. Et sûrement pas si nous faisons un marché.»

«Ouais, c'est ça» rigola Draco. «Même Dumbledore sait quel menteur tu es.»

Cela blessa plus que Severus ne voulait se l'admettre. Il se tourna vers Blaise. 

«Et toi? Puis-je copier ton devoir?»

«Non!» dit Blaise et se détourna de lui. 

«Vincent?»

«Aucune chance!»

«Grégory?»

'Wow, il doit vraiment être désespéré pour demandé à Grégory!' pensa Draco. Il savait que Grégory était l'enfant le plus stupide dans cette école.

«Non!» dit Grégory. 

'Et bien, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si stupide que ça après tout' pensa Draco. 

----------

McGonagall était à nouveau à son poste à coté de la table des Slytherin au déjeuner. La situation s'était calmée, cependant. Ils n'aimaient toujours pas Severus, mais ils avaient commencé à accepter le fait qu'il était là maintenant et tournaient leur attention sur d'autres choses. 

La plupart des Gryffindor arrivèrent en retard pour une raison inconnue et Draco se trouva à soulever la tête lorsque le groupe de Harry arriva finalement. 

Ginny Weasley portait ses longs cheveux roux détachés aujourd'hui avec un ruban jaune pour ne pas les laisser tomber sur son visage. Ils formaient de légères boucles et rebondissaient à chaque mouvement. Harry disait quelque chose à Hermione et Ginny rigola. Elle caressa ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière avec ses deux mains. 

Quel doux rire elle avait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant? 

«Peut-être que nous pourrons sortir après la détention, si cela ne prend pas trop de temps, et aller voler.» suggéra Grégory. 

«Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. Mais je pense qu'il y a peu de chance que Dumbledore nous libère tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Draco?» demanda Vincent. 

«Hummm? Oui.» murmura Draco fixant toujours Ginny. 

«Huh? Hey, Draco!» appela Grégory. «On te parle!»

«Mmmmm, oui, je t'ai entendu.»

Severus arrêta de manger et regarda Draco de plus près.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?» demanda-t-il après un moment. 

«Ginny.» répondit Draco absent. 

«Ah, oui.» Severus regarda vers la table des Gryffindors puis de nouveau vers Draco. «Je comprends»

«Huh?» dit Grégory à nouveau.

«Comprendre quoi? De quoi tu parles Severus?» demanda Vincent. 

«Ginny.» répondit Severus comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer. 

«Ginny?» demanda Blaise commençant à être intéressé. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de Ginny?»

«Elle est mignonne.» murmura Draco, ne retirant toujours pas ses yeux d'elle. Blaise commença à se demander si Draco réalisait ce qu'il était en train de dire. 

«Et alors» dit Vincent. «C'est juste encore une pauvre petite fouineuse (Weasel) amoureuse des muggles.»

«Mmmm-hmm.»

Vincent attrapa Draco par les épaules et le secoua. 

«Hey Draco! Réveille-toi!» cria-t-il.

«Quo... Arrête de me secouer comme ça, tu veux!» Draco repoussa Vincent. 

«Est ce qu'elle t'a hypnotiser ou quelque chose comme ça?» se demanda Blaise. 

«Huh? Quoi? Qui?» bégaya Draco. De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? Pourquoi Vincent m'a-t-il secoué? Et bien, visiblement, ils ont vu que je ne faisais pas attention. Et pourquoi est-ce que Severus ricane? 

Draco regarda de visage en visage. Ils le regardaient tous avec des expressions bizarres. 

«Et bien, au moins il nous regarde à nouveau.» déclara Vincent d'un ton satisfait. 

Severus rigolait encore plus. 

Draco se tourna vers lui. Il semblait vraiment retenir une crise de fou rire. 

«Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?» demanda Draco. Peut-être qu'il peut m'éclairer un peu. 

«Tu l'es.» ricana Severus. 

Draco se regarda. Il avait encore quelques tâches roses de l'accident avec l'everglow. Ils en avaient tous. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ce qui faisait rire Severus. Ou était-ce? Draco se tourna vers Vincent, Grégory et Blaise. 

«Qu'est ce qu'il a?» demanda-t-il indiquant Severus. 

Vincent et Blaise échangèrent un regard blanc. Grégory regarda simplement Draco. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui. 

«Nous avons une idée.» répondit Vincent pour tout le monde. 

Draco soupira et retourna à son repas. Il devait trouver un moyen de parler à Ginny. 

------

A/N : Et voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre, c'est un de mes préférés mais y'en a bien d'autres aussi bon à venir.   
Je remercie tout le monde pour les review et je continue à traduire aussi vite que possible (et aussi bien j'espère ) N'hesitez pas à me signaler les fautes (j'ai pas Word donc pas de correcteur orthographique) sauf pour les accent (j'écris beaucoup trop en anglais et je met plus d'accent en conséquence)   
Le chapitre 5 : "devoir, lezard et pièges à souris" devrait arriver lundi


	5. Devoirs, Lézards et pièges à souris

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR ou à Silverfox (principalement Greenie, le mignon petit hérisson)

------

**Chapitre 5 : Devoirs, Lézards et pièges à souris. **

------

Severus trouva, à sa surprise, que Albus Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas changé son mot de passe, ainsi tous les Slytherins de cinquième année trottèrent immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur pour leur détention. 

Dumbledore fit une rapide vérification. «Tout le monde est là? Bien. Suivez-moi!»

Il y eut quelques grognements derrière lui lorsqu'il les emmena vers les donjons. Il aurait probablement du leur dire de le rencontrer devant le bureau de Snape, mais la pensée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit à ce moment-là. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir en face de la salle de potion, dans laquelle étaient toujours éparpillés les ingrédients de potions. Il y avait ceux qui avaient été piétinés répétitivement et ceux qui étaient étalés sur tout le sol. 

«Je vais vous diviser en deux groupes maintenant.» déclara Dumbledore en souriant et scintillant de contentement. «L'un de garçons et l'autre de filles, ça sera le plus facile. Les filles nettoieront ce bazar pendant que les garçons nettoieront la salle de classe. Vous pouvez partir quand tout sera sans tâche. 

Les Slytherins grognèrent. Ils ne se sentaient pas en état de sourire et de se réjouir du tout. 

«Mais Albus.» se complaignit Severus. «Ces taches roses sont de l'everglow. Nous allons récurer pendant des heures.»

«Dans ce cas je vous suggère de vous dépêcher et de commencer, parce que je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant qu'elles ne seront pas parties.» dit calmement Dumbledore. 

'Ah ouais?' pensa Severus. 'On verra ça'. 

Pendant que les autres allèrent chercher sceaux et brosses chez Filch, il rentra discrètement dans son bureau, et mixa rapidement ensemble les contenus de plusieurs flacons. Par chance, il les avait gardé à portée de main. Ils n'auraient jamais réussi à les préparer sans que Dumbledore note leur absence. 

Il revint juste au moment où les autres ramenaient leurs sceaux plein d'eau et commençaient à frotter. Seul Draco nota que Severus avait glissé une mixture dans chacun des sceaux. 

«Chut!» souffla Severus. «T'inquiète pas. Ca va pas exploser.»

«Mais qu'est ce que c'est?» demanda Draco doucement alors que Severus s'agenouillait à côté de lui et prétendait travailler. 

Severus souria. «Glittersoap» (savon scintillant)

«Oh non! Severus, il va nous détester pour ça.»

«Seulement s'il le découvre. C'est de l'everglow après tout. Le savon n'affecte que la saleté et les ingrédients écrasés sur le sol.»

------

En effet, une heure plus tard, le donjon de potions brillait par sa propreté et était rangé. Mais il y avait des traces d'everglow, ressemblant plus à des étoiles roses sur la peinture noir brillant.

Les filles avaient terminé avec le sol à l'extérieur et Dumbledore les laissa partir. Puis il alla voir les garçons. Il trouva tout brillant comme neuf. Seul ces horribles taches roses restaient. 

«Nous avons nettoyé aussi bien que nous le pouvions.» lui assura Severus, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dessiner des motifs somptueux dans la poussière.

Draco faillit le rappeler, mais il se souvint d'un brillant et magnifique dragon qui avait résidé pendant quelques minutes sous le bureau du professeur, et décida de ne rien dire. 

«Seul ces taches roses ne veulent pas partir.» expliqua Vincent à Dumbledore. 

«Oui, il semble que plus nous frottons, plus elles brillent.» se complaignit Blaise. «C'est comme si nous les polissions à la place.»

Draco éclata pratiquement de rire. Après tout c'est exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Comment Severus réussissait-il à garder un visage neutre? 

Les garçons regardèrent Dumbledore avec espérance. 

Le directeur regarda la classe et vit les taches brillantes et les garçons dans leurs robes trempées. 

«Continuez de frotter!» commanda-t-il. «Elles partiront à un moment ou à un autre. On ne peut pas laisser la salle de classe dans cet état.»

Soupirant, ils retournèrent au travail. Ils recommencèrent à frotter la pièce entière, encore et encore... 

Et encore... 

Et encore... 

«Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as ruiné ton tableau noir?» demanda Draco à Severus quelque temps plus tard, alors qu'ils se tenaient sur des chaises posées sur une table et prétendant frotter le plafond. 

«Non, nous ne l'avons pas ruiné. Au moins, je sais comment le réparer.» affirma calmement Severus. 

«Mais Dumbledore nous donnera une autre détention lorsqu'il verra qu'il ne peut plus écrire dessus du tout.»

«Il ne le verra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye.» Severus haussa les épaules. «Et cela n'arrivera pas jusqu'à la leçon des Hufflepuffs et des Ravenclaws demain matin. Il ne fera jamais la relation avec nous. Alors qui va avoir la détention à ton avis? Les Ravenclaws ou les Hufflepuffs?»

«Hummm... Est-ce que tu sais comment retirer l'everglow aussi?»

«Bien sur que je le sais. Ou bien penses-tu que je décorerais ma propre salle de classe avec des taches roses si je le savais pas?»

«Oh»

Il était minuit passé lorsque Dumbledore laissa finalement tombé et les envoya au lit. 

«Ha.» souffla Severus alors qu'ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds à travers la salle commune, vide. «J'ai gagné!»

«Je te déteste.» dit Draco en baillant. 

Severus sourit simplement. Draco aurait pu lui dire merci. 

------

Lorsque Severus arriva pour sa deuxième leçon de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall l'arrêta à la porte. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» demanda-t-elle rudement en pointant la large cage qu'il transportait toujours. 

«Ca?» demanda-t-il confus. «C'est juste Greenie.»

«Greenie?» demanda McGonagall également confuse. «Qu'est-ce qu'un greenie?»

«Pas un greenie.» corrigea Severus. «Juste Greenie, mon hérisson. C'est son nom.»

«Nom?» suffoqua professeur McGonagall. «Tu étais supposé tourner ce petit monstre en un cendrier pas le nommer, et encore moins le transporter dans une cage.»

«Mais il est mignon!» s'exclama Severus sans y penser. 

La classe entière se tut. Ses camarades le regardèrent. Est-ce que Severus Snape avait dit que quelque chose était mignon? Et sans un ricanement ironique? 

Severus réalisa trop tard les dommages que cela ferait à sa réputation de dur. Et bien, puisqu'il était trop tard, il donna à McGonagall son plus mignon petit sourire. 

«Il est mignon.» répéta-t-il «et je l'aime. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir besoin de savoir comment le tourner en cendrier. Je ne fume pas, vous savez. Je n'aime pas les cendriers. Ils sont laids et ils puent.»

McGonagall se tenait, la bouche pendante. Que pouvait-elle dire à ça? 

«Tu refuses de tourner cet hérisson en cendrier?» s'enquit-elle après un moment. 

«Oui. Pouvez-vous lui rendre sa couleur normale, professeur?» supplia Severus. 

«Severus, écoute!» McGonagall soupira. C'était comme parler à quelqu'un de 6 ans. «Un hérisson n'est pas un familier. C'est un animal sauvage plein d'épines et de parasites. Il n'apporte pas de lettre comme un hibou. Il n'a aucune habilité magique que je sache. Tu ne me peux même pas le câliner comme un chat. Celui-là est seulement ici pour la pratique de la magie.»

«D'accord, d'accord.» concéda Severus. «Disons juste que j'ai encore échoué, comme je l'ai toujours fait dans vos classes, et que Greenie a été utilisé et que vous pouvez le retransformer maintenant, et je le laisserai partir dans la nature et tout le monde sera content.»

«Non Severus, je ne vais pas le retransformer pour toi.» insista McGonagall. 

Severus fit la moue. 

'Aw... Il est si mignon!' pensa Minerva, elle avait fini ce débat du hérisson une fois pour toute avant qu'elle ne devienne faible et le laisse la manipuler. 

«Si tu ne vas pas le tourner en cendrier, cet hérisson n'a aucune place dans ma classe.» déclara-t-elle. «Donc à moins que tu veuilles me mettre vraiment en colère tu ferais mieux de le mettre dehors maintenant.»

«Mais, je prend toujours Greenie en classe avec moi!» se plaignit Severus. «Personne n'a fait d'objection avant.»

«Et bien, tu ne l'amèneras jamais plus dans ma classe. Maintenant, emmènes-le ailleurs.»

«Oui, professeur.» murmura Severus alors qu'il se tournait et marchait vers l'extérieur. 

Maintenant, où pouvait-il laisser Greenie durant ses leçons de métamorphose? L'endroit le plus sur, décida-t-il, était son dortoir. Ses camarades ne pourraient pas être là et en classe au même moment, et personne d'autre n'avait de raison d'aller là-bas. 

Dans les escaliers, il entra dans Dumbledore qui transportait un de ses livres de potions. 

«Severus.» l'accueillit le directeur. «Ne devrais-tu pas être en classe?»

«Professeur McGonagall a jeté Greenie dehors. Je le mets juste ailleurs.» expliqua Severus. 

Dumbledore sursauta. 

«Professeur McGonagall?» Depuis quand Severus l'appelait-elle comme ça?

«Oui, Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer les hérissons.» répondit Severus, interprétant male la question.

«Elle n'aime pas les hérissons, eh?» dit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour regarder Greenie. 

Le petit hérisson vert lui cligna des yeux et renifla avec son petit nez vert. Est-ce que ce drôle de gars allait le nourrir? Non, il le regardait simplement et cligna des yeux en retour. Greenie décida de partir et de chercher quelque chose de plus intéressant. Ne restait-il pas une patate quelque part? 

«Il me semble assez sympa à moi.» décida Dumbledore. 

«Et, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon livre Albus?» demanda Severus. «Ne devriez-vous pas être aussi en classe?»

«J'ai une heure de libre en ce moment, et j'ai besoin de ton livre car je cherche toujours un antidote pour toi.» sourit Dumbledore, ne se sentant pas du tout insulté. 

Il semblait qu'il redevenait normal. Peut-être qu'il se réhabituait à enseigner. 

«Albus, je ne pense pas que vous soyez celui qui arrivera à trouver la solution.» lui avisa-t-il. «Laissez ça aux experts. Vous avez déjà assez à faire sans essayer de créer des antidotes aux potions que vous ne comprenez pas.»

«Je vais quand même essayer.» insista Dumbledore. «Qui sait, je pourrais être chanceux. Maintenant dépêche-toi avant que Minerva soit en colère contre toi.»

«Elle l'est déjà.» murmura Severus alors qu'il continua à descendre les escaliers. 

Lorsqu'il revint en classe, professeur McGonagall lui tendit une petite branche. 

«Tu es supposé la tourner en lézard.» expliqua-t-elle voyant son regard confus. « Et je ne veux pas de branche verte, Severus, et je préférerai que les lézards soient marrons.»

«Humm... Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire, professeur.» admit Severus semblant très embarrassé. 

«Très bien, très bien,» concéda McGonagall avec un soupir. «Si c'est comme ça, un lézard peut être vert. Il y a des lézards verts dans la nature, après tout.»

Après une courte explication, elle s'assit à son bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil sur leur devoir. 

'Oh non!!' pensa Severus. 'J'espère qu'elle ne verra pas.'

Il essayait au moins de bien faire avec sa petite branche. Il se concentra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et essaya. 

La petite branche devint verte. 

«Oh non!» grogna-t-il doucement. 

Les élèves du rang de devant se tournèrent pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Severus cacha son visage dans ses mains et murmura. «Vous avez pas vos propres branches sur lesquelles travailler?»

«Pas moi!» sourit Hermione montrant un lézard se débattant. «Plus maintenant.»

«Oh, Hermione!» s'exclama Neville de respect. «Tu es fantastique! Peux-tu m'aider à le faire aussi? Le mien a encore une queue en bois.»

«Bien sur» dit Hermione et marcha vers Neville. 

Severus ferma ses yeux pour bloquer tous les Gryffindor le fixant (et également quelques Slytherin aussi) et essaya encore. 

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, sa branche avait changé : elle avait maintenant des branches latérales, juste là où les pattes du lézard devraient être. Et bien, il y avait définitivement du progrès. Peut-être que cette fois, il pouvait vraiment réussir. 

«Hey, reste ici, stupide lézard!» entendit-il Ron crier, et leva les yeux pour le voir chasser quelque chose de très petit et très rapide sous son bureau. 

Severus lança un regard rapide dans la salle de classe. Il semblait que tout le monde était sur leurs pieds, chassant des lézards. Au moins il n'avait plus le temps de le regarder. 

Il essaya encore. Cette fois avec les yeux ouverts. 

«Une petite branche verte avec un bout épais et quatre moignon pour jambes?» ricana une voix familière à côté de lui. 

Severus leva les yeux pour trouver Draco se tenant à côté de son bureau, un lézard dans une main et une petite queue marron dans l'autre. 

«Et bien, au moins le mien est encore en un morceau.» déclara-t-il froidement. 

«La plupart d'entre eux ont perdu leurs queues durant la chasse?» admit Draco. «Cela montre simplement combien ils sont parfait.» 

'Je vais lui montrer la perfection' pensa Severus. 'Cette fois je le ferai correctement.'

Il se concentra encore une fois, mais avant qu'il puisse pointer sa baguette vers le vague lézard en forme de branche, McGonagall demanda: «Où est ton devoir, Severus?»

Oh-oh, des ennuis! Severus lui donna son meilleur regard de chien battu. 

«Quelque part sur votre bureau?»

«Non, il n'y est pas!» dit calmement McGonagall. «Je crois que tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas?»

«Et bien... hummm...Je... ne savais pas comment faire.» avec à nouveau son air de chien battu. 

«Tu ne sais pas comment un devoir se fait?» demanda McGonagall soulevant un sourcil. 

La classe entière éclata une fois de plus de rire. Plusieurs lézards prirent cette opportunité pour s'enfuir et courir.

'Oh non! Elle va faire de moi un exemple.' réalisa Severus. «Je ne me souviens plus de ce que vous nous aviez enseigné avant et je n'ai pas compris le livre.» un regard très bas? 'Cela pourrait m'obtenir un peu de pitié d'elle.'

«Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à tes amis de t'aider?»

'Parce que je n'en ai aucun!' voulut crier Severus. 'Parce que personne ne m'aime. Parce que je suis seul et que j'ai peur d'eux.'

Mais il ne pouvait pas admettre ça en face de tout le monde. 

«Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'aider.» une petite moue mignonne. Cela lui dirait qu'il n'avait aucun ami pour l'aider sans laisser ses camarades savoir qu'il se sentait seul. 

«Alors demande-leur plus gentiment ou demande à un professeur, mais je veux ce devoir sur mon bureau à la prochaine leçon. 5 points de moins à Slytherin.»

A nouveau la classe rigola, mais cette fois pas aussi fortement qu'avant. Cette fois Hermione ne rigolait pas avec les autres ainsi que Draco. 

Ce n'était pas à cause du point. Aucun Slytherin ne s'occupait encore beaucoup de perdre des points. Quelque part c'était ce que Severus avait dit. 'Ils ne voulaient pas m'aider.' et la façon dont il l'avait vu quand il l'avait dit. D'une certaine façon, pas très claire, cela faisait Draco se sentir coupable. Cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le retard en classe de potions et avec ses dessins et ses chansons. Et peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il avait dit, que les hérissons étaient plus mignons que des cendriers. Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que cela avait à voir avec Severus, n'ayant pas fait ses devoirs, mais quelque part ce n'était plus drôle. Quelque part il semblait qu'il était celui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. 

Minerva retourna à son bureau. Elle n'aurait pas du commencer à parler à propos de ses amis. Cela avait toujours été son point faible et cela semblait même pire, mais elle n'avait pas considéré ça sur le moment, et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle l'avait blessé. 

Elle espérait qu'il puisse réussir le sortilège transformant la branche en lézard à la fin de la leçon. Il allait dans la bonne direction après tout. Elle essaya de se rappeler s'il avait été capable de tourner des branches en lézard la première fois qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Elle le pensait mais elle n'en était pas sure. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de transfigurer un hérisson. Il semblait qu'il avait toujours eut de gros problèmes avec la métamorphose animale. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas bon en métamorphose ; mais il n'avait jamais réussi à transfigurer un animal et il avait toujours été seul. 

Il l'était toujours. Même adulte, il paraissait parfois avoir un regard perdu, et seul. Maintenant pourrait être sa chance de changer quelque chose s'il le réalisait simplement. Elle pourrait faire quelque chose à ce propos, mais quoi? Elle devait parler avec Dumbledore. 

Severus n'avait toujours pas réussi à transfigurer sa branche. Il releva la tête pour voir que pratiquement toute la classe s'était rassemblée autour de son bureau souriant. 

Neville montrait fièrement son lézard aux autres Gryffindors. Il avait gagné beaucoup de félicitations, bien qu'il admette librement ne pas avoir pu le faire sans l'aide d'Hermione. 

Devrait-il... Pouvait-il... demander de l'aide à Hermione? La « je-sais-tout »? Une Gryffindor? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son lézard formé de branche. Il devait le faire, qu'importait ce que les autres pouvaient dire. 

Il chercha Hermione. La voilà. Parlant à Harry et Ron bien sûr. 

Avec hésitation, il se leva. Harry Potter l'entendrait supplier pour avoir une aide d'Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. 

A ce moment, Minerva McGonagall termina la leçon. 

Trop tard. Minerva serait furieuse. 

Mais lorsque Severus lui tendit son lézard vert formé par des branches, elle le prit juste et dit: « Et bien, j'espérais plus, mais au moins c'est une amélioration par rapport au hérisson. Continue à pratiquer. » 

Soulagé, Severus suivit ses camarades vers la porte. Aussi tôt qu'ils furent sauf dehors, il demanda à Vincent: «Me laisserais-tu copier ton devoir maintenant?»

«Quoi?» cria Vincent. «Impossible!»

«A quel point penses-tu que nous soyons stupide?» répondit Blaise. «Personne ne va t'aider. D'une certaine façon, cela nous plait lorsque les professeurs sont furieux après toi.» 

«Ouais,» sourit Grégory. «C'est drôle.»

«Cela nous a déjà coûté 5 points.» Leur rappela calmement Severus. 

«Et alors?» demanda Vincent. «Tu nous en a déjà fait perdre tant que cela ne pose plus vraiment de problème. Nous allons être les derniers quoi que nous fassions.»

«Vous le regretterez.» les informa froidement Severus. 

------

Minerva McGonagall trouva Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau étudiant un épais livre sur les potions. 

«Albus, nous devons parler.»

Il leva la tête. 

«A propos de quoi?»

Combien il semblait fatigué! Peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas l'embêter avec ça. Mais vers qui pouvait-elle se tourner? Il n'y avait personne d'autres. C'était en parti le problème. 

«A propos de Severus» dit-elle. «Je suis inquiète pour lui.» 

«Nous le sommes tous, Minerva, mais nous travaillons là-dessus.» dit Dumbledore, d'un ton rassurant. «Quelques uns des meilleurs maîtres de potions essayent de résoudre notre problème.»

«C'est le mauvais problème, Albus» affirma McGonagall. 

«Le mauvais problème? Quel autre problème y a-t-il? Et ne me dites pas que c'est à propos de Greenie.» sourit Dumbledore. «Le hérisson est très bien. Et je pense que ça lui fait du bien. Ca lui donne quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, vous savez.»

«Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec cet horrible hérisson.» dit McGonagall rudement. Albus ne pouvait-il pas rester sérieux juste une minute? «Il est si seul, Albus. Il a besoin d'amis.»

«Seul, Minerva? Il a un dortoir entier plein d'amis pour lui tenir compagnie. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons mis là en premier lieu, vous vous souvenez?»

«Il ne s'entend pas avec eux, Albus. Il se les met à dos. Se bagarrant toujours et les mettant dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et cela le rend solitaire et triste.»

«S'il ne vont pas ensemble alors, c'est plutôt parce qu'il ne veut pas être amis avec eux.» commenta Dumbledore ne voyant toujours pas la raison de cette inquiétude. 

«Albus, il m'a pratiquement dit que personne ne l'aime. Il veut se faire des amis, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache comment. Vous vous souvenez lorsqu'il était enfant? Il était toujours assis seul et n'avait jamais d'ami. Et aussi lorsqu'il était adulte? Est-ce qu'il a au moins un véritable ami maintenant?»

«Je suis son ami!» affirma durement Dumbledore. 

Super, maintenant elle l'avait mit sur la défensive. Elle aurait du se souvenir de ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait interpréter comme une accusation comme quoi il négligeait son ami. 

«C'est vrai, mais vous vous faites facilement des amis.» concéda-t-elle. «De qui était l'effort? Le votre je paris.»

«Et bien, oui c'était le mien, mais ça ne veux pas nécessairement dire que Severus a un problème, Minerva.»

«Est-ce qu'il a quelques amis en dehors de vous?»; 'Allons, Albus! Arrêtez de le nier! Vous n'aidez pas votre ami de cette façon.'

«Filch l'apprécie.» déclara Dumbledore après avoir penser un moment. 

«L'apprécie.» répéta McGonagall. «Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment amis, n'est-ce pas?»

«Non, mais je pense encore que vous exagérez.» argumenta Dumbledore. «Bien sur qu'il est difficile pour un professeur de se faire des amis parmi ses élèves. Il est seulement naturel qu'ils soient hésitants à lui faire confiance. Mais si Severus est vraiment malheureux à propos de ça, il trouvera un moyen de les convaincre.»

«Je viens juste de vous dire qu'il ne sait pas comment faire.» insista McGonagall. 

«Si c'était vrai, Minerva.» dit Dumbledore «alors il me le dirait. Je l'ai juste rencontré il y a une heure et son seul problème était que vous n'appréciez pas son hérisson. Alors si vous voulez faire quelque chose pour lui, je vous suggère de revoir ça.»

«Oubliez cet hérisson stupide!» répliqua McGonagall, commençant à être impatiente. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas comprendre? «Avez-vous envisager la possibilité qu'il ne vous le disait pas, parce que vous avez déjà trop de choses dans les mains?»

«Moi?» dit Dumbledore, lui donnant un faux scintillement heureux. «Trop dans mes mains? Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui donné cette idée?»

Minerva secoua sa tête tristement. 

«Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, Albus. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps et aussi Severus. Vous êtes complètement épuisé à cause de son travail et le votre. Etre à la tête des Slytherin n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y parait, n'est ce pas?»

«Ca ne l'est pas.» admit Dumbledore avec un soupir. «Ces enfants sont si froids. Ils semblent être constamment sur leur garde avec tout le monde, même avec leurs plus proches amis. Il est impossible de dire ce qu'ils pensent et ils refusent gentiment de venir me voir pour leurs problèmes. Ils dissimulent tout derrière leurs masques durs.»

«Un peu comme Severus, n'est ce pas?» commenta Minerva timidement. 

«Oui, je pense qu'ils le sont.» il souria un peu. «Il était aussi un Slytherin, après tout. Je pense qu'il sait comment voir à travers leur masque. Mais je suis habitué à la franchise des Gryffindor. Vous connaissez les antécédents de certains de ces enfants aussi bien que moi, Minerva. La plupart d'entre eux ne savent même pas ce qu'une vie de famille normale est supposé être, mais ils ne veulent pas non plus parler de leurs problèmes.»

«Peut-être que c'est la raison, Albus. Ils n'ont jamais eut quelqu'un en qui ils pouvaient confier leur problèmes, donc ils ne pouvaient apprendre comment leur parler, un peu comme Severus.» 

«Severus peut et parle de ses problèmes avec moi, Minerva. Et il sait et arrive à gérer les problèmes de ses gamins. Comment fait-il cela? Cela semble impossible. Plus j'essaye et plus cela semble sans espoir. » 

«Combien de temps cela vous a-t-il pris pour faire parler Severus?» demanda McGonagall. 

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait investir autant de temps et d'efforts en se faisant ami avec chaque Slytherin comme il l'avait fait avec Severus. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas non plus le faire. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se faire un ennemi commun. Comme les Gryffindors. 

Albus Dumbledore sourit tristement à Minerva alors que pour la première fois, il commençait à comprendre les origines de cette vieille rivalité entre ses deux maisons. 

------

Draco avait secrètement suivit Ginny depuis un long moment. Finalement, elle alla à la bibliothèque, seule. Draco la suivit à nouveau, et s'assit pour la regarder pendant un moment. 

Lorsqu'elle alla chercher un livre d'une étagère caché à l'arrière de la pièce et l'approcha. 

Que dire? 

«Uh... Hi Ginny.» essaya-t-il. 

«N'essaye même pas de t'approcher, Malfoy!» l'avertit-elle. 

Draco décida d'ignorer cette réplique. 

«Ehm... Ginny, je voulais te...umm...»

Ginny recula. 

«Je le pense vraiment, Malfoy! Si tu avance simplement encore d'un pas, je crierai.»

«Ecoute Ginny, je veux simplement te demander si tu...»

Ginny recula encore d'un pas effrayée, se préparant à courir. 

Draco leva une main vers elle pour l'arrêter. 

C'était trop pour Ginny. Elle se retourna et courut. 

«Ginny, attends!» hurla-t-il après elle. 

Ginny courut simplement plus vite. Elle fonça en passant devant Madame Pince et sortit. 

Draco courut après elle, mais il ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Madame Pince l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'arrêta. 

«Mr Malfoy, c'est une bibliothèque. Les gens viennent pour étudier. Ils ont besoin d'espaces paisibles et silencieux pour se concentrer. Cela signifie, pas de course et définitivement pas de hurlement. Si vous ne comptez pas étudier silencieusement, je vous demanderai de sortir. Avez-vous compris?»

«Humm... Je suis désolé, Madame Pince, mais c'était Ginny qui courrait. Je la suivais simplement, parce que... hum...» Oh comment expliquer ça. «Parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler.»

C'est vrai. Ca a du sens. Ou bien? Draco se sentait légèrement confus. Pourquoi était-il si important qu'il aille parler à Ginny? 

«Ce n'est pas une excuse, jeune homme. 5 points en moins pour Slytherin!» déclara Madame Pince. 

Draco soupira et trotta en dehors de la bibliothèque. 

Il passa encore un peu de temps à chercher Ginny, mais elle avait disparu. Elle avait probablement couru vers sa salle commune où il ne pouvait pas la suivre. Et il avait perdu encore 5 points. 

Et bien, cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème. Ils avaient déjà perdu tant de points qu'en perdre plus passerait probablement inaperçu. 

Mais il avait perdu sa chance de parler à Ginny. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi s'était-elle enfuit loin de lui? 

Très malheureux, Draco revint vers sa salle commune pour rejoindre ses camarades. 

Vincent leva la tête lorsqu'il entra. 

«Draco! Où étais-tu?»

«Bibliothèque.» dit Draco brusquement. 

«Pourquoi?» demanda Grégory, surpris. La bibliothèque n'était pas une de ses places favorites et tous essayaient de l'éviter. (Aucune chance de commencer des bagarres sous les yeux attentifs de Madame Pince). 

«Sais pas.» répondit Draco. 

«Huh?» demanda Blaise. «Tu es allé à la bibliothèque, et es resté pendant plusieurs heures sans savoir pourquoi?»

«Exactement» dit Draco. 

Vincent et Blaise échangèrent un regard. 

«Se pouvait-il que Ginny ait été là?» demanda un Severus souriant.

«Oui... Non!... Je veux dire peut-être qu'elle y était ?» bégaya Draco. 

«Je prendrais ça pour un oui.» gloussa Severus. 

«Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Ginny?» demanda Vincent. «Pourquoi parles-tu toujours de Ginny quand Draco ne nous parle pas?»

«N'est-ce pas évident?»

Les trois autres regardèrent Severus sans expression. 

«Je suppose que non.» conclut Severus et recommença à faire le devoir de Susan. 

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin. 

«Encore Susan?» demanda-t-il espérant retirer Ginny des esprits de tous. «Qu'est-ce que cette fille a fait pour toi cette fois?»

«M'a eut quelques pièges à souris.» répondit Severus sans lever la tête. 

«Des pièges à souris?» demanda Vincent. «Avons-nous des souris?»

«Non, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en obtenir par moi-même.»

«Et bien, si nous n'avons pas de souris, qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir bien faire avec des pièges à souris?» se renseigna Draco. 

«Vous verrez.» sourit Severus. «Vous verrez.»

-----

Blaise fut le premier à aller au lit ce soir. 

SNAP!

«Aie!»

Draco qui avait juste été sur le point de se glisser dans son propre lui fut surpris par le cri de Blaise et se tourna vers lui. 

SNAP!

«Ahh!»

Cette fois ce fut Vincent. Il avait juste voulut retirer la couverture de son lit. Maintenant il avait un piège à souris accroché à ses doigts. 

Draco fixa la main de Vincent pendant une seconde, puis regarda un Severus souriant blotti confortablement dans son lit et retourna son regard vers Blaise qui, très prudemment, essayait de détacher un autre piège à souris de son pieds sans blesser d'avantage ses orteils. Ses dents étaient fermement serrées et des larmes de douleur courraient le long de ses joues. 

A ce moment Grégory entra. 

«Qu'est ce que tous ces hurlement?» demanda-t-il alors qu'il se laissa tomber dans son lit. 

SNAP!

«Aie!»

Draco déglutit difficilement. 

Le troisième piège a souris s'était fermé sur l'oreille de Grégory. Vincent et Blaise qui venait seulement de réussir à retirer leurs propres pièges à souris allèrent l'aider. 

«Je vous ai dit que vous seriez désolé de ne pas m'avoir laissé copier vos devoirs!»

«Super, Severus.» gronda Blaise «vraiment super. Cela doit être la quatrième ou cinquième fois que tu envoies Grégory à l'infirmerie et tu n'as même pas été là pour une semaine complète.»

«Ouais!» Severus souriait fièrement. «Je suis sur d'être bon. Je souhaite juste que ce soit Neville à la place de Grégory.»

Grégory gémit et pressa le mouchoir favori de Vincent contre son oreille sanglante alors que les trois garçons marchèrent encore une fois en dehors de la pièce vers l'infirmerie. 

Draco attrapa son oreiller, avec hésitation, par un côté et le souleva. Il n'y avait rien en dessous. 

Il attrapa l'oreiller plus fermement et le secoua. Rien. 

Il se tourna vers Severus qui le regardait avec attention, un grand sourire sur son visage. 

'Ok, essayons la couverture.' pensa Draco. 

«J'en avais seulement trois, Blondinet.»

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers Severus. 

«Et, d'une certaine façon, je t'aime bien... un peu plus que ces trois idiots. Alors...» Severus haussa les épaules. 

«Honnêtement? Pas de farces?» demanda Draco, étudiant le visage de Severus avec attention. 

«Pas de farces.» promit Severus. «Je t'aurai la prochaine fois.»

Lentement, Draco se glissa dans le lit et en effet rien n'arriva. 

Severus sourit et silencieusement glissa la boite qui contenait son dernier piège à souris dans le tiroir vide où Greenie n'avait pas voulu dormir. Il y trouverait une autre utilité. 

Peut-être Neville? Ou Albus peut-être? Ou devait-il se risquer à jouer une farce à McGonagall? 

------

Jeudi soir, Albus Dumbledore appela Severus à son bureau. 

Severus s'y glissa, très nerveux. 

«Ecoutez Albus, je suis terriblement désolé pour avoir cassé cette fenêtre dans la vieille tour.» 

«Oh, c'était toi?» pétilla Dumbledore. 

«Et je ne voulais pas casser le nez de ce Hufflepuffs de sixième année et je sais que le combat de nourriture avec les Ravenclaws a un petit peu dégénéré et je n'aurai pas du balancer ces pétards aux Gryffindors, et j'admet avoir volé les clés du professeur Flitwick et les avoir balancer dans la poubelle à papier, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée que cet elfe de maison allait marcher sur la cage de Greenie et se blesser, et ce combat avec Vincent et Blaise...»

«Severus,» interrompit Dumbledore. «Avant que tu ne te condamnes toi-même encore plus, je voulais juste te voir pour te dire qu'ils ont réussi à reconstituer la recette de la potion de rajeunissement à Beauxbatons.»

Le visage de Severus s'éclaira. 

Il posa la cage de Greenie sur le bureau de Dumbledore et s'assit dans un siège libre. 

«Bien! Puis-je la voir?»

Dumbledore sourit et lui tendit une pièce de parchemin de son bureau. 

«Je t'ai fait une copie, mais s'il te plait, ne commence aucune expérience avec ça. Nos collègues de Beauxbatons ont rapporté qu'ils avaient essayé la potion sur plusieurs rats et qu'ils sont tous mort.»

Severus fit la moue. 

«Je peux pas utiliser Neville pour ça? Alors ce ne serait pas un test sur des animaux.» 

«Severus!»

«D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD. Aucun test sur personne. Je promets.»

«Aucun test, rien du tout!» ordonna Dumbledore. «Cette copie est juste pour ton information. Pour te montrer que nous faisons des progrès. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou avec une autre copie à Durmstrang. J'espère que nous aurons l'antidote sous une semaine, deux tout au plus.»

«Dois-je faire mon devoir de Métamorphose?» demanda Severus, en faisant la moue à nouveau. 

«J'en ai peur.» sourit Dumbledore. «Minerva insiste sur le fait qu'elle veut que tu apprennes quelque chose de cet incident. Comment va ton petit ami vert au fait?»

«J'ai déjà appris quelque chose de ça. J'ai appris à rester loin de tout ce que Neville Longbottom concocte. Et Greenie, comme vous pouvez le voir, va très bien, sauf qu'il est toujours vert.»

Greenie comme par hasard alla du côté de la cage vers Dumbledore et cligna des yeux, à travers les barreaux. Dumbledore se pencha plus près pour le regarder. 

«Salut à toi, petit hérisson.» dit-il. 

Greenie renifla dédaigneusement et se détourna. 

«Je ne pense pas qu'il vous aime beaucoup, Albus.» observa Severus. 

«Et bien, je suppose que je ne suis pas assez épineux et on attendrait d'un hérisson vert Slytherin à préférer des Slytherins.»

------

A venir : Encore plus de problème avec les devoirs, ce dernier piège à souris, quelques aventures nocturnes, Severus fait quelques recherches, une discussion avec Dumbledore, et Draco essaye de parler à Ginny encore une fois. 


	6. Encore plus de problèmes pour Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Je me répète encore et encore, RIEN N'EST A MOI (de toute façon je voudrais que Greenie) tout est à JKR et le reste à Silverfox (dont Greenie, je devrait songer à avoir un hérisson vert aussi, suis pas sur qu'il s'entende avec mon chat)

------

**Chapitre 6 : Encore plus de problèmes pour Dumbledore**

------

Cela fut une bonne idée de la part de Dumbledore de donner à Severus la recette. Severus passa la plupart de son vendredi et le week-end suivant dans la bibliothèque, occupant une table entière par des livres de potions qu'il étudiait. Ses efforts restèrent vains cependant. Il n'y avait rien dans ces livres qu'il ne savait déjà. Il aurait besoin d'accéder à ses propres livres ou au moins à la section interdite, mais ces deux requêtes lui furent refusées. 

Il continuait cependant à chercher, livre après livre, et cela l'empêchait, trop occupé, de faire des sottises. Il n'y eut que quelques bagarres, avec des blessures mineures, durant le week-end et plusieurs pétards ici et là. Dumbledore ne fut même pas sur que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec Severus. Cela pourrait être tout aussi bien les Weasley. 

Oui, tout aurait pu aller, sauf ce qui arriva durant la dernière leçon de la semaine. Dumbledore était seulement en train d'expliquer la recette d'une potion rétrécissante à une particulièrement lente première année Hufflepuffs, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le professeur Callisto Calligra se précipita dans la classe. 

«Albus, je démissionne!» annonça-t-elle comme moyen d'explication. 

Dumbledore regarda le professeur de runes anciennes avec surprise. Ainsi que les premières années. Certains se souvenaient avoir vu cette femme à la table des professeurs au temps des repas, mais la plupart n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle était. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans leur classe?

«Démissionner, Callisto?» demanda Dumbledore. «Démissionner de quoi?»

«Je quitte ce job!» cria professeurs Calligra. «Je vais quitter Hogwarts ce soir.»

«Allons, allons, Callisto, calmez-vous!» tranquillisa Dumbledore. «Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être si mauvais pour...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. 

«Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être si mauvais?» hurla professeur Calligra. «Comme ce gamin Malfoy! Il continue à m'insulter en face de la classe entière! Et les Slytherins ont commencé à balancer leurs livres aux Ravenclaws et Hufflepuffs qui étaient assis entre eux et furent effrayés, et j'ai du les suivre dehors et les convaincre qu'il était sauf de retourner en classe. Et puis Severus et la fille Granger ont eut un différent sur comment interpréter un texte, et la chose suivante que j'ai su, fut qu'ils enseignaient à ma classe. Ca suffit, Albus! Je vais faire mes valises et prendre le prochain train pour Londres. N'espérez pas me voir ici pour dîner!»

Avant qu'Albus ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle tourna les talons et fonça hors de la pièce. Tout le monde regardait après elle. Albus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Les mots de Minerva McGonagall firent écho dans sa tête. 'Cela sera comme enseigner à une maison de fous.' Et Neville et Harry n'avaient même pas pris runes anciennes. 

Il considéra courir après le professeur enragé, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui faire changer d'avis. Lorsque Callisto Calligra décidait de faire quelque chose, elle le faisait, peu importe ce qui arriverait. Il aurait besoin d'un remplaçant... Et il ferait mieux d'aller vérifier sa classe. 

Albus Dumbledore libéra les première années plus tôt, qui fut accompagné de lourdes acclamations, et se dépêcha d'aller vers la salle de classe des runes, sans même nettoyer le tableau noir ajouté qu'il avait apporté après que l'original ne puisse, pour quelques mystérieuses raisons, montrer ce qu'il avait écrit. 

Pour une fois, il ne trouva pas les cinquième année en plein combat ou en train de s'insulter mutuellement. La porte de la salle de classe était grande ouverte, et la première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il entra, fut les Ravenclaws occupés à étudier leurs livres. Les Hufflepuffs étaient concentrés au centre de la pièce, discutant entre eux. Les Gryffindors jouaient à la bataille explosive au fond de la pièce, tous excepter Hermione, qui se tenait près du bureau du professeur, avec Severus. Ces deux-la semblait toujours être en train de discuter sur les traductions. 

Lorsque le directeur marcha au centre de la pièce, Greenie, qui avait été en train de renifler le coin sur le bureau du professeur Calligra, leva la tête vers lui et renifla avec son nez de reconnaissance. 'Ah, encore le gars drôle.'

Severus regarda en direction du son et vit Dumbledore. 

«Hi, Albus!» murmura-t-il distraitement et retourna à son texte. 

«Hum?» était la seule réaction d'Hermione. Elle était trop plongée dans son travail pour être distraite par de telles trivialités comme l'arrivée du directeur. 

Albus, à nouveau, vérifia rapidement la classe. Où étaient les autres Slytherins? Il découvrit Draco silencieusement assis près de la fenêtre gribouillant sur un morceau de parchemin. Draco était-il actuellement en train de travailler? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi utilisait-il des crayons de couleurs? Dumbledore ne perdit pas plus de temps sur Draco. Il rechercha d'autres Slytherins, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il essaya de se rappeler quels Slytherins étaient supposés être là. Peut-être que Severus et Draco étaient les seules? Non, ils étaient les seuls garçons, mais il devrait y avoir deux ou trois filles également. 

«Où sont le reste des Slytherins ?» demanda-t-il sèchement. 

La classe sursauta et leva la tête vers lui de surprise. D'où était venu d'un seul coup le directeur? 

«Ils sont partis.» se fit entendre Hanna Abbot de Hufflepuff après un moment. 

«Oui, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient de meilleurs choses à faire que d'attendre qu'un professeur hystérique se calme.» expliqua un Ravenclaw au cheveux noirs, dont le nom, si Dumbledore se souvenait correctement, était Boot, Terry ou Tommy Boot, ou quelque chose comme ça. 

«Et bien, normalement, ils n'aurait pas du, mais cette fois je suggère que vous suiviez leur exemple. Le professeur Calligra vient juste de m'annoncer qu'elle quittait Hogwarts. Je vous promets d'essayer de trouver un remplaçant temporaire avant lundi, mais la leçon d'aujourd'hui ne continuera pas.»

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il regarda les élèves s'exclamer et foncer hors de la classe. Maintenant il devait organiser une autre réunion urgente des professeurs dans son bureau. 

«Oh Albus!» vint une voix de derrière lui. «Pourriez-vous jeter un oeil sur ce texte et nous expliquer...»

«Non Severus, je ne peux pas! Je n'enseigne pas les runes anciennes. S'il te plait, récupère tes livres et ton hérisson et pars pour que je puisse fermer cette pièce. Vous aussi, Miss Granger. Prenez vos affaires et partez!»

Grommelant à son manque de coopération, tous les deux le quittèrent. 

Albus sortit de la pièce, puis décida de lancer un autre rapide coup d'oeil à travers la salle avant de la fermer. Peut-être qu'un des Ravenclaws était toujours...

«Mr. Malfoy!»

Pas de réaction. 

Albus revint dans la pièce, vers le garçon. 

«Mr. Malfoy!» cria-t-il. «Voulez-vous rester enfermé dans cette pièce pendant le week-end?»

«Huh?»

«Qu'est ce qui est si intéressant pour que vous ne vouliez pas quitter la classe d'ailleurs? » demanda Dumbledore regardant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel Draco avait gribouillé. 

«R...r...rien du tout!» bégaya Draco, rougissant le remballant rapidement et fonçant vers la porte. 

Mais Dumbledore avait réussi à avoir un petit aperçu du parchemin de toute façon. Un dessin? De Ginny Weasley?

----------

La réunion des professeurs n'était pas très plaisante non plus. Pratiquement tous les professeurs avaient quelques plaintes à déposer à propos de Severus. Seules Madame Hooch et professeur Trelawney souriaient de soulagement et se laissaient aller dans leurs chaises. Bien sur, Severus n'avait pas pris leur matière. 

Lorsque Dumbledore leur dit à propos de Calligra, ils furent choqués. Pendant un moment personne ne parla et Dumbledore pouvait voir Hagrid se pencher en avant juste vers l'oreille de Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey secoua sa tête et chuchota vers lui. Puis Hagrid répondit. Il semblait suppliant. 

Finalement Madame Pince fut d'accord pour tenir la place du professeur Calligra jusqu'à ce qu'un remplaçant puisse être trouvé sous la seule condition que quelqu'un prenne sa place à la bibliothèque durant les leçons, comme elle ne vouloir pas la fermer entièrement. 

Mais qui pouvait s'occuper de ça? Tous les professeurs avaient aussi des classes, Dumbledore était déjà en train d'enseigner les potions. Filch refusa catégoriquement, clamant ne pas avoir le temps. Madame Pomfrey ne pouvait pas laisser l'infirmerie pour aussi longtemps dans le cas d'une urgence. 

A la fin, ils s'accordèrent à contrecoeur de demander à un elfe de maison d'aider, et ainsi le jour suivant, une très inquiète Madame Pince montra à un très excité Dobby comment gérer la bibliothèque. 

Après seulement une demi-heure après la réunion des professeurs, Dumbledore reçut un mot de Madame Pomfrey comme quoi Hagrid avait attrapé un mauvais rhume et ne serait pas capable d'enseigner pendant une semaine ou deux. 

Etrange. Hagrid semblait aller bien pendant la réunion. 

----------

Puisque Draco n'avait pas eut la chance de finir son dessin de Ginny, il décida d'aller chercher la vraie à la place. Il savait où sa classe était en ce moment et il avait plus que le temps d'arriver là-bas et de se cacher à côté de la porte. 

Il devait être prudent de ne pas être vu suivant Ginny. Elle avait prit l'habitue de se coller à ses amis lorsqu'elle le voyait aux alentours. C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable de l'attraper à nouveau depuis sa dernière tentative de dialogue dans la bibliothèque. 

Mais cette fois, il était chanceux. Personne ne l'avait aperçu suivant Ginny. Et bien, peut-être que tout n'était pas du à la chance. Après tout, la pratique faisait la perfection et Draco avait eut beaucoup de pratique depuis lors. 

Il était pratiquement l'heure du dîner lorsqu'il vit Ginny entrer dans la salle de bain des filles au troisième étage. Ses amies marchèrent en direction de la grande salle. Le couloir était désert. 

Oui, il l'avait! Mais il ne pouvait pas la suivre dans la salle de bain. Il devait attendre dehors et espérer que personne n'arrive avant qu'elle ne sorte et qu'il ait une chance de lui parler.

Draco attendit, levant et baissant la tête, nerveux dans le couloir. Personne ne vint. La plus grande partie devait être au dîner maintenant, de toute façon. C'était l'opportunité parfaite. 

Pourquoi Ginny prenait-elle autant de temps? Probablement à brosser ses cheveux pour paraître belle au dîner. Peut-être qu'elle les laisserait encore détachés. C'était comme ça qu'elle était la plus mignonne, décida Draco. Elle était de toute façon toujours mignonne. 

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny sortit. 

«Hi, Ginny!»

Ginny sursauta et recula dans un coin. 

Oui! Draco la suivit rapidement. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus aller nulle part. Cette fois, elle aurait à lui parler. 

«Ecoute...hum...Ginny...» super, il recommençait à bégayer. 

'Allez Draco! Que veux-tu lui dire?'

«...um...Ginny...Je...um...Ginny...»

'Idiot, tout ce que tu dit est son nom. Dit quelque chose d'intéressant pour qu'elle puisse donner une réponse!'

«Ginny, je ... voulais te demander...um...si tu...»

Ginny reculait de plus en plus dans le coin. Maintenant elle était pressée contre le mur avec nulle part où aller. Elle devrait passer devant Draco pour partir. Comment puis-je le faire partir?

«Laisse-moi seul ou je le dirai à mes frères!» menaça-t-elle. 

Draco la fixa pendant un moment. 

«Tes frères? Je me fiche de tes frères.» dit-il. «Je t'AIME!»

SLAP!

Draco recula de surprise alors que sa main se connectait rapidement avec sa joue. 

Ginny saisit sa chance, se dépêcha de le dépasser et courut vers la grande salle. 

Draco la regarda partir, touchant sa joue cuisante. Qu'est-ce qui était allé de travers? Pourquoi s'était-elle encore enfuie? Il avait presque réussi à dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de sympa en plus! Et elle l'avait frappé et s'était enfuie? 

Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais quoi? Comment quelqu'un convainquait une fille de vouloir sortir avec elle? Il avait besoin de demander des conseils à quelqu'un. Un ami qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre. 

Mais qui? 

Habituellement, il parlerait de choses difficiles avec Blaise. Il était le plus intelligent de ses amis. Mais Blaise était absolument nul lorsque cela concernait des problèmes émotionnels et quelque part Ginny le frappant semblait très émotionnel. 

Donc pas Blaise. Cela laissait seulement Crabbe et Goyle. Grégory était si stupide que personne saine d'esprit lui demanderait des conseils à propos de quelque chose. Il regardera simplement sans émotion ou suggèrera de battre Ginny. Qui n'était pas la solution que Draco recherchait. 

Pas Grégory. Donc c'était Vincent. Vincent était plus intelligent que Grégory et il avait plus de coeur que Blaise, pas que ce genre de chose en dise beaucoup. Vincent n'était rien qu'une brute très stupide. Et qu'en savait-il sur les filles? Rien. Lorsqu'il entendrait que Draco aimait une fille, il le taquinerait sans merci. Et alors l'école entière le saurait. 

Non, il ne pouvait pas demander à Vincent. Mais qui restait-il? Qui parmi ceux qu'il connaissait? 'Les filles ne doivent pas savoir! Elles seront même pire que Vincent.' Il ne pouvait définitivement pas demander à un professeur. A qui d'autre dans l'école? Le hérisson de Severus?...Severus! Severus devait savoir à propos des filles. Il avait du avoir des tas de petites amies à son age. Il devait définitivement savoir comment leur demander de sortir. Oui, il allait demander à Severus. 

Demander à Severus! A quoi pensait-il? Severus le rembarrerait. Il avait dit. 'Je t'aurai la prochaine fois.' Il avait dit ça parce qu'il n'avait plus de piège à souris restant. Il ne pouvait visiblement pas autoriser Severus à savoir à propos de lui et de Ginny. Il l'utiliserait pour l'embarrasser en face de l'école entière. Il serait même pire que Vincent et les filles réunis. 

Et puis Draco réalisa que Severus le savait déjà. Il l'avait su de ce premier moment lorsqu'il avait regardé Ginny dans la grande salle. Oh non! Que pouvait-il faire? Si seulement il avait un véritable ami à qui parler. 

----------

«Whoa, elle semble furieuse» remarqua Vincent lorsque Ginny entra comme un ouragan dans la grande salle, et dépassa la table des Slytherin. 

«J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas tué.» dit Severus poussant une autre pièce minuscule de steak en face du nez de Greenie. Le hérisson semblait aimé le steak. Ce qui était super pour eux deux, parce que Severus ne l'aimait pas. 

«Tué?» demanda Grégory, ayant entendu un de ses mots favoris. «Tuer qui?»

«Draco. Qui d'autre pourrait réussir à la mettre aussi furieuse?» répondit Severus, et retourna à couper son steak, de morceaux taillés pour la bouche de son hérisson. 

«Tu ne penses pas qu'un steak entier est un peu trop pour un seul hérisson?» demanda Vincent. «Je mangerai le reste moi-même si j'étais toi.»

«Je lui donnerai autant qu'il le veut maintenant et mettrait le reste dans sa cage pour un casse-croûte de minuit.» expliqua Severus. « Je ne vais définitivement pas manger ça.»

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec manger un steak?» demanda Grégory, fourrant la moitié de son morceau de viande dans sa bouche en un coup. 

«Rien.» déclara Vincent et suivant l'exemple de son ami. 

Severus décida de ne plus les regarder pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Et bien, au moins, Vincent ne parlait pas la bouche pleine. 

«Contrairement à deux gros débiles, je ne mange pas chaque morceau d'ordure qui me passe sous le nez.» se moqua-t-il. 

«Les steak ne sont pas des ordures.» déclara Blaise. 

«Cela sent comme des poubelles.» 

«Je ne suis pas gros.» se complaignit Grégory, la bouche pleine. 

La quatrième année assise à côté d'eux éclata de rire. Grégory l'attrapa et une autre bagarre de nourriture aurait pu commencé s'ils n'avaient pas été distraits par l'entrée de Draco. 

Draco tenait toujours sa joue alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table. 

«Où as-tu été pendant tout ce temps?» demanda Grégory. 

«Ouais, nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis Soin aux créatures magiques.» ajouta Vincent. 

«Sais pas.» murmura Draco distraitement. 

«Vas-tu encore parler de Ginny?» demanda Grégory à Severus. 

Severus acquiesça et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Grégory eut un large sourire. Il avait compris quelque chose : lorsque Draco donnait des réponses bizarres, Severus commençait toujours à parler de Ginny. N'était-ce pas une découverte dont il pouvait être fier?

«As-tu une rage de dent?» demanda Blaise à Severus. 

«Mmmm...non.»

«Alors pourquoi te tiens-tu la joue?»

Draco baissa rapidement sa main et commença à manger. 

«Humm, C'est une belle empreinte de main que tu as là.» souria Severus, inspectant la joue de Draco. 

La main de Draco remonta. 

«La petite Ginny est vraiment une fille farouche.» continua Severus non perturbé. «Pas étonnant avec tous ces cheveux roux. Je comprends que ça signifie qu'elle ne va pas sortir avec toi cette semaine?»

Draco sentit son visage rougir. Il se concentra sur son assiette en espérant que Severus la fermerait s'il ne réagissait pas. Puis il vit le grand sourire de Vincent. 'Oh non! C'est parti.'

«Qu'est ce que t'en sais?» sourit Vincent. «Draco est amoureux d'Weasley.»

«Félicitations, Vincent!» ricana Severus souriant sarcastiquement de la façon dont Draco le faisait habituellement. «Cela t'a pris seulement une semaine pour trouver. Et c'était très visible, aussi.»

Draco attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille et le déversa sur la tête de Severus. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il voulait le faire. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle comme ça ou de bégayer lorsqu'il parlait à une fille ordinaire. Mais, Ginny n'était pas une fille ordinaire. 

Severus était assis là, balançant le verre renversé sur sa tête, réfrénant un fou rire. Pauvre Draco! Mais il était si drôle avec son visage tout rouge. 

Minerva McGonagall fonça vers la table des Slytherin pour prévenir un autre combat de nourriture. Par chance Severus ne s'était pas encore vengé, mais elle n'espérait pas que ça durerait longtemps.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» demanda-t-elle avec une voix sévère. 

«J'ai été couronné d'un verre.» répondit Severus, prétendant être sérieux. 

Minerva retira le verre de sa tête et le reposa sur la table combattant son propre rire. 

«Et pourquoi ça?» demanda-t-elle, ayant regagné sa posture. 

«Draco est amoureux.» ricana Vincent.

«Il l'est? Vraiment?» demanda Grégory à McGonagall. Elle était un professeur. Elle devait savoir. 

«Oui, il l'est» sourit Vincent. 

Draco attrapa un autre verre de glace de jus de citrouille et voulait couronner Vincent aussi, mais Minerva l'attrapa par l'encolure de sa robe et le poussa vers son siège. 

«Mr. Malfoy, cela fera 10 points en moins pour Slytherin pour avoir attaquer vos camarades! Maintenant mangez, avant que je ne vous donne également une détention!» Professeur McGonagall croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se résolut à demeurer debout juste derrière Draco pour le reste du repas.

Draco la regarda d'un air boudeur. 

«J'ai pas faim.» déclara-t-il, se leva et sortit de la grande salle. 

----------

Samedi soir, lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous ces camarades de chambre furent endormis, Severus se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et mit sa cape et ses chaussettes. Il décida cependant de ne pas prendre ses chaussures. Il pourrait se déplacer furtivement et plus confortablement s'il ne portait pas de chaussures lourdes. Il avait juste à être prudent de ne pas glisser et avoir froid pendant une heure ou un peu plus. 

Il glissa dans la salle de bain et sortit rapidement Greenie de sa cage. Le hérisson, étant un animal nocturne après tout, semblait très excité à l'idée d'une aventure de nuit et cligna des yeux de contentement. 

Silencieusement, il traversa la salle commune. Cela faisait seulement dix minutes que Dumbledore avait vérifié leur dortoir et s'il y avait eut quelque chose d'inhabituel dans un des autres dortoirs, il aurait pu être retenu. La dernière personne par qui Severus voulait être attrapé à sortir furtivement hors du lit était le directeur. 

Filch, il le savait, ne serait pas aussi strict avec lui, et McGonagall n'aimerait absolument pas venir dans les donjons. Elle n'avait pas été là depuis probablement ses propres dernières leçons de potions, n'arriverait même probablement plus à trouver la salle de classe. Non, Dumbledore était la chose la plus dangereuse qui pourrait lui arriver cette nuit. 

Doucement, il poussa la porte secrète. Il savait exactement de combien il fallait la pousser pour ne pas la faire craquer. Souriant lorsqu'il la ferma derrière lui à nouveau sans faire aucun bruit. Il se demanda combien d'enfants étaient capable d'accomplir ça. Draco en faisait partie. Mais il doutait que ces trois autres compagnons de dortoir puissent l'ouvrir sans ce dit craquement. 

Il se hâta vers le coin suivant du couloir et prudemment regarda avant de sortir de derrière. 

Severus atteignit la classe de potions sans incident, tel une ombre dans la nuit, et trouva la porte déverrouiller. 'Faites confiance à Albus pour oublier de fermer la classe, ainsi les derniers idiots pouvait rentrer et voler mes réserves. Espérons juste qu'aucun d'eux ne sache fabriquer des drogues.' Hermione savait probablement comment, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Non, Potter et compagnie finirait probablement avec quelque chose d'explosif ou se tournerait eux-mêmes invisible en permanence. Mais que dire de ses propres Slytherins de septième année? Ceux la seraient plus enclin à expérimenter les drogues. Peut être pas pour leur propre consommation, mais pour les vendre à de jeunes étudiants idiots. 

'Je dois avertir Albus de ne pas laisser la porte ouverte de nuit. C'était simplement trop dangereux.' Mais il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait été là. 'Et bien, peut-être qu'une remarque générale de combien dangereuse pouvait être quelques-unes de mes réserves, et qu'il avait besoin de les garder sous cadenas et clés.'

Il souriait lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe familière. C'était sa maison. 

Severus marcha vers la porte de son bureau dans l'obscurité totale. Il pouvait facilement trouver son chemin même aveugle dans la plupart des donjons et c'était sa salle de classe après tout. Il marcha aussi rapidement que si la pièce était illuminée. Mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'allumer pour choisir les livres qu'il ramènerait avec lui dans son dortoir. 'Je ne peux pas trop en prendre sinon Albus ne les trouverait pas' Et il saurait certainement où ils étaient partis. 

«Lumos!» chuchota Severus à sa baguette alors qu'il poussait la porte de son bureau. 

Une lumière aveuglante de chandelles éclairait la pièce, illuminant le petit garçon avec sa baguette brillant faiblement. Albus Dumbledore se détourna de l'étagère que laquelle il avait été en train d'arranger les ingrédients. 

Severus cligna des yeux contre la lumière aveuglante et réalisa que ses précieuses réserves avaient été sorties de leurs placards et de leurs étagères et étaient installés sur des tas désordonnés sur la table et sur le sol. 

De la poussière flottait dans la pièce et causa à Greenie d'éternuer et de renifler vers Dumbledore avec dédain de sa place abrité dans les bras de Severus. 

«Que faites vous là?» demanda Severus fixant la scène avec horreur. 

«J'alphabétise les...» commença Dumbledore. Puis il posa les yeux sur lui. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es supposé être au lit!»

Oups. Attrapé. 

«Somnambulisme?» un regard mignon de chien battus. Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas, mais ça ne valait rien d'essayer. 

«Severus!»

«Je ne pouvais pas dormir.» sourire narquois. Il devenait vraiment bon en imitant Draco. Peut-être que ça ferait rire Albus. 

«Severus!» 

«C'est la vérité!» Severus fit la moue. 'Allez, Albus!' Si la moue ne réussissait pas rien ne l'aurait. 

«Severus!»

«Qu'est c'que vous faites dans mon bureau? Je ne serai plus capable de trouver quoi que ce soit!» Parfois attaquer était le meilleur moyen de se défendre. 

«En ce moment c'est mon bureau, et je n'étais pas capable de trouver quoi que ce soit, et, en conséquence, je réarrange systématiquement le bazar que tu as fait ici!»

«Vous êtes le seul qui faites le bazar! Vous ne pouvez pas les trier par leurs noms! Vous devez les trier selon leur utilisation et leurs besoins! Quelques-uns doivent être garder au chaud, quelques-uns au froid, d'autres au sec, ceux qui sont dangereux et ont besoin d'être enfermés ailleurs! Vous ne pouvez pas juste les jeter en tas sur le sol comme...comme...comme»

«Je peux faire ce qui me plait et ce n'est pas tes affaires!» balança Dumbledore, enragé. 

Il était très fatigué et avait déjà beaucoup à l'esprit et s'était seulement souvenu qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé la salle de potion lorsqu'il avait été vérifier les Slytherins cette nuit. Il s'était précipité de nettoyer le tableau noir et retirer les ingrédients laissés sur son bureau, mais de nouveau, il ne s'était pas souvenu de quoi allait où et dans un accès de rage avait tout pris et s'était attelé à réarranger ça selon ses propres idées, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était d'aller au lit et dormir pour au moins une semaine. Et puis Severus s'était montré, voulant clairement faire quelques expériences de son côté avec de dangereuses substances qui l'avaient pratiquement tué et commençait à l'accuser LUI de créer un chaos dans son bureau-non-ordonné!

Albus attrapa Severus par l'épaule avec une main, prenant Greenie dans l'autre et retourna vers la salle commune. 

Greenie s'enroula immédiatement. Le drôle de gars l'avait! Et il ne le tenait pas très gentiment. Greenie voulait revenir avec le gentil. Ce drôle de gars était probablement dangereux. 

Ayant ses doigts transpercés par le hérisson en boule effrayé n'améliorait pas l'humeur d'Albus. 

Lorsque Severus essaya de dire quelque chose pour sa défense et son hérisson, il hurla juste «La ferme!» et Severus n'osait plus argumenter. Il semblait qu'il avait déjà perdu son seul ami cette fois. 

Albus déposa Greenie dans sa cage (Il se passa un moment avant que le pauvre petit compagnon ose sortir son nez à nouveau) et claqua la porte de la salle de bain avec tant de force que le son réveilla la maison entière. 

Quatre garçons très confus et surpris les regardèrent, alors qu'Albus poussait Severus dans le dortoir. 

«Maintenant vas dans ton lit et restes-y!» cria Dumbledore assez fort pour que chaque mot soit compris aux portes suivantes. «50 points en moins de Slytherin et si jamais je t'attrape dans le bureau d'un professeur à nouveau, cela fera 100 points en moins et tu passeras le reste de ta vie en détention!»

«C'est mon bureau!» protesta Severus combattant des larmes. «Vous ne pouvez simplement pas réarranger mon bureau sans même me le demander en premier.»

Mais Dumbledore était déjà sortit et avait fermé la porte. 

«Albus!» appela Severus après lui, soudainement pris par une peur irrationnelle qu'il ne le reverrait plus. «Albus?»

Si Dumbledore l'avait entendu, il ne réagit pas. Il était son seul ami, la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, le seul sur qui il avait compté. Etait-ce de sa faute? Qu'avait-il fait? Rien que Harry Potter et des centaines d'étudiants n'avaient fait avant. Et Albus leur avait tous pardonné, ne s'était jamais énervé contre eux, et continuait encore à favoriser Harry au dessus de tous les autres.

«Vous paierez pour ça Albus!» souffla-t-il dans les ténèbres se fichant que les autres puissent l'entendre. 

Draco resta éveillé pendant un long moment après ça, écoutant les doux pleurs réfrénés venant du lit de Severus. Il avait voulu savoir comment les autres professeurs réagissaient à la situation inhabituelle de Severus. Maintenant il savait. Dumbledore avait-il réellement réarrangé le bureau du maître de potions? Comment pouvait-il! Il enseignait seulement pour quelques semaines. C'était le bureau de Snape. Et Dumbledore n'avait visiblement aucune idée de comment enseigner les potions. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Severus? Et Snape n'aurait jamais ramené un élève comme ça, quel que soit ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait pas réveillé la maison entière juste pour les embarrasser en face de leur dortoir au complet. Et Dumbledore n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'ils n'aimaient pas Severus? Ne pouvait-il pas deviner que les autres le harcèleraient là-dessus? 

Et n'était-ce pas leur peur des professeurs qui les avaient empêché de frapper Severus? Mais McGonagall avait clairement montré qu'elle n'appréciait pas Severus. Ou l'appréciait-elle? Elle ne l'avait pas défendu de toute façon. Lupin l'ignorait. Et les autres professeurs ne comptaient pas vraiment. Seulement ces deux-la effrayaient réellement les Slytherins. Ces deux-là et Dumbledore. Cela avait été leur peur de Dumbledore qui les avait retenu. Mais maintenant que Dumbledore avait repoussé Severus, Severus avait perdu son protecteur.

Tout ce qui restait maintenant était leur peur de Severus lui-même. Il était un bon combattant et il pouvait être très mesquin, mais il était aussi très petit et il était seul. Les solitaires n'allaient pas très loin chez les Slytherins. C'était à cause de ça que Draco s'était rapproché de ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Il serait capable d'aider Severus, de le défendre, mais s'il le faisait, il tournerait ses propres alliés contre lui. Tous les deux devraient faire face à la maison entière. Et si cela arrivait, pouvait-il compter sur Severus pour le défendre? Non, pas vraiment. Il finirait en portant le prochain piège à souris. 

------

A venir: Encore plus de problèmes avec les devoirs, le dernier piège à souris, encore plus d'aventures nocturnes, un problème de sucreries et d'argent, et Severus promet de se faire un ami.


	7. Une journée chargée

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et à Silverfox

------

**Chapitre 7 : Une journée chargée. **

------

Dimanche matin, durant le petit déjeuner, Draco reçut son paquet hebdomadaire, plein de douceurs de sa mère. Il sourit de contentement pendant que son corbeau-hibou arriva avec son large paquet. Les cadeaux de sa mère arrivaient habituellement le samedi, mais parfois, ils étaient en retard. C'était principalement parce que son père n'approuvait pas que sa femme envoie à leur fils 'des récompenses qu'il n'avait pas mérité'. Alors il gardait cela secret et Narcissa envoyait seulement les paquets lorsque Lucius n'était pas à la maison. 

Draco attrapa rapidement le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il craignait toujours que Grégory et Vincent puissent avaler la chose entière d'un seul coup s'il ne leur donnait pas leurs parts assez rapidement. Ils les regardaient déjà avec envie. 

Il sortit une choco-grenouille puis offrit la boite, en premier à Vincent, puis à Grégory et enfin à Blaise, qui n'était pas aussi gourmand que les deux autres. 

«Ohh, Draco, puis-je avoir une choco-grenouille?» appela Pansy Parkinson de l'endroit où les filles de cinquième année étaient assises en un essaim serré. Elles restaient loin des garçons durant les repas. Draco suspectait que de cette façon, elles pouvaient mieux parler d'eux. 

«Mhhm des choco-grenouille!» soupira Millicent Bulstrode essayant de faire les yeux doux à Draco, mais échouant misérablement. 

Draco envoya quand même six choco-grenouilles aux filles. 

«Voilà, une chacune, parce que vous êtes mes camarades.» expliqua-t-il. 

«Et moi?» Le regard de chien battu était bien mieux que celui de Millicent. «Je suis aussi ton camarade. Ne puis-je pas en avoir?»

Draco hésita. Devait-il? Après tout, Severus a eut une dure nuit, il pouvait lui remonter un peu le moral même s'il semblait qu'il se soit réveillé avec son habituel caractère sarcastique au matin et avait déjà donné à Grégory un oeil au beurre noir pour avoir menacé son hérisson. 

«Toi? Camarade? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une erreur de la nature.» annonça Blaise et les deux autres acquiescèrent en souriant méchamment à Severus. 

«Je ne vous ai rien demandé. J'ai demandé à Draco.» dit Severus froidement fixant Blaise, qui ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux et retourna son attention vers sa tartine. 

«Et bien, cela ne fait aucune différence.» répliqua Draco. «Tu n'en auras aucune!»

«Oh, vraiment?» demanda Severus d'un ton menaçant. 

«Vraiment!» confirma Draco. Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant. Même si une choco-grenouille importait peu. 

«Nous verrons.» gronda Severus, qui retourna vers son petit déjeuner, et essayant d'attirer l'intérêt de Greenie avec un morceau de tartine couvert de marmelade comme si rien n'était arrivé. 

Greenie ne semblait pas aimé ni le pain, ni la marmelade. Il renifla de colère et détourna son attention vers les céréales de Draco. Pas qu'il faisait attention aux céréales elles-mêmes, mais le lait sentait délicieusement bon. 

«Hey, arrête ça!» cria Draco et l'éloigna. 

Greenie cligna des yeux de confusion. Il voulait quelques céréales. 

Draco soupira et attrapa une petite assiette supplémentait pour servir le petit déjeuner du hérisson. Le garçon semblait aller très bien. Il s'était disputé avec ses camarades de maison comme il le faisait toujours. Professeur McGonagall l'empêcha à temps de balancer un bol plein de céréales sur Vincent Crabbe. Pas de combat de nourriture aujourd'hui. 

Severus ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur se sentit soulagé par ça. Il avait été inquiet d'être allé trop loin cette nuit, mais visiblement Severus avait déjà oublié tout de cet incident. 

Dumbledore soupira. Il devait toujours se rappeler de fermer la salle de classe de potions, puisque Severus reviendrait. Il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à aller à côté de ses ingrédients de potions. C'était déjà assez dangereux lorsque les autres élèves expérimentaient avec eux, mais Severus en savait beaucoup plus sur eux. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait faire avec? 

----------

Severus était à nouveau à la bibliothèque juste après le petit déjeuner. Elle était pratiquement vide comme tous les dimanches matins. 

Hermione Granger était assise à sa table habituelle (Tout le monde dans l'école savait que c'était là qu'Hermione s'asseyait et personne d'autres n'aurait pensé à prendre sa chaise lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.)

Un groupe de Ravenclaws était assis quelque part dans le fond de la pièce, travaillant sur une sorte de projet en groupe. Severus fit un petit détour discret par le chemin de la section des potions pour écouter leur conversation. 

«... due à l'influence d'Uranus.» disait une fille. 

«Non, ça ne se peut pas.» argumenta un de ses partenaires. «Ne vois-tu pas que Venus balance Uranus?»

«Mais l'influence de Saturne est plus forte, et bloquera celle de Venus.» insista la fille. 

Le troisième membre du groupe, qui était étalé sur sa chaise en ne faisant rien du tout, parla finalement. 

«Ecrivons simplement qu'à cause des constellations d'Uranus, Venus et Saturne, il y aura une inondation lundi et que nous seront tous noyés. A ce moment là, nous n'aurons pas besoin de prédire le reste de la semaine, puisque nous ne seront pas en vie pour la voir.» suggéra-t-il. 

«Mais ce n'est pas ce que les étoiles montrent!» hurla la première fille, semblant choquée. 

«Et alors?» sourit le garçon. «C'est très dépressif. Je prédis que Trelawney l'adorera.»

Severus roula des yeux et silencieusement remercia les dieux (s'ils existaient) que Dumbledore ait accepté son refus catégorique d'aller quelque part à coté de la salle de classe de divination, alors qu'il marchait à travers la section de potions. S'il y avait un sujet entièrement inutile, c'était la divination. Spécialement lorsque Sybille Trelawney l'enseignait. 

Il ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi Dumbledore avait engagé Sybille il y a longtemps. Elle arrivait seulement à déranger les élèves avec ses constantes visions de mort. Mais il n'avait jamais été capable de convaincre Albus à ce propos. 

Pendant un moment, il sourit repensant à leurs longues discussions à propos du professeur de divination, puis il se souvint de la nuit dernière et fronça les sourcils. Ces jours-là étaient finis. Maintenant, il était tout seul et il devait préparer sa revanche sur le directeur. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un filet et de quelques outils de Filch. Il devrait les voler ce soir. Si il faisait cela maintenant, Filch ne les verrait pas durant la journée et rapporterait leur disparition au directeur, qui alors serait averti. 

Severus scanna rapidement les étagères pour quelques livres qui lui seraient utiles. 'Ouais, sur. Comme si je trouverais quelque chose d'utile dans ceux-là.' Puis il sortit sa baguette et les fit léviter vers sa table favorite. 

Les Ravenclaws levèrent la tête surpris par plusieurs livres sifflant au dessus de leurs têtes. La fille qui affectionnait tant Uranus releva la tête si soudainement qu'elle se cogna à l'un des coins d'un des livres. 

«Ahh!» cria-t-elle, visiblement plus effrayée que blessée.

Le bouquin commença à partir à vau de l'eau, fit quelques soubresauts et prit finalement la direction de la section de charmes où il s'écrasa contre une étagère surchargée, la renversant. Des livres allèrent flotter partout à travers la section de charmes, frappant d'autres étagères et amenant encore plus de livres avec eux. 

Severus sourit à la vue de ce chaos, appelant le livre perdu avec un rapide «Accio.» et l'amena vers sa table. Il n'alla pas loin cependant. Dobby se matérialisa soudainement en face de lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. 

«Dobby peut pas autoriser monsieur à faire flotter des livres à travers la bibliothèque, monsieur.» dit l'elfe de maison dans, ce que supposait Severus, être un ton sévère. «Dobby est responsable de l'ordre de la bibliothèque.»

Severus leva les yeux vers l'elfe et les baissa, et décida de l'ignorer. Il dépassa Dobby et s'assit en face de ses livres, mais Dobby le suivit et sauta sur la table. 

Greenie qui avait été en train de gambader entre les livres renifla l'elfe curieusement. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel avant. Cela ressemblait et sentait un petit peu comme un humain, mais c'était définitivement trop petit pour en être un. Peut-être que c'était mangeable? Pas de chance, il ne resta pas assez longtemps pour essayer. Greenie poussa un dernier reniflement et se détourna pour croquer dans un vieux tome relié en cuit intitulé 'Potions de base.'

«Dobby est responsable» insista l'elfe de maison. 

Madame Pince qui avait vu la scène décida d'intervenir. Elle avait essayé de rester hors des affaires de la bibliothèque autant que possible aujourd'hui pour donner à son nouvel apprenti une chance de s'exercer avant qu'elle ne le laisse seul, lorsqu'elle commencerait à enseigner le jour suivant. Mais maintenant Dobby allait vers les ennuis. Qui savait ce que Severus pourrait lui faire si l'elfe de maison commençait à l'ennuyer. 

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Severus aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans paraître se dépêcher. 

«Severus, je dois te demander de ne pas faire léviter mes livres! Quelqu'un pourrait être blessé et les livres pourraient être endommagés. Si je t'attrape à faire ça à nouveau, tu devras quitter la bibliothèque.» déclara-t-elle sévèrement. 

Severus la regarda avec son meilleur air de chien battu. 

«Je ne fais rien léviter en ce moment. Je lis simplement. Est-ce que c'est un problème?» 

Madame Pince soupira et envoya Dobby vers la section de charmes pour ramasser les livres éparpillés et les remettre dans leur propre étagère. 

«Qu'est ce que cet elfe fait la d'ailleurs?» demanda Severus, avec désinvolture. 

«On m'a demandé de faire un remplacement jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un nouveau professeurs de runes anciennes. Dobby me remplacera durant les leçons.» expliqua rapidement Madame Pince. «Maintenant soit tu travaille, soit tu quittes ma bibliothèque!»

Severus retourna à son livre, prétendant lire. Ainsi Dobby serait en charge de la bibliothèque pendant que Madame Pince enseignerait? Alors tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de savoir quand elle enseignerait. Madame Pince ne le laisserait pas aller dans la section interdite avec une vraie autorisation de Dumbledore, mais Dobby serait plus facile à tromper. 

Severus sourit et revint à son livre. Ce n'était pas qu'il y payait attention. Il aurait bientôt les livres qui pourraient l'aider, mais il devait encore prétendre être intéressé en ce qu'il lisait actuellement, ou bien Madame Pince pourrait devenir suspicieuse. 

A peu près une heure plus tard Draco débarqua dans la bibliothèque observant les alentours comme pour chercher quelque chose. 

«Cherche Ginny?» demanda Severus en souriant alors qu'il passait son bureau. 

Draco rougit et s'arrêta pour le regarder furieusement. 

«Non!... Elle est là?»

Severus ricana, en entendant le ton plein d'espoir de la voix de Draco. 

«Non.»

«Est ce que...hum...Est ce que tu l'as vu?» essaya Draco d'un ton sonnant désinvolte. 

«Non, mais sachant qu'aujourd'hui est un dimanche, et que c'est une très belle journée, je la chercherai dehors.» suggéra Draco, donnant à Draco l'un de ses propres sourires narquois maison. 

«Dehors?»

«Oui, dehors. Tu sais, là où il y a le grand ciel bleu au dessus de la tête. C'est dehors. Elle s'amuse probablement dans un combat de boules de neige, ou a construit un bonhomme de neige avec ses amis.»

Draco se renfrogna, réalisant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de lui parler seule à seul si elle était dehors à jouer avec les autres Gryffindors. 

«Et bien, je ne la cherchai pas la de toute façon.» clama-t-il. «Peut-être qu'elle est aller voler un peu.»

Il se tourna pour partir, mais pensa que ça serait un petit peu trop visible et scanna le livre de Severus à la place. 

«Potions?» demanda-t-il. «Je pensais que tu ferais finalement ton devoir de métamorphose.»

Cela supprima le sourire du visage de Severus. Il devrait rendre son devoir de métamorphose demain et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un acceptant de le laisser copier. Il n'y avait qu'une solution restante et il devait faire un peu de furetage de toute façon. 

Aussitôt que Draco partit, Severus sortit sa baguette et fit léviter ses livres de nouveau vers les étagères.»

«10 points en moins de Slytherins!» siffla Madame Pince. «Et sors d'ici tout de suite!»

Severus continua de sourire alors qu'il sortit de la bibliothèque. 

----------

Une demi heure après leur rencontre à la bibliothèque, Draco revint dans la salle commune pour trouver Severus assit dans son siège favoris, dessinant. 

«Tu ne fais toujours pas ton devoir de métamorphose?»

«Je travaille dessus.» répondit calmement Severus. 

«Vraiment?» demanda Draco regardant par dessus son épaule. « Ca ressemble plus à une licorne pour moi. Tu nous feras perdre encore plus de points si tu n'as pas ton devoir demain.»

«En parlant de points. J'ai perdu 10 autres points pour avoir fait léviter des livres dans la bibliothèque.» dit Severus d'un ton neutre. 

«Quoi!» cria Draco. «10 autres points! Pourquoi?»

«J'avais envie.»

«Est ce que perdre des points est l'un de tes hobbies?» sourit Draco d'un air méprisant. «Tu est vraiment bon à ça.»

«Et bien je pense qu'on peut l'interpréter de cette façon.» sourit Severus. 

«Oh, tu es sans espoir!» soupira Draco, et fonça vers les escaliers de leur dortoir. 

Après un moment, il revint en bas suivit par Vincent, Gregory et Blaise. Tout les quatre transportaient leurs balais et souriait de contentement. 

«Où allez vous?» demanda Severus avec désinvolture. 

«Jouer au Quidditch.» dit Draco. «Tu veux venir?»

«Quoi?» siffla Vincent. «Pourquoi voudrions nous qu'il vienne aussi?»

«T'avais vraiment besoin de lui demander ça?» gronda Blaise au même moment. 

«Nous avons besoin de plus de joueurs pour un vrai match.» expliqua Draco. 

«Non, merci. Je n'ai même pas de balai.» répondit Severus, ignorant les garçons enragés. 

«Tu peux emprunter l'un des balais de l'école.» suggéra Draco qui espérait secrètement que Severus et les autres puissent faire la paix s'il les faisait jouer ensemble. 

«Je vous l'ai déjà dit les gars: J'ai peur des hauteurs.» dit Severus calmement, et devina ce qui allait venir ensuite. 

«Tu as peur de diriger un balai?» demanda Draco n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. 

«Oui!»

«Comment es-tu parvenu à devenir professeur si tu ne sais pas monter un balai?» rigola Blaise. 

«Je peux monter un balai.» répondit Severus froidement fixant Blaise. «Je n'aime simplement pas ça.»

Blaise se tu très rapidement. Severus avait réalisé très rapidement que Blaise était facilement intimidé et très émotif face à son regard glacial. Grégory avait peur de lui de toute façon à cause de toutes les blessures dont il avait souffert et ne le chercherait pas à moins que Draco ne le fasse en premier. 

Mais Draco semblait inhabituellement doux. 'Peut-être parce que ses pensées étaient tout le temps sur Ginny.' pensa Severus. 

Vincent était par conséquence le plus dangereux, mais il n'était pas du type à diriger et Severus savait qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête dans un combat. 

En fait, aussi longtemps que Draco ne les rejoignait pas, Severus savait qu'il pouvait tenir tête à tous ce que les autres pourraient imaginer. Aussi longtemps que Draco ne l'attaquait pas, les autres combattraient chacun seul. Seulement Draco pourrait les rejoindre dans la foulée comme lorsqu'il l'avait battu la semaine dernière. 

Plusieurs autres enfants se portèrent facilement volontaires pour rejoindre le jeu et bientôt la salle commune fut pratiquement déserte. Avec un sourire satisfait, Severus rangea son parchemin et ses crayons, souleva son hérisson et escalada les escaliers de son dortoir. Tout semblait parfaitement se dérouler selon son plan. 

----------

Lorsque Draco et les autres rentrèrent de leur jeu, ils trouvèrent Severus assis dans la même chaise que lorsqu'ils étaient partis plusieurs heures plutôt, copiant quelque chose d'un parchemin. Il ne semblait pas avoir quitter la salle commune durant tout, ce temps.

«As-tu finalement fait ton devoir?» demanda Draco, espérant un clair 'non'. 

«Yep, pratiquement terminé.» sourit Severus. 

«Pratiquement?» dit Draco surpris alors qu'il s'assit à côté de lui. 

«Oui, j'aurai fini depuis longtemps si Greenie n'intervenait pas sans arrêt.»

«Greenie?» demanda Dracon, ayant des doutes envers le hérisson. 

«Oui, il n'arrête pas de marcher sur mes parchemins.» se complaignit Severus. 

«Peut-être qu'il veut plus d'attention?» suggéra Draco. 

Greenie leva les yeux et cligna des yeux de contentement et continua de marcher, reniflant la table curieusement. 

«Et bien, si tu le penses, vas-y et câlines-le un peu.» répondit Severus avec un sourire malicieux. 

Draco regarda de plus près le petit compagnon épineux et décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas suivre le conseil de Severus. 

Devait-il demander à Severus à propos de Ginny? Cela semblait être le bon moment. Severus semblait assez civil et il était préoccupé par son devoir. Il pouvait être sympa et l'aider. Tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle de toute façon, et il n'avait pas souffert de taquineries comme il le craignait. 

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas être cru. Il lui donnerait probablement de mauvaises instructions et rendre Ginny furieuse. 

«Voila!» soupira Severus. «J'ai fini!»

Il rangea son parchemin, puis il prit celui qu'il était en train de copier et le jeta dans le feu. 

Draco regarda, alors que les flammes consumaient le parchemin. 

«C'était le tien?» demanda-t-il lentement après un moment. 

«Non.» sourit Severus alors qu'il ressortait le parchemin avec l'image de la licorne et recommença à dessiner. 

Draco s'assit et le regarda dessiner. Pendant un moment il considéra encore à demander des conseils à Severus, mais ses pensées étaient de plus en plus à imaginer des Dragons accompagnant certaines licornes. 

Il se demanda s'il devait simplement attraper un des crayons de Severus et l'aider avec son dessin, mais plusieurs de ses camarades les regardaient. Ils se demandaient déjà probablement ce qu'il faisait assis ici, à regarder Severus dessiner. 

Alors il resta simplement assis là et à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire si ce n'était pas pour ses camarades. 

----------

Lorsque Draco monta dans son dortoir le soir, il trouva à sa surprise Grégory, Vincent et Blaise qui l'avaient attendu et ne semblaient pas content. 

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?» demanda-t-il, alarmé. «Quelque chose est arrivé?»

«C'est ce que nous voulons savoir.» dit Blaise. 

«Nous voulons savoir ce que tu faisais en bas.» clarifia Vincent. 

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Qu'est-ce que je faisais?» demanda Draco même s'il pensait savoir ce dont il parlait. 

«Tu étais assis avec Severus!» l'accusa Grégory. 

«Et tu lui as demandé de jouer au quidditch avec nous!» ajouta Blaise. 

«Nous avions besoin de plus de joueurs, et il se trouvait simplement dans le coin.» se défendit Draco. Il avait choisi de répondre à Blaise car il avait besoin de temps pour parvenir à trouver une explication pour s'être assis à côté de Severus. 

Il avait vraiment besoin d'être plus prudent avec ça. Ils étaient suspicieux. 'Si je suis encore sympa envers Severus, ils se retourneront contre moi.' pensa-t-il. 

«Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu étais assis avec lui toute la soirée.» montra Vincent. 

Et bien, au moins cela signifiait que l'incident pour le Quidditch était suffisamment expliqué. 

«Je...Je voulais lui demander quelque chose.» dit Draco avec confiance. 

«Alors pourquoi n'es tu pas venu nous voir après ça?» demanda Blaise. 

«J'allais le faire, mais je ne lui ai pas... Je n'ai pas réussi à lui demander»

«Tu n'as pas réussi à lui demander? Tu ne penses pas que tu étais assis assez longtemps pour ça?» siffla Blaise. 

«Qu'est ce que tu allais lui demander de toute façon?» lança Vincent. 

«Je...Je... Je préférerai pas le dire.» bégaya Draco. 

Maintenant même Grégory était furieux. 

«Tu ne nous dis pas tes secrets, Draco?» demanda-t-il. 

«Secrets que tu voudrais dire au petit rat, mais pas à nous.» gronda férocement Blaise. 

Draco les regarda de plus près. 'Oh non. C'est déjà en train d'arriver!'

«Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas lui dire non plus!» lança-t-il en reculant. «C'est pourquoi ça m'a prit si longtemps. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, mais je pensais que je devais, mais à la fin, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne veux le dire à personne.»

«Mais si tu l'avais dit à quelqu'un, ça aurait été Severus et pas nous?» demanda Vincent. 

«Non, non, je vous l'aurai dit aussi!»

«Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit en face de nous tous? demanda à nouveau Blaise. Il semblait être plus agressif. 

«Parce que...Parce que...» Que pouvait-il dire? 

A ce moment, Severus entra, le hérisson dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire. 

«Est-ce que l'un de vous compte sortir cette nuit?» se renseigna-t-il, ignorant les regards furieux. 

«En quoi ça t'intéresse?» se moqua Draco. «C'est pas tes oignons.»

Il pouvait voir par la façon dont les autres se tournaient vers Severus, qu'ils approuvaient ses actions. Sauvé juste à temps. 

«Je dirai simplement que la première personne à passer la porte de la salle commune aura une grosse surprise.» sourit Severus. «Et vous ne voulez pas être ceux-la. Cela ne vous est absolument pas destiné.»

----------

Cette nuit, ils furent encore réveillés par un lourd son de claquement. Draco s'assit immédiatement dans son lit, fixant le lit de Severus. 

«Ah, réussi!» annonça Severus et sauta hors du lit. 

Le son venait d'en bas. Draco se souvint soudainement de l'avertissement de Severus à propos de l'entrée de la salle commune. C'était définitivement de là que le son venait. 

Draco se glissa hors du lit et suivit Severus, les trois autres s'engageant derrière lui. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup à la moitié des escaliers. En face de l'entrée, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pile mouvante de cordes avec un sceau au sommet. Plusieurs chaises gisaient à moitié sur la pile et elles semblaient être attachées à une des tables. 

Un deuxième coup d'oeil leur révéla que la pile était vraiment trempée et qu'il y avait quelqu'un en dessous. Ca devait être la raison du mouvement! Malgré toutes les cordes, un morceau de robe bleue était visible et quelques cheveux blancs se voyaient à chaque mouvement. 

«Hi, Albus!» accueillit Severus avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. «J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'une autre douche froide, après ce que vous avez fait à mes réserves.»

Le seau émit quelque chose d'horriblement fort mais incompréhensible. 

Severus se dirigea lentement vers la pile et enleva le sceau de la tête de Dumbledore. Le directeur était à nouveau complètement trempé jusqu'au os. 

Dumbledore retira l'eau tombant de ses mèches et essaya de s'asseoir, mais il était trop enchevêtré dans les cordes pour accomplir ça et il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre sa baguette. Il se reposa contre le mur. Lentement il laissa ses yeux scanner la pièce. 

La maison entière de Slytherin était maintenant rassemblée sur les escaliers rigolant et le pointait. 

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Severus. 

«D'accord,» dit-il en souriant. «Vous avez bien rigolé. Maintenant libérez-moi.» 

«Non.» dit Severus. «Pas jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez.» 

«Très bien, s'il te plait Severus, libère-moi.»

«Pas assez bon.» décida Severus. 

Les Slytherins sur les escaliers riaient de plus en plus. 

«Severus, libère-moi maintenant ou je prendrais 100 points de Slytherin.» 

Aucune réaction. 

«Je ne veux pas faire ça, Severus. Vous êtes ma maison. Mais je dois insister pour que vous me laissiez partir.»

Plusieurs Slytherins commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais la plus grande majorité ne faisait plus attention aux points et continuait à encourager Severus. 

«Non.» répéta Severus. «Peut-être que je vais vous laisser là jusqu'à ce que les autres professeurs viennent vous chercher dans la matinée.»

«Ecoute, je sais que j'ai réagit de manière un peu excessive hier soir mais je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du crier comme ça. J'allais te le dire. Je suis toujours ton ami, Severus.»

«Non, vous ne l'êtes plus!» hurla Severus furieux. «Faites de beau rêves, Albus.»

Il se retourna et marcha vers les escaliers. 

«Severus, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Je vais attraper un autre rhume.»

«Je m'en fiche!» hurla Severus alors qu'il montait les escaliers. 

L'audience était devenue silencieuse. C'était plus qu'une autre farce de Severus. 

«Si personne ne me libère tout de suite, je déduirai 500 points et donnerai une détention à la maison entière!» menaça Dumbledore. 

Les élèves se regardèrent incertains. Puis avec hésitation, Susan descendit les escaliers et lança le sortilège de démêlement qui libéra Dumbledore. Cela accomplit, elle tourna sur ses talons et s'enfuit vers son dortoir. 

Avant que Dumbledore ne se soit débarrassé du filet qui gisait maintenant autour de lui desserré et qu'il n'ait enlevé les cordes restantes, la salle entière fut de nouveau vide et tous les élèves étaient au lit, prétendant dormir.

------

A venir : Où Severus a-t-il trouvé son devoir, le dernier piège à souris, encore des aventures nocturnes, un problème de bonbons et d'argent, Severus promet de se faire un ami et Dumbledore va-t-il attraper un autre rhume?


	8. Recherche dans les malles

Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de me répéter mais il le faut bien. Donc tout appartient à JKR et Silverfox

------

**Chapitre 8 : Recherche dans les malles**

------ 

Draco revint à son dortoir après le petit déjeuner du lundi matin pour trouver Vincent et Grégory, agenouillés sur le sol jetant précipitamment des affaires hors de la valise de Vincent. Vêtements, livres et toutes sortes de choses qui étaient déjà éparpillées à travers la pièce. 

Severus se baissa rapidement pour éviter d'être frappé par une seule chaussette que Grégory ventait simplement de balancer par dessus son épaules et sourit de contentement. 

Draco s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder. C'était le même sourire qu'il avait habituellement après avoir posé avec succès une de ses farces. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Etait-ce un autre pétard sur le point d'exploser. Ou était-il sur le point de marcher dans un autre piège à souris? Et si oui, pourquoi Severus avait-il quitté la pièce? Il restait habituellement dans le coin pour regarder les résultats de ses petits pièges. 

Draco décida que le dortoir était sans doute assez sauf et reporta son attention sur Vincent et Grégory qui était toujours en train de balancer beaucoup de pièces de vêtements. 

«Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?» demanda-t-il alors qu'il les passait pour aller vers son lit, où il avait laissé son sac de livres. 

«Mon essaie de métamorphose.» soupira Vincent. «McGonagall m'en a fait réécrire la plupart et maintenant je ne peux pas le trouver. Je suis sur de l'avoir posé juste sur le haut de ma malle et maintenant il est plus là.»

Draco porta un regard sur le chaos dans la pièce. 

«Vous êtes sur de ne pas l'avoir balancé avec le reste de vos affaires?» demanda-t-il plein de doute. 

«Et bien... Peut-être.» admis Vincent d'un air penaud après avoir suivit le regard de Draco. 

Draco souleva la robe de soirée de Vincent et une autre chaussette (ou était-ce celle qui allait avec la première?») hors de son sac et les jeta à nouveau dans sa valise où elles atterrirent sur la tête de Grégory. 

Bump!

«Aie!»

Grégory devrait avoir frapper sa tête sur un côté de la valise. Il repoussa sa robe qui couvrait sa tête en dehors de la valise et chercha les alentours avec ses mains comme un homme aveugle.

'Me demande ce qu'il cherche.' pensa Draco. 

«Je suggère que vous remettiez toutes vos affaire un peu plus lentement et si vous ne le trouvez toujours pas, commencez à regarder sous les lits.» avisa-t-il à Vincent. 

Vincent retira sa robe de soirée de Grégory et commença à suivre son avis. 

«Merci!» murmura-t-il alors que la lumière lui revenait aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie. Il sentit délicatement la bosse se développant sur sa tête la où il avait rencontré la malle de Vincent. 

Draco se sentit légèrement coupable pendant un moment, mais il décida que cela n'avait pas du faire beaucoup de dommages à la tête de Grégory. 

'Y'a rien la dedans de toute façon.' pensa-t-il. 

«Tu devrais continuer ta recherche après histoire de la magie, Vince.» il souriait déjà à la porte. «Ou bien vous serez en retard.»

Draco et Severus passèrent tous les deux leur temps à dessiner en histoire de la magie bien sur. Mais maintenant Draco savait bien mieux qu'il ne fallait pas continuer à dessiner durant les charmes. 

Severus cependant ne semblait pas avoir appris quelque chose du désastre de la semaine dernière et professeur Flitwick finit par confisquer son portrait de Greenie, qui était assis sur le livre de charmes et prit 10 autres points de Slytherin. 

Draco ne pensa plus à l'incident du matin jusqu'à la leçon de métamorphose lorsque Vincent avait à expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas de devoir pour professeur McGonagall. McGonagall prit 5 points de Slytherin et menaça Vincent d'une détention s'il ne l'amenait pas Vendredi. 

A ce moment Severus marcha vers elle et calmement lui tendit une pièce de parchemin. 

Soudainement Draco se souvint de Severus, jetant une autre pièce de parchemin dans le feu en disant que ce n'était pas la sienne. Et Vincent ne pouvait pas trouver son devoir? Mais il avait été dans sa valise. Une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit : Severus tendant à Susan un pétard et disant qu'il l'avait volé de la valise de Blaise. 'Quoi, tu es allé fouillé dans nos valises!' criait Grabbe outragé. 'Non, seulement celle de Blaise! J'avais pas assez de temps pour le reste d'entre vous...encore!' Et Severus disant qu'il travaillait dessus lorsqu'ils partaient pour jouer au quidditch, et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, il avait pratiquement fini son devoir...

«Et bien, je vois que tu as finalement décider de faire tes devoirs.» dit McGonagall à Severus sarcastiquement. «Mais la prochaine fois pourrais-tu probablement arrivé à l'heure?» 

«Je devais mettre Greenie ailleurs.» protesta Severus. «Laissez-moi apporter Greenie en classe et je n'aurai aucun problème à arriver à l'heure.»

McGonagall avait espéré qu'il ferait la moue et qu'elle aurait du lui résister, mais il ne l'a fit pas. 

«Tourne-le en un cendrier et il sera le bienvenu dans ma classe.» dit-elle fermement. «Sinon il n'a rien à faire ici. 10 points en moins à Slytherin pour être en retard!»

Puis elle tendit à chacun de ses élèves deux pierres et leur dit de les tourner en une paire de pantoufles. 

Draco ne réussit pas très bien cette leçon. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les pierres. Son esprit continuait de divaguer sur Severus, devoir, malles et pétard. A la fin ses pantoufles étaient toujours grises et très dur et inconfortable. 

Severus, pendant ce temps avait eut un succès inhabituel en leçon de métamorphose. 

Avec un sourire d'excuse, il tendit ses produits à McGonagall à la fin de la leçon. 

«Des bottes vertes, Severus?» demanda Minerva avec incrédulité. «L'une large et l'autre petite? Et elles ne sont pas une paire non plus. Ce sont deux pour un pied gauche.»

«Mais elles se portent aux pieds et j'ai changé le matériel.» argumenta Severus. «Vous devez admettre que je m'améliore.»

«Normalement je t'aurai donné un F, mais puisque je sais que tu as essayé et que tu as fait ton devoir...» elle écrivit un grand E sur son cahier de note. 

Severus sourit fièrement et marcha vers la grande salle se sentant parfaitement heureux. Son triomphe ne dura cependant pas longtemps. 

Ses camarades le fixèrent furieusement alors qu'il s'asseyait pour déjeuner. 

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?» demanda-t-il, jouant l'innocent. 

«Est-ce que tu as vraiment brûlé mon devoir?» demanda Vincent, difficilement capable de contenir sa colère. 

«Oui.» affirma Severus d'un ton neutre. 

«Tu as fouillé ma valise et volé mon devoir! Et tu l'as juste balancé dans le feu.» hurla Vincent. 

«Non, je l'ai recopié d'abord.» dit Severus. Puis il changea rapidement vers son personnage glacial. «Ca te pose un problème?»

Vincent lui balança son verre de jus de citrouille au visage. Severus répondit par un bol de soupe encore très chaude. Vincent hurla et Grégory prit son assiette... et un autre combat de nourriture fit rage à la table des Slytherin. 

Professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivé dans la grande salle. Alors la tache de faire cesser ce combat tomba entre les mains de Dumbledore. 

Le directeur était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était réveillé avec un rhume pire que la dernière fois et Madame Pomfrey n'avait pas été capable de le soigner complètement. Son nez ne coulait plus après le traitement, mais il toussait toujours, et il avait un mal de tête récurant, et bien sur ses oreilles fumaient à cause de la potion... Et il ne savait toujours pas comment maîtriser les Slytherins. 

Il avait essayé de hurler, mais cela ne fit pas de bien à sa douloureuse gorge et il ne put bientôt que tousser plus que crier et le bruit des Slytherins se battant couvrait ses cris totalement. 

Les élèves des autres maisons commencèrent à ricaner et même éclater de rire face à la vue de leur directeur avec un visage rouge de colère, criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait (lorsqu'il ne toussait pas) avec de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles. 

Les autres professeurs durent s'interposer pour l'aider et McGonagall arriva finalement, elle et Hagrid réussir à séparer les Slytherins. 

«Que...cof, cof, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» dit Dumbledore lorsque Hagrid eut finalement réussit à passer un bras autour de Grégory et Vincent, alors que McGonagall avait réussit à retenir Severus. 

«Ce petit voleur a fouillé ma malle!» hurla Vincent toujours dans un accès de rage. 

Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était 'le petit voleur'. Il soupira profondément. 'Pas encore!'

«50... cof... points de Slytherins pour...cof se battre et gagher... cof, cof... de la nourriture!» annonca-t-il. «Severus,... s'il te plait viens avec moi... cof, cof, ... dans mon bureau.»

Severus le suivit sans protester. Il savait que Dumbledore était vraiment furieux cette fois. Et il avait aussi tous les droits de l'être. 

Albus indiqua à Severus de s'asseoir en face de son bureau et alla s'asseoir derrière. Il conjura une tasse de thé aux herbes chaud pour calmer sa toux et ils s'assirent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait bu. Severus fixait ses mains les serrant et les desserrant sur ses genoux, refusant de regarder le directeur. 

«Donc tu es allé dans la malle de Mr Crabbe.» affirma Dumbledore aussitôt qu'il se sentait en confiance pour parler à nouveau. 

«Aussi dans celle de Draco.» admit Severus aussi doucement qu'Albus ne pouvait l'entendre que difficilement. 

«N'as tu pas promis de ne pas voler à nouveau?»

«Seulement si vous me laissiez aller à Hogsmeade et ce n'était pas vraiment du vol, c'était juste une farce.» Severus parlait toujours en fixant ses mains.

«Voler n'est pas une farce, Severus.» dit Dumbledore aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait avec sa gorge douloureuse. « Et tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire de telle farces sur tes amis.»

«Je n'ai pas d'amis!» siffla Severus. 

Cela blessait. Cherchant un moyen de détendre Severus et d'avoir plus de contrôle sur sa voix, le directeur conjura encore deux tasses de thé, mais Severus ignora la sienne et continua de fixer ses mains. 

«Severus, tu vas trop loin avec tes farces. Je peux accepter et même m'attendre à quelques pétards occasionnels, ou à des tasses de thé mordantes, mais tu ne peux pas laisser les gens attacher toute la nuit et tu ne peux pas violer la propriété privée des personne.»

«Ils vous ont laisser partir, n'est-ce pas?» demanda Severus. «Je veux dire que je pensais qu'ils le feraient. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser tout seul, vous savez, mais ils étaient tous là. Ils ne vous auraient pas laissé.»

«Et à propos des vols? Je t'ai dit de venir me voir, si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.»

«C'était une farce» répéta Severus. «Je n'avais besoin de rien.»

Dumbledore soupira. Il continuer à essayer et à mettre du sens dans Severus à travers toute la pause déjeuner, mais Severus continuait simplement à baisser la tête et disait difficilement quelque chose. Albus ne pouvait simplement pas dire ce qu'il pensait. 

Finalement il le laissa partir, parce que les leçons suivantes étaient sur le point de commencer. Severus ne lui rappela pas que sa classe suivante aurait du être le vol, qu'il n'avait pas prit. 

«Je n'ai pas eut de déjeuner.» murmura-t-il à la place. 

«Et bien, tu n'aurais pas du le jeter sur tes amis.» affirma Dumbledore. «Considère ça comme ta punition.» 

«Ce ne sont pas mes amis!» protesta Severus. 

------

Severus voulait revenir dans sa salle commune et pleurer sur son lit, mais trouva Draco là, et il ne voulait définitivement pas pleurer en face de lui. Alors il attrapa simplement son sac et décida de procéder à son plan originel de l'après midi.

Il marcha vers la bibliothèque et droit vers le bureau du bibliothécaire. Où il espérait que Dobby serait seul. 

«Dobby, j'ai besoin de quelques livres de la section interdite.» annonça-t-il alors qu'il allait droit vers eux. 

L'elfe de maison releva la tête de la chaussette qu'il tricotait. 

«Dobby peut pas donner à Monsieur livres de la section interdire, Monsieur.» dit-il secouant sa tête tristement. 

«Oh, allez Dobby, je suis un professeur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un passe. Je peux en écrire un moi même.»

«Dobby peut pas donner à Monsieur livres de la section interdire, Monsieur.» répéta l'elfe de maison. «Dobby ne peut donner aucun livre de la section interdite. Pas avec un passe. Même pas à un professeur. Dobby n'est pas autorisé. Si Monsieur a besoin de livres de la section interdite, Monsieur aura à revenir plus tard et demander à Madame Pince, Monsieur. Dobby veut vraiment, mais ne peut pas le faire. Non.»

Severus quitta la bibliothèque, grommelant, et retourna à la salle commune où il trouva Draco assis près du feu, écrivant. (Il avait actuellement écrit une autre chanson pour son Dragon barde, mais Severus ne pouvait pas savoir ça. Draco ne voudrait pas le laisser voir ça)

Severus s'assit à l'opposé, dans le fond de la pièce, et sortit ses crayons et son parchemin pour dessiner. Il passa la plupart de son temps restant avant DADA, à fixer avec colère le vide. 

Draco sembla surpris. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec Severus? Il n'avait pas semblé inapprochable lorsqu'ils étaient tout seuls avant. 

------

Défense contre les forces du mal était exactement identique à la semaine précédente. Remus Lupin ignora Severus et les Hufflepuffs alors qu'il expliquait les différences entre les loups-garous et les catar qui était souvent appelé par erreur 'loups-chats' Severus devenait de plus en plus furieux. Professeur Lupin était un expert sur les loups-garous sans aucun doute, mais Severus aurait pu ajouté beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait dit sur les catar. Ils étaient sur un de ses sujets favoris. 

Il fit des signes avec sa main pratiquement constamment dans les airs, mais Remus prétendait ne pas le voir. 

Même Greenie, le hérisson, semblait un peu boudeur quand les Slytherins marchèrent hors de la classe après la leçon. 

Severus décida de donner une leçon à Lupin. Laissez dire Dumbledore ce qu'il voulait. Le loup-garou méritait de se rappeler de l'existence de Severus par des mesures extrêmes.

------

Draco décida de manger quelques dragées surprises avant d'aller au lit. Il ouvrit sa valise et... Où étaient ses bonbons?

Draco était habitué à trouver sa boite à bonbons vides. Grégory et Vincent ne pouvait pas souvent résister à la tentation et volaient quelques-unes de ses douceurs, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un moment où ils avaient pris autant d'un coup, ou prenant la boîte elle-même. Et ils n'avaient jamais touché son argent de poche avant. 

«Très bien! Vincent! Grégory! Lequel d'entre vous est allé dans ma malle?» demanda-t-il. Ils pouvaient avoir ses bonbons, mais ils devaient lui rendre son argent. 

«Quoi? Ta malle?» demanda Vincent confus. «Pourquoi le ferai-je?»

«Pour piquer quelques-uns de mes bonbons comme tu le fais toujours.» répondit Draco sarcastiquement. «Alors, tu l'as fait?»

«Oh oui, parfois je le fais.» admit Vincent. «Mais pas cette fois, honnêtement.»

Draco se tourna vers Grégory. 

«Donc c'était toi.» 

«J'ai simplement pris deux choco-grenouilles.» dit Grégory. «Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela te manquerais.»

«Tu as simplement pris deux choco-grenouilles? Et Vincent, tu n'as rien pris du tout?» demanda Draco confus. 

Tous deux acquiescèrent. 

«Alors pourquoi la boite entière est partie et où est mon argent de poche?»

Grégory et Vincent échangèrent un regard. 

«Nous ne l'avons pas pris.» répondit Vincent, pour tous les deux. 

«Mais, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, qui?»

Tous les deux haussèrent les épaules. 

«Et bien,» dit Blaise souriant méchamment. «Pensons par logique. Qui, dans notre dortoir, est un voleur reconnu?»

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'accusation là où Severus était allongé sur son lit, lisant. Severus s'assit. 

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il. 

«As-tu fouillé ma valise, espèce de petit rat?» cria Draco. 

«Bien sur que je l'ai fait. T'espérais que je le ferai pas?» dit Severus calmement. «Je crois que je t'ai même dit un jour que je le ferai.» 

«Très bien, où sont mes bonbons?» demanda Draco en serrant des dents. 

Severus lécha ses lèvres pour le démontrer. 

«Mangés.» 

«Je veux les récupérer!» hurla Draco. 

Severus lui jeta un emballage vide de choco-grenouille. 

«Oh, Allons, Tu auras une autre boite pleine au prochain week-end. C'est quoi le problème? Tu ne voulais pas les partager avec moi, alors je les ai tous pris. Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité.»

«Et qu'est ce que tu fais de mon argent? Il y avait 50 gallions dans ma valise.»

«Trop tard, je les ai déjà dépensé.»

«Dépensé? En quoi? Pièges à souris?»

«Peut-être.» sourit Severus. 

«Tu as dépensé 50 gallions en piège à souris?» railla Draco. «Je ne te crois pas. Tu as encore cette argent et je veux la récupérer!»

«Tu ne peux pas l'avoir.» annonça Severus froidement. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Vincent, Grégory et Blaise étaient encore une fois sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Draco s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, espérant que l'eau froide serait suffisante pour stopper son nez qui saignait. 

Severus marcha tant bien que mal après un moment, et retourna vers le fond de la pièce où il avait mis la cage de Greenie. Draco le regarda ouvrir la cage, prendre le hérisson et partir sans le moindre mot. 

Une fois que son nez eut fini de saigner, Draco revint dans le dortoir. Severus était au lit, câlinant Greenie aussi bien qu'il le pouvait sans se blesser. 

Draco monta sur son lit, et s'allongea un moment, en attendant. Rien n'arriva. Le silence de la pièce était oppressant. 

«Où sont les autres?» demanda-t-il dans la pièce. Il n'allait définitivement pas regarder Severus. 

«Restent à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, je paris. De la façon dont ils boitaient, Poppy ne les laissera pas revenir avant demain matin.» affirma Severus d'un ton neutre. 

«Tu boitais également.» murmura Draco. 

«Mais je n'y suis pas aller et je ne l'ai pas montré à l'infirmière.»

Draco se demanda si Severus souriait. Il n'alla cependant pas vérifier. 

Doucement et prudemment pour ne pas se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se leva et ouvrit sa malle. Il fouilla dans le moindre recoin. Severus avait probablement vu tout ce qu'il y avait de toute façon. Draco sortit son vieux teddy et retourna au lit tenant le petit ours proche de son corps. Cela le réconfortait. 

«Oh Greenie, si seulement tu était un peu moins piquant.» entendit-il Severus murmurer juste avant de s'endormir. 

------

A venir : Le dernier piège à Souris, encore plus d'aventures nocturnes, Severus promet de se faire un ami mais finit encore dans une baston, Neville fait une autre erreur en potion, et Blaise et Vincent essayent d'obtenir leur revanche sur Severus.


	9. Severus fait une promesse

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JRK ou à Silverfox, rien est à moi sauf la traduc.   
  
Encore un, j'espère que vous aurez le temps de le lire (visiblement j'écris trop vite... non je plaisante, rien ne va trop vite pour vous n'est ce pas?)  
  
Bonne lecture   
  
------  
  
Chapitre 9 : Severus fait une promesse.   
  
------  
  
Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de ne plus risquer le même genre de chaos qu'il avait expérimenté la semaine dernière. Il avait préparé, tout ce dont il aurait besoin durant le cours de deux heures de potions avec les cinquièmes années de Slytherins et Gryffindors, lundi soir et il avait aussi planifié comment associer les élèves cette fois.   
  
Il alla dans le donjon juste après le déjeuner et laissa la porte de la salle de classe grande ouverte, de cette façon, il pourrait entendre s'il y avait des problèmes dehors.   
  
Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent, ils furent assignés immédiatement à leurs bureaux, et il leur demanda de lire encore une fois le texte sur la potion de guérison.   
  
Ils n'avaient pas encore réussit à finir cette potion de la semaine dernière, due à tous les troubles de mardi, et Dumbledore avait seulement pensé à une théorie durant le reste de la semaine. La classe avait maintenant deux semaines de retard par rapport aux Ravenclaws et Hufflepuffs, et Albus s'était décidé à combler le trou.   
  
Il n'était toujours pas sur quels Slytherins s'entendaient bien avec les autres, mais il avait décidé de prendre l'avertissement de Minerva, comme quoi Severus n'allait avec aucun d'eux, et il l'assigna à travailler avec Hermione Granger. Ces deux la avait semblé s'entendre très bien durant le cours des anciennes runes de la semaine dernière.   
  
Harry Potter devait travailler avec son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, et il avait placé Neville Longbottom et Dean Thomas entre les deux paires. Cela devrait prévenir un combat entre Harry et Severus à nouveau.   
  
Ni Dean, ni aucun des Slytherins ne semblaient content de ses paires cependant. Draco avait été assigné à travailler avec Grégory Goyle même après une forte complainte qu'il voulait un partenaire un peu plus intelligent.   
  
Albus soupira, prit 10 points de Slytherin et dit à Draco de se taire. Qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas bien fait cette fois? Goyle n'était-il pas un des meilleurs amis de Draco? 'Je ne comprendrai jamais ces Slytherins!'  
  
Draco gronda mais se fit une raison. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur après le combat de la nuit dernière. Qui, Severus pensait-il qu'il était? Leur tête de maison?   
  
«Et bien, actuellement il l'est.» lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Furieux, il décida d'ignorer cette voix et ferma son livre avec une telle force que la table entière se secoua, pratiquement arrachant les doigts de Grégory dans la procédure.   
  
Grégory recula rapidement à l'opposé de la table, fixant Draco avec attention. Il était un peu plus fort que son petit ami, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Draco lorsqu'il était dans ce genre d'humeur. Draco avait un fort tempérament et un esprit sournois, qu'aucun des autres Slytherins ne pouvait égaler. Sauf Severus, c'était ça. Severus était aussi mauvais que Draco l'était dans ses pires journées.   
  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, Severus s'assit gentiment avec son hérisson sur la table et commença à préparer les ingrédients pour la potion.   
  
Greenie renifla de contentement, goûtant parmi les ingrédients un cafard, prenant un large morceau de chenille ici...  
  
«Severus, ce hérisson mange nos réserves!» se complaignit Hermione. «S'il te plait éloigne le de là!»  
  
Severus l'ignora. Il était dans une aussi mauvaise humeurs que Dracon et n'allait pas parler à quelque ennuyeuses Gryffindor je sais tout.   
  
Hermione décida de prendre le problème dans ses propres mains, et attrapa Greenie essayant de le remettre dans sa cage? Mais au moment où elle toucha le hérisson, Severus cria de colère et attrapa son poignait très fortement.   
  
«Laisse Greenie partir tout de suite!» siffla-t-il dirigeant sa baguette vers elle. «Sinon je te tourne en une limace et je te donne à lui!»  
  
Effrayé Hermione essaya de reculer loin de Severus, mais il avait une bonne grippe sur son poignet qui ne lui permettait pas de partir.   
  
«Lâche-moi en premier!» cria-t-elle. «Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, mais il ne peux pas rester sur la table avec tous les ingrédients pour la potion. Tu dois le remettre dans sa cage!»  
  
«Non!» hurla Severus. «C'est mon hérisson et il peux faire ce qu'il veux! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal!»  
  
«Tu ne peux pas le laisser manger tous les ingrédients! Mets le dans sa cage!»  
  
«Non!»  
  
«Si!»  
  
«NON!»  
  
«SI!»  
  
Leurs cris devenaient de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la classe entière les regarde avec un silence complet. Personne ne pouvait croire que la silencieuse, amicale Hermione, de toute les personne énerverait Severus.   
  
Albus Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois, et marcha vers Severus et Hermione.   
  
«Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?» demanda-t-il.   
  
«Elle fait peur à Greenie!» - «Il laisse ce stupide hérisson manger nos ingrédients!» hurlèrent-ils au même moment.   
  
«Calmez vous!» ordonna Dumbledore. «Je ne peux rien comprendre si vous parlez tous les deux en même temps.»  
  
Ils se firent silencieux jetant des éclairs à l'autres, et respirant lourdement.   
  
«Maintenant Hermione, dit moi ce que tout cela signifie.»  
  
«IL...» commença à crier Hermione.   
  
«Mais ne crie pas!» ajouta Dumbledore rapidement.   
  
Hermione prit une grande inspiration et recommença plus calmement.   
  
«Cet hérisson est en train de manger nos ingrédients, mais Severus ne veux pas le remettre dans sa cage.» expliqua-t-elle. «J'ai essayé de demander gentiment, mais il m'ignorait, alors j'ai décidé de l'y remettre moi même.»  
  
«Elle a fait peur à Greenie!» hurla à nouveau Severus.   
  
Dumbledore prit gentiment la petite balle hors des mains de Hermione. Le hérisson semblait un peu effrayé, il devait l'admettre. Il le rendit à Severus et à sa surprise le garçon essaya actuellement de caresser le petite créature épineuse.   
  
Il regarda les ingrédients alignés sur la table. Il était très visible que quelqu'un avait vraiment croqué dedans.   
  
«Et bien Hermione, je pense que tu ferais mieux de ne pas toucher ce hérisson à nouveau.» lui conseilla Dumbledore. «Et toi, Severus, remet le dans sa cage. Nous avons vraiment besoin de ces ingrédients.»  
  
«Non!» insista Severus. «Il a besoin d'être capable de marcher dans le coin et faire quelques exercices.»   
  
«Pas dans ma classe.» déclara Dumbledore. «Pas s'il mange toutes les réserves.»  
  
«Mais Albus...»  
  
«Ne m'appelles pas Albus!»  
  
«Très bien, Monsieur! Ce ne sont pas des ingrédients particulièrement chers, Monsieur. Cela ne pose aucun problème si Greenie en mange quelques-uns, Monsieur. Et si cela le rend content, je me fiche de...»  
  
«Tu t'en fiche peut-être, mais moi pas!» Cria pratiquement Albus. «Maintenant: METS. CE. HERISSON. DANS. SA CAGE. Avant que je décide de le bannir de ma classe juste comme l'a fait Minerva. C'est un ordre, Severus! Est ce que tu comprends ça?»  
  
«Oui, Monsieur!» dit Severus en saluant comme un soldat.   
  
«Severus!»  
  
«Mais je refuse de participer encore à VOS leçons sous ses circonstances.»  
  
«SEVERUS!»  
  
Severus remit gentiment Greenie, qui était toujours enroulé de peur, dans sa cage. Puis il s'assit sur sa chaise, avec la cage sur ses genoux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.   
  
Une fois encore, ses camarades furent forcés de travailler autour de lui.   
  
Dumbledore abandonna Severus après un moment et décida de se concentrer sur enseigner au reste de la classe à la place. Au moins, Severus n'allait faire aucune farce pendant qu'il était en train de bouder.   
  
Mais Albus rencontra cependant encore quelques problèmes. Hermione avait à travailler seul mais malgré sa connaissance supérieure elle ne pouvait pas se garder au même niveau que la classe. Dumbledore essaya de l'aider, mais il était demandé ailleurs.   
  
Draco insista sur le fait de travailler également seul. Il laissa Grégory couper les ingrédients pour lui, mais ne le laissé pas aller à côté de la potion. Il clamait que Grégory la ferait échouer 'juste comme Neville'. Dumbledore essaya de le convaincre, mais il laissa tombé lorsque Draco commençait à montrer des signes pour suivre l'exemple de Severus.   
  
Neville se prouva être un problème également. Il poussa accidentellement deux fois son chaudron et lui et Dean durent recommencer encore une fois. Dean essaya de le regarder constamment et de prévenir quelques grosses erreurs, mais Dumbledore gardait un oeil sur lui néanmoins pour que Dean ait tout le travail de fait à temps.   
  
A la surprise de Dumbledore, Harry et Ron se révélèrent être un autre problème. Ils discutaient et oubliaient de remuer leurs potions, ou d'ajouter l'ingrédient suivent juste au bon moment où ils n'écoutaient tout simplement pas ce qu'il disait.   
  
'Je n'ai aucune idée de comment associer ses enfants pour qu'ils travaillent bien ensemble.' pensa-t-il après que le chaudron ait brûler pour la troisième fois de la journée. 'Je devrais prendre ça en compte la prochaine fois.'  
  
Au moins, cette fois aucun combat n'avait pas encore éclaté entre les Slytherins et les Gryffindors, malgré que Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson avaient échangé quelques coups et que Lavender Brown et Parvati Pattil s'étaient hurlées dessus et ne se parlait plus mutuellement maintenant. Dans les deux cas, Dumbledore réussit à intervenir avant que la situation dégénère et il gardait maintenant un bon oeil sur ces deux paires également. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Lavender et Parvati est réussi à travailler ensemble sans parler. 'Et bien, leur produit nous montrera si cela est possible.'  
  
Albus était encore en train d'aider Harry et Ron à nettoyer leur dernier accident alors que Dean vint vers lui, avec une question, ce qui laissa Neville non supervisé pendant quelques secondes.   
  
C'en était assez.   
  
Soudainement Albus entendit Hermione crier derrière lui.   
  
«Neville! Non!»   
  
«Non, Neville! Ne fais pas ça!» hurla Severus à peu près au même instant.   
  
Cependant il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque Albus se retourna, il vit ce qui ressemblait à un brouillard bleu sortant du chaudron de Neville.   
  
«Que...» commença à demander Albus, mais fut interrompu par Severus.   
  
«Tout le monde dehors!» ordonna le garçon. «Quittez la salle!»  
  
Aucun des élèves ne se posa de question. Ils attrapèrent leur sac et coururent.   
  
«Attendez une minutes! Arrêtez!» cria Dumbledore à travers le chaos, mais il fut ignoré.   
  
Il attrapa l'épaule de Severus alors qu'il le dépassait avec la cage du hérisson sous le bras.   
  
«Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais?» demanda-t-il furieux.   
  
«Ce gaz est empoisonné, Albus! Sortez!»  
  
«Empoisonné?»  
  
Severus acquiesça attrapant la manche de Albus et essayant de le tirer vers la sortie.   
  
«Très bien, tout le monde dehors!» ordonna-t-il, même si tout le monde était déjà parti. «Je vais juste ouvrir...»  
  
«Albus! Le donjon n'a aucune fenêtre.» lui rappela Severus.   
  
Dumbledore le suivit finalement hors de la pièce et Severus claqua la porte derrière eux.   
  
«Alors, comment allons nous faire pour évacuer le gaz?» demanda Dumbledore.  
  
«Il devra sortir par les trous d'aération.» expliqua Severus d'un ton sur. «Cela va prendre quelques temps bien sur. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage d'utiliser cette pièce jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.»  
  
«La semaine prochaine? Comment je vais enseigner les potions sans une salle de classe pendant une semaine entière? Aucune des autres pièces n'est aussi grande et est équipée correctement!» s'exclama Dumbledore.   
  
«Enseigne la théorie, Albus! Vous pouvez utiliser la vieille salle de classe, elle est assez grande pour ça.» lui conseilla Severus calmement.   
  
Dumbledore soupira profondément et libéra la classe. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter ça: Ils avaient maintenant trois semaines de retard par rapport aux Hufflepuffs et Ravenclaws. Alors qu'il fermait à clé la salle de classe, il se demanda maintenant comment Severus aurait réagit à ça à sa place.   
  
'Il ne se serait pas mit dans cette situation en premier lieu.' réalisa-t-il.   
  
'Il n'aurait pas laissé les élèves sans surveillance rapproché la semaine dernière et il aurait gardé un oeil sur Neville pour prévenir la création de ce poison.'  
  
Severus rassembla ses livres et son hérisson, et courut pendant que les autres se tenaient toujours devant la porte close, bouche bée.   
  
«Hey, où est ce que tu cours comme ça?» demanda Severus après lui, à la surprise de ses compagnons de dortoir.   
  
«La bibliothèque!» répondit Severus par dessus son épaule. «J'ai quelques études à faire!»  
  
«Parfait!» souffla Blaise à Vincent. «Il est temps d'exécuter notre plan.»  
  
Ils avaient été associé en paire durant la leçon et Draco les avait entendu chuchoter quelque chose pendant tout ce temps. Qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire? Et qu'est ce que Severus voulait étudier? Quelque part, Draco doutait que cela est un rapport avec des devoirs.   
  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître la réponse à sa première réponse. Blaise et Vincent l'avait pratiquement forcer à venir lui et Grégory à leur dortoir.   
  
«Nous avons besoin que Severus apprenne une leçon.» expliqua Blaise dès qu'ils furent seuls. «Il a fouillé dans nos malles et voler nos affaires depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Il est temps que nous lui rendions la monnaie de sa pièce.»  
  
«Tu veux dire que tu veux fouiller sa malle?» demanda Draco, avec incrédulité.   
  
«Nous allons!» confirma Blaise. «Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas te venger aussi. Il t'a même volé de l'argent après tout!»  
  
Draco acquiesça lentement. C'était vrai. Severus semblait penser qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à fouiller dans les valises des autres. Il l'avait pratiquement avoué. Et il ne ferait rien de mal. Juste cacher quelques unes de ses affaires, peut être même récupérer ce qu'il avait volé.   
  
«Très bien, Allons-y.» dit-il. «Grégory, tu surveille! Retourne dans la salle commune et attend l'arrivée de Severus. S'il vient avant qu'on ait fini, tu l'insultes, commences un combat, et fais beaucoup de bruit. Sois sur que nous l'entendions.»  
  
Grégory avala difficilement. Commencer un combat avec Severus?   
  
«Est ce que je dois le battre tout seul?» demanda-t-il avec hésitation.   
  
«Non, tu ne te battra pas seul.» mentit Draco. «Commence simplement le combat et nous descendrons t'aider.   
  
Grégory semblait avoir des doutes.   
  
«Allons, Greg.» l'encouragea Vincent. «Il ne reviendra sûrement pas. Il restera dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à la prochaine leçon après ça?»  
  
Grégory soupira et sortit finalement.   
  
Il doit avoir vraiment peur de Severus.» commenta Blaise en souriant.   
  
«Oui.» dit Draco sans aucun doute. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant.   
  
Blaise haussa simplement les épaules et s'agenouilla près de la malle de Severus et sorti sa baguette.   
  
«Alohomora!»  
  
Rien ne se passa. Le verrou était toujours fermé.   
  
Les trois garçons se regardèrent avec surprise. Avec quels sortilèges Severus avait-il enchanté sa malle?   
  
Ils essayèrent tous les sortilèges d'ouverture qu'ils connaissaient et après à peu près une demi-heure, lorsqu'il commençait à désespérer parce que leur temps s'enfuyait, Draco lança même un 'Finite Incantatem'.   
  
Rien n'arriva.   
  
Vincent alla vers sa propre valise pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait briser le verrou.   
  
«Es tu sur que nous devrions faire ça?» demanda Draco, douteux. «Je veux dire, Severus est actuellement un professeur et...»  
  
«Severus?» rigola Blaise. «Un professeur? Quand Severus s'est-il comporté comme un professeur? Il est juste un petit rat et il mérite ça.»  
  
Draco vit la lueur dans les yeux des deux autres garçons et décida qu'il ferait mieux d'être d'accord avec eux, mais resta impassible autant qu'il le pouvait sans qu'il le remarque et les regarda simplement.   
  
Vincent sortit finalement une barre en fer pour casser le verrou. Draco regarda avec surprise. Est ce qu'il transportait toujours une barre en fer dans sa malle? Quelque fois il s'inquiétait un peu à propos de Vincent. Il savait sûrement comment l'utiliser. Le verrou fut ouvert en moins d'une minute.   
  
Avec un cri de triomphe, Blaise ouvrit la malle de Severus et attrapa le premier objet qu'il trouva à l'intérieur.   
  
SNAP!  
  
«Ahhhh!»  
  
Des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur le visage de Blaise alors qu'il retirait sa main de la malle qui se referma à nouveau.   
  
Vincent ne bougea pas et fixa la main de Blaise sur laquelle pendait un piège à souris au bout de ses doigts.   
  
'Je n'y crois pas.' pensa Draco. 'Severus a du vraiment investir mon argent de poche en plus de piège à souris. Est ce que sa malle entière en était pleine? Mais pourquoi les avait-il installé? Et quand avait-il eut le temps de les acheter?'  
  
Lentement Vincent commença à recouvrer du choc et retira prudemment le piège à souris de la main de Blaise. Blaise poussa de petit cri à travers ses dents serré, à chaque toucher.  
  
Draco s'assit sur son lit et les regarda. Severus n'aurait pas pu avoir le temps d'acheter plus de pièges à souris ou même de demander à quelqu'un d'autres de le faire pour lui. Mais cela signifie que cela avait du être l'un de ceux que Susan lui avait acheter la semaine dernière, pourtant Severus avait dit qu'il n'en avait plus un seul de restant. Il l'aurait utilisé sur Draco s'il en avait eut un, n'est ce pas?  
  
------  
  
Juste après le déjeuner, Severus se dirigea encore une fois vers la bibliothèque. Il ne comptait pas étudier. Il voulait simplement observer. Il avait besoin de savoir où Madame Pince gardait ses affaires et quand elle et Dobby quittaient la bibliothèque.   
  
En ce moment, il avait beaucoup de temps pour l'observation, parce que sa première leçon de cet après midi aurait du être soin aux créatures magiques et Hagrid était encore 'malade'.   
  
Il tourna un coin d'un autre couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un groupe de Slytherins avec des regards noirs.   
  
Severus s'arrêta. La cinquième année au complet était là à l'exception de Blaise. Il souria légèrement à cette réalisation. Il était retourné à son dortoir avant le déjeuner pour déposer ses livres et découvrit que quelqu'un avait brisé le verrou de sa malle et que le piège à souris qu'il avait posé pour ces cas la était parti. Il s'était alors demander qui avait été la victime.   
  
Cependant son triomphe fut de courte durée. Les Slytherins s'avancèrent vers lui des deux côtés. Bientôt ils furent également derrière lui. Severus se prépara pour un combat.   
  
A sa surprise, cette fois ce ne fut pas Draco qui parla en premier. Ce fut Pansy Parkinson.   
  
«Nous en avons assez de toi, Severus.» affirma-t-elle calmement.   
  
Severus prit cette annonce avec son habituel regard froid. Pansy qui était en général le porte-parole des filles, était dans son opinion, n'était pas aussi dangereuse que Draco. Si cette attaque était son idée, et que Draco se contentait de regarder, il aurait une bonne chance de les effrayer.   
  
Pansy était visiblement nerveuse et recula d'un pas vers le groupe de filles pour un support. Elle avait visiblement prévu de dire plus, mais elle n'osait pas le faire maintenant qu'elle était face à face avec le regard froid de Severus.   
  
«Nous avons décider de t'apprendre une leçon.» dit-elle, ne semblant plu aussi sur d'elle-même.   
  
'Oui, je l'ai eut!' pensa Severus. S'il continuait de la fixer encore quelques instant, et qu'elle se détourne pour fuir, les autres la suivrait. Sauf si Draco s'interposait.   
  
Qu'est ce que Draco allait faire? Severus souhaita de pouvoir le savoir, mais il ne pouvait pas brisé le contact avec Pansy pendant un petit instant. Elle sauterait sur l'occasion le moment où il le ferait.   
  
Pansy recula encore d'un pas, et rentra dans Millicent Bulstrode.   
  
Millicent recula et Pansy commença à courir.   
  
Ce fut à ce moment que Vincent et Grégory attaquèrent Severus de deux côtés. Il n'avait pas vu ça venir.   
  
La cage de Greenie atterrit sur le sol avec beaucoup de bruit sur le sol.   
  
«Non! Greenie!» cria Severus faisant des pieds et des mains pour atteindre son hérisson.   
  
Mais Vincent et Grégory ne le laissèrent pas atteindre Greenie. Ils l'attrapèrent durement des deux côtés. Il était piégé et sans défense.   
  
'Draco doit les avoir averti de se mettre derrière moi, et de m'attaquer.' réalisa Severus. Seul Draco aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire, Draco aurait su à ce moment la comment l'arrêter.   
  
Maintenant, il était piégé, il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur Pansy. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et dirigea le reste des Slytherins dans leur attaque.  
  
------  
  
Dumbledore se retira dans son bureau après le déjeuner. Il avait dit à Filch de nettoyer une des vieilles salles de classe près de son bureau. Cela sera bien plus confortable pour lui que la salle de classe du donjon de Rogue, mais la pièce ne serait pas prête avant demain matin. Dans ces conditions, il n'y aurait pas de leçon de potion aujourd'hui.  
  
Cela donna un peu de temps à Albus pour vérifier son courrier et travailler sur une solution possible pour le problème de Severus.   
  
Il souhaitait seulement que le garçon n'était pas en colère contre lui. Dumbledore haïssait admettre ça, mais il avait perdu la main avec Severus. Et bien, le meilleur moyen de guérir ça était de trouver cet antidote.   
  
Les lettres de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons n'étaient pas encourageantes. Tous les animaux de laboratoires étaient encore tous morts douloureusement aussi tôt qu'ils avaient été exposés à la potion.   
  
Le maître de potions français semblait horrifié. Elle continuait de mentionner ses inquiétudes à propos de garder une substance aussi dangereuse dans une école pleine d'enfants, et lui conseillait fortement de garder les échantillons aussi bien que la recette sous clé tout le temps et de ne laisser aucun élève près d'elles.   
  
Son collègue de Durmstrang était visiblement fasciné par cette potion. Il avait pratiquement écrit dix pages avec des descriptions détaillées de toutes les souffrances des animaux de laboratoires et ajoutait des commentaires de quelques uns de ses élèves qui semblaient tous aussi intrigués que leur professeur.   
  
Albus se força à lire la lettre entière même si ces horribles descriptions lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il devait y avoir un fait caché quelque part. Il se demanda s'il devait passer les avertissements qu'il avait reçus de Beauxbatons à Durmstrang, mais réalisa qu'ils seraient simplement ignorés.   
  
Il n'aurait pas du laisser Durmstrang s'introduire dans cet bazar complet en premier lieu, réalisa-t-il. La plupart des parents des élèves étaient connus pour être des supporters de Voldemort, et s'ils donnaient la recette à... Albus pouvait simplement espérer que Voldemort était occupé avec quelque chose d'autre et qu'il ignorerait la 'potion de rajeunissement' de Neville Longbottom. Voldemort était déjà immortel de toute façon. Il n'avait aucun besoin de potion de rajeunissement.   
  
'Oui, si nous continuons à l'appeler potion de rajeunissement, cela pourrait échapper à l'attention de Voldemort' décida Dumbledore.   
  
Albus souhaita qu'il n'eut jamais donné à Severus la recette de cette potion.   
  
'Je n'aurai pas du lui donner une chance de faire quelque recherche par lui même. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver!'  
  
Lui demander de lui rendre le parchemin ne l'aiderait pas non plus. Il connaissait assez bien Severus pour savoir qu'il avait déjà apprit par coeur la recette.   
  
Il ferma ses yeux pendant un moment, se concentrant à maintenir au calme son estomac, et prit la lettre suivante. Elle était du ministère. Ils avaient eux aussi prit part aux recherches pour un antidote à la potion de Neville, même si Albus les avait inclus lorsqu'il avait estimé leurs chances de réussir. Ils semblaient être tous terriblement incompétent.   
  
Il ouvrit la lettre et fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne contenait qu'une seule page. Les officiers du ministère avait la faculté d'écrire le plus simple fait sur au moins deux pages avec leur 'langage officiel'. S'ils écrivaient une lettre courte, quelque chose n'allait pas.   
  
Il n'eut pas la chance d'aller plus loin cependant. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et Minerva McGonagall entra dans un grand fracas en tenant la cage d'un hérisson très cabossée dans ses mains.   
  
«Albus, j'ai envoyer vos cinquième année à l'infirmerie.» reporta-t-elle en installant la cage sur son bureau. «Voilà, vous prenez le petit monstre et le donnerez à Severus. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre et cela vous donnera l'opportunité parfaite pour lui parler.»  
  
«Vous avez envoyé mes cinquième année à l'infirmerie?» répéta Dumbledore surpris.   
  
«Les Slytherins, Albus.» expliqua McGonagall, en respirant toujours difficilement. «Vous êtes actuellement tête de Slytherin, vous vous souvenez?»  
  
Dumbledore assuma qu'elle avait du courir durant tout le chemin de son office jusqu'ici pour manquer tant de souffle. Soit ça, soit les nerfs, mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas avec Minerva McGonagall.   
  
«Asseyez vous, Minerva.» dit-il calmement et elle s'affala dans une des chaises gracieusement. «Maintenant, quel cinquième année de Slytherin avez vous envoyer à l'infirmerie et pourquoi?»  
  
«Tous.» affirma-t-elle avec brusquerie.   
  
«Tous?» répéta Dumbledore. «Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?»  
  
«Ils ont encore frappé Severus et il a réagit.» expliqua professeur McGonagall. «A-t-il eut un entraînement au combat à main nue à un moment?»  
  
«Et bien, on pourrait considérer ça comme l'entraînement du à son travail.» souria Dumbledore mais redevint immédiatement sérieux. «Sont-ils blessés sérieusement?»  
  
«Non, je pense que Severus est le plus blessé, mais ce n'est pas surprenant, considérant qu'ils étaient à neuf contre lui.» soupira Minerva. «Poppy m'a dit qu'elle les aurait tous guéris dans moins d'une heure.»  
  
«Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.» décida Albus, et retourna son attention vers Greenie qui commençait à se dérouler.   
  
Le hérisson sortit son nez en premier et lorsqu'il sentit que rien n'était dangereux, le visage suivit. Il leva la tête pour voir Dumbledore le fixer.   
  
«Sniff!» se complaignit Greenie. C'était supposé dire quelque chose comme 'Hey le drôle de gars, le monde semble être tourné sans dessus-dessous. J'aime pas ça et j'espère que ça va s'arrêter maintenant.'  
  
Albus comprit cela comme. 'Il m'ont jeté comme ça et ont balancé des choses lourdes sur ma cage. Je n'ai pas aimé ça. S'il vous plait, faites les arrêter.' ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.   
  
Il sourit. «Ca va aller, Greenie. Tu es sauf maintenant.»  
  
Le hérisson se sentit rassuré et se déroula complètement.   
  
Dumbledore se pencha vers la cage pour la remettre en état.   
  
Minerva McGonagall soupira lourdement.   
  
«Albus, il y a un problème.» dit-elle fermement. «J'ai besoin de l'aide de Filch et de beaucoup de sortilèges pour que ces gamins ne s'attaquent plus à Severus. Personne n'a été blessé sérieusement, mais cela ne nous dit pas ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. La situation entre Severus et ses camarades de classes devient dangereuse. Nous devons réussir à faire accepter Severus aux enfants et il a besoin de quelques amis avec qui il pourrait se coller lorsqu'il a des problèmes.»  
  
«Très bien, très bien.» dit Dumbledore. «Je lui parlerai.»  
  
Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, appela Madame Pomfrey, et lui demanda de lui envoyer Severus droit à son bureau lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec lui.   
  
«Dites lui que j'ai son hérisson s'il ne veux pas venir.» ajouta-t-il après réflexion.   
  
Il se retourna vers McGonagall.   
  
«Satisfait?» lui demanda-t-il.   
  
«Seulement si votre discussion a quelques résultats.» soupira McGonagall et se prépara à partir. «Bonne chance, Albus.»  
  
Dumbledore soupira également et revint vers la lettre du ministère. Cela le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois. Le ministère l'avait informé qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun antidote pour cette potion particulière et qu'en conséquences ils arrêtaient leurs recherches.   
  
'Et bien, ils n'ont été d'aucune aide de toute façon.' pensa Dumbledore.   
  
Il se sentait quand même trahi et laissé seul avec son problème. 'Le problème de Severus, c'est ça.'  
  
------  
  
«Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur.» dit Severus avec sa voix glaciale.   
  
Dumbledore flancha. Cela n'allait pas bien se passer.   
  
«Tu peux encore m'appeler Albus lorsque nous ne sommes pas en classe, tu sais.» rappela-t-il au garçon en souriant.   
  
«Je ne préfère pas, Monsieur.» répondit Severus ne changeant pas de ton le moins du monde.   
  
Dumbledore devait se battre pour garder son sourire en place. Comment peut-il se rapprocher à nouveau du garçon? Severus était pratiquement un fils pour lui. 'J'aurai du lui montrer plus tôt.'  
  
«Détends toi, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te punir de tes farces, cette fois.» dit-il en signalant à Severus de s'asseoir.   
  
Severus s'assit avec reluctance, se sentant visiblement inconfortable dans le bureau du directeur.   
  
«Je voulais simplement te rendre ton hérisson.»  
  
Severus sauta à nouveau.   
  
«Est ce que Greenie va bien? Où est-il?»  
  
«Juste là.» répondit Albus, souriant pour de vrai cette fois. «Il semblait un peu effrayé lorsque Minerva l'a apporté ici, mais je pense qu'il va bien maintenant.»  
  
Severus fonça vers la cage et souleva son hérisson, et le vérifia gentiment s'il était blessé. Greenie semblait intouché. Severus retourna à sa chaise avec le hérisson dans ses bras. Il semblait un peu plus à l'aise maintenant.   
  
Albus secoua sa tête gentiment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle créature piquante aurait un effet calmant sur l'un de ses élèves. Et bien, Severus n'était pas vraiment un élève.  
  
«Ecoute, Severus, tu ne peux pas te mettre à dos tes camarades tout le temps.» dit Dumbledore aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait. «S'il te plait, essaye d'être un peu plus gentil avec eux.»  
  
«Ils ne sont pas gentil avec moi.» se complaignit Severus. «Ils m'ont détesté dès le premier jour. J'essaye juste de me défendre.»  
  
«En les provoquant et en les envoyant à l'infirmerie?»  
  
«S'ils ont peur de moi, ils ne m'attaqueront pas. C'est simplement une mesure de précaution.»  
  
«Severus, s'ils ont peur de toi, ils attaquerons avec de plus grand groupe, comme ils l'ont fait aujourd'hui.» corrigea Dumbledore.   
  
«Je leur ai pratiquement fait peur.» argumenta Severus. «Je l'avais fait avec Pansy. Ils se seraient enfuit si les amis de Draco n'étaient pas venus par derrière exactement au mauvais moment.»  
  
«Les amis de Draco? Tu sais que des amis sont un bon moyen de se protéger. Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de te faire des amis plutôt que des ennemis.» suggéra Dumbledore.   
  
«Des amis? Qui? Ils me détestent tous.»  
  
«Humm... Laisse moi voir. L'un de tes compagnons de chambre serait le mieux.» médita Dumbledore. «Qu'est ce que tu dirais de Zabini. Il ne semble pas être si proche des autres. Il pourrait être également seul.»  
  
«Blaise?» hurla Severus. «Blaise me déteste plus que tous les autres. Il est le pire de tous, vous savez. Il n'est jamais aussi discret que Draco, mais il y a une bonne raison de pourquoi les autres gardent une certaine distance avec lui, vous savez. Je déteste Blaise.»  
  
«Très bien, alors Mr Goyle?» essaya Dumbledore. «Il ne semble pas être aussi agressif envers toi que les autres. Peut-être qu'il t'apprécie.»  
  
«Grégory a peur de moi.» expliqua Severus avec un sourire significatif. «Il était le premier à m'attaquer et en conséquence le premier que j'ai éliminé. Nous avons établi une hiérarchie entre nous. Je ne le veux de toute façon pas comme ami. Il est encore plus idiot que Neville. Désolé, Neville n'est pas idiot. Il est juste maladroit. Grégory est un idiot et je ne l'aime pas non plus.»  
  
«D'accord, essayons cela par un autre chemin.» décida Dumbledore. «Qui aimes tu? Qui est ton élève favoris dans cette école?»  
  
«Draco.» dit Severus sans une seconde pensée. «J'aime bien Draco.»  
  
Dumbledore le fixa pendant un moment, pensant qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu. Cela devait être une erreur.   
  
«Draco?» demanda-t-il.   
  
Severus acquiesça.  
  
«Draco Malfoy?»   
  
Severus acquiesça à nouveau.   
  
«Le fils de Lucius Malfoy?»   
  
«Oui, C'est lui. Vous connaissez un autre Draco dans cette école?» demanda Severus confus.   
  
«Après tout ce que son père t'as fait?»  
  
«Draco n'est pas comme son père.»  
  
«Le mesquin, le malveillant, la taquin Draco Malfoy?» demanda Dumbledore. «Le Draco Malfoy qui est toujours trouvé là où il y a des ennuis? Ce Draco Malfoy?»  
  
«Oui, ce Draco Malfoy.» confirma Severus. «Vous ne connaissez pas ce garçon comme je le connais. C'est un gentil garçon au fond.»  
  
'Cela doit être très profond.' se dit Dumbledore. A voix haute il dit: «Et bien, il ne serait certainement pas mon choix, mais tu dois choisir tes propres amis. Je veux que tu essayes d'être gentil avec lui. Promet moi que tu te seras ami avec Draco Malfoy.»  
  
«Très bien,» dit Severus. «Je promets d'essayer.»  
  
------  
  
A/N : Et encore un, il y a des chances qu'il y en est un autre ce soir, pauvre de vous, vous allez devoir tout lire. Et merci à toutes pour toutes ses Reviews, je suis bien contente que vous aimiez (voir adorer ) cette fic (je la traduirait pas si personne l'aimait, ou je la garderai que pour moi ).   
  
------  
  
A venir : Encore des aventures nocturnes, Severus essaye de se faire des amis, plus de baggare, Pourqupi Severus observe-t-il le personnel de la librairie?, retour au bureau de Dumbledore encore, Que sont les plans de Severus pour le cour de DADA? 


	10. Mauvaises nouvelles

Disclaimer : Surprise ici, rien ne m'appartient tout est à JRK et Silverfox sauf la traduc.  
  
Bon rien à dire de plus aujourd'hui sauf bonne lecture !!!!!   
  
------  
  
Chapitre 10 : Mauvaises nouvelles  
  
------  
  
Severus arriva en retard pour la botanique. Il rentra, souriant d'un air contrit au professeur Sprout et s'installa à coté de Draco qui était en équipe avec Vincent, Grégory et Blaise.  
  
«Hi!»  
  
Draco le regarda interrogatif.   
  
«Hi?» demanda-t-il. «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi?»  
  
«J'ai promis au directeur d'être sympa avec toi.» souria Severus.   
  
«Sympa? Toi?» rigola Draco. «Tu ne devrais jamais faire de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.»  
  
«Peut-être que je le peux.»  
  
«Toi? Tu ne sais même pas ce que sympa veux dire.» déclara Vincent.   
  
«Comme si l'un d'entre vous le savait.» gronda Severus furieux.   
  
«Je croyait vous avoir dit de travailler en silence.» leur rappela le professeur Sprout sèchement. «Severus, tu étais en retard. Est ce que tu as une excuse?»  
  
«J'étais avec le directeur.» souria Severus. «Vous pouvez lui demander si vous voulez.»  
  
Professeur Sprout soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de points de Severus pour parler avec Dumbledore. Même pas pour son comportement insolent.   
  
«Nous allons travailler en groupe de quatre aujourd'hui, et Severus, comme tu peux le vois, il y a quatre membres dans ce groupe. Donc si tu pouvais rejoindre ce groupe là.» ordonna-t-elle, pointant vers un groupe de Ravenclaws de l'autre côté de la serre.   
  
Severus se leva lentement et se dirigea boudeur vers le groupe désigné. Les Ravenclaws ne semblaient pas vraiment heureux de le voir et refusait absolument de lui parler.   
  
Après avoir essayé de briser leur silence pendant un moment, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur Sprout.   
  
«Ce groupe que vous m'avez assigné ne semble pas vouloir de moi.» se complaignit-il. «Il ne me laisse faire aucun travail du tout. Puis je travailler avec un autre des groupes? Je m'ennuis.»  
  
Sprout le fixa pendant un moment. Quelle sorte de farce était ce?   
  
«Non, tu ne peux pas! Retourne vers ton groupe et aide les.»  
  
«Mais il ne me laisse pas les aider!»  
  
«Je me fiche de ce qu'il font, Severus, aussi longtemps que tu restes avec ton groupe. Maintenant, pars!» ordonna Sprout.   
  
Severus retourna s'asseoir à côté de son groupe et regarda Greenie creuser et dévorer un ver de terre. Le hérisson faisait de gros bruit de mastication pendant qu'il mangeait. Visiblement les vers étaient très croustillants.   
  
Severus gratta dans la terre molle et creusa pour trouver quelques vers pour nourrir Greenie. Le hérisson les mangea d'un air heureux dans ses mains.   
  
«Ahem!» entendit-il quelqu'un dire derrière lui.   
  
Severus se retourna. C'était le professeur Sprout et elle semblait très en colère.   
  
«Vous avez dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais si je restais avec mon groupe. Et bien, je veux nourrir mon hérisson et je suis avec mon groupe.»  
  
«Les hérissons n'ont rien à faire dans une serre, Severus. Ils mangent des vers de terre.»  
  
«Oui, j'ai vu ça.» dit Severus tendant un autre ver à Greenie.   
  
«Les vers de terre ont quelque chose à faire dans la serre.» continua Sprout non perturbé. «Ils font des trou dans la terre et autorise les plantes à prendre racine. En conséquence ils sont très important.»  
  
«Greenie pense qu'ils sont aussi important.» dit Severus. «Il dit qu'ils sont très croustillant.»  
  
Sprout regarda le hérisson. Le hérisson regarda Sprout.   
  
«Sniff!» commenta Greenie.   
  
«Prends ce hérisson et remets le dans sa cage, Severus!» ordonna Sprout.   
  
«Mais...»  
  
«Je ne veux pas que mes vers de terre soient mangés par ton hérisson. S'il te plait, trouve une autre nourriture pour lui ailleurs et met le dans sa cage.»  
  
Severus se soumit en serrant ses dents. Il recommença à regarder les trois Ravenclaws travailler. Ils l'ignoraient toujours. C'était très ennuyeux.   
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le premier pétard explosa à l'intérieur d'un des sceaux que Sprout utilisait pour arroser les plantes.   
  
En conséquences les Slytherins quittèrent la serre avec 30 points de moins que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés (Et cela avait été quelque part autour de - 400) et de très mauvaise humeur.   
  
Lorsque Draco revint à son dortoir, il trouva cependant sa boite de bonbons installé innocemment sur son lit. Il vérifia son contenu et trouva seulement que quelques choco-grenouilles et une boite de dragées surprise étaient manquante. Ca et 20 gallions.   
  
'Je me demande ce que Severus a acheté' pensa-t-il alors qu'il remit la boite à sa bonne place dans sa malle. 'Cela n'a pas pu être pour ce piège à souris.'  
  
Il considéra pendant un moment à trouver une place sauve pour cacher ses bonbons et son argent, mais décida contre ça. Severus les lui avait rendu. Il n'allait tout de même pas les lui voler à nouveau. Peut-être que Severus savait comment être gentil après tout?  
  
------  
  
Mercredi fut une mauvaise journée pour le professeur Binns. Il était déjà de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il flotta dans sa salle de classe pour la leçon d'histoire de la magie avec les cinquièmes années et cela ne fit qu'empirer.   
  
Une nouvelle fois, il trouva la porte fermée. Avec un regard rapide, il s'assura que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il essaya d'attraper la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. Bien sur sa main passa à travers.   
  
Il devrait flotter à travers la fenêtre à nouveau. Oh l'outrage! Il détestait ne pas être capable de toucher les choses et il haïssait lorsque ses élèves ricanaient ou rigolaient lorsqu'il était forcé de marcher à travers les objets.   
  
Cela arrivait un peu trop souvent pendant les deux dernière semaine, décida-t-il, il n'avait jamais du rappeler aux cinquième année de laisser la porte ouverte auparavant. Comment pouvait-il oublier après qu'ils aient été ensemble depuis quatre ans?   
  
Abandonnant le petit espoir que quelqu'un puisse lui ouvrir la porte, il rassembla autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait sous les circonstances et flotta à travers la salle de classe.   
  
Il fut accueillit par de lourds ricanements et reniflements exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Envoyant un regard furieux dans la pièce, il aperçut le sourire triomphant sur le visage de Severus. Aha! C'était la raison de ses ennuis.   
  
Il donna à Severus un regard de réprimande.   
  
Severus lui retourna un sourire angélique.   
  
Il devrait parler à Dumbledore à propos de Severus. Avec un soupir mental, Binns se retourna pour lire le registre.   
  
Comme toujours les élèves lui disait qu'il ne disait pas leurs noms correctement. Comment cela était-ce possible? Il se le demandait toujours. Il avait tous leurs noms écrits sur sa liste et il se prisait de retenir les noms de chaque étudiant à qui il avait enseigné et après pratiquement 300 ans d'enseignement, cela faisait beaucoup de monde.   
  
Il ignora les complaintes comme toujours. Quelques fois il se demandait pourquoi les enfants ne pouvaient jamais pensé à une nouvelle façon pour raccourcir ses leçons. Ils devraient savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne tombait pas pour le jeu «Vous ne dites pas mon nom correctement.»  
  
Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il avait besoin d'aller jusqu'à la moitié des guerres loups-garous/vampires pour la finir la semaine prochaine ou il ne parlerait pas de l'histoire complète de Vous-Savez-Qui avant les OWLs.   
  
Il déposa le registre et commença sa lecture. Les élèves s'adossèrent contre leur siège pour écouter. Comme toujours quelques uns d'entre eux ne comprenait pas l'importance de ce qu'il enseignait ou ils ne pouvaient pas se concentrer pour aussi longtemps.   
  
Et bien, ils étaient jeunes après tout. Il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'ils comprennent toutes ces choses. Binns ignora leur chuchotement comme il le faisait toujours.   
  
Mais le chuchotement devint plus fort. Binns devait se concentrer pour ne pas en tenir compte. Non, il n'allait pas réagir à cause de leur discussion sans importance.   
  
A quel propos était ce par ailleurs? Il écouta d'une oreille pendant un moment et entendit quelque chose comme '... père... Death-Eater... Voldemort...'  
  
Voldemort!- Il ferait mieux de rester en dehors de ça.   
  
Mais après un moment, il redevint curieux. La discussion était devenue de plus en plus bruyante et cela était pratiquement devenu des hurlements.   
  
Il se tourna pour écrire sur le tableau noir (Il était spécialement enchanté pour qu'il écrive dessus sans pour autant tenir un morceau de craie, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire.) Et à nouveau il écouta. Quelque chose à propos de bonbons, argent, points de maison et un combat? Une combinaison étrange.  
  
Et bien, ce n'était pas ses oignons.   
  
Il retourna sa complète attention vers le tableau noir et les noms des plus important dirigeants vampires durant la première guerre loups-garous/vampires apparurent.   
  
Soudainement il y eut un grand boum derrière lui, suivit par les sons de plusieurs objets tombant en une rapide succession et des cris excités de plusieurs étudiants.   
  
Maintenant, c'en était trop. Binns se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.   
  
Deux garçons roulaient sur le sol en se battant. Plusieurs autres étaient sur le point de les rejoindre.   
  
Pendant un moment, Binns les fixa. Jamais avant, en a peu près 300 ans en professeur un combat avait éclaté à l'intérieur de la classe. (Les étudiants étaient toujours endormis durant ses lectures barbantes.)  
  
Criant de fureur vers les enfants, il fonça vers eux et essaya de séparer les combattants.  
  
Le soudain éclat du fantôme habituellement flegmatique était suffisant pour arrêter Grégory, Vincent, Blaise et les filles de rejoindre la bagarre. Ils se tinrent sans bouger fixant avec la bouche pendante, pendant que Binns séparait Draco et Severus.   
  
Cependant, cela se révéla impossible puisque ses mains passèrent à travers les garçons, qui n'avait même pas noté ça dans le coeur de la bataille.   
  
Binns essaya de leur hurler dessus, de les menacer par des détentions et devenait de plus en plus désespérer alors qu'ils continuaient à l'ignorer.   
  
Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'être mort était un certain désavantage pour un professeur. Que devait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire?   
  
Et puis, il réalisa qu'il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait faire, que des personnes vivantes ne pouvait pas. Il flotta à travers le plafond et plusieurs murs et sortit sa tête à travers le sol de la salle de classe actuel de Dumbledore.   
  
Les élèves de Dumbledore crièrent d'excitation. La théorie des potions avait été très morne jusqu'à ce moment, pratiquement aussi morne que l'histoire de la magie.   
  
«De l'aide!» dit Binns au directeur surpris. «Ils se battent dans ma classe, et tout ce que je peux faire est marché à travers eux.»  
  
Pendant un moment Dumbledore fut confus. Puis il se souvint quelle classe Binns était supposé avoir.   
  
Il jeta un regard vers ses propres élèves et prit une décision.   
  
«Classe dissoute.» annonça-t-il.   
  
De lourdes exclamations se répercutèrent dans la pièce et tout le monde fonça vers la porte. Le directeur réussit quand même à sortir en premier de la salle de classe.   
  
Ce n'était pas, comme il le craignait, tous les Slytherins qui se battaient. Seulement Draco et Severus étaient sur le sol pendant que le reste encourageait Draco.   
  
Draco pouvait utiliser les encouragements également. Il avait visiblement perdu le combat. Il semblait que seul sa rage pure le gardait de son entourage.   
  
«SEVERUS!» cria Dumbledore attrapant le bras du garçon et le retira aussi durement que possible. «Laisse-le partir!»  
  
Severus obéit immédiatement. Il se leva, en regardant le directeur avec un air d'excuse.   
  
«Pardon.» dit-il doucement.   
  
Draco se leva avec plus de difficulté. Il devait s'être blesser la jambe dans le combat. Par chance, Dumbledore réussit à attraper son bras de sa main libre avant qu'il ne se jette encore sur Severus.   
  
'Maintenant, que vais je faire avec eux?' pensa Albus. 'Très bien! Envoie les au bureau du directeur... Attends une minutes...Je suis le directeur.»  
  
«Très bien, vous deux allez m'accompagner à mon bureau. Le reste d'entre vous, retournez vous asseoir. Vous pouvez continuer votre leçon, professeur Binns.» dit-il en acquiesçant vers le fantôme qui était en train de regarder les actions, semblant un peu embarrassé. «Je vais prendre soin de ses faiseur de trouble.»  
  
Severus et Draco suivirent Dumbledore à travers les couloirs vides, envoyant de rapide regards nerveux à l'autre, regardant ailleurs lorsque l'autre le notait. Après tout ils n'allaient pas se parler. L'autre n'existait même pas. Non.   
  
«Monsieur?»  
  
«Quoi?» demanda Dumbledore.   
  
«J'ai oublié mon hérisson en classe. Puis je y retourner pour le prendre, Monsieur?»  
  
«Non, tu peux aller le chercher plus tard.»  
  
«Mais si le professeur Binns ferment sa classe? Greenie serait enfermé toute la nuit. Il pourrait être effrayé.»  
  
«Il ne peux pas fermé la salle de classe. Vous avez tous les deux laisser vos livres là-bas.» leur rappela Dumbledore.   
  
Ils atteignirent le bureau et Albus dit aux garçons de s'asseoir. Ils le firent nerveusement, se regardant mutuellement lorsqu'il pensait que l'autre ne le remarquait pas.  
  
Dumbledore devait cacher un sourire. Peut-être qu'il pouvait y avoir une chance qu'il puisse être encore ami.   
  
«Severus, ne m'avais tu pas promis d'être plus gentil avec Draco? N'avais-tu pas dit que tu allais essayer de te faire des amis?»  
  
Draco leva les yeux vers Dumbledore surpris, puis vers Severus. Il avait pensé que la promesse de Severus d'être plus gentil avait été générale valant pour tout les Slytherins. Pourquoi Dumbledore ferait promettre à Severus d'être plus gentil à seulement lui personnellement? Ne pensait-il pas qu'il était derrière toutes les attaques sur Severus? Mais c'était la plupart du fait de Blaise!  
  
Et que voulait dire Dumbledore par 'faire ami'. Draco savait qu'il n'était pas exactement une personne plaisante. Severus ne voulait certainement pas être son ami. Mais Rogue avait toujours été avec surprise très gentil avec Draco.   
  
Severus regarda ses orteils, incapable de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.  
  
«J'ai essayé.» dit-il doucement à ses orteils. «J'ai vraiment essayé d'être gentil, mais ça n'a pas marché.»  
  
Dumbledore commença à souhaiter qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé chercher son hérisson. Peut-être que si Severus tenait son animal, il serait capable d'éventuellement lui parler. Soupirant il reporta son attention vers Draco, un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre.   
  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy et avait de la pitié envers le garçon pour ça, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps et fit un effort pour actuellement connaître Draco. Il avait ignoré la plupart des Slytherins en faveur des Gryffindors. Et IL avait accusé Rogue d'être injuste? Au moins Rogue l'avait fait en pleine conscience et par choix.   
  
Et bien, cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur les chances perdues maintenant. Il pouvait simplement essayer de faire mieux dans le futur.   
  
'Et tu peux commencer par parler à Draco tout de suite!' s'ordonna-t-il. «Alors pourquoi étiez vous en train de vous battre, par ailleurs?»  
  
«Le petit voleur a volé mon essai de métamorphose!» cria-t-il furieux.   
  
«Je l'ai pas fait!' protesta Severus.   
  
«Et puis, il a appelé mon père un Death-Eater.»  
  
«Tu m'a appelé un voleur.»  
  
«Et bien, tu es un voleur! Tout le monde sais ça!»  
  
Soudainement Severus eut un grand sourire.   
  
«Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas. Je le suis. Je n'aime pas que les gens le dise c'est tout, et ton père est un Death-Eater et tu le sais. Il n'aime simplement pas que les gens le disent.»  
  
Dumbledore soupira fortement.   
  
«Très bien, est ce que vous allez tous les deux arrêter de vous insulter?» demanda-t-il.   
  
Silence.   
  
Il décida de l'interpréter comme un oui.   
  
«Maintenant, Severus, as volé votre devoir de métamorphose, Mr Malfoy?»  
  
«Oui.» confirma Draco calmement.   
  
«Non!» cria Severus. «J'ai simplement volé celui de Millicent. Je ne te volerai jamais rien.»  
  
«Tu l'as déjà fait!» hurla Draco enragé.   
  
«Tu ne voulais pas partager tes bonbons, et de toute façon je te les ai rendu.»  
  
«Oh? Et à propos de mon argent?»  
  
«Argent?» demanda Dumbledore alarmé.   
  
«Très bien, je t'en dois. Tu la récupérera.»  
  
«Severus! Tu as volé de l'argent d'un de tes compagnons de chambres?» cria pratiquement Dumbledore, malgré sa résolution de rester calme.   
  
«Juste une fois, et je la rendrais. Je promets.»  
  
Dumbledore fixa Severus, combattant sa rage, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler.   
  
«Ce n'est pas comme si Draco ne pouvait pas s'en passer.» protesta Severus, en faisant la moue.   
  
«Combien as tu volé, Severus?» demanda Dumbledore avec un calme forcé.   
  
«20 gallions» admit Severus doucement parlant à ses pieds.   
  
Albus, sans aucun mot, tendit à Draco 20 gallions de sa propre poche, mais continua à fixer Severus de colère.   
  
Severus ne bougea pas.   
  
«Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez partir maintenant. Je prendrai cependant 10 points de Slytherin pour avoir commencé un combat en classe.»  
  
Draco regarda de Dumbledore, qui réussissait difficilement à contrôler sa rage, vers Severus qui se faisait le plus petit possible et qui regardait sans bouger vers ses pieds.   
  
Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de laisser ses deux là tout seul.   
  
'Je n'aurai pas du parler de l'argent' pensa-t-il.   
  
Est ce que quelqu'un peut-être renvoyer pour vol? Est ce que Severus peut-être renvoyer? S'il le faisait, où resterait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne normal?  
  
Draco pouvait-il refuser de partir? Probablement pas.   
  
«Merci, Monsieur.» murmura-t-il de défaite.   
  
Il pouvait seulement espérait que Severus irait bien. Devait-il l'attendre dehors? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Après tout il détestait Severus.   
  
Mais où pouvait-il aller tout seul? Puis cela le frappa : c'était le moment parfait pour aller parler à Ginny sans que ses camarades de classe ne le sachent.   
  
Draco fonça pratiquement hors du bureau de Dumbledore, droit vers la tour des Gryffindors. Il devrait attendre à l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Ginny vienne et qu'il réussisse finalement à se faire écouter.   
  
Dumbledore resta simplement silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit fermée derrière Draco. Puis il explosa.   
  
«Es tu complètement fou? Voler des élèves!»  
  
Severus bloqua la voix hors de sa tête en récitant des recettes de potions compliquées...  
  
Finalement Dumbledore se calma. Il avait crié jusqu'à avoir la voix enrouée.   
  
«Tu as détention avec Minerva pour le reste de la semaine.» annonça-t-il plus calmement.   
  
«Oui, Monsieur.» murmura Severus ne levant toujours pas les yeux.   
  
«Et tu rendras à Mr Malfoy son devoir.»  
  
«Mais je ne l'ai pas!» hurla Severus. «Je vous le dit: Je n'ai pas touché son essai. Il l'a probablement mal placé.»  
  
«Ne me mens pas, Severus!»  
  
«Je ne mens pas!»  
  
«Severus! J'en ai assez de ça. Je suis très désappointé. Maintenant, hors de ma vue!»  
  
Severus ne dit rien. Il se leva et se glissa hors de la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible. Comment était-il supposé savoir où était le devoir de Draco. Il souhaita simplement qu'il ait Greenie avec lui.   
  
Il retourna à la salle de classe de Binns ce qu'il trouva encore ouverte.   
  
Binns le regarda avec colère alors qu'il soulevait Greenie et le tint serrer.   
  
«Prends simplement les affaires de ton amis, et ferme la porte, veux tu.» siffla Binns  
  
«Il n'est pas mon ami» dit Severus sans lever les yeux vers Binns. «Je n'ai aucun ami.»  
  
Mais il prit tout de même le sac de Draco et ses livres comme on lui avait ordonné, et les ramena dans leur dortoir avec lui.   
  
------  
  
Draco se montra dans la salle commune un peu plus tard semblant s'être fait battus.   
  
«Hey, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?» l'accueillit Severus. «Je ne t'ai pas donné cet oeil au beurre noir.»  
  
Prudemment Draco tata son oeil droit qui sans aucun doute tournait noir et réprimanda Severus.   
  
«Ce n'est pas tes oignons» répliqua-t-il.   
  
Blaise eut un grand sourire de triomphe. Finalement Draco se battait avec Severus sans stimulation extérieure. Il avait été inquiet par son manque d'intérêt dans cette bataille.   
  
«Oh, allons, Draco!» dit Vincent de l'autre côté de la pièce. «Nous pouvons tous voir que quelqu'un t'as battus pour de bon. Dis nous qui.»  
  
Draco ne dit rien, se sentant visiblement inconfortable.   
  
«Nous sommes tes amis Draco.» lui rappela Grégory. «Dis nous ce qui t'es arrivé et nous t'aiderons à prendre ta revanche.»  
  
«Ouais, allons battre ce gars!» s'exclama Vincent avec une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux.   
  
«Très bien, je vais vous le dire.» concéda Draco, s'asseyant à côté de ses deux gardes du corps. «Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas vous moquer de moi.»  
  
«Rire de toi? Jamais!» promis Grégory d'un coup.   
  
Draco eut un grand sourire malgré le fait que cela lui blessait sa lèvre fendue. Bon vieux Grégory. Stupide mais loyal.   
  
«C'était Potty et les Weasley» dit-il rapidement pour s'en débarrasser. (A/N : j'ai mis le nom mais en anglais c'était weasels qui veux dire fouines et le jeux de mots ne fonctionnait pas)   
  
Je pensais que tu appréciais les Weasley?» le taquina Severus qui avait rejoint le groupe sans invitation comme d'habitude. «Spécialement la plus jeune.»  
  
«Ce n'était pas Ginny. C'était ses frères.» gronda Draco. «J'essayais simplement de lui parler, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Alors je lui ai attrapé le bras et l'ai retenu. Elle a crié et Potty et les têtes rousses sont arrivés en courant et m'ont pratiquement tué. Ils pensaient que j'allais lui faire du mal.'  
  
Blaise, Vincent et Grégory le regardèrent avec espérance vers Draco, en attendant plus, mais il n'avait rien d'autres à leur dire.   
  
«Tu lui as fait peur.» expliqua Severus calmement.   
  
«Je lui ai fait peur?» demanda Draco. «Je l'aime, Severus. Pourquoi est ce que je l'effraierai?»  
  
«Peut-être parce que tu es un Slytherin? Et peut être par le fait que tu l'a taquiné elle et ses frères pendant des années à quelque chose à voir avec ça?» répondit Severus avec ironie. «Oh, et tu n'aurais pas du l'attraper. La plus part des personne ne réagisse pas bien a être attrapé et retenu par quelqu'un qui est plus fort qu'elles ne le sont. Cela les fait se sentir sans défense, tu sais.»  
  
«Oh!» fut tout ce que Draco pu dire.   
  
Il se souvint de comment Ginny l'avait frappé lorsqu'il l'avait retenu dans le coin d'un des couloirs. Soudainement cela eut du sens.  
  
«Alors, comment puis je avoir une fille qui ne reste pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse lui demander de sortir avec moi?» demanda-t-il à Severus après un moment.   
  
Severus éclata de rire.   
  
«Ne me dit pas qu'elles s'enfuient à chaque fois qu'elles te voit.» ricana-t-il. «Je ne savais pas que tu étais si laid.»  
  
Draco serra ses dents de colère. Il n'aurait vraiment pas du demander conseil à Severus.   
  
«Elles ne s'enfuient pas. Quelque unes me courent après. Parmi toutes, Pansy le fait la plupart du temps. Mais je ne veux pas sortirent avec elle. Je veux Ginny. Et Ginny continue à me fuir.»  
  
«Et bien, dans ce cas, tu devras la convaincre que tu n'es pas dangereux.» affirma Severus. «Bonne chance!»  
  
«D'accord.» dit Grégory. «Maintenant que c'est réglé, allons battre les Weasley.»  
  
Grégory, Vincent et Blaise se levèrent d'un bond, mais Severus secoua sa tête vers eux.   
  
«Mauvaise idée.» dit-il à Draco. «Si tu veux que Ginny t'aime, tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec sa famille.»  
  
«Tous? Même Ron?!» s'exclama Draco horrifié.   
  
«J'en ai peur.» acquiesça Severus.   
  
«Et bien, d'accord.» décida Draco avec reluctance. «Si c'est le seul moyen. Allons les gars. Allons rechercher mes livres chez Binns à la place.»  
  
A nouveau Severus secoua sa tête vers eux.   
  
«Pourquoi pas? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec aller chercher mes livres?»  
  
«Rien, Tu ne peux simplement pas le faire...»  
  
«Pourquoi pas?» cria Draco.   
  
«Laisse moi simplement finir ma phrase et tu le sauras! Tu ne peux pas le faire, parce que je les ai déjà prit.»  
  
Draco fixa Severus.   
  
«Tu les as déjà prit? Qu'est ce que tu en as fait?!» cria-t-il craignant le pire.   
  
«Rien. Binns voulait juste s'en débarrasser et je devais récupérer Greenie. Ils sont dans le dortoir sur ton lit.»  
  
Draco traça immédiatement pour vérifier la condition de ses livres. Il trouva tout sur son lit dans un ordre parfait. Rien ne manquait. En fait il y avait un objet de trop.   
  
«Severus, ce n'est pas mon essai de métamorphose.»  
  
«Je sais. C'est celui de Millicent. Je ne sais pas où est le tiens. Alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais copier celui-là si tu ne le retrouvais pas.»  
  
«Tu espère que je vais copier l'essai de métamorphose de Millicent? Millicent est nulle en métamorphoses. Tu n'aurais pas pu voler l'essaie de quelqu'un qui est actuellement bon à ça?»  
  
«McGonagall n'aurait jamais cru que je l'avais écrit.»  
  
«Oh. Et bien, peut-être que je peux l'utiliser comme base pour un nouvel essai. Je serai capable d'écrire plus vite de cette façon.» décida Draco.   
  
«Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas cependant.» demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard. «Si tu ne m'as pas volé mon devoir, alors qui l'a fait?»  
  
------  
  
Il était pratiquement minuit lorsque Severus se leva encore et sortit avec un petit hérisson vert excité dans ses bras.   
  
Il sortit dans les noirs, et froids couloirs écoutant prudemment les sons qui pourraient l'avertir d'une patrouille des professeur ou de Filch. Le petit corps épineux de Greenie était chaud et réconfortant. Même si Severus craignait qu'un reniflement au mauvais moment puisse les trahir, c'était quand même mieux de ne pas être complètement seul dans cette aventure.   
  
Cette fois, c'était bien plus risqué que lorsqu'il avait fait un raid dans son propre bureau. Cette fois il allait beaucoup plus loin et se dirigeait dans des régions plus peuplées du château. La plupart des professeurs détestaient les donjons et restaient loin de la salle de classe de potions, mais la bibliothèque était un lieu très confortable et le danger de rencontrer un professeur était bien plus grand.   
  
Même après sa rencontre nocturne avec le directeur, Severus n'osait pas retourner à son bureau s'il pouvait l'éviter et le poison dans sa salle de classe rendait cela impossible de toute façon.   
  
Severus écouta prudemment avant de tourner un autre coin et...  
  
....courut droit dans Miss Teigne.   
  
Le chat le regarda avec un regard furieux. A n'importe quel moment, elle se retournerait et foncerait vers Filch. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas souvenu que Miss Teigne pouvait bougé pratiquement sans aucun bruit. Il aurait du avoir un plan près pour le cas où il la rencontrerai.   
  
Une idée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit alors que le chat était sur le point de partir. Rapidement il sortit sa baguette.   
  
«Infante.» chuchota-t-il.   
  
Mrs Teigne se retourna, vit sa propre queue bouger et l'attrapa. La queue s'en alla et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses quatre pattes recherchant sa queue.   
  
Severus eut un grand sourire alors que le chat se roulait sur le sol chassant sa propre queue.   
  
«La, Tu devrais retourner en enfance pour changer. Bye, bye, chaton!» et Severus s'enfuit avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'attrape.   
  
Le sortilège sur Mrs Teigne devrait tenir pour simplement quelques heures, mais il ne voulait pas rencontrer Filch après avoir ensorcelé son chat. Une horrible semaine de détentions avec McGonagall était tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre, et si Filch le traînait au bureau de Dumbledore au milieu de la nuit et réveillait le directeur, cette punition serait au moins doublée.   
  
Etrange, en adulte, il appréciait McGonagall qu'il considérait pratiquement comme une amie. Bien sur, ils avaient leur petite rivalité amicale, mais ils s'entendaient très bien. Maintenant il avait terriblement peur d'elle.   
  
Finalement il atteignit la porte de la bibliothèque. Aucune lumière ne brillait du bas de la porte.   
  
«Bien.» souffla-t-il. «Nous l'avons fait, Greenie. Nous allons avoir les livres dans nous avons besoin et avec un peu de chance nous serons au lit très rapidement.»  
  
«Sniff?» fit Greenie.   
  
«Bien sur ne t'inquiète pas. Rentrons.»  
  
Severus tourna la poignée et marcha à l'intérieur. La lumière de sa baguette éclaira le visage de Dobby. Pourquoi l'elfe de maison dormait-il sur un bureau dans la bibliothèque?  
  
Par malchance, Dobby se montra être un dormeur léger. La lumière le réveilla instantanément.   
  
«C'est... (bâillement)... déjà le matin?» demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.   
  
«Non, non, retourne dormir.» répondit Severus doucement espérant que l'elfe n'était pas totalement réveillé.   
  
Mais Dobby tourna son attention, se souvenant de son entourage et de ses devoirs.   
  
«Qu'est-ce que Monsieur fait à la bibliothèque de nuit?»  
  
«Rien, nous ne pouvions simplement pas dormir.» essaya d'expliquer Severus reculant vers la porte.   
  
«Qui nous?» demanda Dobby confus.   
  
«Moi et Greenie ici présent.» Severus indiqua le hérisson sur son bras.   
  
«Messieurs ne sont pas supposé être dans la bibliothèque dans la nuit. Dobby doit sonner alarme!»  
  
«Non, Dobby! Ne le fait pas!» cria Severus fonçant vers le bureau du bibliothécaire dans un geste désespéré pour atteindre l'alarme avant Dobby.  
  
Dobby, bien sur, était à la fois le plus rapide et le plus proche. Il sauta sur le bureau et attrapa la petite grenouille taillée. Un lourd son résonna à travers la bibliothèque, et, comme Severus le savait très bien, dans tous les quartiers des professeurs aussi bien.   
  
Dumbledore apparu à la porte de la bibliothèque en premier portant son robe de nuit.   
  
'Oh non!' pensa Severus. 'Deux semaines avec McGonagall'.   
  
«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?» demanda Dumbledore, toujours désorienté par ce réveil brusque. «Dobby?»  
  
«Mr Rogue Monsieur, et Mr Greenie Monsieur ne sont pas supposé être dans la bibliothèque de nuit, professeur directeur Monsieur.» expliqua L'elfe de maison. «Dobby a du sonner l'alarme, professeur directeur Monsieur.»  
  
«Mr Greenie Monsieur?» répéta Dumbledore regardant le hérisson avec un sourire amusé.   
  
Severus fut soulagé de voir ce sourire. Peut-être que la punition ne serait pas si mauvaise après tout.   
  
«Oui, professeur directeur Monsieur.» confirma Dobby.   
  
«Et bien, Mr Rogue et Mr Greenie, cela fera 100 points de moins à Slytherins. Pour chacun d'entre vous.» annonça Dumbledore.   
  
«Chacun de nous? Mais Greenie n'est même pas un Slytherin!» protesta Severus.   
  
«Il vit dans la maison des Slytherins et il est d'un vert Slytherin.» expliqua Dumbledore les yeux pétillant. «Cela me semble très Slytherin pour moi. Dobby, s'il te plait, voit à ce que la bibliothèque reste magiquement fermé la nuit à partir de maintenant. Et toi Severus : Si tu rentre encore une fois ici, je confisquerai ta baguette. Est ce clair?»  
  
«Oui, Monsieur.» murmura Severus.   
  
Et bien, au moins il n'avait pas eut plus de détention.   
  
Encore une fois les garçon Slytherin de cinquième année furent réveillé au milieu de la nuit par Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce et ramenant Severus au lit. Seulement cette fois Severus tenait toujours son hérisson.   
  
«Hey, vous n'allez pas le laisser garder cette balle d'épine bruyante avec lui, n'est ce pas?» protesta un Blaise très endormi lorsque Dumbledore se retourna et marcha hors de la pièce après avoir bordé Severus.   
  
«C'est mon hérisson. Je peux le prendre quand je veux!» protesta Severus.   
  
«Non, tu ne peux pas!» cria Vincent.   
  
Dumbledore lança un dernier regard aux visages furieux des trois garçons et décida de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Laissez les régler ça par le moyen qu'ils veulent. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.   
  
------  
  
«Comme je l'ai expliqué la semaine dernière le catar comme les loups-garous sont des création de Salazar Slytherin.» dit Remus Lupin à sa classe au commencement de la dernière leçon du jeudi après-midi. «Comme les loups-garous, ils sont capable de se transformés en animaux. Principalement en grands chats sauvages tels que des panthères et des léopards...»  
  
Severus se leva soudainement, se promena à travers la pièce vers la poubelle et y jeta quelque chose. Il se retourna et revint à sa place.   
  
«...Slytherin les créa pour avoir de meilleurs soldats pour son armée. Les loups-garous étaient des expériences ratées pour lui. Ils ne se tournaient qu'en loups-garous durant la pleine lune et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être contrôlé...»  
  
La poubelle explosa en une averse de lumière de toutes les couleurs qui volèrent à travers la salle entière laissant des taches colorées où elles avaient atterrit.   
  
Draco regarda vers Severus de surprise. Un pétard à l'everglow? Qui avait entendu parlé de ça? Ou était-ce une invention de Severus? Que genre de chose pouvait-il créer avec des potions?   
  
«... En conséquence, il créa une autre race. Une qui pouvait se transformer à souhait et qui ne perdait pas l'esprit après transformation. Les catar ne sont pas en conséquence différent des animagi...»  
  
«Si ils le sont!» cria Severus enragé. «Le chat est une part de leur personnalité et ils leurs instincts, qu'un animagi n'a pas!»  
  
«... Pas différent d'animagi excepté pour le fait qu'ils ont des griffes rétractables même dans leurs formes humaines. Ces griffes cependant sont bien cachées. On ne peux pas reconnaître un catar dans leur forme humaine par leur apparence...»  
  
Le voisin de Severus sursauta soudainement criant qu'il avait découvert que ses cheveux étaient devenus mauves.   
  
«... en fait il est impossible de les reconnaître sans une examen médical et même alors, seulement lorsque vous savez où chercher. Il est cependant très difficile de définir si le catar est une créatures des ténèbres ou non...»  
  
La fille assise en face de Severus pourra un petit cri et commença à se gratter le dos. 'Poudre à gratter?' pensa Draco. 'Où as-t-il eut ça?'  
  
«... Ils furent crées à l'origines grâce à la magie noire, mais ils n'était pas des créatures mauvaises par nature. Leurs morsures n'était pas plus dangereuse que celle d'un autre chat de cette taille et ils ne sont pas habituellement agressif sauf s'ils sont menacés...»  
  
«Un grand avion en papier vert frappa Remus droit sur le visage laissant une traînée verte sur son nez.   
  
«... En fait, ils étaient connus pour leur extrême patiente et curiosité. Ils peuvent avoir des enfants avec des humains, muggles ou sorciers, mais ces enfants seront toujours des catars. Ils ne sont pas différents d'un catar de sang pur. La raison de cala est la dominance extrême des gènes catar qui n'a pas encore été entièrement expliqué...»  
  
Avec un fort crash, le livre de DFCM de Remus se heurta contre le mur opposé de la pièce.   
  
«L'église Catholique romaine, cependant, définit le catar comme montres des ténèbres et les chassait et les brûlait comme pour les sorciers et sorcières. Contrairement à leur attitude envers nous, leur vie du catar n'a pas changé et ceux qui ont été capable d'échapper à leur persécution restent caché...»  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley essaya de rattraper son livre des airs et de le reposer, mais le sortilège de Severus était plus fort. Le livre flotta cependant vers le bureau du professeur, au dessus de la tête de Remus pendant un moment et tomba. Remus l'évita juste à temps.   
  
Justin sauta sur Severus et le poussa contre le mur.   
  
«Justin, s'il te plait relâche Severus et récupère ton livre!» ordonna Remus à la surprise de tout le monde. «Classe, ouvrez votre livre à la page 346 et commencer à lire. Severus, suis moi dans mon bureau s'il te plait.»  
  
«La page 346 est une image!» informa Pansy Parkinson à Remus.   
  
«Alors, lisez la page 347.»  
  
«Severus qu'est ce que tu fait?» demanda Remus aussitôt qu'il avait fermé la porte derrière eux.   
  
«Tu m'ignore.» affirma calmement Severus. «Et j'ai des choses à dire. As tu vraiment rencontré un catar? Je ne pense pas, parce que tu as quelques un de tes faits faux. Mais je sais. J'en sais beaucoup à leur propos. Laisse moi le dire!»  
  
«Tu n'es pas un élève, Severus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai t'enseigner. Albus peux demander à ce que tu t'asseye dans mes classes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrait te forcer à participer.»  
  
«Parce que je le veux. Parce que je m'ennuis et parce que c'est impoli d'ignorer les gens.» cria Severus.   
  
Remus le regarda, considérant ses mots.   
  
«Te sens tu négligé?»  
  
«Oui!»  
  
«Et si je te laisse m'aider, être mon partenaire, tu arrêteras de déranger ma classe.»  
  
«Oui!»  
  
«Très bien partenaire, allons y.»  
  
La classe les regarda alors qu'il revenait de la pièce côte à côte. Qu'est ce qu'avait fait le professeur Lupin à Severus? Lui avait-il donné une détention? Déduit des points de Slytherin? L'a menacé? De parler au directeur? De lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires?  
  
Remus fixa les visages silencieux et effrayés. Puis il sourit.   
  
«Maintenant, classe, Severus me dit qu'il a actuellement rencontré un catar. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils sont très rare et se cachent, donc peu de personne ont eut la chance d'en rencontrer et Severus a promit de nous dire ce qu'il sait à ce propos.» annonça-t-il fièrement.   
  
Vous auriez pu entendre une épingle tombée lorsque Severus marcha vers le bureau du professeur, s'y assit, et commença à raconter son histoire.   
  
------  
  
Le lundi matin suivant, avant le petit déjeuner, Albus Dumbledore appela Severus à son bureau.   
  
Severus était inquiet. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait cette fois? Il ne pouvait pensé à aucune mauvaise farce particulière qu'il avait fait ce week-end. Aussitôt qu'il entra, il réalisa que le visage du directeur était inhabituellement sérieux.   
  
«Qu'importe ce que c'est, je ne l'ai pas fait.» annonça-t-il espérant convaincre Dumbledore de son innocence.   
  
«Non, tu n'a rien fait. C'est bon.» dit Dumbledore gentiment.   
  
Ca ne pressentait rien de bon.   
  
«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors? Avez vous finalement trouver l'antidote?» demanda-t-il, mais il savait que Dumbledore aurait une expression très différente si ça avait été le cas.   
  
«Non. Humm... Comment va mon petit ami Greenie?»  
  
«Greenie va bien.» dit Severus baissant les yeux pour regarder son petit compagnon qui était dans sa cage sur les genoux du garçon. «Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Dites moi ce qui se passes...Monsieur.»  
  
Albus sentit une petite étincelle de joie à entendre que Severus avait pratiquement oublié qu'il était en colère contre lui. Peut-être que dans un petit moment, tout serait de retour à la normal. Puis il se souvint de pourquoi Severus était là.   
  
«Alors Combien aimes tu être un enfant à nouveau? Cela doit être fun.»  
  
«Non, ça ne l'est pas.» répondit Severus sans hésitation. «Je serai heureux de retourner à mon ancienne vie.»  
  
«Mais tu t'es débarrassé de la marque des ténèbres et tu pourrait avoir une nouvelle chance de vivre. Tu pourrais tout recommencer. Faire des choses différentes si tu le veux.»  
  
Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'étaient ces 'choses' dont ils parlaient.   
  
«Essayez vous de me convaincre de ne pas reprendre ma vie normale?» demanda Severus durement.   
  
«Et bien, il y a certains avantages à ta nouvelle vie et ...» Dumbledore se coupa soudainement.   
  
Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux.   
  
«Il n'y a pas d'antidote, n'est ce pas?» dit-il d'une voix tremblante de peur.   
  
«Et bien, ils disent qu'ils continues à y travailler à Durmstrang mais je pense qu'ils ne font qu'expérimenter les qualité destructive de la potion. Les autres sont tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas de solution, sauf de te laisser grandir naturellement.» expliqua Dumbledore gentiment. «Severus, je...»  
  
«NOONNN!» cria Severus, les larmes coulant sur son visage.   
  
Il attrapa la cage de Greenie fermement avec une main et s'enfuit.   
  
Dumbledore sauta et courut après lui mais au moment il avait fait le tour de son bureau et avait atteint la porte, Severus était déjà hors de vue. Où pouvait-il être aller?   
  
Albus savait qu'il devait le trouver et le calmer, mais où devait-il chercher?  
  
------  
  
A/N : Et voila encore un chapitre dans la même journée, vous remarquerez que ces chapitres sont plus long que les précédent donc ca me prend plus de temps, et les suivants sont de la même taille, mais je me dépeche de traduire.   
Mais ce week end il faudra que vous attendiez car je ne serai pas là. Mais vous aurez encore quelques chapitres d'ici là 


	11. A la recherche de Severus

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JRK ou Silverfox, sauf la traduction

Alors une question : est ce que vous vouler une correspondance des noms anglais/français ?

Demandez et vous l'aurez (je mettrais quand même quelques temps) 

------

Chapitre 11 : A la recherche de Severus. 

------

Albus Dumbledore fonça droit vers les donjons et entra dans la salle commune des Slytherin à grande vitesse. Elle était vide. Pas de Severus, personne d'autres. 

'Ils doivent déjà être partis au petit déjeuner.' pensa Albus jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. 

Il devrait être là aussi. A Garder un oeil sur eux. Mais d'abord, il devait calmer Severus. Minerva McGonagall devra surveiller les Slytherins de toutes façons. Elle arrivait bien mieux que lui à les gérer, il devait l'admettre. 

'J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle tête pour Slytherin rapidement. Et un professeur de potion aussi bien.'

Albus monta les escaliers et vérifia les dortoirs des garçons. Encore rien. Il vérifia rapidement les salles de bains. Là il trouva seulement Greenie, le hérisson, qui lui cligna des yeux à travers les barreaux de sa cage. Normalement, il se serait arrêté pour dire quelques mots amicaux au petit animal, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Il devait trouver le propriétaire de Greenie. 

Il décida de chercher dans les dortoirs des filles et leurs salles de bain également. A part pour les parfums dans l'air qui empêchaient de respirer, il ne trouva rien. 

Il revint dans la salle commune et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Comment les filles réussissaient-elles à ne pas mourir asphyxie là-dedans? Et où Severus était-il allé? Les donjons étaient la seule maison que le garçon avait et en conséquence, Albus avait été sur qu'il le trouverait quelque part dans la maison des Slytherins.

Mais la maison des Slytherins ne faisait pas tous les donjons. La salle de classe des potions! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?

Albus fonça à travers la porte secrète la laissant ouverte dans son empressement. Il courut à travers les couloirs et atteignit rapidement la salle de classe maintenant familière. Il n'avait jamais aimé le lieu et s'était convaincu qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. C'était trop lugubre à son goût, mais cela correspondait parfaitement à Severus. En fait, Severus avait choisit cette salle de classe lui-même. Ils auraient pu adapter une des grandes salles de classe de l'école pour convenir à ses besoins même si, la tradition voulait que les potions soient enseignées dans les donjons. Il se souvint qu'il y avait eut des professeurs qui avaient pensé à monter les potions dans les tours ou dans une large pièces à côté de la bibliothèque avant. Mais Severus aimait la sombre et froide salle de classe des donjons. Cela correspondait à sa personnalité. 

Mais à nouveau, Severus n'était pas là, ni dans son bureau de la porte suivante. 

Alors que Albus cherchait dans le bureau, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une des hautes étagères où était toujours gardé les ingrédients de potions libres. Albus avait fait cela parce qu'ils étaient ainsi difficilement atteignables pour Severus, parce que c'était le perchoir favori de son corbeau. 

Le corbeau ! Peut-être que Severus était allé pleurer dans les douces plumes de son oiseau! Albus tourna les talons et fonça vers le bureau de Filch. 

Le concierge bien sur n'était pas là. Il était au petit déjeuner comme tout le monde, et la porte était fermée. Albus n'avait même pas pensé à aller dans la grande salle et à demander à Filch les clés. Il ouvrit le bureau avec un rapide sortilège 'alohomora.'

Le corbeau poussa un cri de surprise, alors qu'il déboulait dans la pièce, et le corbeau recula de la pile de papier avec laquelle il avait été en train de jouer. Albus eut un sourire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils faisaient parti des dossiers du concierge sur les jumeaux Weasley. Filch ne réalisera probablement qu'ils auront disparu si le corbeau les détruit avant le retour du concierge.  

Il se calma cependant très rapidement. Severus n'était pas là et il était à court d'idée de lieu où chercher.  

Il devait aller dans la grande salle et informer le corps enseignant. Peut-être qu'ils auraient quelques suggestions. Il soupira fortement lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne les avait pas encore informé que Severus devrait rester un garçon. Cela sera un grand choc pour la plupart d'entre eux. 

Il pensa à Hagrid, qui ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer le malade jusqu'à ce que Severus soit gradué, et à Minerva, qui s'était plainte de son incompétence dans ses leçons. 

D'un autre côté, il savait que tous le corps enseignant appréciait Severus et qu'ils seront désolés pour lui. Ils l'aideront certainement à chercher. 

Et peut-être que Severus était déjà dans la grande salle avec tous les autres. Peut-être qu'il s'était déjà calmé de lui même et avait rejoint ses camarades de classes. 

Le directeur entra dans la grande salle pour immédiatement chercher sur la table des Slytherins. 

Son coeur fit un bon à la vue d'une chaise vide à côté de Draco. De nouveau, Severus n'était visiblement pas là. 

Draco regarda vers la porte derrière le directeur, avec espérance. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Severus, avait été lorsque Dumbledore l'avait appelé à son bureau. Cela était il y déjà quelques temps. Les deux avaient du avoir une très longue discussion. 

Il espérait que Severus n'était pas dans les ennuis pour l'une de ses farces. Peut-être qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de lui rendre son apparence? Peut-être que c'était la raison de son absence? Quelque part Draco sentait que Severus allait lui manquer, même s'il serait heureux de récupérer Snape. Il se sentait mieux avec le sarcastique professeur de potion pour le protéger. 

Draco regarda Dumbledore marcher vers McGonagall et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreiller. Elle le suivit à la table des professeurs à la tête de la pièce et s'assit à sa chaise habituelle. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment, réalisa soudainement Draco. Elle était toujours restée proche de la table des Slytherins pour les empêcher de se battre même depuis que Snape était 'parti'. 

Dumbledore devait avoir dit à McGonagall de venir à la table avec lui. Cela signifiait qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à leur dite. Draco les regarda de plus près. 

La table des professeurs devint silencieuse et Dumbledore parla. Hagrid devint pâle, Filch fixa son assiette, McGonagall serra ses lèvres fermement...

Dumbledore se tut, mais il ne mangea pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Aucun des autres professeurs ne finit son repas. Professeur Sprout, sans aucun mot, posa sa fourchette, se leva et sortit. Quelques uns des professeurs tournèrent leur tête pour la voir partir, mais ils ne parlèrent pas ni ne firent un geste pour l'arrêter. La table entière était silencieuse. 

Après quelques minutes d'observation de la chaise vide de Snape de la table des professeurs, McGonagall se leva et retourna à son poste près de la table des Slytherins. 

Draco la regarda et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Pour une fois il ne se tourna pas pour briser le contact. 

Il voulait savoir où Severus était. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas? 

McGonagall soupira et lui fit signe de continuer son repas. 

Mais Draco n'avait plus faim. Peut être que Severus était retourné dans la salle commune. Il se leva et quitta la grande salle sans un mot. Grégory, Vincent et Blaise le regardèrent avec surprise. 

Grégory et Vincent n'avaient pas noté la courte scène qui s'était déroulé à la table des enseignants et ils étaient trop affamés pour s'en occuper. 

Blaise cependant décida qu'il valait mieux suivre Draco. Il ne devait pas l'autoriser à commencer à s'inquiéter à propos de Severus. Il commençait à apprécier le petit rat et cela ne pouvait être permit. 

«Hey, Draco!» l'appela Blaise derrière lui. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours soudainement? Attends-moi!»

Draco s'arrêta pour laisser Blaise le rejoindre, mais ne répondit pas. 

«Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi?» lui demanda Blaise. «Ne me dis pas que tu es inquiet à propos de Severus. Quelquefois, on pourrait pratiquement croire que tu aimes ce petit voleur.»

«Et bien, actuellement je ne l'ai pas, mais je pense que nous devrions trouver ce qui se passe avec lui maintenant.» expliqua Draco. «Est-ce que tu as vu comment les professeurs ont réagit lorsque Dumbledore leur a parlé? Et pourquoi Severus n'était-il pas au petit déjeuner? Il ne peut plus être avec Dumbledore, parce que Dumbledore était là. Alors où est-il?»

«Probablement fouillant dans ta malle, cherchant un peu d'argent à voler.» commenta Blaise sèchement. 

«Peut-être mais je ne le pense pas.» répondit Draco. «Mais c'est encore une raison pour vérifier ses faits et gestes.» 

Mais ils ne trouvèrent personne dans la salle commune de leur dortoir. Le sac de Severus gisait ouvert sur son lit, exactement pareil que lorsqu'il avait été appelé au bureau du directeur. 

«Il ne semble pas qu'il ait été là.» affirma Draco désappointé. 

«Hey, C'est une grande chance de se venger!» suggéra Blaise. «Voyons si on peut voler quelques chose de son sac.»

Draco fixa le sac avec suspicion. 

«Non merci, Je me fiche plus que toi de me blesser les doigts dans un piège à souris.»

Cette remarque calma Blaise immédiatement. Il porta un dernier regard d'envie mais prudent vers le sac de Severus et marcha vers son propre lit. 

«Peut-être que je vais juste prendre mes livres pour les cours, alors.» décida-t-il. 

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre pour voir combien de temps il leur restait avant la première leçon. La plupart de l'école était encore au petit déjeuner, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Blaise soit si pressé d'un seul coup. Mais sa montre n'était pas là. 

'J'ai du l'oublié dans la salle de bain.» décida-t-il alors qu'il courut pour aller la récupérer. 

En effet, elle était là. Exactement sur l'étagère au dessus du lavabo où il l'avait laissé. Il l'attrapa, la remit et était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il nota la cage à l'arrière dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. 

Donc Severus a été ici après tout. Draco était sur qu'il avait prit le hérisson avec lui lorsqu'il était allé voir Dumbledore. Maintenant la cage était de retour à sa place habituelle pour la nuit. 

Mais où était parti Severus pour qu'il doive laisser son familier derrière. Les seules fois où il ne l'avait pas prit avec lui étaient lorsqu'il allait voir McGonagall. Mais elle avait été dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner. Avait-il manqué Severus de quelques secondes? 

Il s'agenouilla devant la cage pendant un moment. 

«Hi, Greenie.» 

«Sniff!» l'accueillit le hérisson. 

Draco sourit. 

«Où est ton propriétaire, Greenie? Ce n'est pas son genre de te laisser derrière. Est ce que tu sais où il est parti?»

«Sniff?» dit Greenie confus. 

Il était ennuyé et affamé. Personne ne l'avait nourri aujourd'hui et quelque chose lui disait que c'était le moment des céréales. Peut-être que ce blond là allait lui donner de sa propre assiette à nouveau? 

Mais Draco ne pensait pas à nourrir le hérisson. Il décida que Greenie n'avait aucun moyen de lui dire où était Severus et qu'il devrait dire à Blaise ce qu'il avait trouvé. Peut-être que l'autre garçon aurait une idée de ce que ça signifiait. 

Draco revint dans le dortoir, et vit Blaise se tenant au dessus du sac de Severus. Il était sur le point de sortir quelque chose de son propre sac et de le mettre dans celui de Severus lorsque Draco apparut à ses côtés. 

Blaise sursauta et lâcha le morceau de parchemin. Draco se pencha pour le récupérer. 

«Non, ne le fais pas!» dit Blaise un peu trop rapidement. 

Mais Draco l'avait déjà attrapé. 

«Tu as décidé de risquer le piège à souris, Blaise?» demanda Draco souriant. 

Mais pourquoi Blaise mettrait-il quelque chose dans le sac de Severus plutôt que de prendre quelque chose? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu que Draco la ramasse? 

Blaise se précipita pour récupérer le parchemin. Draco recula rapidement le tenant hors de portée de Blaise. 

Qu'est ce qui était sur ce parchemin que Blaise ne voulait pas que Draco voit? Draco y jeta un coup d'oeil et fixa Blaise, toute joie parti de son visage. 

«C'est mon devoir de transfiguration.» affirma-t-il surpris. «Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon devoir, Blaise?»

«Le tien? Il l'est?» demanda Blaise rapidement. «Je ne savais pas ça.»

«Oh vraiment?» demanda Draco sarcastiquement. «Alors pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je le voie? Où as-tu eut mon devoir, Blaise?»

«Quoi, je l'ai trouvé dans le sac de Severus bien sur.» répliqua Blaise essayant de se calmer. «N'est-ce pas clair?»

«Ne me mens pas, Blaise!» dit Draco sèchement. «Je t'ai vu le prendre de ton propre sac. Tu allais le mettre dans celui de Severus et l'accuser de vol, n'est ce pas?»

«Très bien, c'était une petite blague.» admit Blaise tremblant sous le regard furieux de Draco. 

«Ce n'était pas simplement une petite farce.» siffla Draco. «Tu voulais que je prenne ma revanche sur Severus pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Combien de ses autres farces as-tu organisé également? Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que ça te fait gagner?»

«Très bien, j'ai volé ton devoir. Je l'admets. Mais tu es trop sympa avec le petit rat. J'essayais juste de t'aider à voir comment il était vraiment.» répondit Blaise à Draco. «Tu ne peux pas être ami avec celui la Draco. Il ne va pas ici, et nous avons besoin de toi pour nous débarrasser de lui.»

Draco ne dit rien. Il devait choisir un côté, mais il ne savait toujours pas lequel. Severus se fichait pas mal de son choix. Mais il avait également promit au directeur d'être ami avec lui. D'un autre côté, Severus ne pouvait pas être cru et si Draco choisissait son côté, il perdrait tous ses autres alliés. 

Et qu'est ce qui se passerait lorsque Severus redevenait un adulte? Draco resterait tout seul. Dans la même situation où Severus était actuellement. Mais il était encore furieux contre Blaise. Comment osait-il volé le devoir de son ami juste pour accuser quelqu'un d'autres?  Lequel des deux était le traître ici? Draco n'en était plus aussi sur. 

«Tu es l'expert.» continua Blaise lorsque Draco ne réagit pas. «Tu pourrais te débarrasser de Severus facilement sans vraiment faire d'effort. Mais tu te retiens. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? As tu peur de ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il redeviendra professeur? Je ne pense pas qu'il fera quelque chose. Il cherche les ennuis. Il a commencé des bagarres avec nous dès les premiers instants. Souviens toi de comment il a attaqué Grégory la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré?»

«Grégory l'a provoqué. Il a relevé le défi.» affirma Draco calmement. «Je n'aime pas Severus non plus, Blaise, mais je suis un peu comme lui. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Ca n'a rien à voir avec avoir peur de lui. Je ne le suis pas. Mais je suis reconnaissant envers tout ce qu'il a fait durant ces années. Nous ne pouvons pas le traiter comme un ennemi d'un seul coup. Ce n'est pas juste.» 

«C'est lui qui l'a cherché!» insista Blaise. 

«Non, c'est faux!» répondit Draco. 

Il attrapa son sac et les livres dont il aurait besoin pour les classes de la matinée et sortit claquant la porte derrière lui. 

Draco s'arrêta dans la salle commune, et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il s'était fait un ennemi, et un dangereux en plus. Blaise était l'un de ses copains de chambre et il était susceptible de retourner tout le monde contre lui. Il devait convaincre ses camarades de classe qu'il était en colère contre Blaise pour avoir volé son devoir et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Severus. 

Rapidement il emballa son sac correctement et prit ses deux devoirs de transfiguration. Lequel devait-il rendre? Le vieux, qui était plus détailler et mieux écrit? Il avait eut plus de temps nécessaire pour la recherche. Ou le nouveau qui était mal écrit et utilisait l'essaie de Millicent comme base. (Il l'avait rendu à la fille après qu'il est clamé l'avoir trouvé sur le sol de la salle commune. Elle devait l'avoir fait tombé.)

Le vieux était définitivement le meilleur mais il l'avait tenu si fort durant la confrontation avec Blaise qu'il était tout froissé. Il essaya de l'aplatir aussi bien que possible.

Il lui tendrait les deux essais et expliquerait la situation à McGonagall. Et il le ferait en face de la classe entière! Cela ferait incriminer Blaise en face d'un professeur, et cela prouverait combien il était furieux de s'être fait volé son devoir et ça rendrait la tache difficile à Blaise de retourner les autres Slytherins contre lui. Laissons les Gryffindors penser ce qu'ils veulent. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas une bonne opinion de la loyauté des Slytherins de toutes façon. 

------

Professeur Binns était probablement le seul professeur, excepté Trelawney, qui n'avait pas été au petit déjeuner, qui en conséquence ne savait pas à propos de la disparition de Severus. 

Il était fier de voir que la porte de sa salle de classe avait été laissée ouverte pour lui cette fois, et il commença sa leçon de bonne humeur. 

Lorsqu'il lut le registre, il nota que Severus était manquant, mais assuma qu'il était simplement en retard. 

Lorsque Severus ne fut toujours pas arrivé après dix minutes, il demanda à la classe où il était, mais ils ne semblaient pas savoir. Donc il revint à sa leçon. 

Les élèves étaient très silencieux aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait aucun cri ou de combat pour déranger sa leçon. Les enfants chuchotaient même moins que d'habitude. 

Binns ne nota pas combien les yeux de ses élèves se tournaient vers la chaise vide vers l'arrière de la pièce, où Severus s'asseyait habituellement. Il était juste heureux qu'ils soient si calmes. 

------

Flitwick réagit très différemment. Il ne lisait jamais le registre. 

«Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à une idée d'où est Severus?» demanda-t-il à la place de son habituel accueil. 

Draco se sentait soudain inquiet. Si Flitwick notait que Severus était manquant sans même vérifier le registre, cela signifiait qu'il s'y était attendu. Les professeurs étaient visiblement inquiets à propos de Severus. Mais même si les professeurs ne savaient pas où il était... 

Lorsque personne ne répondit, Flitwick commença à demander à chaque Slytherin individuellement.  

Ils insistèrent tous sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où pouvait être Severus et Blaise, Grégory et Pansy, ainsi que quelques autres se firent clair sur le fait qu'ils s'en fichaient. 

Draco nota que Flitwick semblait pratiquement blessé par leurs remarques. C'était un point à approfondir. Il avait toujours supposé que Snape et les autres professeurs ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien, même moins que les Slytherins avec ceux des autres maisons, mais maintenant, il semblait que les professeurs étaient concernés par le manque d'ami de Severus. Dumbledore s'était fait clair, comme quoi il aimait Severus, et McGonagall lui avait même montré une gentillesse surprenante par moment. Il y avait aussi Filch qui l'avait actuellement protégé des autres Slytherins par quelques occasions. 

Est-ce que Snape ne pourrait pas être aussi mauvais qu'il ne le paraissait de l'extérieur une fois qu'on le connaissait? Le personnel de Hogwarts l'avait connu depuis de nombreuses années. 

Mais si Snape n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le semblait au premier abord, est-ce que cela ne devrait pas être pareil pour Severus? Ils étaient la même personne après tout. 

Flitwick demanda même à quelques Ravenclaws, mais ils n'avaient pas plus d'idée d'où pouvait être Severus que les Slytherins. 

Avec un soupir, il recommença à enseigner des charmes, mais il pouvait tous voir que son coeur n'y était pas pour aujourd'hui. La leçon semblait s'étirer pendant un temps interminable pour tous les participants.  

------

Ils était à mi chemin d'une leçon très ennuyeuse de transfiguration avec une très nerveuse professeur McGonagall. Blaise avait fini de tourner son pot à fleurs en un lapin, et essayait maintenant de capter l'attention de Vincent sans attirer également celle de McGonagall. 

Il avait passé les deux dernières heures avant transfiguration à convaincre Grégory que Draco était un traître et avait besoin d'être puni. Qui aurait pu pensé que ce stupide Grégory aurait pu avoir une telle loyauté bornée? Et bien, Blaise l'avait finalement convaincu et maintenant il était temps de faire pareil avec Vincent. 

McGonagall arrêta finalement de marcher dans la salle de classe et fixa tout et rien, et tourna son attention vers leurs devoirs. 

Blaise toucha gentiment l'épaule de Vincent avec sa baguette - Aucune réaction. 

Blaise frappa plus fort - Vincent ne l'avait toujours pas senti. 

Blaise le frappa sur la tête. Très fort - Vincent se retourna. 

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» demanda-t-il. «Je suis un peux occupé. Mon lapin continue à s'enfuir.» 

«Oublie ce lapin stupide!» siffla Blaise. «Nous avons un plus gros problème.»

«Problème? Quel genre de problème?»

«Draco et Severus.» souffla Blaise. 

«Est-ce qu'ils se sont encore battus?» demanda Vincent confus. «Je n'ai même pas vu le petit rat aujourd'hui. Frappons-le quand il reviendra. D'accord?»

«Ils ne se sont pas battus, Vince. C'est plus sérieux. Draco a été..»

«Mr Malfoy!» le coupa la voix de McGonagall soudainement. «Où est votre devoir?»

«Et bien, vous voyez, je dois vous expliquer ça un peu.» dit Draco se levant et marchant vers le bureau du professeur avec ses deux rouleaux de parchemin dans les mains. 

«Expliquez quoi?» demanda sèchement McGonagall. «J'écoute.»

Ainsi que la classe entière. Plusieurs lapins s'étaient enfuis pendant ce temps sans être vu. Les Gryffindors souriaient de plaisir pensant que Draco avait des ennuis. Les Slytherins se demandaient ce qui se passait et était quelque peu inquiets. Seul Blaise était complètement confus. Il savait que Draco avait écrit un nouvel essai et qu'il avait récupéré l'original. Pourquoi ne lui tendait-il pas l'un des deux? 

Draco sourit innocemment à McGonagall. Il pouvait paraître aussi mignon que Severus lorsqu'il le voulait. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé que c'était bon pour son image de mauvais garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu comment cela fonctionnait pour l'autre garçon. 

«Et bien, vous voyez, j'ai du l'écrire deux fois, parce que Blaise avait volé le premier et je l'ai seulement récupérer ce matin et maintenant je ne sais pas lequel vous rendre. Le premier est complètement froissé et horrible lorsque je l'ai finalement récupéré, mais je me suis pressé pour le deuxième par manque de temps pour les bonnes recherche, donc je pense que le premier est meilleur.»

Les Slytherins se tournèrent pour regarder Blaise. 

«TU as volé son devoir?» demanda Vincent avec incrédulité. «Je pensais que c'était Severus? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire de ça?»

Blaise fixa Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi le disait-il à un professeur? Il devait savoir qu'il l'avait brandit comme un traître en faisant ça. 

«Montrez-les-moi.» demanda McGonagall. 

Draco lui tendit les deux parchemins. McGonagall regarda le froissé avec doute. 

«Tout est de la faute de Blaise!» accusa Draco essayant de faire la petite moue de Severus. 

Cela sembla marché puisque McGonagall tourna son attention vers Blaise. 

«Mr Zabini? Avez-vous voler le devoir de votre ami?» 

«Nous ne sommes pas amis!» annonça Draco. «Plus maintenant!»

Blaise fixa le sol. Il n'était pas un très bon menteur. Surtout pas lorsqu'il devait fabriquer un mensonge rapidement. Il acquiesça de défaite. Peut-être s'il montrait des regrets...

«Et pourquoi avez vous volé ça? Qu'est-ce que vous espériez gagner de ça?» McGonagall ne comprenait clairement pas ce que quelqu'un pouvait faire avec le devoir d'un autre. 

«Je...Je...» bégaya Blaise. S'il disait la vérité, il aurait de gros problèmes. Il était visible que McGonagall aimait Severus et qu'elle était très inquiète pour lui en ce moment. 

«Je l'ai attrapé alors qu'il essayait de l'introduire dans le sac de Severus.» expliqua Draco comme s'il se fichait du pourquoi. «Il allait accuser Severus pour commencer un autre combat entre nous. Simplement pour le fun. Et j'aurai du réécrire l'essai en entier encore une fois!»

«Est ce vrai Mr. Zabini?» demanda McGonagall, bouillonnant de colère. «Avez vous voler l'essai de Mr Malfoy pour accuser Severus de l'avoir fait?!»

«N...Non» clama Blaise sachant qu'il était visible qu'il mentait. 

«Alors pourquoi l'avoir volé?»

Blaise fixa le sol. Il avait besoin d'une explication plausible, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien. 

McGonagall attendit à peu près une minute une réponse, mais aucune ne vint. La classe entière regardait Blaise avec un silence d'incrédulité. 

«Venez me voir après la classe pour arranger vos détentions Mr Zabini.» McGonagall décida de soulever l'un des lapins fuyants. «A qui est ce lapin là? Il a les pieds encore fait d'argile!»

«Alors je pense que ça doit être le mien, professeur.» annonça Neville, souriant d'un air penaud. «Je n'avais pas tout à fait fini lorsqu'il s'est enfuit.»

McGonagall lui tendit le lapin agiter avec un petit sourire. 

«Vous avez cinq minutes pour compléter la transformation.» lui rappela-t-elle. 

A travers toute la pièce, les élèves commençaient à chercher leurs lapins perdus. Blaise sembla oublié, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait entendre Grégory et Vincent discuter sur le droit de Draco de trahir Blaise après ce qu'il avait fait. Les Slytherins étaient visiblement divisé sur ce problème, mais ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que Blaise avait fait quelque chose de mal à Draco. 

Après un profond soupir, il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise ne pensant à rien pour le reste de la leçon. Son lapin s'était également enfuit, mais il s'en fichait. Les autres Slytherins ne le suivrait jamais après ça. Mais qui les dirigerait si Draco se détournait d'eux maintenant? 

------

Finalement, ce fut le temps de la pause déjeuner et Draco fonça vers la grande salle. La première leçon après déjeuner aurait du être celle de vol, ce qu'il ne prenait pas puisqu'il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il décida de se dépêcher de manger son déjeuner et il passerait alors le temps restant avant DADA à chercher Severus. Peut-être qu'il était à la librairie. C'était l'endroit habituel où il allait quand il avait du temps libre entre ses mains. 

Draco avait pratiquement fini son repas hâté lorsque le directeur apparu à la table des Slytherins à l'improviste. Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta derrière la chaise vide de Severus et regarda les garçons avec curiosité. 

«J'ai besoin de votre aide.» dit-il soudainement. 

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, peu sur de qui devra parler pour le groupe. Grégory n'était pas qualifié, Vincent savait qu'il ne serai pas accepté par ni Draco, ni Blaise, Blaise savait qu'après la scène en transfiguration, son autorité sera sans aucun doute défié, et Draco ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans quelque chose qui pourrait empêcher ses plan de recherche de Severus. 

«Aider en quoi?» demanda Draco finalement puisque aucun des autres ne parla. 

«Pour trouver Severus.» commença Dumbledore. 

Cela attira l'intérêt de Draco, mais les trois autres grognèrent. 

«Nous ne voulons pas le trouver. Nous sommes heureux qu'il ne soit pas là.» expliqua Blaise. 

«Même s'il pouvait être en danger?» demanda Dumbledore calmement, les fixant avec son regard grave inhabituel. 

«En danger?» demanda Draco. «Pourquoi serait-il en danger? Où est-il?»

«Je ne sais pas où il est. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez.» soupira Dumbledore et Draco put lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. «Je lui ai donné quelques mauvaises nouvelles ce matin. Il ne les a pas très bien prises et est partit. Personne à qui j'ai demandé jusqu'ici ne l'a vu depuis lors, et je crains qu'il ne se soit enfuit.» 

«Il est un adulte à l'intérieur, monsieur.» dit Draco gentiment. «Il peut prendre soin de lui même.»

«Il n'a pas agit comme un adulte dernièrement.» argumenta Dumbledore. «Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir combien la potion influence son esprit, mais elle le fait certainement. En jugeant par son actuel comportement, je me demande si nous n'avions pas surestimé son age lorsque nous l'avons mit en cinquième année. Il n'est pas assez mature pour survivre dehors par lui-même. Spécialement pas si Voldemort est après lui comme je le soupçonne.» 

«Voldemort?» demanda Draco surpris. «Pourquoi Vous-savez-qui serait après Severus? Il est simplement un garçon.»

«Oui, mais Voldemort voudrait attraper l'adulte et il ne laisserait pas un petit détail tel qu'une potion de rajeunissement l'arrêter.» Albus n'osa pas dire à ces enfants la peur qu'il avait que Voldemort soit intéressé par l'étude des effets de cette potion. Ils venaient tous de familles de Death-Eater après tout. «J'ai besoin de savoir si vous l'avez vu ou où il va habituellement lorsqu'il veut être seul. Aucune idée d'où il pourrait être?»

«Il passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.» dit Draco. 

«J'ai déjà vérifié la bibliothèques, la salle de classe de potion et le bureau, le bureau de Filch, tous les dortoirs des Slytherins et tous les donjons.» l'informa Dumbledore. «D'autres idées?... S'il vous plait?»

«Pas vraiment.» dit Draco désappointé. Il n'avait pas su lui-même combien il avait été sur qu'il trouverait Severus à la bibliothèque jusqu'à maintenant. «Mais nous vous promettons de vous informer immédiatement dans le cas ou il se montre.»

«Merci» dit simplement Dumbledore, mais le sourire qui accompagnait ces mots, disait à Draco clairement que ces mots ne pouvaient dire combien cela signifiait vraiment pour Dumbledore. 

Et Draco se surpris à lui sourire en retour. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Essayez de réassurer l'ennemi? Pourquoi cela lui importait-il autant soudainement ce que Dumbledore pensait et comment il se sentait? Dumbledore était simplement un vieux fou. Pourquoi Draco sentait-il cet étrange envie de le faire se sentir fier?

Draco essaya de se débarrasser de cette sensation, mais elle revenait tout le temps. 

Dumbledore marcha au devant de la salle et annonça aux élèves surpris que Severus avait disparu et qu'il n'y aurait aucune leçon cette après-midi étant donner que le temps des professeurs serait consacré à la recherche du château. 

Les préfets offrirent immédiatement leur assistance et la plupart des autres élèves aidèrent également. 

Draco fut surprit de voir combien de Gryffindors s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider. Lui-même et son gang, s'attendait à ce que Blaise aide également, et bientôt ils avaient cherché dans le château entier au plus haut des tours, et jusqu'au plus profond des donjons. 

Mr Filch, Harry Potter et les jumeaux Weasley assurèrent Dumbledore qu'ils avaient chercher tous les passages secrets également, mais Severus n'avait toujours pas été trouvé. 

Ils procédèrent alors à la recherche de l'extérieur et Hagrid fut envoyé à Hogsmeade pour informer les villageois qu'un étudiant d'Hogwarts était manquant et leur donna la description de Severus. 

Encore Severus ne put être trouvé. Ils avaient cherché le terrain en entier et revenait les mains vides alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Hagrid rapporta qu'il avait parlé personnellement à chaque étranger de Hogsmeade et personne n'avait vu un garçon solitaire quelque part. 

Dumbledore renvoya finalement les enfants vers l'école alors qu'il conjurait quelques sandwiches pour les professeurs et les dirigea pour commencer la recherche dans la forêt interdite. 

------

Draco fixa tristement son assiette du dîner. Il avait été si sur qu'ils trouveraient Severus quelque part dans le château. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'enfuir? Il n'avait nulle part ou aller. Hogwarts était la seule maison qu'il avait. 

'Severus devrait être assit ici et nous ennuyer tous en ce moment.' pensa-t-il avec apathie poussant une patate. 'Greenie les aurait adoré. Si Severus était là, le hérisson serait assit dans son plat en ce moment reniflant et croquant et à prendre du plaisir avec les patates.'

Est ce que quelqu'un avait pensé à nourrir Greenie? Non, il ne pensait pas qu'ils l'aient fait. Le pauvre animal n'avait rien mangé de la journée. 

Rapidement, Draco mit quelques unes de ses patates dans une serviette, sauta et se dirigea vers la porte. 

«Hey, Draco, où est ce que tu vas?» dit Grégory, mais Draco ne réagit pas. 

Vincent et Blaise levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri de Grégory et virent Draco quitter la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. 

«Vas-tu le suivre?» demanda Vincent à un Blaise surpris lorsqu'il retourna à sa nourriture sans aucun commentaire. 

«Non.»

«Pourquoi pas?» demanda Grégory. «Tu le fais d'habitude.»

«Parce que Draco a décidé qu'il ne veux plus être mon ami. Il préfère se pavaner avec Severus.» gronda Blaise. 

«Parce qu'il est en colère contre toi pour le vol de son devoir.» traduit Vincent. «Il déteste Severus autant que nous le détestons.»

«Si tu es si sur de ça, pourquoi ne le suis-tu pas à ma place?» suggéra Blaise avec un sourire mauvais. 

Vincent baissa les yeux sur son assiette à moitié pleine, puis vers la porte et de retour sur son assiette. «Parce que j'ai trop faim.» décida-t-il en retournant à son repas. 

«Et toi, Grégory?» sourit Blaise. «Tu veux aller après notre petit traître? Voir à quoi il travaille?»

«Mmhmmmph?» répondit Grégory à travers sa bouche pleine et continuait à se gaver au même moment. 

«Je prends ça comme un non.» interpréta Blaise heureux de sa petite victoire. 

Draco les as peut-être convaincu de sa loyauté pour maintenant, mais ils les avaient toujours abandonné par pure paresse et il jouerait ses cartes sagement, s'il voulait être capable de les tourner contre lui. 

------

Draco arriva dans la salle de bain hors d'haleine. Il avait courut durant tout le trajet de la grande salle à la salle commune des Slytherins à pleine vitesse comme s'il pouvait remplacer les deux repas oublier du hérisson en délivrant un dîner très rapidement. 

Il tomba sur ses genoux à côté de la cage et défit la serviette en face de Greenie. 

«Tiens, mon petit ami, je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger.» expliqua-t-il pendant que Greenie était occupé à creuser dedans. «Je suis si désolé d'avoir oublié de te nourrir avant.»

Draco s'assit en essayant de reprendre son souffle et en regardant le hérisson manger. Il devrait revenir dans la grande salle et finir son propre dîner, mais quelque part il ne se semblait plus avoir faim, ne sachant pas où Severus était et ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Et peut-être que Greenie se sentait aussi très seul? 

Il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps et de tenir compagnie au hérisson. S'il manquait le dîner, il pouvait toujours manger le reste de ses bonbons plus tard. 

Greenie gronda et renifla de joie en mangeant. Draco eut un sourire. Quel petit compagnon bruyant. 

Attends une minute! Est ce que ce 'sniff' n'est pas venu de quelque part derrière lui? Non, il avait du mal entendre. Greenie était juste en face de lui, après tout. 

Mais cela recommença. Cela ne ressemblait même pas aux petits reniflements curieux de Greenie. Cela ressemblait plus à un pleur. 

Draco se leva doucement. Cette fois il en était sur. Le son provenait de la dernière cabine. La seule qui n'était plus utilisée, parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau en sortant depuis aussi longtemps que Draco était à Hogwarts. 

Pourquoi le rideau était-il fermé? Il était habituellement laissé ouvert et ignoré. 

«Severus?» demanda doucement Draco. 

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Draco repoussa gentiment les rideaux et entra. 

«Hey, Severus. Est ce que tu vas bien?»

Severus ne répondit toujours pas, mais ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'il n'allait visiblement pas bien. Il était pelotonné au coin le plus éloigné de la cabine, pleurant. 

Draco se tint la pendant un moment, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait jamais essayé de réconforter quelqu'un avant. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller chercher un professeur? Mais ils étaient tous dans la forêt interdite. Enfin tous sauf Hagrid qui avait été si fatigué de son excursion à Hogsmeade et était retourné au château pour regarder les enfants. Mais pouvait-il espérer que Hagrid résolve cette situation? Pas possible. 

Il pouvait bien sur partir et ramener le préfet-en-chef, mais c'était un Gryffindor. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un Gryffindor rentrer dans la salle commune de Slytherin. Severus ne voulait pas ça non plus. Et s'il allait chercher quelqu'un, il devrait laisser Severus seul. Quelque part cela ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. 

Il essaya de se souvenir ce que ses parents avaient fait lorsqu'il avait pleuré. Ce n'était pas facile, parce qu'il n'avait plus pleurer en face de quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait été très petit et même alors il ne l'avait pas souvent fait. 

Bon, qu'est ce qu'avait fait son père... Oh, oui, frappe le... cela ne semblait pas non plus être une bonne idée. 

Puis il se souvint de ce que sa mère avait fait lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé en pleurant dans sa chambre après que son père l'eut frappé. Il devait avoir été très, très petit, parce qu'il pouvait difficilement s'en souvenir, mais sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait dit tout irait bien, et il avait serrer très fort son teddy. Cela paraissait bon. 

Mais Severus semblait un peu trop vieux pour vouloir être étreint et il n'avait même pas de Teddy. Cela rappela à Draco, la nuit après leur combat lorsqu'il avait prit son teddy au lit avec lui et que Severus avait prit Greenie. 

C'était ça! Severus se sentirait mieux s'il avait Greenie dans ses bras. 

Draco se retourna rapidement et sortit Greenie de sa cage. Le hérisson protesta légèrement. Il n'avait pas encore fini avec ses patates. Mais Draco l'ignora. Il se glissa dans la douche, se plaça en face de Severus et mit gentiment le hérisson dans ses bras. 

Severus leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes coulant sur son visage et renifla. Greenie renifla également. 

Draco prit son mouchoir hors de sa poche et le tendit à Severus. Puis se reposa contre le mur et attendit.

Severus moucha son nez plusieurs fois, puis leva les yeux à nouveau. 

«Draco?»

«Ici, Monsieur.» souria Draco. 

Severus souria légèrement à travers ses larmes. 

«Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?»

 «Hey, c'est notre salle de bain. Je sui autorisé ici, tu sais.»

Cette fois le sourire fut un peu plus grand et il dura plus longtemps. Draco souria en retour. 

«Est ce que tu me cherchais?» demanda Severus avec incrédulité. 

«Et bien, en ce moment, je nourrissais Greenie. Mais oui, avant je te cherchais. Moi et la moitié de l'école.» Draco pencha sa tête d'un côté et donna à Severus un regard d'évaluation. «Alors où étais-tu caché pendant tout ce temps?»

«J'étais ici. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pendant tout ce temps? Quelle heure est-il?»

«Tu étais ici dans la douche tout ce temps depuis que tu as parler à Dumbledore?"

"Oui, j'avais besoin d'être seul pendant un moment et personne ne vient ici. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ça?»

«Rien. Nous pensions juste que nous avons cherché partout. Et pour répondre à ta question : c'est l'heure du dîner. Un peu de nourriture?»

Severus secoua sa tête. 

«Je n'avais aucune idée que j'avais été ici pendant si longtemps. Je suppose que quelques personnes étaient un peu inquiète. Pas vrai?»

«Un petit peu? Essaye inquiet à s'en rendre malade. Ils sont tous dans la forêt interdite pensant que tu t'étais enfuis et avait été mangé par des loups-garous.»

«Ce n'est pas la pleine lune cette nuit.» remarqua Severus séchant ses larmes avec sa manche. 

«Et bien, quelque chose t'avait mangé de toute façon.» souria Draco. 

Severus lui rendit son sourire, ne pleurant plus.

Quelque part cela rendait Draco heureux, comme s'il avait achevé quelques choses de très spécial. Même obtenir une détention à Harry Potter ne semblait pas aussi bien. 

«Je pense toujours que nous devrions y aller et manger quelque chose. Et peut-être leurs dire pour qu'il arrête de te chercher.» suggéra-t-il. 

Severus acquiesça doucement, mais ne se leva pas. 

«Draco?» 

«Oui?»

«Ils ne peuvent pas me faire revenir.»

«Quoi? Mais cette potion... C'était juste un accident stupide. Comment quelque chose que Neville à fabriquer pourrait être si difficile à réparer?»

Pendant un moment, il semblait que Severus allait recommencer à pleurer. 

«Ce n'est pas difficile de jeter quelques ingrédients ensemble et d'avoir une espèce de réaction. C'est de l'achever pour avoir le bon résultat prédéfini qui est le problème. Et me retransformer en adulte est un résultat qu'ils ne peuvent pas obtenir.»

«Et bien, c'est super!» s'exclama Draco soudainement, se surprenant lui même. 

«Ca l'est?» demanda Severus si confus qu'il avait oublié de recommencer à pleurer. 

«Oui, ça l'est! Maintenant, nous pouvons grandir ensemble. Nous allons diriger cette école, être pire que les jumeaux Weasley. Nous allons rendre les professeurs fous. Et nous pouvons dessiner ensemble. Je peux t'apprendre comment dessiner des dragons. Je suis vraiment bon à ça. Et j'écris aussi de temps en temps des chansons. Nous pourrions faire toute genre de chose, avoir beaucoup de fun.»

Severus se figea totalement surprit. 

«Tu veux ça?»

«Bien sur que je veux ça.»

«Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas? Que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi aussi vite que possible.»

«Tu m'a rendus confus avec Blaise. J'ai juste les imiter un peu, parce que je ne voulais pas perdre mes amis.»

«Mais ne vas-tu pas les perdre maintenant?» demanda Severus alors qu'il suivit Draco hors de la cabine de douche.

«Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos. Ils n'ont jamais été de véritables amis. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendu. Peut-être que tu pourrais être mon véritable ami.»

«Tu le penses?»

«Peut-être. Ca ne peux pas nous blesser d'essayer.» souria Draco. 

Severus fit également un sourire.

«D'accord, dans ce cas, je pense que je veux quelque chose à manger maintenant. Allons voir s'il y a encore de la nourriture. Allons-y!»

«Um... Severus.» 

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Partons.»

«Peut-être que tu pourrais nettoyer ton visage d'abord.» suggéra Draco avec un grand sourire. «Tu ne veux pas vraiment que tout le monde sache que tu as pleuré tout la journée.»

«Qui? Moi? Je ne pleure jamais.» lui souria Severus, mais alla effectivement laver les rivières de larmes de son visage.»

------

A/N : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'y est passé beaucoup de temps (bon si j'avais pas fait d'autres choses en même temps ca aurait été plus vite, mais c'est trop tard maintenant.)

------

A venir : Comment Dumbledore réagira-t-il lorsque Severus se montrera? Est ce que les professeurs vont chercher dans la foret interdite toute la nuit? Comment les Slytherins vont-ils réagir à l'amitié soudaine de Severus et de Draco? Blaise va-t-il prendre le pouvoir? Et quelle utilité à Mary Sue dans cette fic?


	12. Un succes pour Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JRK ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction 

 Salut, j'ai enfin un beta reader, donc les chapitres 1 à 11 sont corrigés (et oui elle a Word en plus alors...) mais s'il en reste tout est de sa faute, hihi!

Dod : Hé ho mauvaise langue, t'as qu'à en faire moins à l'origine

J'en ferai moins si j'avais un correcteur orthographique au moins je verrai mes erreurs et j'apprendrai

Bon par contre c'est pas encore la version corrigée, car mon beta reader dort encore. (maintenant elle est corrigée)

Dod : je suis en vacances donc je joue les marmottes

------

Chapitre 12 : Un succès pour Dumbledore

------

Les professeurs étaient revenus de la forêt interdite parce qu'il a rapidement fait trop noir pour voir. Maintenant, ils étaient assis avec un air malheureux dans la grande salle, pensant au terrible destin qui avait pu emporter Severus. Quelques-uns prétendaient manger, mais aucun n'avait vraiment d'appétit. 

Même beaucoup d'élèves semblaient malheureux. Harry Potter semblait prêt à aller à la table des professeurs à n'importe quel moment pour demander à Dumbledore ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Dumbledore souhaitait le savoir. 

Seuls les Slytherins ne semblaient absolument pas perturbés par la disparition de Severus. Enfin quelques-uns ne l'étaient pas. 

Grégory, Vincent et Blaise discutaient avec animation ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde des deux sièges vides à côté d'eux. 

'Au moins, Severus semblait vraiment manquer à Draco. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un si mauvais choix pour un ami après tout.' pensa Albus. Il se demanda où le garçon était. 'Je paris qu'il ne pouvait rien manger non plus.'

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et Severus et Draco marchaient côte à côte en rigolant. 

La grande salle tomba dans un silence de mort. Tout le monde fixait les deux garçons qui ne semblaient pas noter que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Le soudain silence dans la grande salle fit même lever les yeux à Grégory et Vincent. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas croire à ce qu'ils voyaient. 

Même Blaise ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il avait suspecté que Draco avait sympathisé avec Severus et l'accuser de trahir les Slytherins, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco se laisserait actuellement voir avec Severus. 

Le moment de choc ne dura cependant pas très longtemps. Les professeurs commençaient à réagir. McGonagall qui avait prit son poste près de la table des Slytherins, soit par habitude, soit pour éviter la situation dépressive de la table des enseignants, était la plus proche et en conséquence atteignit Severus la première. Elle l'étreignit fermement.

Severus donna un cri de surprise. Il aurait espérer n'importe quelle réaction de la part de Minerva McGonagall, mais certainement pas être étreint. 

"Hey!" protesta-t-il, mais il n'eut pas la chance de dire quelque chose de plus alors que les autres les atteignirent après une course. 

"Oh, Severus, tu nous as donné une peur bleue!" s'exclama Minerva le relâchant finalement. "Nous pensions que tu t'étais enfuis."

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement d'être capable de respirer encore, et commença à expliquer lorsque Remus Lupin l'attrapa et le serra encore plus que McGonagall l'avait fait. 

"Est ce que tu vas bien, partenaire? J'étais si inquiet!"

Severus aurait aimé répondre, mais tout de suite respirer était très difficile. 

'Et je pensais que Draco exagérait lorsqu'il disait qu'il était inquiet à s'en rendre malade. Ils devaient vraiment me penser mort.' Severus se sentit un peu coupable à propos de ça même s'il n'avait pas eut l'intention de les effrayer. Il aurait du laisser savoir à quelqu'un où il était. 

Après une petite lutte, il réussit à se dégager des bras de Remus et à éviter de se faire 'capturé' soit par Flitwick, soit par Sprout. Madame Pomfrey cependant l'attrapa pratiquement. 

Il tendit ses mains pour se protéger d'eux. 

"Arrêtez. Laissez moi respirer. Je ne peux pas répondre à vos question si vous m'étouffer."

Finalement les professeurs reculèrent pour lui donner un petit peu d'espace. C'était mieux. Cela l'autorisait à respirer à nouveau et Greenie semblait aussi plus confortable. Le petit hérisson était toujours dans ses bras, et s'était immédiatement enroulé de peur lorsque McGonagall avait commencé à les compresser. Maintenant il sortait avec précaution son minuscule nez vert, vérifiant si c'était sans danger. 

Par malchance, lorsque les autres professeurs reculèrent, cela autorisa le directeur à étreindre Severus. 

"Que pensais-tu faire, à t'enfuir comme ça?" éclata Dumbledore. 

Severus recula d'un pas effrayé et se cogna dans Hagrid qui posa immédiatement une main rassurante sur son épaule. 

"Je n'ai pas..."

"Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?"

McGonagall posa gentiment une main sur le bras de Dumbledore et lui donna un regard rude signifiant : ' Si vous n'arrêtez pas de lui crier dessus pour un moment, il nous le dira.'

Albus arrêta de crier et fixa Severus avec un regard furieux à la place. 

"Dans la salle de bain" répondit Severus doucement. 

"Où?" hurla Dumbledore. 

"Dans la salle de bain. J'étais dans la salle de bain." répéta Severus. 

"C'est la vérité." Draco se plaça à côté de Severus avec un regard hautain de côté vers Hagrid. "J'ai trouvé Severus dans la salle de bain. Il ne s'était pas enfuit."

"Dans la salle de bain? Votre salle de bain dans les dortoirs?" demanda Dumbledore n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Draco et Severus acquiescèrent. 

"J'ai vérifié la salle de bain!"

"Pas de fond en comble, je suppose." souria Draco. "Vous avez oubliez de vérifier la dernière cabine de douche."

"Les cabines de douches? Je n'ai jamais vérifier les cabines de douches!"

"Et vous ne m'avez jamais appelé non plus." ajouta Severus accusateur. "J'aurais entendu. Je ne savais même pas que vous me cherchiez et maintenant vous m'accusez de m'être enfuit. Tout ce que j'ai fait, fut de sécher quelques classes. Et alors. Je connais déjà tout ça de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai manqué quelque chose d'important."

McGonagall s'éclaira la gorge. 

"D'accord. J'ai manqué la transfiguration, mais je ne veux pas l'apprendre de toute façon. Je vis très bien sans ça." admit Severus. 

"Et comment comptes-tu exactement passé tes OWLs si tu n'apprend pas de transfigurations, Severus?" demanda McGonagall regardant et pointant le petit hérisson vert dans les bras de Severus. 

Severus serra plus fermement Greenie dans sa poitrine. 

"Je ne vais pas métamorphoser Greenie! Il est mon ami!"

"Mais tu vas avoir à transfigurer quelque chose pour tes OWLs." insista McGonagall. "Et cette chose pourrait très bien être un hérisson. Ou pourrait être un pot de fleur. Ce que tu as manqué aujourd'hui. 

"Je lui apprendrais." se porta volontaire Draco à la surprise de tout le monde. "Vous avez dit que j'avais bien fait avec ce pot de fleur."

"Vous l'avez fait." confirma McGonagall. "Mais je te conseillerai de ne plus manquer l'une de mes leçon Severus. Comprit?"

Severus acquiesça. Il était devenu un peu pale depuis que Minerva avait mentionné ses OWLs. Il ne voulait vraiment pas les repasser, mais il n'avait aucun choix. 

"Je me fiche que tu saches les sujets ou non." dit Dumbledore sèchement. "Dans le futur, j'espère que tu iras à toutes tes classes de la même façon que tous les autres. Ou bien tu auras des détentions."

Severus acquiesça à nouveau.

Albus le prit soudainement dans ses bras. 

"Je suis si content que tu sois de retour!" s'exclama-t-il. 

Severus se tortilla pour se sortir de cette étreinte désespérément. 

"Laisse-moi partir, Albus! Vous m'embarrassez."

Avec reluctance, Dumbledore le laissa partir. 

"Très bien, mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais t'enfuir."

"Je ne me suis jamais enfuit."

"Oh Oui... c'est vrai... Alors promets-moi de ne jamais t'enfuir."

"D'accord, je promets. Puis-je partir et avoir mon dîner maintenant? Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et je suis un petit peu affamé."

Albus laissa partir les deux garçons et les suivit en secouant sa tête. 

"Severus est vraiment un garçon mignon." remarqua Madame Pomfrey souriante. 

"Oui," soupira Dumbledore. "Si seulement il ne représentait pas tant d'ennui."

Severus et Draco rejoignirent leurs camarades de classe souriant triomphalement. Après tout, il venait juste de s'échapper d'une horde de professeurs sans punition. 

Des regards aussi froids que de la glace les accueillirent à la table des Slytherins.

Ils ne semblèrent même pas le remarquer alors qu'ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. La nourriture était devenue froide, mais cela ne pouvait pas gâcher leur bonne humeur. Aussi affamé que l'était Severus, il pouvait manger n'importe quoi de toute façon. 

"Traître!"siffla Blaise à Draco, juste assez fort pour que tous ses camarades de chambre l'entendent. 

"Grandis, Blaise!" répondit Draco avec un sourire, aimablement. 

Il se fichait de qui l'entendait ou non. Severus était son ami et si les autres n'aimaient pas ça, alors un ami était suffisant pour lui. Laissons Blaise diriger le gang s'il le veut. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'être lui-même autour d'eux de toute façon. Severus, il le savait, serait différent. Et si ça allait être simplement eux deux, ça convenait à Draco. Un véritable ami était tout ce dont il avait besoin et tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. 

Encore souriant il se détourna de Blaise et tendit une pièce de viande à Greenie. 

"Tiens petit gars, viens et prends-le."

"Sniff!" dit Greenie et rampa vers l'assiette de Draco. 

Finalement il allait être nourris! Et par deux personne à la fois. Ca c'est la vie!

Vincent fixa, incrédule, le Draco souriant. Draco ne souriait jamais comme ça. Il souriait sarcastiquement et parfois riait, mais Vincent ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir vu ce genre de sourire heureux sur son visage. C'était simplement anormal. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va avec toi?" demanda-t-il à son ami. "As-tu mangé quelque chose de bizarre?"

"Ne va pas? Mangé quelque chose de bizarre?" répéta Draco confus. "Non tout va très bien."

"Alors pourquoi est ce que tu souris comme ça?"

"Parce que j'ai envie de le faire. Ne puis-je pas être heureux pendant un moment?"

"Non!" déclara Blaise, mais Draco l'ignora simplement et continua à jouer avec Greenie. 

"Est ce que tu as finalement réussi à embrasser Ginny?" demanda Grégory 

Il avait entendu que d'avoir la fille que l'on voulait, pouvait avoir toutes sortes d'effets étranges sur l'humeur des gens. Et Draco avait été après Ginny depuis un bon moment. Il devait avoir le droit de se sentir triomphant s'il l'avait finalement eut. 

"Non. Toujours pas trouvé comment la faire arrêter et m'écouter sans la retenir." soupira Draco. "Mais je trouverai un moyen. Attends et tu verra."

"Laisse-moi faire." dit Severus soudainement. "Je te donnerai l'opportunité parfaite pour lui parler." 

"Vraiment?" s'exclama Draco excité. "Comment?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, mais je penserai à quelque chose lorsque je la rencontrerai." dit Severus en souriant. 'Tu dois t'adapter à la situation, tu sais."

"Et bien, si tu n'as pas eut la fille, qu'est-ce qui te rends heureux?" insista Vincent. 

"Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je me sens bien. Peut-être que c'est parce que Severus est de retour. Il m'a vraiment manqué"

Blaise et Vincent échangèrent un regard. 

"Parce que Severus est de retour? Pourquoi ça te rendrait heureux?" demanda Grégory ne comprenant toujours pas la chose. "Je pensais que nous détestions tous Severus? Et que nous étions d'accord pour nous débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible?"

Draco haussa les épaules. 

"Pas moi, Greg. C'est de Blaise et des filles dont tu parles. Moi, j'aime Severus et je veux qu'il reste aussi longtemps que possible."

Draco fixa Grégory pendant pratiquement une minute essayant de décider ce qu'il devait faire. Décidant que ses actions étaient difficiles pour lui, parce qu'habituellement il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours suivit Draco jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait que Draco était très intelligent et que ses amis habituellement approuvaient ce que Draco faisait. 

Maintenant cela avait soudainement changé. Blaise n'approuvait pas la décision de Draco d'être ami avec Severus et Grégory ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas Severus mais il ne voulait pas perdre la guidance de Draco non plus. Et il ne voulait pas combattre Severus et Draco. Il avait assez vu l'infirmerie depuis ces dernières semaines. 

Il leva les yeux vers Vincent pour demander de l'aide. 

"Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire?" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. 

Vincent le regarda et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. 

Vincent comprenait mieux ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais lui aussi préférait habituellement suivre Draco. Draco était un Malfoy et être du côté des Malfoy était toujours une bonne idée, comme son père l'avait pensé. Les Malfoy avait tout : une lignée ancienne, beaucoup d'argent, et les faveurs de Voldemort. Dans l'ensemble, ils faisaient des alliés parfaits. 

Mais maintenant, ce Malfoy particulier agissait étrangement. Premièrement il tombait amoureux d'une Weasley amoureuse des muggles, puis il se lie d'amitié avec Dumbledore et maintenant il aime soudainement Severus? Peut-être que Blaise avait raison. Peut-être que Malfoy était un traître. Et si il l'était, Vincent ne voudrait rien d'autre à faire avec lui. Mais s'il ne l'était pas, agir contre lui provoquerait le courroux des Malfoy ce qui serait très dangereux. 

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-il. "J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour y penser."

Grégory se rassit dans sa chaise et regarda Draco et Severus jouer avec le hérisson. Ils semblaient s'entendre très bien. Quelque part, lui et Draco aurait agit comme des bouches trous entre Blaise et Draco et Severus. Il espéra simplement que Vincent parviendrait à une décision bientôt. 

------

Draco et Severus passèrent le reste de la journée dans la salle commune à faire leur devoir de transfiguration et à dessiner une grande image de deux dragons à côté d'un lac. 

Actuellement ce fut Draco qui fit la plupart du travail. Severus le recopia simplement et posa beaucoup de questions dessus. Draco finit par conclure que Severus ne comprenait vraiment rien à la transfiguration. Il savait exactement comment obtenir le même effet à travers une variété de potions, cependant Draco n'hésita pas à travailler ça dans leur essai. McGonagall notera tout de suite que cela avait été un travail en équipe. Elle ne pouvait pas les accuser d'avoir copier et c'était définitivement l'un des plus long et des plus intéressant essai qu'elle aurait. Et alors qu'est ce que ça faisait si elle devait le lire deux fois. 

Bientôt, Draco découvrit malgré le fait qu'il n'avait montré aucun talent particulier, que Severus savait comment dessiner des dragons et ils étaient tous les deux fiers de leur première dessin qu'ils avait crée ensemble. Ils décidèrent de la coller sur la porte de leur dortoir pour que tous les Slytherin qui passent par là ricanent à leur vue. Severus et Draco aimaient leur dessin, peu importe de que les autres disaient. 

Ce n'était pas vraiment leurs talents de dessinateurs que les autres détestaient de toute façon. Ils n'approuvaient pas l'art en général. Pansy Parkinson avait même dit à Draco que ce dessin était pour les Hufflepuffs et qu'ils l'étaient. Elle était si dégoûtée qu'elle ne voulut plus jamais leur adresser la parole. Draco souria simplement à ça. Il s'était finalement débarrassé de Pansy. 

------

Albus Dumbledore se glissa dans la salle commune des Slytherins une fois encore tard dans la nuit pour vérifier que tout le monde était endormi. Comme il ne voulait réveiller personne, il passa silencieusement dans chaque dortoir avec seulement la douce petite lumière de sa baguette. 

Prudemment, il vérifia chaque porte avant de l'ouvrir. Subir les farces de Severus par deux fois l'avait rendu prudent. 

Et il était spécialement prudent lorsqu'il approcha le dortoir des cinquième année. Il éclaira chaque centimètre du sol autour de la porte et fut soulagé de ne trouver aucune indication d'un piège. La porte était entièrement fermée ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de sceau au dessus, et il n'y avait aucune corde visible de dehors. Il pourrait y en avoir toujours à l'intérieur, mais s'il ouvrait la porte lentement et seulement un petit peu, il serait capable de les voir avant de tomber dans le piège. 

Albus attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit soulevant sa baguette et... se retrouva nez à nez avec deux dragons furieux. 

Surpris Albus recula, glissa et atterrit avec un cri surpris et un bruit sourd sur le sol. 

Des sons étouffés purent être entendu de l'intérieur. Puis une douce lumière devint visible sous la porte, et la porte s'ouvrit. 

Severus sortit avec curiosité puis ouvrit la porte en entier pour révéler Draco et Vincent se tenant derrière lui. 

"Quoi Albus, je n'ai même pas installé de piège pour vous cette fois." sourie-t-il

Dumbledore se leva lentement et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il fixa Severus avec colère et Severus lui répondit par un sourire. Draco souriait également. Vincent le fixait. Blaise et Grégory sont apparus à moitié endormis. 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Draco en frottant ses yeux. 

Dumbledore ralluma sa baguette et vérifia la porte extérieure. Draco et Severus le suivirent. 

"Qu'est ce que cette chose fait ici?" demanda Albus pointant le dessin du dragon. 

"Nous l'avons dessiné." expliqua Draco. 

"C'est très décoratif, n'est ce pas?" ajouta Severus. 

"Décoratif?" fit écho Dumbledore. "Avoir des dragons sur votre porte?"

"Oh oui." confirma Draco. 

"C'est stupide." déclara Blaise. 

Vincent et Grégory ne dirent rien. Ils pensaient également que dessiner était stupide, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment voulu dire ça à Draco. Donc ils se tinrent simplement là et regardaient, attendant de voir ce qui arriverait. 

"Et bien, je suis sur que cela représente beaucoup de travail, et que c'est une pièce d'art, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié pour cette porte. C'est trop effrayant."

"Mais Albus, c'est juste un morceau de parchemin, cela ne peux pas faire de mal." protesta Severus. 

"Ne commence pas. Quelqu'un qui passe ici qui ne suspecte rien pourrait être effrayé."

"Uniquement parce que vous l'êtes ne signifie pas que tout le monde le sera. La plupart des garçons l'ont déjà vu et aucun d'eux n'ont eut peur. Qui d'autre pourrait venir ici?"

"Ne discutes pas avec moi Severus! Retire ce dessin et mets-le ailleurs. Tu peux toujours l'accrocher au-dessus de ton lit ou ailleurs. Mais si tu veux décorer la porte, s'il te plait dessine quelque chose de plus gentil."

"Plus gentil?" Draco haussa des épaules. "Qu'est-ce que vous espérer de nous? Dessiner des fleurs et des petits coeurs?"

"Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit des coeurs, mais des fleurs serait sympa."

Un regard de dégoût passa entre Severus et Draco. 

"Ou vous pouvez essayer des licornes ou des lapines. Peut-être des chiens..."

"Est ce que des chats seraient assez sympa?" demanda Severus avec un ton suspicieusement innocent, mais Dumbledore ne nota pas la soudaine lueur dans ses yeux. 

"Oh, oui, des chats sont une très bonne idée. Dessinez quelques chats sur la porte. Et maintenant : Bonne nuit!" dit-il en tenant la porte ouverte pour eux et les poussant dans leur dortoir. 

"Des chats, Severus?" demanda Draco alors qu'ils se mettaient dans leurs lits

"Oui, des chats. J'ai simplement eut cette magnifique inspiration. Nous allons nous dessiner."

"Nous-mêmes?"

"Comme des chats."

"Nous-mêmes comme des chats?" répéta Draco, douteux. 

"Des chats catar."

Draco ne put pas se faire une idée du visage de Severus dans les ténèbres, mais il pouvait pratiquement voir son sourire alors qu'il disait ça. Une panthère furieuse pouvait être pratiquement aussi effrayante qu'un dragon. Draco s'endormit essayant d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait s'il était un énorme chat. 

------

Draco et Severus choisirent le bureau de Filch pour dessiner leur nouvelle image. Severus voulait une chance de voir son corbeau et Draco aimait l'idée de ne pas avoir à s'asseoir dans la salle commune et de ne pas faire un sourire méprisant à chaque personne qui passe. 

Filch leva les yeux de son travail de temps en temps et secoua sa tête vers les garçons, mais il ne commenta pas. Dessiner était bien pour lui puisque cela ne laissait pas un gros bazar ou ne faisait pas de bruit, et il était heureux que Severus est finalement trouvé un ami.

Il cacha un sourire secret derrière ses mains et revint à sa reconstruction des dossiers des Weasley. Il les recollait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, mais comme il ne pouvait pas le réparer par magie, il devrait réécrire pratiquement tout ce que le corbeau avait déchiré. 

"Je dois aller à mon entraînement de Quidditch." dit Draco soudainement relevant la tête du dessin pratiquement terminé. "Tu veux venir?"

Severus le regarda et secoua la tête. 

"Non, merci. Je voulais aller voir Remus de toute façon. Je te reverrais dans la salle commune après que tu es fini ça." Il indiqua le dessin. 

Draco soupira et fit des yeux de chien battus vers Severus. 

"Oh, allez. Je te laisserai monter mon balai après ça et on pourra aller voir Lupin ensemble."

Severus regarda son ami et du sourire. Le corbeau avait tout de suite adoré Draco, et était actuellement perché sur son épaule touchant gentiment les cheveux platine qui allait maintenant dans toutes les directions. Les corbeaux étaient connus pour leur curiosité et leur penchant particulier pour tout ce qui brillait, et Corvus était particulièrement doué dans ce domaine. Severus associa ça à l'intelligence inhabituelle de son familier. 

"Nous n'aurons pas finit ce dessin ce soir de cette façon et j'ai toujours peur des hauteurs."

Draco le regarda sans expression et Corvus saisit la chance et souleva une pattes pour attraper une autre poignée de doux et brillant cheveux platine. 

"J'ai déjà expliquer que je n'aimais pas voler" clarifia Severus. 

"Tu peux toujours venir et regarder... Ouch! Corvus, lâche, ça fait mal!"

Draco repoussa le corbeau de son épaule. Corvus donna un cri de protestation et s'envola à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur l'autre épaule de Draco. 

"Désolé, mais je dois vraiment parler à Remus. Je viendrai voir la prochaine fois. Je promets."

Soupirant, Draco se leva et essaya de détacher le corbeau de lui.

"Allez Corvus. Je dois y aller. Je reviendrai te voir bientôt."

Le corbeau sauta finalement vers la table et secoua ses plumes d'indignation. 

"Polisson!" cria-t-il. 

Draco sauta et regarda l'oiseau. 

"Il vient juste de te renommer." dit Severus en rigolant. 

Draco se tourna vers lui. 

"Ton oiseau parle."

"Bien sur qu'il parle." dit Severus en souriant. "La plupart des corbeaux le font." 

"Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé comme ça?"

"Je ne sais pas comment il choisit ces noms, mais une fois qu'il le fait, il les colle. Mieux vaut t'y habituer, polisson."

Draco murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible, prit ses affaires et se prépara à partir. 

"Et bien, je te verrais plus tard alors."

Severus souria. 

"La prochaine fois, je viendrai avec toi. Sauf si tu veux prendre Ginny à la place."

Draco rigola et fonça. Il allait être en retard. 

Severus éloigna un de ses crayons de Greenie qui pour une certaine raison inconnue essayait de manger ses affaires d'école, et roula son parchemin. Il mit tout dans son sac avec attention avant de soulever le hérisson et lança un rapide au revoir à Corvus et Filch. 

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Mrs Norris apparut de sous une des étagères à livres, où elle s'était caché des visiteurs et lança un regard accusateur au gardien. 

"Je m'excuse, ma douce, mais ils n'étaient pas très bruyant, n'est ce pas? Et j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie de temps en temps."

Mrs Norris secoua une de ses pattes de derrière de dégoût fit la tête, puis chercha quelque souris pour faire partir sa colère. 

Filch revint à son collage de dossiers des escapades des jumeaux Weasley. 

------

Severus frappa sur la porte de Remus espérant en même temps qu'il soit dedans et qu'il ne le soit pas. S'il n'était pas là, il pouvait descendre au terrain de Quidditch et regarder Draco. Il n'aimait pas décevoir son ami comme ça et s'il y allait, il l'encouragerait. 

Si Remus était là, cela lui éviterait de regarder du Quidditch qu'il trouvait sans aucun doute barbant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que les autres aimaient dans ce sport. 

"Entrez!" entendit-il dire la voix de Remus de l'intérieur. 

Et bien pas de quidditch ennuyeux. Il irait voir Draco une prochaine fois. 

Severus ouvrit la porte, entra et s'arrêta immédiatement de surprise. Remus Lupin était assit à son bureau prenant le thé avec... Harry Potter. 

"Hello, Partenaire! Tu veux du thé?" l'accueillit Remus d'un sourire heureux. 

Harry leva les yeux vers Lupin de surprise. 'Partenaire?' articula-t-il silencieusement. 

"Non merci. Je ne veux pas déranger. Je peux revenir plus tard. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un invité." Severus se tourna pour partir. 

"Severus, attends!" cria Remus rapidement. "Je voudrais vraiment te parler. Et tu ne déranges rien. Reviens. S'il te plait?"

Severus soupira et rentra à nouveau bien qu'il nota qu'Harry ne semblait pas heureux. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Remus. Au moins, un professeur le traitait encore comme un égal. Cela valait le coup de passer quand même quelques temps en compagnie de Harry Potter. 

Remus conjura une autre chaise pour Severus et lui servit une tasse de thé. Il essaya de commencer une conversation entre les deux garçons, mais échoua misérablement. Severus et Harry se lançaient simplement des regards noirs. Cela ressemblait tant à Severus et James, d'il y a tant d'années. 

"Cela me rappelle de quelle façon j'ai essayer que vous vous entendiez toi et James lorsque nous étions enfants." dit-il à Severus, souriant à cette mémoire. "J'ai toujours pensé que ça pourrait marcher. Que vous pourriez être amis si vous vous étiez donné une chance."

"Mon père n'aurait jamais été ami avec un Slytherin!" s'exclama Harry. 

"Oh, mais il était ami avec moi. J'étais aussi un Slytherin, tu sais."

"Toi! Un Slytherin?" Harry pâlit. "Non. C'est pas possible."

Remus souria. 

"C'était une amitié inhabituelle, mais nous nous fichions de la rivalité entre les maisons. Cela relâcha beaucoup de tension entre les autres étudiants également. Seul Severus et James insistaient toujours pour se haïr. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi James me détestait, mais je peux te dire pourquoi je le détestais. Mais tu n'aimeras pas la réponse je pense."

Remus regarda Severus avec curiosité. De quoi parlait-il? 

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, pour une certaine raison, il se sentit soudain très nerveux en attendant la réponse. 

"A cause de toi." dit Severus doucement. "Parce que tu aurais pu être mon seul ami, mais James et son gang t'ont éloigné de moi lorsqu'ils ne voulurent pas me laisser vous joindre."

"Je suis désolé." dit Remus. "Je n'ai jamais su que tu l'avais prit si durement. Tu semblais ne jamais faire attention. Je les aurai laissé."

"Et alors quoi? Nous aurions été très seuls. Je n'étais jamais très populaire. Tes autres amis t'auraient manqué."

Remus regarda sa tasse pendant un moment. Oui, La popularité lui aurait manqué et le fun de toutes ces farces que les Maraudeurs avaient fait, mais Severus n'aurait pas été si seul. Cela n'avait pas été bien de choisir James et ses copains par dessus son seul ami Slytherin. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Il décida de changer de sujet. 

"J'enseigne à une classe de septième année en première heure mercredi matin. Penses-tu pourvoir venir et m'aider avec ça?"

"Non, désolé je ne peux pas." soupira Severus. "J'aimerai, mais je ne peux pas manquer transfigurations et Minerva ne me pardonnerait jamais. 

"Je pourrait lui expliquer."

"Cela n'aidera pas. Souviens toi combien je ne réussissais rien dans sa classe? J'échouerai aux OWLs si je ne commence pas à étudier sérieusement."

"Oh, allez. Ca ne peut pas être si dur? Tu l'as déjà fait avant." essaya de l'encourager Remus lorsqu'il vit combien Severus semblait effrayé. 

"J'étais chanceux la première fois. Et mes talents en transfiguration ne se sont pas améliorés depuis. Souviens toi de l'incident avec le hérisson?" acquiesça Severus vers Greenie qui était assit dans sa cage sur le bureau de Remus et les regardait. 

"Mais c'était une farce. N'est ce pas?"

Severus secoua sa tête. 

"Non, j'ai recrée l'incident entier, jusqu'à jeter Greenie dans le visage de Minerva. Et je ne l'ai même pas fait dans ce but."

"Mais Sirius était même pas là pour te hanter."

"Non,  mais Neville l'était."

Harry se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable. Il détestait être dans la même pièce que Severus. Le garçon était encore plus sournois que le professeur l'avait été. Et il était encore choqué par la révélation à propos de Remus. L'un des meilleurs amis de son père. Un Slytherin!?

Il avait toujours pensé que tous les Slytherins étaient mauvais. Maintenant il était confus. Remus Lupin était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il avait rencontré. Comment pouvait-il être un Slytherin? Peut-être que c'était le loup-garou? Oui cela avait du être le loup-garou. Le partie du loup-garou en Remus était mauvaise et c'était pourquoi le sorting hat (euh ça doit être le choixpeau d'après le pove tome 1 qui traîne sur mon lit) l'avait mit chez les Slytherins. 

Mais comment avait-il pu être ami avec Severus Snape? Harry n'avait aucun problème à imaginer Severus sans ami. Il ne pouvait par contre pas l'imaginer avoir des amis. Et bien, à part de personne comme Lucius Malfoy. 

"J'ai toujours pensé que Malfoy était ton meilleur ami?" demanda Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. 

"Draco? Bien sur qu'il l'est. Mais il n'était pas là à l'époque."

"Pas Draco. Je veux dire son père." 'Severus est le meilleurs ami de Draco?' pensa Harry surpris. 'Et je pensais qu'ils se détestaient.'

"Lucius?" Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Lucius est plus vieux de dix ans que moi. J'admets l'avoir admirer à l'époque. Principalement parce qu'il était le seul adulte à avoir montré de l'intérêt dans ma personne. Je n'avais pas réalisé pourquoi il faisait ça bien sur. Il était plus comme un mentor. Je ne dirai certainement pas que nous étions amis."

"Tu n'es pas ami avec lui maintenant?" demanda Harry surpris. 

"Amis? Il est probablement la seule personne que j'aime moins que toi, Potter. - Lui et Voldemort." ajouta-t-il après une seconde pensée. 

"Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours si gentil avec son fils?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aime Draco. Pas son père. Draco."

------

A/N : Vous voila avec le chapitre 12, j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire, mais même si vous l'aimez pas je continuerai. Mais je sais que vous l'aimez. N'est ce pas katarina? tu vas encore être en retard par rapport à moi ^_^

Bon le chapitre 13 devrait aussi arriver aujourd'hui une fois que mon beta reader l'aura corrigé.

------

A venir : Qu'est ce qui va arriver lorsque Dumbledore verra le nouveau dessin? De quel côté seront Grégory et Vincent? Et nous allons enfin rencontrer Mary Sue dans le prochain chapitre. Et que va faire Severus à propos de Ginny?


	13. Introduction de Mary Sue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JRK ou Silverfox sauf la traduction 

Deuxième chapitre de la journée 

Bonne lecture 

------

**Chapitre 13 : Introduction de Mary Sue**

------

Albus Dumbledore ferma silencieusement la porte du dortoir des quatrième année. Tout le monde y était endormi. Bien. Plus que trois dortoirs, et il pourrait lui-même aller au lit. 

Il soupira. Cela avait été une longue journée. Il avait essayé de trouver un nouveau maître de potions qui n'enseignait déjà pas, mais tous ceux qu'il avait approchés avaient réagis de la même façon. En premier, ils étaient très intéressés. Puis ils réalisaient qu'ils devraient enseigner à Severus Snape et décidaient que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout. 

Il devait trouver un sorcier qui était meilleur en potions que Snape. Il soupira à nouveau. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le monde et ils avaient tous de très bon job. Les maîtres de potions étaient rares et les meilleurs pouvaient choisir leur travail à volonté. Si ça n'avait pas été pour le passé obscur de Snape, Dumbledore doutait qu'il aurait été capable d'engager quelqu'un d'aussi compétent. 

Alors, s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un d'assez bon pour oser travailler avec Severus, qu'allait-il faire? Il aurait à trouver quelqu'un qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Snape. Mais où, dans le monde, pouvait-il trouver un maître de potions qui n'avait pas entendu parler de Snape?

Albus s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte des cinquième année et à nouveau, prudemment, vérifia chaque centimètre du sol. A nouveau, la porte était fermée, aucune corde de visible.

Albus s'avança soulagé. Il semblait que Severus n'avait pas décidé de se venger après tout pour l'avoir fait retirer son dessin. Sauf bien sur, si le piège était à l'intérieur. 

Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'oeil là où les dragons avaient été. Plus de dragon. 

A la place, une énorme panthère avec un aussi large et très coloré couguar chargeaient. 

Albus recula d'un pas de surprise, mais cette fois réussit à ne pas tomber. Il fixa le dessin. 

«Je pensais qu'ils allaient dessiné des chats.» murmura-t-il furieux. 

Mais C'était des chats, si on les regardait de plus près. Juste de très gros, et très furieux chats. Dumbledore se rapprocha de nouveau et regarda le dessin avec la douce lumière de sa baguette. 

Les animaux étaient tous les deux magnifiquement dessinés. La panthère semblait vivante, chargeant vers l'extérieur de l'image, des griffes sorties pour déchirer celui qui la défiait. 

Le couguar était aussi parfait dans cette position, prêt à sauter, mais d'une certaine façon, il semblait étrange. Cela prit un moment à Albus de savoir pourquoi. C'était la couleur du chat. La fourrure brillait d'une couleur platine qui était pratiquement blanche. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un couguar après tout? Peut-être que c'était une panthère albinos?

Albus regarda profondément dans les yeux gris du couguar. Non il ne pouvait pas être un albinos. Les Albinos avaient les yeux rouges. Ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir des gris. 

'Aucun chat adulte n'avait de yeux gris!' réalisa-t-il avec un sursaut. 

Il vérifia les yeux de l'autre chat. Ils étaient aussi noirs que sa fourrure. Des yeux noirs? Et bien, si c'était très sombre, les pupilles pourraient être ouvertes tellement les iris n'étaient plus visibles. Mais ceux du couguar l'étaient. 

Albus se força à pousser la porte ouverte et rentra dans le dortoir. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dessin dehors?» demanda-t-il au lit vide de Severus. «Je pensais que tu avais promis de dessiner quelque chose de gentil.»

«Nous avons promis de dessiner des chats.» dit la voix de Draco, quelque part derrière lui. 

Albus se retourna pour voir Draco et Severus assis sur le lit de Draco et mangeant des bonbons.

«Vous aviez dit que c'était bon.» ajouta Severus et lança une autre dragée surprise dans sa bouche. 

«Des panthères?» demanda Dumbledore. «Vous pensez que des panthères sont gentilles?»

«Ce ne sont pas des panthères!» protesta Draco. 

«C'est nous.» expliqua Severus. 

Dumbledore les fixa. 

«Ce sont quoi?»

«C'est ce à quoi nous ressemblerions si nous étions des catar.» dit Draco patiemment. 

«Et vous pensez que les catar sont gentils?»

«Ne soyez pas raciste, Albus.» conseilla Severus au directeur. «C'est des réactions xénophobes comme ça qui ont conduit ces pauvre gens à la limite de l'extinction. Nos dessins sont contre ça.»

Albus les fixa encore plus. Ils l'avaient vraiment roulé. S'il demandait que le dessin soit retiré maintenant, ils l'accuseraient d'avoir des préjugés contre les catar. 

«Où avez vous eut tous ces bonbons?» demanda-t-il à la place. 

Draco et Severus baissèrent les yeux vers la pile impressionnante de chocolats entre eux. 

«Nous avons échangé.» expliqua Draco. 

Albus regarda également la pile. C'était un bon paquet de bonbons.

«Echangé contre quoi?»

«Devoir.» souria Severus. «Je suis bon à ça. Du moment que ce n'est pas de la transfiguration.»

Albus regarda encore une fois les chocolats. Pouvait-il trouver une raison de les confisquer? Ils semblaient être délicieux. 

Soudainement la pile bougea. Un minuscule nez vert, avec une très suspicieuse trace de chocolat en sortit. 

«Sniff!» dit Greenie. 

Albus souleva prudemment le hérisson. 

«Les petits hérissons ne devraient-ils pas être au lit à cette heure de la nuit?» demanda-t-il. «Ne devriez-vous pas être au lit aussi?»

«Nous sommes au lit.» montra Severus, en récupérant son hérisson des mains d'Albus. 

«Et bien, ne devriez-vous pas être au lit et endormis?»

«Greenie ne dort jamais la nuit.» dit Draco. «Les hérissons sont des animaux nocturnes.»

«Mais vous n'êtes pas des hérissons.» dit Dumbledore sèchement. «Vous clamez être des catar, et les catar dorment la nuit. Maintenant, Severus, mets Greenie dans sa cage! Draco range les bonbons et tous les deux, allez dormir!»

«Dans quel ordre exact voulez-vous que nous fassions ces choses?»

«Severus!»

Severus fit la moue. 

«Nous ne sommes pas encore fatigués.» dit Draco avec ses petits yeux de chien battus. 

«S'il vous plait.» supplia Albus. «Vous n'êtes peut-être pas fatigué, mais je le suis. J'ai des classes demain. Je dois trouver deux nouveau professeurs et je dors pratiquement debout. S'il vous plait, allez dormir, de cette façon je peux aller dans mon gentil, chaud, doux et confortable lit.»

Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard. Severus ricana. 

«Tu ne penses pas qu'il va s'endormir là, n'est ce pas?» demanda Draco. 

«Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas et allez dormir?» demanda Severus à Albus. 

«Parce que je dois vous mettre tous les deux au lit d'abord. Alors s'il vous plait, soyez deux gentils petits chatons et allez au lit.»

«Très bien.» s'accorda Severus finalement. «Mais vous devez nous laisser garder notre dessin sur la porte.»

Dumbledore était déjà d'accord avec ça. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de les forcer à le retirer de toute façon. 

------

La première leçon du mercredi matin était Transfiguration. Severus, comme toujours, s'assit à la dernière rangée. Draco dans la première à côté de Grégory, avec Vincent et Blaise juste derrière lui. 

Minerva McGonagall leur tendit des briques à métamorphoser en tasse de thé, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à leurs essais. Il semblait que tout le monde lui ait rendu leurs devoirs, nota-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. 

Elle nota également que les essais de Draco et de Severus étaient exactement pareils. Et bien, elle avait été d'accord pour que Draco aide Severus après tout. Peut-être qu'il apprenait quelque chose en copiant les essais de Draco. 

Elle mit les essais de côté pour les corriger et les noter plus tard, et fit un tour à travers la classe. 

Vincent Crabbe et Blaise Zabini n'avaient pas encore commencé à travailler sur leurs briques. Elle les ramena à la réalité en frappant sur leur bureau. 

Grégory Goyle avait d'une certaine façon réussit à tourner sa brique en un morceau de bois. Elle la retransforma pour lui en silence, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour la remercier, parce que Draco avait pratiquement fini la transformation de sa brique et qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger sa concentration. 

Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil se querellaient à propos de quelque chose. Il semblait que Lavender avait souri au petit ami de Parvarti de cette semaine. Minerva leur rappela sèchement que les briques n'étaient pas la pour être utilisé comme des armes. 

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient en train de travailler ensemble sur une brique, essayant tous les deux de la changer au même moment. Elle décida de les ignorer et de les laisser trouver que cela ne marcherait pas comme ça. 

Hermione Granger avait terminé avec sa brique et regardait maintenant l'entreprise de Neville. Minerva décida de ne pas interrompre. Neville s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis l'année dernière et était maintenant capable de compléter sa métamorphose avec seulement très peu d'aide d'Hermione. Minerva était secrètement fière d'eux deux. 

Severus Snape fixait avec colère sa brique verte qui apparemment refusait de changer de forme. Minerva soupira doucement et s'assit à côté de lui. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire ce que Hermione faisait pour Neville? Seulement Neville n'était pas un cas aussi difficile que Severus l'était. Et bien, c'était pour ça que les enseignants étaient là après tout. 

«Très bien, Severus, essayes de fermer tes yeux pendant un moment et de te concentrer.» lui dit-elle. 

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Il n'avait jamais été aussi absorber à fixer sa brique récalcitrante qu'il n'avait même pas noté son approche. 

Elle entendit des chuchotement de colère d'où les autres garçon Slytherin étaient assis, et les regardaient ennuyés, mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter son travail avec Severus tout de suite.

«Maintenant, essaye de dessiner la tasse de thé dans ton esprit.» dit-elle au garçon. «Peux-tu la voir clairement?»

Severus hocha la tête. 

«Bien, maintenant imagine la brique qui se change en tasse de thé...»

«Oh vraiment? Et bien je ne veux pas m'asseoir à côté d'un idiot comme toi de toute façon!» hurla quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la classe. 

McGonagall leva les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec les Slytherins? 

«Et en dehors de nous, à côté de qui t'assiéras-tu?» répondit Grégory à Draco. «Tu n'as aucun autre endroit où aller.»

«Regarde-moi!» cria Draco en soulevant sa tasse de thé, livres et sac et marcha vers Severus où il lâcha tout sur la table. 

«Désolé d'avoir dérangé la classe, professeur. Est ce que ce siège est pris?» demanda-t-il avec un sourire à Severus. 

Severus lui rendit son sourire et retira son sac de la chaise. 

«Non mais je cherchais quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie.»

La classe entière les fixa, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Draco avait rembarré Crabbe et Goyle? C'était impossible. 

Le plus surprenant était l'attitude de Vincent et Grégory eux-mêmes. Ils avaient simplement voulu faire un dernier essai prudent pour convaincre Draco de balancer son amitié avec Severus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais attendus à ce qu'il les repousse à la place. 

Quelque part, leur entreprise s'était tournée en argument majeur et maintenant il semblait qu'ils étaient collés avec Blaise comme leur nouveau chef.

«Hey, allez Draco! Reviens!» appela Vincent à travers la salle de classe entièrement silencieuse. «Nous ne le pensions pas. Nous voulons toujours être tes amis.»

«Mais je ne veux plus être le votre.» répondit Draco calmement. «Je préfère être celui de Severus.»

«Et alors? Qui dit que tu ne peux pas être les deux?» essaya de le convaincre Grégory. 

«Je le dis.» coupa Blaise. «Tu es soit avec nous, soit contre nous, Draco. Et avec nous signifie contre le petit voleur. Fais ton choix.»

«Contre vous.» dit Draco aussi calmement qu'avant. «Severus est un meilleur ami que vous ne l'avez été.»

Soudainement la classe entière parla très excitée. Le rejet du gang des Slytherin serait la discussion de la journée, réalisa Minerva. Mais pas dans sa classe!

«Silence!» ordonna-t-elle. «Mr Malfoy, vous êtes sur de vouloir vous asseoir ici pour le reste de l'année?»

«Oui, je le suis.» Il l'était certainement d'après son ton. 

«Très bien, mais vous ne serez plus autorisé à changer encore de place.»

Draco acquiesça calmement. 

«Est-ce que quelqu'un veux prendre l'ancien siège de Mr. Malfoy?» demanda-t-elle à la classe essayant que tout soit à nouveau parfait. 

«Je le veux.» annonça Vincent. 

Personne ne sembla surpris à part Blaise qui fixa son voisin avec de grands yeux. 

«Très bien, Mr Crabbe. Prenez vos affaires et déplacez-vous. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut le siège de Mr Crabbe?»

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse ce qui ne surprit personne. Aucun des Gryffindor ne voudrait s'asseoir volontairement à côté d'un Slytherin et les filles Slytherin se sentaient très bien à côté de leurs voisines. 

Pansy semblait vouloir se déplacer à côté de Blaise pendant un moment. Depuis qu'elle avait cassé avec Draco, elle avait montré un léger intérêt dans Blaise, mais cela ne pouvait pas encore être appelé une relation et elle n'avait aucune intention de sacrifier son amitié avec Millicent pour une possible affaire avec Blaise. 

«Personne? Bien. Personne ne veut s'asseoir ailleurs? Non? Bien, dans ce cas reportez votre attention sur la métamorphose de vos briques.»

------

Le reste de la semaine passa sans d'autres gros incidents pour les Slytherins. 

Vincent et Grégory avaient trouvé leur propre chemin et avaient découvert qu'en effet ils pouvaient réussir à survivre sans la guidance d'un chef plus intelligent. Ils restèrent neutres sauf sur des occasions lorsque Severus et Draco jouaient des farces sur eux. A ce moment-là, ils réagissaient en essayant de les frapper ce qui résultat en plusieurs yeux au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue et pratiquement un autre nez cassé. 

Blaise se retrouva isolé comme les garçons et était forcé de passer le plus clair de son temps à traîner avec les filles, ce qui enchanta Pansy, mais cela causa à tous les autres de pouffer et de se moquer. Il était maintenant le petit copain officiel de Pansy, mais il avait perdu toutes les chances de diriger les Slytherins. Et il suspectait que Pansy ne sortait avec lui que parce que Severus lui avait durement dit de le lâcher lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'attacher à lui. 

Draco reçut une lettre de son père demandant des nouvelles d'Hogwarts, à quoi il répondit qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial et que rien n'avait changé durant les deux dernières semaines. Il savait que son père serait furieux lorsqu'il apprendrait soit qu'il s'était séparé de Pansy, soit qu'il avait quitté son gang. Peut-être même qu'il le frapperait à cause de son amitié avec Severus, mais d'une certaine façon, Draco ne voulait plus rendre son père heureux. Peut-être qu'il grandissait. 

Severus était parfaitement heureux en causant du chaos avec Draco. Ils avaient fait exploser quelques pétards dans les poubelles à papiers et dans les tiroirs de quelques bureaux de professeurs, battus quelques dérangeants Slytherin de sixième année et pratiquement rendu folle professeur Pince durant la classe de runes anciennes. Draco s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui en classe maintenant. Greenie semblait aller bien sauf pour sa couleur inhabituelle dont il se fichait. Seul Ginny réussit à les éviter et les OWLs commençaient à arriver à l'horizon. 

Non, rien de remarquable. 

------

Mardi matin au petit déjeuner, une surprise les attendait. 

Il y avait une étrange femme assise à la table des professeurs.

«Regardez, vous pensez que c'est notre nouveau professeur de runes anciennes?»

Severus la regarda d'un oeil critique. Elle était très blonde avec des lèvres très rouges et de très sombres paupières. 

«Elle semble être plus une propriétaire de boutique de cosmétiques.» commenta-t-il sèchement. 

«Et bien, elle est très belle.» concéda Draco. «Mais pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle soit la propriétaire de la boutique?»

Severus souria.

«Cela ne semble pas naturel. Je paris que même sa couleur de cheveux est fausse. Et cela signifie qu'elle est soit si laide qu'elle doit utilisé des tonnes de maquillage pour cacher ça, soit elle possède une boutique de cosmétiques et elle a du utiliser tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu vendre.» 

Draco y réfléchit. 

«Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est laide?» demanda-t-il, le doute sonnant dans sa voix. 

«J'ai de l'expérience, Polisson. Crois-moi.»

Draco semblait encore avoir des doutes. 

«Très bien, allons-y et vérifions de plus près. Alors tu pourras voir tout son maquillage.»

«Severus, nous ne pouvons pas y aller et lui demander qui elle est!»

«Qui a dit que nous allions lui parler?» souria Severus. «Regarde, elle parle à McGonagall. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'y aller et de demander quelque chose à McGonagall.»

«Comme quoi?» demanda Dracon mais Severus était déjà sur le chemin de la table des professeur. 

Draco se précipita derrière son ami. Severus tenait encore Greenie dans ses bras. Avait-il oublié que McGonagall détestait le hérisson? 

Severus marcha calmement vers McGonagall et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'étrangère à côté d'elle. Draco qui était juste derrière lui ne pouvait retirer ses yeux d'elle, mais cadrait avec son rôle puisqu'il était simplement supposé accompagner son ami. 

Severus avait eut raison. La femme était tellement couverte de maquillage qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire ce à quoi son visage ressemblait vraiment sans ça et si quelqu'un regardait ses cheveux de plus près il verrait une couleur sombre qui grandissait aux racines. 

Elle regarda les deux garçons avec une antipathie visible. Non, Draco ne pensait pas qu'elle était belle après avoir regarder de plus près. 

«Professeur McGonagall?» demanda Severus, et Draco se demanda s'il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander. «Puis-je vous poser une question?»

McGonagall leva les yeux de surprise vers lui. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur la 'femme aux cosmétiques' et l'ombre d'un sourire traversa ses traits. 

«Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire tourner cet hérisson à nouveau n'est ce pas?» demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Greenie. 

«Sniff!» dit Greenie avec arrogance. 'Comme si je voulais redevenir comme avant! J'aime être vert.'

«Non, pas directement.» répondit Severus avec un sourire embarrassé que McGonagall reconnut tout de suite comme fabriqué. «Je me suis entraîné à la métamorphose du pot de fleur et j'ai un epu réussit, mais je n'ai pas pu retransformer le lapin.»

«Et bien, bien sur que non.' pensa Minerva. 'Un lapin est un animal et tu ne peux pas métamorphoser des animaux. Je sais ça.'

«Alors pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à un de tes camarades de classes de le retransformer pour toi?» demanda-t-elle à haute voix en montrant Draco. 

«Oh, Draco l'a déjà fait, mais ils sont toujours verts, vous voyez. Je me demandais si vous pouviez simplement m'expliquer pourquoi je métamorphose tout en vert et peut-être me dire comment le défaire?»

La 'femme aux cosmétiques' fixa Severus de surprise. Elle était visiblement intriguée par ce problème. 

Severus prétendait toujours ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais Greenie nota ses yeux sur lui et lui cligna des yeux. Etait-ce un nouvel ami qui le nourrirait? Non, il n'aimait pas l'étrange odeur qu'elle avait. Combien de fleurs avait-elle mangé pour sentir comme ça? 

«Honnêtement Severus, si tu ne sais pas comment tu fais ça... Je n'en ai aucune idée.» répliqua McGonagall calmement. «Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce type de problème avec un de mes autres élèves, des mauvaises métamorphoses, métamorphoses partielles et de non métamorphoses, mais jamais de changement de couleur. Je te suggère de prendre un autre pot à fleurs et cette fois de te concentrer sur ne pas le tourner vert en premier lieu.»

«Mais qu'est ce que je fais des deux premiers? Mr Filch a besoin de les récupérer et je ne pense pas qu'il les veuille verts.»

«Tu peux lui proposer de tourner tous ces pots à fleurs en vert.» suggéra Dumbledore avec un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux. «Cela serait une nouvelle décoration intéressante.»

«Je pense que nous allons peindre les pots à fleurs de Filch maintenant.» commenta Severus alors que lui et Draco revenaient à la table des Slytherins. «Et maintenant, que penses-tu de l'étrangère?»

«Tu avais raison, elle est couverte de maquillage, mais il n'y a aucun indice pour savoir si elle est laide en dessous de tout ça. De toute façon je n'ai pas pu trouver de peau sur elle.»

«Pourquoi s'embêterait-elle avec ce masque si elle était belle en dessous?»

«Parce qu'elle cache sa véritable identité?» suggéra Draco. «Elle pourrait être un Death-Eater essayant d'infiltrer Hogwarts.»

«Tu penses qu'elle est une ami de ton Papa?» demanda Severus surprit. 

«Non, Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle soit un Death-Eater... Et ne l'appelles pas Papa! Il n'aime pas ça.»

«Pas ça? Et bien, comment tu l'appelles alors?»

«Père.»

Severus lui donna un regard bizarre. 

«Il insiste.» se défendit Draco. 

Severus secoua sa tête à ça, mais décida de ne pas commenter. Il ne voulait pas blesser la relation entre Draco et son père. Et bien, peut-être qu'il le ferait, mais il aurait des problème si c'était trop visible. 

«Et que penses-tu qu'elle fasse ici?»

«Vendre des cosmétiques?» suggéra Draco.

«A Hogwarts?»

«Donner aux filles des conseils de mode?»

«Pourquoi le ferait-elle?»

«Et bien, peut-être que les filles ont demandé. Tu sais, comme nous l'avions fait pour le club de duel. Et aucun des professeurs ne voulaient le faire donc Dumbledore l'a engagé.»

«J'espère sincèrement qu'Albus a un meilleur goût que ça. Imagine toutes les filles courant dans les alentours comme ça.»

«Sur Pansy cela pourrait être une amélioration.» affirma Draco souriant. 

«Je préfère une Pansy laide, qu'une Pansy laide avec des peintures de guerre, merci.»

Tout le monde semblait parler de la 'femme aux cosmétiques' durant le petit déjeuner. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient même tourné leurs chaises pour avoir une meilleure vue d'elle. Grégory et Vincent, comme beaucoup d'autres, étaient amoureux de sa beauté. Severus essaya de les sortir de cet état et réussit à éviter juste à temps un bol de céréales que Vincent lui avait balancé. Filch arriva juste à temps pour nettoyer et arrêter le commencement d'une autre bagarre de nourriture. La 'femme aux cosmétiques' regarda la scène avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour la paix d'esprit de Severus, et un clair dégoût sur son visage.

Severus décida de laisser Grégory et Vincent penser sur ce qu'ils aimaient à propos de la 'femme aux cosmétiques' après l'incident. Blaise, par chance, n'était pas avec eux. Il s'asseyait habituellement à côté de Pansy pour les repas ces derniers jours, et pour une raison inconnue Susan avait prit la chaise vacante. Elle était curieuse à propos de la 'femme aux cosmétiques' également, mais se fichait totalement de son look et étant timide, elle ne parla pas beaucoup de ça non plus. 

Severus et Draco avaient bientôt perdu leur intérêt pour l'étrangère et reportèrent leur attention sur leur petit déjeuner et à surnourrir Greenie. 

------

Les Slytherins marchaient vers la classe de potions comme tous les mardi matin et prirent les mêmes sièges que la semaine dernière. Ils aimaient ces paires-la et espéraient que Dumbledore les autoriserait à rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année. 

A leur surprise, ce n'était pas Albus Dumbledore qui entra dans la classe cinq minutes plus tard. C'était la 'femme aux cosmétiques'. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la pièce et un regard de dégoût traversa son visage. Elle planifiait visiblement de redécorer. Severus lui lança un regard d'avertissement qu'elle ne remarqua pas. 

Tous les Gryffindors et les Slytherins la fixèrent de surprise. 

«Bonjour. Je suis le nouveau professeur de potion et tête de la maison Slytherin.» annonça-t-elle.

Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard horrifié. Non! Ce n'était pas possible. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. 

«Mon nom est Professeur Blackwell. Les gentilles filles peuvent m'appeler Mary Sue.»

«Et les gentils garçons?» demanda Seamus Finnigan. 

«Il n'y a aucun garçon gentil. Seul les gens que j'aime peuvent m'appeler par mon prénom et j'aime seulement les gentilles personnes. Ce qui signifie que tous les garçons devront s'adresser à moi comme Professeur Blackwell.»

A nouveau, la classe entière la regarda de surprise. Hermione se pencha vers Harry et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille. Par malchance Mary Sue le remarqua. Une fille qui chuchote à un garçon? Impossible

«Toi!» dit-elle en pointant Hermione, «Quel est ton nom?»

«Je suis Hermione Granger, Professeur.»

«Et bien Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire à ce garçon?»

«Rien, professeur.»

«Je viens de te voir chuchoter quelque chose à ce garçon. S'il te plait, dis à la classe ce que c'était.» Mary Sue semblait aussi menaçante que les dragons du premier dessin de Draco et de Severus. 

Hermione cependant ne bougea pas. Levant les yeux avec défiance vers le nouveau professeur, elle répondit : 

«Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas que j'allais vous aimez.»

«Je ne pense pas non plus que je vais t'aimer.» affirma Mary Sue. «Tu n'es définitivement pas une gentille fille. Je préférerai que tu m'appelles Professeur Blackwell.»

«Avec plaisir.» dit Hermione. 

Mary Sue lui jeta un autre regard furieux et reprit son introduction. 

«J'ai passé les 20 dernières années à enseigner la chimie à une école de muggle en Australie et n'ai eut aucun contact avec le monde des sorciers. Donc je ne pourrais pas être au courant sur la politique locale, mais je vous assure que je sais tous ce qu'il faut savoir sur les enfants et l'enseignement.»

«Personne ne sait tous sur les enfants ou sur l'enseignement.» gronda Severus dans l'oreille de Draco. 

Son opinion sur Mary Sue ne s'était définitivement pas améliorée depuis le petit déjeuner. 

«Je suis récemment revenue en Angleterre après la morte de ma grande tante qui a laissé à son seul relatif connu vivant toutes ses possessions. J'avais originellement planifié de retourner en Australie aussi tôt que j'aurai réglé mes affaires ici mais on m'a offert ce travail et maintenant il semblerait que je vais rester ici un moment.»

«Compte pas la dessus» commenta Severus dans sa barbe. 

«Votre directeur m'a dit que les Gryffindors et les Slytherins ne s'entendent pas bien, et que cette classe est spécialement pire que les autres. Il croit que vous devez être surveillé de près et m'a donné des instructions précises de comment je dois vous associer. Cependant je ne crois pas que cela soit le bon moyen d'améliorer la situation. En conséquence, je vais vous associer selon mes propres idées. 

Mary Sue sortit le registre et l'étudia pendant un moment. 

«La première paire est : Mr Crabbe et Mr Finnegan. S'il vous plait prenez cette table de travail la.»

Seamus et Vincent se regardèrent alors qu'ils suivaient avec hésitation les instructions de Mary Sue. 

«Mr Goyle et Mr Longbottom. Cette table dans le fond.»

«Umm... Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée professeur.» avertit Harry Potter. «Ces deux-là sont beaucoup trop maladroits pour travailler ensemble.»

«Dans quelle maison es-tu?» demanda Mary Sue. 

«Gryffindor.» répliqua Harry se demandant ce que cela avait avoir. 

«20 points en moins de Gryffindor pour douter de ma décision et 10 autres points pour parler sans avoir demandé!»

La classe tomba dans un silence de mort. 30 points perdus pour l'avertir que Grégory et Neville ne faisaient pas une bonne équipe? Et bien, elle aurait à souffrir les conséquences. 

«Mr Malfoy et Mr...» Mary Sue hésita. Le nom suivant de sa liste était Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore l'avait averti que Potter et Malfoy étaient les plus grands rivaux dans l'école. Des ennuis les suivaient partout où ils se rencontraient. Associer ces deux là serait un minuscule pas trop loin. Elle regarda à la fin de la liste des garçons de Gryffindor. «...Weasley. Cette table.»

«Oh non! Pas lui.» grogna Draco, mais se souvint de sa réaction à la protestation de Harry et obéit quand même. 

«Mr Snape et Mr Potter. Par ici.» annonça-t-elle non perturbée.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre partout à travers la classe. Draco et Ron? Severus et Harry? Est-ce que Mary Sue choisissait les pires paires possibles exprès? Ou ne le savait-elle pas du tout? 

«Mr Zabini et Mr Thomas.» continua Mary Sue en pointant à une autre table. 

«Lavender et Millicent.» continua-t-elle avec un ton plus amical lorsqu'elle atteignit les filles. 

«Pansy et Granger. Je suis désolé Pansy. Tu pourras choisir ta partenaire l'année prochaine.»

Elle continua à mettre en paire les enfants pendant que les garçons fixaient leurs partenaires. Severus décida finalement qu'échanger des regards hostiles n'était pas utile et sortit Greenie. Le hérisson renifla les alentours heureux et inconscient de la tension dans la pièce. N'était ce pas le lieu avec tous ces délicieux cafards à manger? 

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur le petit hérisson vert et revint vers Severus. 

«Tu ne comptes pas faire exploser encore quelque chose, n'est ce pas?» demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. 

«Actuellement, je pense le faire.»

«Quoi? Avec elle ici?!» Il montra le bureau du professeur où Mary Sue venait de signer le registre. 

«Je vais être le pire élève qu'elle aura eut.» souria Severus. «Ne savais-tu pas que potions étaient mon pire sujet?»

«Potions est quoi?»

«Je vais jouer les idiots et faire tout exploser. Je paris qu'elle retournera vers l'Australie et ses muggles dans très peu de temps.»

Harry réfléchit à ça. Il n'aimait définitivement pas Mary Sue. Elle était simplement aussi mauvaise que Snape. Non, elle était pire. Snape ne les avait jamais forcé à travailler avec leurs pires ennemis.

«Très bien, je t'aiderai. Je veux aussi m'en débarrasser.»

«Dans ce cas, je suggère que nous nous battions autant que possible.»

«Quoi?»

«Et bien, ça a bien marché sur Albus, n'est ce pas?»

Harry se souvint du désespoir que le visage de Dumbledore après la première leçon de potions avec lui. 

«Oh, très bien alors : Retire tes sales pattes de cette bouteille!» cria Harry à Severus. «Ce sont mes dents de Dragons! Utilise les tiennes, stupide Slytherin!»

«Non, je ne le ferai pas!» hurla Severus en retour. «Nous allons utiliser mon chaudron, donc ce sera tes ingrédients!»

«Je te donnerai mes ingrédients!» répondit Harry aussi fortement et jeta la bouteille en direction de Severus. 

Pour tous les autres, cela paraissait comme s'il avait essayé de frapper Severus et l'avait manqué, mais en vérité, la bouteille atterrit exactement sur sa cible, lorsqu'elle frappa l'épaule de Grégory. 

Grégory ne perdit pas de temps à se joindre dans le combat qu'il pensait réel, et Ron se précipita pour aider Harry. Vincent vint assister Grégory, Draco aida Severus. Seamus et Dean décidèrent d'aider leurs camarades de maison surpassés en nombre...

Puis Hermione les rejoignit et les filles entrèrent dans la bagarre. Seuls Blaise et Neville restèrent hors de ça. Neville parce qu'il avait peur, Blaise parce qu'il ne voulait participer à rien de ce qu'avait commencer Severus. Il se sentit même trahi par le fait que les filles les aient rejoint. 

Mary Sue était furieuse. Elle déduisit 50 points de chaque maison et donna un devoir supplémentaire. Un essai d'au moins sept rouleaux de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine. 

Severus eut un sourire de triomphe. 

Puis ils durent nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient mis. 

Mary Sue découvrit Greenie parmi les débris mâchant de bonheur quelques morceaux d'ingrédients. 

«Qu'est ce que c'est?» demanda-t-elle en montrant le hérisson avec un regard de dégoût énorme sur son visage. 

«C'est mon hérisson.» affirma Severus calmement. 

«Qu'est ce qu'il fait là?»

Severus baissa les yeux vers la petite créature heureuse.

«Il nous aide à nettoyer.» dit-il. 

Mary Sue le fixa encore un peu mais ne protesta pas. Après tout le hérisson était vraiment en train de nettoyer la table. 

Lorsque tout le monde fut de nouveau assis, elle demanda leurs devoirs. 

«Ce parchemin est trop jaune.» informa-t-elle Vincent lorsqu'elle le lui tendit. «Je n'accepterai pas quelque chose d'aussi laid que ça. Ta punition sera de le réécrire.»

L'essai de Harry était trop court, celui de Neville trop froissé, celui de Ron était écrit avec le mauvais type d'encre, celui de Grégory avait beaucoup trop d'erreurs, L'écriture de celui de Dean était trop peu soigné et l'essai de Draco était trop long, Seamus l'avait oublié dans son dortoir. Ils devaient tous le réécrire. (Seamus devait lui en donner deux)

Puis elle se tourna vers Severus. 

«Et où est ton devoir?»

«Je ne l'ai pas fait.» répondit Severus en lui souriant. 

«Et pourquoi?» demanda Mary Sue perplexe. 

«Je ne fais jamais mes devoirs de potions.»

Draco se retourna et regarda Severus de plus près. Severus avait écrit son propre essai juste après qu'il est fini celui de Draco. Pourquoi prétendait-il ne pas l'avoir fait maintenant?

«Et pourquoi?» répéta Mary Sue encore plus confuse que Draco. 

«Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai. Potions est la matière la plus ennuyeuse dans toute l'école entière et je ne vois pas à quoi cela me servirait dans le restant de ma vie.»

Mary Sue bien sûr ne comprit pas pourquoi la classe entière éclata de rire à cette affirmation. Elle assigna à Severus un devoir supplémentaire et qu'il devrait lui rendre son essai à la leçon suivante. 

Severus haussa les épaules et souria. Il pourrait le faire facilement et écrire des faits dont Mary Sue n'aurait jamais entendu parler, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il serait un mélange de tous les pires élèves à qui il avait enseigné. 

Hermione regarda Severus de plus près. Elle était trop intelligente pour croire que cela avait été simplement une farce. Prudemment pour ne pas être vu, elle remit son long rouleau de parchemin dans son sac. 

Rapidement Mary Sue se tourna vers elle. 

«Où est ton devoir Granger?»

«Je n'en ai eut aucun.»

«Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi l'un de mes élèves serait dispensé de faire son devoir?»

«Parce que j'étais à l'infirmerie la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas su le sujet de ce devoir.»

«Mais n'étais-tu pas ma partenaire la semaine dernière?» demanda Neville confus. 

«Non.» répondit Hermione calmement. «C'était la semaine d'avant.»

«Vraiment? J'aurai juré que c'était la semaine dernière.»

«Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à l'un de tes camarades de classe, si tu ne savais pas sur quoi était le devoir?» demanda Mary Sue. 

«Pourquoi le devrai-je?» demanda Hermione en retour. «J'aime pas vraiment faire les devoirs de potions si je peux d'une certaine façon les éviter.»

«Huh?» commenta Grégory. «Tu n'aimes pas?»

A nouveau, la classe entière éclata de rire.

«Silence!» commanda Mary Sue. «Granger, tu ferais mieux de demander à quelqu'un le sujet du devoir, parce que je m'attends à ce que tu me le rendes la semaine prochaine ainsi qu'avec un essai supplémentaire que je te donnerai, et le nouveau devoir que je vous assignerai à la fin de cette leçon.»

«Et bien, elle n'a plus que dix minutes restantes.» chuchota Severus dans l'oreille de Harry. «Je me demande si nous pouvons créer un autre accident...»

A ce moment là, Ron se jeta sur Draco avec un cri furieux. Mary Sue courut pour les séparer et passa le reste de la leçon à radoter combien les garçons étaient des choses dégoûtantes. Puis elle leur donna un devoir sur une potion dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. 

«Huh? Comment on appelle ça?» demanda Harry confus. 

Severus lui écrivit pour prouver qu'il savait ce que c'était. Il ne voulait pas aider les Gryffindors de toutes façon. Mary Sue aurait du expliquer où trouver quelques références en premier. De cette façon là, personne ne trouvera quelque chose. A moins bien sur que Severus ne les aide. 

Draco les rejoignit sur son chemin pour sortir. 

«Est-ce que tu connais cette potion?» demanda-t-il, sonnant très désespéré. 

«Bien sur que je la connais.»

Draco souria de soulagement. 

«Bien. C'est un gros paquet de devoirs qu'elle nous a donné.»

«Ouais, mais je le ferai pour toi si tu le veux.»

«Merci. Mary Sue est encore plus pire qu'elle ne le parait.»

«Oui, et elle est notre tête de maison également.»

«Oh non! Ne me le rappelle pas! Nous devons nous débarrasser d'elle.»

«Je travaille dessus.» dit Severus avec un sourire. 

«Vraiment? De quelle façon?»

«Par être aussi impossible que je le peux. Je commencerai des bagarres, ferai exploser des choses, ne ferai pas mes devoirs...»

«Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas rendu ton essai!»

«Exactement! Nous devons lui faire détester ce travail.»

«Oh... Dans ce cas, tu n'auras pas à faire mes devoirs, après tout cela nous donnera plus de temps pour pratiquer la métamorphose. Je pense que nous devrions essayer la transfiguration du hérisson maintenant. C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons déjà un hérisson.»

«Non! Je ne vais pas transfigurer Greenie!» hurla Severus choqué. 

«Severus, je peux toujours le retransformer. Je ne peux pas changer sa couleur, mais il est déjà vert donc ce n'est pas un problème.»

«Non! Je ne tournerai pas Greenie en cendrier. C'est comme le tuer même si c'est juste temporaire.»

«Le tuer? Oh allons! Il sera un cendrier, pas mort.»

«As-tu déjà vu un cendrier vivant? Ce sont des objets morts. Greenie serait mort!»

«Très bien, très bien, calme-toi. Je chercherai un autre hérisson pour s'entraîner dessus.»

Severus sembla toujours douteux comme s'il pensait que tourner des hérissons en cendriers n'était pas bien, même si le hérisson n'était pas son familier. Draco décida qu'un changement de sujet était préférable. 

«Penses-tu que Dumbledore te laissera enseigner les potions une fois que nous nous serons débarrassé de Mary Sue?»

«Pas temps que je suis un enfant. Je suis trop irresponsable.»

«Tu pourrais être responsable si tu le voulais, n'est ce pas?» demanda Draco avec un regard de côté à son ami. 

«Peut-être.» Severus ne semblait pas sur du tout. «Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est qu'Albus ne pense pas que je puisse le faire.»

«Oh.» Draco s'arrêta pendant un moment, pensant rapidement. «Es-tu sur qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de te retransformer?»

«Non, je ne le suis pas. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire de recherche dessus.»

«Donc si nous trouvons un moyen de te retransformer, ils devront te laisser enseigner à nouveau. Vrai?»

«Vrai.»

«Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes!»

«Je sais Draco, mais ce n'est pas là où je devrai être. Je n'appartiens pas ici même si j'aime traîner avec toi. Je devrai être de retour dans mon bureau, et me préparer pour ma prochaine leçon et prendre soin de mes Slytherins. De tous, pas seulement toi.»

Draco secoua simplement sa tête en réponse. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

------

A/N : Et voila le chapitre 13. Encore deux dans la même journée, bon il est pas encore corrigé puisque je n'ai aucune réponse de mon beta reader, elle doit encore dormir

Dod : Ta beta reader a fait son boulot dès qu'elle a ouvert sa boite à lettres.

Sinon vous l'aimez Mary Sue??? 

Dod : Qui ça ? Aaahh, ce truc machin chouette ! Pourquoi ?

------

A venir : Que va-t-il arriver quand Mary Sue continue d'enseigner? Draco sera-t-il d'accord pour aider Severus dans sa recherche d'un antidote? Est ce que quelqu'un va aimer Mary Sue? Et que va faire Severus à propos de Ginny? Oh et Draco ammène un autre hérisson à Severus.


	14. La plus belle fille que j'ai rencontré

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou Silverfox, sauf la traduction

Bon voilà, vous avez eut une petite pause pendant le week-end dans la traduction, mais le voilà le nouveau 

Enjoy 

------

**Chapitre 14 : La plus belle fille que j'ai rencontré. **

------

Après le déjeuner, Draco et Severus allèrent à la bibliothèque pour s'entraîner en métamorphose. (Ils ont besoin de livres de temps en temps pour les aider)

A l'horreur de Severus, Draco lui montra une boite qui contenait un autre ordinaire petit hérisson. 

«Susan avait une période de libre avant le déjeuner et l'a attrapé pour nous.» expliqua-t-il. 

Severus fixa le hérisson sauvage. Le hérisson cligna des yeux vers lui, semblant un peu effrayé. 

«Il est simplement aussi mignon que Greenie. Regarde ses yeux brillent de la même façon.»

«Sniff!» commenta le petit hérisson sauvage. 

«Oh, allez Severus! Sors ta baguette et tourne-le en un cendrier!»

Severus continua à fixer le hérisson. 

«Je vais aussi le rendre vert!»

«Et alors. Tourne le simplement en un cendrier vert. McGonagall sera satisfait avec ça.»

«Je ne peux pas.» chuchota Severus. «Il est si mignon. ET il pourrait être pratiquement Greenie.»

«Regarde, je te montre.» Draco tourna le hérisson en un cendrier et le présenta à Severus.

«Non! S'il te plait, retransforme-le.» supplia Severus pratiquement en pleurs. 

Draco soupira et retransforma le hérisson. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Severus considérait visiblement tourner un hérisson en cendrier comme un meurtre. Il doit lui faire surmonter ça d'une certaine façon.

«Regarde! Il est entièrement sauf. Il n'a probablement jamais su ce qu'il lui était arrivé!»

«Il était mort.» insista Severus. 

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. 

«Draco! C'est Ginny.» souffla Severus, excité. «Et elle se dirige vers la section des potions. Je paris qu'elle est là à cause du devoir assigné par Mary Sue. C'est notre chance.»

«Les quatrième année ont déjà eut potions?» demanda Draco surprit.

«Oui, troisième leçon de mardi. Juste après nous. Et j'en ai déjà eut plusieurs qui sont venus me voir pour me demander de l'aide. Il semble qu'ils n'aient pas compris une seule chose de ce qu'elle leur a enseigné.»

«Tu veux dire qu'elle est aussi une mauvaise enseignante.»

«Cela y ressemble. Prétends faire quelque chose. Je vais chercher Ginny pour qu'elle vienne ici. Simplement ne lui saute pas dessus lorsqu'elle s'assiéra. Prétends être occupé. Je te ferai entrer dans notre conversation d'une certaine façon. Prends ton temps, d'accord.»

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec le hérisson?»

«Mets-le dans la cage de Greenie. Ils pourront se tenir compagnie pendant un moment.»

Greenie leva les yeux d'espoir lorsque la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit, mais aucune grosse main n'apparut pour le prendre et la porte fut à nouveau refermée. Ils ont visiblement posé quelque chose dedans au lieu de le sortir. Ce quelque chose était très probablement de la nourriture. Sûrement des patates. 

Greenie commença à renifler les alentours, curieux. Où avaient été posées les patates? 

Il sentait quelque chose de bon. Quelque chose de très bon. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas une patate. 

Greenie suivit son nez et trouva quelque chose de rond et épineux. Oui, c'était la chose de bonne odeur.

Il le renifla de plus près. Qu'était-ce exactement que ça? Il aimait vraiment la façon dont cela sentait, mais il ne semblait pas être mangeable du tout. 

La chose ronde épineuse bougea. Une partie s'ouvrit et un minuscule nez noir sortit. 

«Sniff?» dit Greenie, curieux. 

«Sniff?» dit le minuscule nez noir. 

FILLE! C'est ce que c'était!

«Sniff!» dit Greenie. 'Vous sentez très bon.'

«Sniff.» répondit la fille. 'Vous êtes si charmant.'

«Sniff, Sniff!» 'Je pense que je sais où il y a encore une patate dans le coin. Voulez-vous me joindre pour un petit casse croûte?'

Oui, elle le voulait. Et combien elle le voulait! Et après ça elle aurait quelques suggestions de sa propre...

Severus, pendant ce temps, avait marché vers la section de potions et s'était caché derrière une étagère regardant Ginny. 

Elle était en train de feuilleter un livre de potions avancées qui était très au dessus du niveau d'une quatrième année et semblait très désespérée. Avec un petit cri, elle le claque et pencha sa tête pour laisser reposer son front contre la couverture.

Severus sourit et marcha vers elle. 

«Salut Weasley. T'as un problème avec ça?» demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte lorsqu'il la passait. 

«Je ne comprends pas un mot qui est la dedans.» Ginny soupira. 

Severus se retourna et marcha vers son bureau. Il prit gentiment le livre d'elle et prétendit vérifier son titre. 

«Pas étonnant que tu le puisses. Je ne donnerais ça à personne sous la sixième année. Ce n'est pas écrit pour être compris par quelqu'un de ton niveau.»

«Mais je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose pour m'aider avec mon devoir de potions. Mary Sue a dit de venir la voir si j'avais besoin d'aide mais... je ne peux vraiment pas la sentir.» se complaignit Ginny. 

Severus sourit. Il commençait actuellement à aimer cette fille. 

«Ah oui, ce devoir de potions. Je l'ai déjà expliqué à tous tes camarades de classe Slytherins. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à notre table et je te montrerai les bons livres. Je peux même te dire quelles pages chercher et expliquer tout ce que tu n'arriveras pas à comprendre.»

Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent d'espoir. 

«Tu ferais vraiment ça? Même si je suis un Gryffindor?»

«Je ne souhaiterai pas une visite chez Mary Sue à mon pire ennemi.» expliqua Severus. «Et tu reviendras probablement me voir de toute façon si ses talents d'enseignante sont aussi mauvais qu'ils paraissent l'être.»

Ginny accepta cette explication et fut d'accord pour venir avec lui. 

Severus attrapa rapidement quelques livres de l'étagère et la dirigea là où Draco était assis, prétendant travailler sur son devoir de charmes. 

Ginny s'assit à côté de Severus, loin de Draco, et ils commencèrent à chercher à travers les simples livres de potions. Ginny devait admettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit, si cela n'avait pas été grâce à l'aide de Severus. Elle commença rapidement son essai demandant parfois à Severus quelques informations. 

A l'une de ses occasions, Severus suggéra d'aller chercher un autre livre qui aurait une meilleure explication. Il serait rapidement de retour. 

Alors Ginny posa sa plume et attendit, mais Severus ne semblait pas revenir. Ginny s'ennuyait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, mais la bibliothèque était silencieuse comme toujours et pratiquement vide. La seule autre personne en vue était Draco qui semblait avoir fini son essai et faisait maintenant quelque chose avec des crayons colorés et un morceau de parchemin. Elle ne pouvait voir ce que c'était. De temps en temps, il leva la tête vers elle pendant peu de temps, mais ne disait jamais un mot. 

Ginny se pencha plus près, curieuse. Draco releva encore la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il lui sourit. Ginny, à sa surprise, se trouva sourire en retour. 

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda-t-elle doucement. 

«Oh, rien.» répondit-il en rougissant. 

Draco Malfoy rougir? Ginny décida de découvrir ce qui pouvait faire rougir Draco Malfoy. 

Elle se leva et marcha rapidement pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Un regard à son parchemin et Ginny se tint la bouche pendante. 

«C'est magnifique.» articula-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la parole. 

«Bien sur que c'est magnifique.» affirma Draco. «C'est toi.»

Ginny fixa un peu plus le dessin d'une jolie fille aux cheveux roux. Oui, de plus près, elle lui était un peu comme elle, mais elle ne s'était jamais considérer belle avant. Comment Draco avait-il réussit à la faire paraître comme ça. 

«C'est bien plus beau que moi.»

«Oh, non, tu es bien plus belle que ça.»

Cette fois ce fut Ginny qui rougit. 

«Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais un tel artiste.» dit-elle après avoir un peu recouvert de son choc. 

«Je ne le suis pas. Je dessine simplement de temps en temps. C'est une de mes stupides passions.»

«Stupide?! Ce n'est pas du tout stupide. Tu devrais faire ça professionnellement.»

«Un artiste professionnel? Moi?» Draco rigola. «Mon père me tuerait.»

«Oh.» dit Ginny assombrit par la pensée de Lucius Malfoy apparaissant devant eux. «Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé. Je suppose que cela ne ferait pas une bonne image familiale.»

«Non, pas bonne du tout.» s'accorda Draco. 

«J'aurai aimé avoir un de tes dessins dans ma chambre. Je suppose que je n'ai pas les moyens de toute façon.» Elle soupira. 

Draco la regarda puis revint vers son dessin. Il était pratiquement fini. Avec quelques rapides mouvements, il finit le dessin et attrapa sa plume. 

Ginny ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il écrivait. Ce n'était pas ses oignons de toute façon. Silencieusement, elle revint à son siège pour attendre Severus. 

Mais lorsque Draco eut terminé d'écrire, il lui tendit calmement le parchemin. 

«Tiens, tu peux le mettre dans ta chambre si tu l'aimes tellement.» 

Ginny prit l'image avec ses mains tremblantes. Sur le coin supérieur, Draco avait écrit : De Draco pour Ginny, la plus belle fille que j'ai rencontré. 

Ginny rougit tant qu'elle pensa que son visage était plus rouge que ses cheveux. 

«Oh Draco, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'est donné.»

«Pas aussi beau que toi.» insista Draco. « Je ne suis pas très bon à dessiner des gens. Tu devrais voir mes dessins de dragons un jour.»

«Oh, j'aimerai! J'aime les dragons.»

«Et moi aussi. J'ai été nommé après eux après tout.»

«Tu devrais aller voir mon frère Charlie avec moi un jour. Il étudie les dragons en Roumanie. Il a toutes sortes de dessins et de livres et même quelques dragons vivants dans de grosses cages. Tu devrais voir l'un d'eux.»

«Vraiment? Oh je veux voir ça. Tu penses vraiment que je peux?»

«Bien sur! Je lui demanderai de nous inviter tout les deux cet été. Peut-être que nous verrons l'un de ses dragons sauvages.» 

------

«Alors est-ce que tu lui as demander d'aller à Hogsmeade avec toi?» demanda Severus à Draco après que Ginny est finit son essai. 

«Non» sourit Draco. 

«Alors pourquoi est ce que tu souris?» demanda Severus avec un soupir. 

Il ne pouvait pas croire combien Draco était maladroit en ce qui concernait une discussion avec des filles. 

«Je ne lui ai pas demandé de sortir, mais je lui ai promis de lui montrer mes dessins, et elle m'a invité à visiter son plus vieux frère en Roumanie cet été.»

«Elle t'a invité à venir pendant ses vacances d'été? Wow, cette fille t'aime vraiment.»

«Tu le penses? J'espère que tu as raison. JE savais qu'elle était belle avant aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais aucune idée combien elle était gentille et combien il est intéressant de lui parler. Elle est totalement différente de Pansy, tu sais. Elle aime les dragons et les chevaux, et le quidditch et toutes sortes de choses. Pansy parlait toujours de sa tenue et de son maquillage et des petit amis des autres filles.»

Severus soupira dans sa barbe et se résigna à entendre chanter toutes les qualités de Ginny à travers Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Botanique.

------

Severus dut garder Greenie dans sa cage durant les deux classes de l'après-midi. Il y avait du danger provenant des animaux de Hagrid et professeur Sprout défendait toujours vaillamment ses vers de terre. 

Ce n'était qu'au dîner qu'il sortit son familier et qu'il se souvint du second petit hérisson. Que faire de ce petit animal? 

Il posa les deux hérissons sur la table pour les nourrir. Il ne pouvait pas affamer son invité après tout.

Draco regarda le second hérisson de surprise. 

«Oh, je l'avais complètement oublié. Nous devrons essayer de le tourner en cendrier après le dîner.»

«Non.» dit Severus, décidé. «Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je fais simplement le rendre à la nature.»

«Mais McGonagall a pratiquement dit qu'il y aurait la métamorphose des hérissons pour nos OWLs.»

«Et bien, dans ce cas j'échouerai. Je ne peux pas transformer un hérisson. Espérons simplement qu'elle changera d'avis et nous fera métamorphoser autre chose.»

«Très bien, je demanderai à Susan où elle l'a trouvé et nous le relâcherons demain.»

«Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant? Elle devrait être là maintenant. Alors nous pourrions le ramener aujourd'hui.»

«Nous ne pouvons pas. J'ai mon entraînement de Quidditch, et tu as promis de regarder cette fois.» Draco sourit. «JE te ferais monter sur un balai cette fois.»

«Non, tu ne le feras pas. Je ne montrais pas sur un balai jusqu'à ce que ce soit absolument nécessaire. Nous pourrions le laisser partir après l'entraînement de quidditch.»

«Il fera noir d'ici là. Je ne vais pas dans la foret interdite après le coucher du soleil.»

«Très bien. Mais nous le ramenons juste après le déjeuner de demain.»

Draco fut d'accord et ils ne parlèrent plus du hérisson jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller se coucher.

«Où allons-nous mettre l'autre hérisson pour la nuit?» demanda Severus alors qu'il ouvrait la cage pour mettre Ginny au lit. «Je paris qu'il est aussi bruyant que Greenie.»

Draco regarda les deux hérissons qui s'étaient installés sur une table de la salle commune se reniflant mutuellement le visage comme s'ils s'embrassaient.

«Dans la cage de Greenie bien sûr.»

«Mais c'est celle de Greenie!»

«Et alors? Ils semblent s'entendre parfaitement bien. Greenie sera probablement heureux s'il peut garder son ami une autre nuit.»

Severus regarda de plus près les deux petits animaux pendant un moment. Draco avait raison. Ils semblaient qu'ils s'aimaient bien et le professeur McGonagall avait gardé tous les hérissons dans une boite. 

Mais les avait-elle gardé pendant toute une nuit? 

«Es-tu sur qu'ils ne vont pas se blesser?»

«Severus, les hérissons ne sont pas agressifs. Ils iront bien.»

Severus fut finalement d'accord et gentiment installa les deux hérissons dans la cage de Greenie et la porta vers la salle de bain. 

«Sniff?» dit Greenie aussi tôt qu'ils furent seuls. 'Chéri? S'il te plait, déroule-toi maintenant.'

«Sniff?» répondit le petit hérisson fille sortant son nez. 'Es-tu sur qu'il n'y a pas de danger?'

«Sniff!» 'Bien sur que ça l'est.'

«Sniff, sniff.» 'Tu es si brave'

«Sniff.» 'Et tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai rencontré.'

------

«Hey, Draco, Si nous nous dépêchons et prenons les hérissons maintenant, nous pourrons laissé partir notre invité et nous serons encore à l'heure pour Arithmancie.» suggéra Severus à la fin de leur leçon de Transfiguration.

«Désolé, on ne peut pas. Il y a quelque chose dont je veux parler à McGonagall.»

«Mais, tu ne peux pas lui demander à un autre moment?»

«Non, je ferai mieux de le faire maintenant. Tu peux y aller et chercher les hérissons. Nous pouvons tous les deux avoir un reniflent autour de notre livre durant Arithmancie. Imagine le visage de Vector.»

Severus sourit et marcha vers le bureau du professeur pour lui donner son devoir.

«Une casquette de baseball verte, Severus? N'ai-je pas dit fortement et clairement, un chapeau de sorcier? Tu sais, comme celui sur ta tête?»

Severus haussa les épaules. 

«Il a décidé, il voulait être une casquette.»

«Severus c'était une pièce de papier. Cela ne peut pas décider.»

«Etes-vous sur de ça? J'aurai pu jurer qu'elle avait sa propre volonté.»

Minerva lui fit simplement signe de sortir. Peut-être que Draco pourrait lui expliquer? Elle n'était pas d'humeur à gérer en ce moment les problèmes qu'elle avait à enseigner à Severus la Métamorphose. Sa prochaine classe arrivera dans quelques minutes et Severus devait assister à une autre classe au même moment. 

Les élèves sortirent en parlant d'un air heureux. Minerva se pencha vers leurs devoirs. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en noter un avant que la prochaine classe rentre et que les élèves lui donnent plus de travail. 

Elle leva les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait face à son bureau. 

«Mr Malfoy?» 

«Professeur, je voulais vous parler.» Draco semblait un peu mal à l'aise comme s'il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Me parler? De quoi?»

«A propos de Severus.»

«Ah, vous voulez laisser tomber. Vous n'arrivez pas à l'aider pour qu'il apprenne la Métamorphose? Je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Parfois, j'ai envie d'abandonner également.»

«Oh non! Severus est mon ami et je vais l'aider autant que je peux. Je voulais vous demander de ne pas lui faire métamorphoser un hérisson. Vous savez combien il aime Greenie, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voit dans ce petit monstre piquant. J'aurai probablement du le retransformer lorsqu'il me l'a demandé la première fois. Le laisser avec lui était visiblement une mauvaise idée.»

«Mais c'est arrivé, et maintenant Severus a développé une affinité spéciale envers les hérissons. Il considère également que transformer un animal vivant en un objet mort est un meurtre.»

McGonagall le regarda avec incrédulité. 

«Honnêtement, il l'a dit clairement. Métamorphoser un hérisson est comme commettre un meurtre pour lui. Il aime ces petits gars. S'il vous plait, ne lui faites pas transfigurer un hérisson.»

Considère ça comme un meurtre? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire de la magie si l'on ne veut pas vraiment le faire. Alors si Severus pense que métamorphoser des animaux est immoral, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas le faire. 

«Très bien Mr Malfoy. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais il y a certaines choses que je suis supposées vous enseigner, que Severus les aime ou non.»

«Ne lui faites simplement pas métamorphoser un hérisson pour ses OWLs, s'il vous plait. Il préfère échouer que même essayer.»

Minerva acquiesça rapidement et le libéra. 

Qui aurait pu penser que Severus Snape de toutes les personnes avait un coeur aussi doux? Elle essaya d'absorber cette nouvelle information avec la marque des ténèbres qui a été un jour sur le bras de Severus. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil était-il devenu un mangemort? Un tueur sans merci? Même s'il avait été un espion pour Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

------

Après le déjeuner, Draco et Severus prirent la cage avec les deux petits hérissons et l'emmenèrent dehors. Susan les rencontra à la lisière de la forêt interdite et leur montra l'endroit exact où elle avait attrapé le hérisson sauvage. 

Ni Severus, ni Draco ne savait si l'endroit où l'on relâchait un hérisson était important, mais ils voulaient être sur que la petite créature ne serait pas en danger. 

La petite dame hérisson fut posée exactement là où Susan l'avait trouvé. Puis les enfants partirent. 

Le hérisson resta enroulé pendant un moment, attendant que Greenie lui dise que c'était bon. Lorsqu'elle réalisa finalement que ça n'arriverait pas, elle sortit lentement son nez et renifla l'air. 

Elle ne sentit aucun danger, mais elle ne sentit pas non plus Greenie. Elle se déroula et commença à sentir le sol de la forêt à la recherche de Greenie. 

Après un moment, elle comprit que Greenie n'était visiblement pas là. Elle continua à renifler un peu l'air des alentours, en espérant le retrouver pendant encore deux jours. Puis elle partit. 

Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait oublié. Elle repensa au temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, des souvenirs qui lui étaient chers, pour le reste de sa vie, mais les histoires de hérissons ne duraient jamais longtemps et il n'était pas inhabituel pour elle de perdre son amant juste après qu'elle l'ait trouvé. Les hérissons sont des animaux solitaires et ne sont pas fait pour des longues relations. 

Greenie chercha également dans sa cage plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de trouver sa 'chérie' à nouveau, mais il décida qu'elle avait du partir comme la plupart des hérissons. Il était très déçu qu'elle soit partie si tôt, mais il s'était convaincu que soit il la reverrait, soit il rencontrerait un autre hérisson fille avec une magnifique odeur. Et que cela devait être de cette façon.

------

La seconde leçon de jeudi était encore potions. Passer une autre heure avec Mary Sue! Aucun des garçons ne furent enchanté et même la plupart des filles ne semblaient pas heureuse. 

Millicent et Pansy étaient des exceptions parmi les Slytherins, Lavender et Parvati parmi les Gryffindors, toutes les quatre s'étaient pratiquement maquillées autant que le professeur elle-même. 

«A l'aide!» avait crié Draco lorsqu'il avait rencontré Pansy au petit déjeuner. 

«Je t'ai dit que la Pansy laide est mieux que la Pansy laide avec des peintures de guerre.» lui rappela Severus. 

Les Gryffindors et les Slytherins se rencontrèrent dans le couloir d'entrée sur leur route vers les potions. Les Slytherins revenaient de Botanique, où le professeur Sprout avait roulé ses yeux à la vue de Pansy et de Millicent, et leur avait demandé de ne pas mettre de rouge à lèvres près de ses pauvres plantes et les Gryffindors quand à eux revenaient de Charmes, où le professeur Flitwick était resté dans son siège après avoir pratiquement souffert d'une crise cardiaque à la vue de Lavender et Parvati. 

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. 

«Ne me dites pas que je vais travailler avec ça!» s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Pansy. 

«Essaye un peu de maquillage sur toi, et tu ressembleras à quelque chose, petit crapaud.» lui répondit Pansy. 

Lavender et Parvati étaient secrètement d'accord avec ça, mais elles ne laisseraient pas une Slytherin insulter une compagne de Gryffindor. La plupart des filles de Slytherins comprenaient trop bien la réaction d'Hermione, mais elles se sentirent obligé de supporter leur chef. 

Severus et Draco s'éloignèrent de leur dispute, entendant encore les filles et les cris d'outrage des Gryffindors derrière eux encore longtemps après qu'ils aient atteint les donjons. Filch briserait très bientôt le combat. 

Vincent attrapa l'épaule de Grégory et secoua la tête vers lui, alors qu'il voulait se jeter sur Harry.

«Ce ne sont pas nos oignons, Greg.» expliqua-t-il. «Nous sommes ensembles comme Draco et Severus le sont. Laisse Blaise et les filles faire ce qu'ils veulent.»

Grégory acquiesça, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait éviter un combat qui n'était pas contre Severus et suivit Vincent vers les donjons. Vincent était le chef. Vincent savait ce qui était le mieux. 

------

Un autre choc attendit Severus et Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans ce que Severus considérait comme sa maison. 

Mary Sue avait visiblement passé les deux derniers jours à redécorer. 

Elle avait peint la salle de classe d'un rose claire et avait accroché des rideaux avec des coeurs rouges sur les portes. Les tables et les chaises étaient maintenant peintes en bleu clair et le sol jusqu'au plafond avait pris une couleur rose foncée, comme si la pièce rougissait à la vue de son nouveau look. Au moins les deux placards étaient encore noirs. Et bien, ils étaient protégés en permanence par le glittersoap après tout. 

Draco fut le premier à retrouver son pouvoir à parler. 

«Il n'y a pas de fenêtres ici. Pourquoi a-t-elle pendu des rideaux?»

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Severus qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Draco posa gentiment une main sur son épaule et le dirigea vers son siège. 

«Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'elle a fait à mon bureau.» affirma Severus dangereusement. 

Draco serra son épaules, le supportant, et sortit Greenie. En voyant le hérisson, le visage de Severus regagna un peu de couleur et sa respiration redevint normale. 

«Je pense qu'on devrait saisir la chance d'ajouter un peu de couleur à cette pièce. Tu n'aurais pas un peu d'everglow vert ou rouge sous la main par hasard?»

Severus eut un sourire à ça, sauta, et fonça vers le placard des réserves des étudiants qui était maintenant bleu clair avec des coeurs roses sur les portes. Pendant qu'il mélangeait rapidement quelque chose, Grégory et Vincent arrivèrent. 

Grégory se retourna et sortit. 

«Viens Vince, mauvaise porte.»

Les deux sortirent pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard pour fixer la salle de classe. 

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

«Mary Sue?» suggéra Draco. 

 «Est-ce que l'un de vous connaît un bon assassin?» demanda Vincent essayant de trouver son siège avec ses mains sur les yeux pour bloquer la vue. 

Il rentra dans Grégory et ils atterrirent dans un trou sur le sol. 

«Fais face à ça Vincent! Tu ne peux pas passer la leçon entière de potions avec tes yeux fermés.» l'informa Draco en ricanant. 

Vincent et Grégory se remirent debout et allèrent à leur siège désigné. Cependant cette fois leurs yeux étaient ouverts. 

Severus revint et tendit à Draco un flacon contenant un liquide clair. 

«Mets ça dans n'importe quelle substance qui boullonne.» l'instruit-il. «Ce n'est pas de l'everglow, mais cela à néanmoins un bel effet de couleur.»

«Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire?»

« Je vais juste attendre et voir ce qu'elle nous donne comme travail. Je suis sûr que je peux le faire exploser quelque part. »

Les quatre garçons sourirent machiavéliquement. 

« Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose également ? » demanda Vincent, excité. 

« Tu peux commencer une bagarre avec ton partenaire si la chance se présente elle-même. » suggéra Draco. 

« Et toi Grégory, tu peux aider en ne faisant rien remarquer à Neville lorsqu'il fait des erreurs. C'est la garantie du désastre. » ajouta Severus. 

Le reste de la classe arriva très vite, semblant un peu froissé. Visiblement Filch n'était pas arrivé à temps après tout. Peut-être qu'il avait été occupé dans une autre partie lointaine du château et ne les avait pas entendu. 

Marie Sue entra avec grâce dans ses peintures de guerres et portant une robe orange. Oui, une robe orange dans une pièce rose ! Cela blessait de la regarder. 

« Bonjour, les enfants. » dit-elle en souriant aux filles et se retourna pour accrocher un grand morceau de parchemin sur le vieux tableau noir. « Depuis que ce tableau noir, pour une certaine raison semble être ruiné, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser comme une sorte de tableau à message. Cette liste de tous vos noms aidera à garder la trace des mauvais points que je donnerai pour un mauvais comportement. Cependant, lorsque vous atteindrez dix points sur cette liste vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire. »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans la direction de Severus. Il était après tout le détenteur du record des mauvais points.

Severus fit un clin d'œil à Draco. Hermione le vit et prit sa décision. 

« Maintenant, » continua Mary Sue. « Je crois qu'il y avait un seul devoir à rendre aujourd'hui, mais si vous voulez me rendre l'un de vos autres devoirs plus tôt, ils recevront un bon point ce qui annule un mauvais point si vous en recevez un plus tard. »

Millicent et Lavender sautèrent immédiatement sur la chance et lui rendirent leurs essais de la semaine prochaine. Elles  reçurent un bon point chacune et beaucoup d'éloges de Mary Sue. 

Puis elle demanda les essais du jour. Encore une fois, la plupart d'entre eux étaient trop brouillons ou écrits sur la mauvaise sorte de papier ou dans la mauvaise sorte d'encre. Celui de Neville était trop court, celui de Grégory à nouveau avait trop d'erreur. 

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. » grogna Draco lorsqu'elle vint vers lui. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon elfe de maison s'est cassé le bras et je n'ai pas encore eut de nouveau secrétaire pour le remplacer. »

Mary Sue le fixa. Puis elle alla vers sa liste.

« Félicitations Malfoy, vous venez de gagner le premier mauvais point que j'ai donné dans cette école. »

« Oh, merci professeur. Quel honneur. »

« Et un autre pour être insolent ! »

Elle rajouta un autre point sur sa liste et marcha vers l'arrière de la salle et demanda à Severus son devoir. 

Severus attendit calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse la pièce entière et qu'elle se tint juste en face de lui. 

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas mes devoirs de potions à la dernière leçon. » Il lui sourit. « Je ne vois pas à quoi ils sont bons. »

Mary Sue revint vers le devant et ajouta deux autres points à sa liste. Puis elle récolta les essais des filles. 

« Granger, où est votre devoir ? «

« Je l'ai oublié, professeur. »dit Hermione prétendant être effrayé. 

« Et pourquoi l'avez-vous oublié ? »

« Et bien, il y a eut ce match excitant de quidditch de notre maison, vous voyez, et j'ai oublié tout le reste. »

La classe éclata de rire. Hermione Granger oubliant de faire ses devoirs pour un match de quidditch ?

Mary Sue dessina un autre mauvais point. 

« Cela vous apprendra à tous à toujours faire vos devoirs plus tôt. » déclara-t-elle fièrement. « Maintenant, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de sommeil. » 

Vincent décida que c'était un bon moment pour agir et frappa Seamus au visage si fort que son nez commença à saigner. 

Mary Sue fut furieuse pendant un moment, et donna à Vincent son premier mauvais point et dit à Seamus de s'asseoir et de mettre un tissu humide dans son cou. Les sorciers et sorcières de sang pur regardèrent son traitement avec fascination. 

« C'est une méthode muggle pour arrêter le saignement. » souffla Harry lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux de Severus.

« Elle aurait pu faire ça avec un simple sortilège. » lui répondit Severus. 

« Je pense qu'elle est habitué à enseigner à des muggles donc cela ne lui ait pas venu à l'esprit. »

Alors qu'ils attendirent que le nez de Seamus arrête de saigner, Mary Sue expliqua comment faire la potion. Très vite ils furent au travail. 

Draco attendit assez longtemps pour être sûr que l'eau de son chaudron bouillonne et que Mary Sue et Ron n'était pas en train de regarder. Puis y ajouta son arme secrète.

Le chaudron émit un étrange bruit de sifflement et l'eau commença à devenir vert fluo. Mary Sue se dépêcha d'aller vers eux. 

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle avec nervosité. 

« Rien. » affirma Ron honnête. « Nous avons seulement fait bouillir l'eau. »

« Peut-être que c'était les restes d'une autre potion. » suggéra Draco en toute innocence. 

Mary Sue se pencha sur le chaudron pour regarder. Un éclat vert brillant sortit et atterrit en plein sur son visage. 

La tête de Mary Sue devint vert fluo. Elle recula et tomba pratiquement sur le sac de Ron, de plus en plus de projections sortirent et laissèrent de grandes traces vertes sur le plafond et les murs roses. L'une d'elles frappa même l'un des rideaux. 

Cela sembla satisfaire le chaudron. Il stoppa et recommença à bouillonner doucement sur le feu.

« A qui était ce chaudron ? » demanda Mary Sue. 

« A moi. » admit Draco. 

« Nettoie-le aussi bien que possible. Non, mieux vaut l'apporter à la cuisine après la leçon et le donner aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils le nettoient. Maintenant, enlevez-le et commencez à utiliser le chaudron de Weasley. »

« Oui, professeur. »

Mary Sue se précipita vers son bureau pour nettoyer son visage et refaire son maquillage. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard à nouveau pleine de couleurs et avec un foulard sur la tête pour cacher ses cheveux verts. 

Severus sourit. C'était un bonus inespéré. Mary Sue découvrirait bientôt que son produit de coloration ne pourra pas recouvrir la potion verte. Cela partirait facilement si ses cheveux n'avaient pas été teints, mais maintenant cela c'était uni avec la teinture et la seule façon de s'en débarrasser était de les couper. 

Mary Sue recommença à enseigner comme si rien n'était arrivé. Et bien, elle ne savait pas encore à propos de ses cheveux. 

Soudainement Pansy hurla. Mary Sue fonça pour découvrir que la potion de Pansy et d'Hermione avait tourné en une sorte d'acide qui dissolvait le chaudron avec un fort sifflement. Par chance, cette fois Mary Sue pensa à utiliser sa magie et réussit à se débarrasser de l'acide juste à temps pour qu'il ne fasse pas un trou également à travers la table.

Elle ordonna à Pansy et Hermione de remballer leurs affaires et de regarder le travail des autres puisqu'il était trop tard pour tout recommencer. 

Harry leva le pouce rapidement en signe de victoire à Hermione, pendant que le dos de Mary Sue était tourné vers eux. Hermione sourit fièrement. Sa première et véritable farce avait été un très bon succès. Mary Sue avait pratiquement hurlé. 

Harry se tourna vers Severus. 

« Notre tour ! » annonça-t-il. «As-tu pensé à ce que nous allons faire ? »

Severus acquiesça et continua de tourner sa potion d'une main alors qu'il tendit un simple poil de chat à Harry de l'autre. 

« Jette ça à mon signal et prépare toi à te cacher sous la table. »

Harry nota que Severus avait déjà mis Greenie et sa cage plus loin pour les protéger. Ce qu'il planifiait allait être grand.

Severus hocha la tête vers Harry. Harry jeta le poil dans la potion et s'accroupit sous la table en frappant sa tête contre celle de Severus qui était venu de l'autre côté. 

BOOM !

Harry et Severus se sourirent en se frottant la tête. Mary Sue courut et vit à son soulagement qu'ils étaient tous les deux en vie. La moitié de la pièce avait été assombrie par l'explosion et un trou avait été fait dans le mur vers la salle de classe d'à côté non utilisée. 

« On commence à rendre cette pièce à sa vrai couleur. » souffla Severus alors qu'ils sortirent de sous la table noire pour faire face à Marie Sue. 

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?! » cria Mary Sue désespérant. 

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » répondit Severus. « Je ne connais rien aux potions. »

A nouveau Mary Sue se demanda pourquoi la classe riait. Elle retourna son attention vers Harry. 

« Nous avons simplement fait ce que vous nous avez dit. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu dangereux de faire ça dans une école ? Je veux dire, nous aurions pu être tué. » Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître effrayé. 

Mary Sue fixa Harry, et le chaudron, qui avait endommagé les murs et regarda sa montre. 

« Très bien tout le monde. Nettoyez ! Vous avez cinq minutes avant la fin de la leçon. Devoir : un essai sur les potions du sommeil, six rouleaux de parchemin. »

Un grand ronflement lui répondit de derrière. Mary Sue se retourna pour découvrir Grégory et Neville bien endormis sur leur table. 

« Il semble que leur potion est fonctionnée. » commenta Hermione. « Ils l'ont testé sur eux mêmes. »

Severus sourit à Draco et Harry. 

« Ils vont dormir pendant des heures. «

Alors qu'ils sortirent de la classe de potions aujourd'hui, Draco se tourna vers Severus avec un sourire triste. 

« Très bien, comment on fait pour te retransformer ? «

Severus lui sourit en retour d'encouragement. Il savait combien c'était difficile pour Draco de lui faire cette offre. Quelque part c'était même plus dur pour Severus lui-même. Il avait détesté être un enfant la première fois et cela avait été pire lorsqu'il l'était redevenu, mais maintenant qu'il avait un ami, tout paraissait soudainement différent. Il avait vraiment adoré ces deux dernières semaines avec Draco. Jamais avant dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi heureux, mais il devait revenir. Il devait sauver ses élèves de Mary Sue.

 « Le meilleur endroit pour commencer est la bibliothèque. » expliqua-t-il. « Nous avons besoin d'aller à la section interdite. »

« Mais elle est protégée par des forts sortilèges ! »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais comment les enlever. Cela requiert un peu de temps et de concentration, mais je peux le faire. Le problème est que Dobby dort sur le bureau des libraires juste à côté de l'alarme presse-papier. J'ai déjà été prit à cause de lui une fois. Je ne peux pas recommencer. »

« Donc tu veux que je m'occupe de l'elfe de maison ?  Je suis bon à ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas le frapper comme chez toi ! » siffla Severus avec colère. « Pas lorsque nous avons besoin que Dobby reste endormi et il est un dormeur très léger. »

------

A/N : Bon désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai changer de disque dur et ça m'a prit près de quatre heures pour installer le nouveau (entre formatage et installation) mais ça valait le coup maintenant il a cinq fois plus de mémoire (bon d'accord c'était un 4 giga avant) 

Enfin bref, j'ai même word !!!! Donc maintenant si y'a des fautes c'est à cause de moi. (mais seulement dans les phrases peut pas tout faire word)

Dod : c'est pour ça que la beta reader est passé derrière toi et qu'elle a fait un peu de ménage. 

Bon pas de réponse aux reviews (et oui j'en ai pas eut) 

Dod : Elle est toute triste Leena, c'est pas bien faut laisser des reviews.

Sinon je vais tout garder pour moi 

------

A venir : L'essai de Severus et Draco à cambrioler la bibliothèque, une autres leçon de potions avec Mary Sue, une discussion à propos des death-eater, Dumbledore a une surprise pour Severus, et aussi Draco et un paquet de Gryffindors. 


	15. Albus fait du patinage

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou Silverfox, sauf la traduction. 

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais des copains toute la journée

------

**Chapitre 15 : Albus fait du patinage. **

------

Draco et Severus firent leur déplacement en cette même nuit. Ils allèrent vers la bibliothèque le coeur battant, mais rien ne bougeait dans le château. Il semblait même que Mrs Norris était endormie. 

Ou peut-être qu'ils les attendaient tous dans la bibliothèque avec une certaine façon découvert leur plan ? 

 « Sniff ! » dit Greenie, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de la librairie. 

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent. Draco fixa le hérisson avec colère. 

« Devais-tu vraiment amener ce hérisson ? » se complaignit-il. « Il va nous trahir. »

« Greenie ne ferait jamais ça ! Il est notre ami. »

« Cela vient juste d'arriver, il ne comprend pas la situation. Où l'as-tu entraîné pour être silencieux sur commande ? »

Severus baissa les yeux vers le hérisson excité dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'impression que les hérissons pouvaient être entraîné à ça.

« Shhh, Greenie ! » chuchota-il à son petit ami. « Tu vas être très silencieux maintenant. Nous ne voulons pas faire perdre plus de points à Slytherin. Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé quand Albus nous a attraper ici ? »

Greenie ne répondit pas. 

« Tu vois, il me comprends. Il va être silencieux maintenant. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Bon garçon, Greenie. Ne fais pas un son. »

« Sniff ! »

Draco lança à Severus un regard furieux mais ne commenta pas. Il était de toute façon trop tard. Ils étaient allés trop loin pour pouvoir ramener le hérisson.

« Très bien, prêt ? » demanda Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Draco attrapa rapidement sa propre baguette et pratiqua le sortilège que Severus lui avait appris. Ce n'en était pas un facile, mais le sortilège demandait d'ouvrir la porte sans déclencher les alarmes ce qui était plus difficile et Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pu le faire. 

Il hocha la tête vers Severus pour signaler qu'il était près. 

Severus lança le sortilège compliqué avec facilité. Draco prépara son propre sort. 

La porte s'ouvrit et quelques secondes plus tard, le sortilège d'endormissement frappa le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Draco retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'un fort ronflement leur dise qu'il avait frappé Dobby et que le sortilège était bon. 

Le garçon se glissa dans la sombre bibliothèque et marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers la section interdite. 

« Es-tu sûr de savoir comment désactivé les alarmes ? » demanda Draco nerveusement. 

« Je les ai suffisamment vu. Cela prendra juste un peu de temps pour le faire correctement. » 

« Tu étais plus vieux à ce moment. »

« C'est simplement mon corps. »

« Ah, ouais ? Dumbledore commence à en douter. »

Severus regarda Draco avec colère. 

« Je t'assure que mes talents n'ont pas soufferts. »

« Tu as vraiment prouvé ça en métamorphose. »

« Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu faire une seule transfiguration avant cet incident ? »

« Er… non. »

« Tu vois, maintenant tu sais pourquoi. »

« Et bien, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu jeté des pétards, installé des pièges à souris pour les étudiants ou transporté un hérisson vert, lorsque tu était adulte. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferai pas. Et je n'ai jamais eut un hérisson vert auparavant à transporter. Maintenant assis-toi et tais-toi pour que je puisse me concentrer sur les sortilèges. »

Draco soupira et s'assit. Pendant un moment il souhaita qu'il puisse retourner au lit. Severus n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui après tout. 

A peu près dix minutes plus tard, Severus annonça que c'était fait. Draco se dirigea vers les étagères avec curiosité.

Il y avait plusieurs livres dont les titres étaient familiers. Oui il était sûr d'en avoir vu quelques-uns dans la bibliothèque de son père. 

Severus commença à sortir des livres et à les mettre dans son sac. Il ne perdit pas de temps à regarder leurs titres. Il semblait savoir exactement quels livres il voulait et où ils se trouvaient.

« Puis-je les toucher ? » demanda Draco avec précaution. 

« Bien sûr que tu peux. J'ai déjà désactivé les alarmes donc de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Et bien, je pensais que ton sortilège ne marchait que pour toi. » expliqua Draco et prit un livre semblant intéressant. 

Il était sur les méthodes de tortures utilisées par les sorciers maléfiques. Très descriptif et avec des images. Draco le fixa. 

Severus finit d'emballer et vint à ses côtés. 

« Bon j'ai fini. Partons. »

Draco ne réagit pas. Severus mit une main sur son épaule et le secoua. 

« Draco ? »

Toujours aucune réaction. Severus prit gentiment le livre de ses mains, jeta un regard et le ferma rapidement. 

« Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du te laisser les toucher. Ils sont gardés par des sortilèges pour de bonnes raisons. Cependant c'est juste un livre. Personne ici ne devrait faire quelque chose comme ça. Allez. » Il dirigea Draco vers la porte et réactiva les sortilèges en jetant quelques sorts rapides par-dessus son épaule. 

Draco ne dit rien durant leur marche vers le dortoir, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il chercha son Teddy à travers sa malle et se recroquevilla dans son lit ressemblant à un enfant effrayé. Severus avait raison bien sûr. Personne à Hogwarts ne ferait quelque chose comme ça, mais Draco était convaincu que son père le ferait. Oui, son père ferait quelque chose comme ça et peut-être même pire que cette image le montrait. 

Severus se sentait terriblement coupable. Il savait très bien pourquoi les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés à accéder à ces livres. Il n'aurait pas du laisser Draco jouer avec. Il était un adulte et il avait vu beaucoup de choses. Il pouvait maîtriser ce qui était dans ces livres et il savait comment les utiliser. Mais Draco était simplement un garçon. Un très sensible même s'il ne le montrait pas la plupart du temps. Il aurait du le surveiller. Peut-être lui donner l'un des livres moins forts. Lui demander de regarder certains titres…

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco lui parlant gentiment et caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. 

------

Durant la pause déjeuner du vendredi, Draco et Severus commencèrent à vérifier les livres qu'ils avaient empruntés pour toutes références sur des potions de rajeunissement ou de vieillissement. Severus choisit des livres qu'il tendit à Draco avec précaution cette fois, et il ne l'autorisa pas à regarder par-dessus son épaule le livre qu'il avait choisi de garder pour lui-même. 

Draco se sentit un peu comme exclu, puis il se souvint de comment Severus s'était comporté avec lui pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit.

'Il doit penser que je ne peux pas le supporter, que je suis faible et il essaye de me protéger.' Réalisa-t-il. Peut-être que Severus avait raison. Draco tremblait encore à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de l'image. 

Severus leva les yeux lorsque Draco trembla à nouveau. 

« Préfèrerais-tu que je fasse ça seul ? Je peux vérifier beaucoup plus vite que toi de toute façon. »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu penses que tu es bien meilleur ? » Draco fit de son mieux pour le penser, mais le résultat ressemblait plus à une insulte, même pour lui. 

« Non, mais je les ai déjà lu avant, tu sais. Je sais quels chapitres regarder. »

« Tu seras quand même plus rapide si je t'aide. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Je peux réussir sans toi si je dois le faire. »

« Je ne suis jamais effrayé » ! »

« Ouais, et je ne pleure jamais. »

Draco sourit. Severus lui avait donné une chance de se retirer sans perdre la face. Il accepterait si Draco disait que c'était trop pour lui. Mais ça ne l'était pas !

« Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien vu dans ces livres pour l'instant. C'était juste cette image. Ou simplement ce livre particulier. Je commence simplement à trembler lorsque je pense à ça. Ces livres sont biens. Vraiment. »

« Je ne te donnerai quand même rien avec des images. » déclara Severus calmement. 

C'était le professeur adulte qui ressortait. Draco eut un sourire.

« Et ils disent que tu n'es pas assez raisonnable pour enseigner. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je jette des pétards et d'autres trucs. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et retournèrent travailler. Pendant un moment, l'esprit de Draco avait été libéré de l'image qu'il avait vue à la bibliothèque, mais après quelques temps elle revint et il recommença à trembler. 

« Personne ici ne ferait ça, Draco. Honnêtement. C'est juste un dessin de choses que quelques sorciers très maléfiques faisaient il y a très longtemps. »

« Etaient-ils encore plus maléfiques que Voldemort ? » demanda Draco doucement. 

 Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce propos. Peut être que Draco ne demanderait plus s'il lui disait. 

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Donc Voldemort et ses suivants feraient ce genre de chose ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas venir ici, Draco. Hogwarts est protégé et de toute façon ils ont peur d'Albus. »

« Mais ils feraient quelque chose comme ça ? »

'Non, je ne veux pas dire ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu ai peur !' Mais Severus sentait qu'il devait être honnête avec Draco. « Oui, quelques-uns le feraient. »

« Comment sais-tu que mon père est un Death-Eater ? »

Et bien, il était sauf sur ce sujet. Mais Severus n'aimait toujours pas ça. Il souleva Greenie qui reniflait entre les livres et continua à fixer le hérisson alors qu'il répondait. 

« Je le sais, parce qu'il est celui qui m'a recruté. »

« Tu… »

« J'étais très seul lorsque j'étais un enfant. Je n'ai jamais eut d'ami. Les enfants ne m'aimaient jamais et les adultes habituellement m'ignoraient. Seul ton père ne le faisait pas. Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait et je l'ai admiré pour ça. Il était mon héros. Je l'aurai suivi n'importe où. Je voulais être exactement comme lui et lorsqu'il me demanda de devenir un Death-Eater… Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait pour être comme lui. »

« Mais je pensais que tu le détestais ? Il te déteste. »

« Parce qu'à ces yeux j'étais faible. Peut-être que je le suis. »

« Faible ? Parce que tu pleures parfois ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas torturer et tuer. »

« Torturer !? Comme dans cette image ? » Le visage de Draco était devenu blanc. 

« Non, pas comme cette image. Peu de personnes peuvent faire ça. Non, je ne peux pas utiliser le crucifix (doloris). Je ne peux pas voir comment il blesse les gens. » 

« Voldemort le ferait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco soudainement sonnant très calme même s'il était toujours très pale. 

« Ferait quoi ? »

« Torturerait quelqu'un comme sur l'image. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Alors Voldemort ne le fait pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, mais certaines personnes clament que c'est arrivé. Ils ne me l'auraient pas dit s'ils l'avaient fait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, ils savaient déjà que je ne pouvais pas supporter le crucifix. »

Draco repensa à sa réaction en voyant l'image. Seulement une image de quelqu'un torturé et Severus avait vu ça aussi et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Ou avait-il caché sa véritable réaction ? Mais même s'il l'avait fait, il aurait été assez fort pour abolir son choc. Draco ne l'était pas. 

« Je pense que je ne le peux pas non plus. » affirma-t-il et il retourna à la recherche dans les livres. 

Etrangement, Draco se sentait mieux. Peut-être que c'était de savoir que Severus comprenait sa réaction ou peut-être que c'était la simple aide de parler à propos de ses peurs. 

« Draco ? » dit Severus après un moment. 

« Oui ? »

« Ne deviens pas un Death-Eater. »

« Mais, c'est pour ça que je suis né. Mon père m'a entraîné toute ma vie. Il espère que je suive la tradition familiale. Je ne peux pas simplement lui claquer la porte. Je dois continuer la ligne familiale et ses traditions. »

« Si tu ne peux pas faire le crucifix, ce sera la fin de cette lignée. Ils te tueront. »

« Ils ne t'ont pas tué. »

« Ils avaient besoin de moi. Pour fabriquer des potions pour eux. Les bons maîtres de potions sont rares et ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de remplaçant. Mais je devais vivre constamment avec le danger et Lucius veut toujours me voir mort. »

« Il fera ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Fera quoi ? »

« T…Torturer… » Draco ne pouvait pas continuer, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. 

« Je pense que Nott serait l'un de ceux à le faire. Il prend beaucoup de plaisir à voir les autres souffrir. Lucius est bien plus calme et plus élevé dans les rangs pour s'occuper de simples choses. Il est plus actif dans le département de stratégie. »

Mais Draco savait que Severus essayait d'éviter la vraie question. 

« Il est capable de telles choses, n'est-ce pas ? » ce n'était plus vraiment une question. 

« De la façon dont je le juge ? Je le pense, mais je n'ai jamais vu aucune preuve et je pourrais me tromper à propos de lui. Il est difficile à lire et je ne pense pas que je puisse être entièrement objectif avec lui. Trop de choses sont arrivés entre nous. »

« Tu le détestes autant qu'il te déteste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je pense que je le déteste plus qu'il ne devrait me détester. Je suis juste un cafard pour lui, un quelconque insecte qu'il pourrait écraser, mais je l'admirais et je le croyais autrefois et il m'a déçu. Cela blesse plus que n'importe quelle chose que je pourrai lui faire ça. »

« Tout ce qu'il pense que tu peux faire. » répéta Draco lentement. « Tu penses à l'envoyer à Azkaban un jour ? »

« Je te ferais probablement une faveur si je le faisais. » répondit Severus en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. « Voldemort t'oublierait probablement après ça. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers le livre où il était supposé chercher. Severus avait raison. Si son père allait à Azkaban, il serait libre de faire beaucoup de choses. Mais comment ses amis réagiraient-ils ? Comment serait la vie sans le nom de son père absent pour le protéger ? Et il ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer la réaction d'Harry Potter. Et les Weasley ? Que dirait Ginny ? Voudrait-elle du fils d'un Death-Eater ? Mais les Weasley savait déjà que Lucius était un Death-Eater. N'est-ce pas ?

Puis quelque chose le frappa. 

« Et s'il parle de toi ? Ils vont le questionner, lui demander de révéler les noms des autres Death-Eater. Il te ferait plonger avec lui. Ce serait tout à fait lui. »

Severus éclata de rire et secoua sa tête. 

Et soudainement, Draco trouva la vérité. Soudainement, il comprit pourquoi Dumbledore avait été si inquiet que Voldemort est pu tuer Severus lorsqu'ils pensaient tous qu'il avait fui. Le ministère le savait déjà. Voldemort avait été trompé. 

« Tu n'es pas faible, pas faible du tout. »

« Je ne peux pas torturer les gens et je ne peux pas tourner un simple hérisson en cendrier et tu dis que je ne suis pas faible ? »

« Des gens faibles n'osent même pas dire le nom de Voldemort… Même certains Death-Eater ne le font pas, tu sais. »

« Oh oui, je sais ça. Je sais plus de chose à propos des Death-Eater que personne ne le voudrait et tu ne ressembles plus à ces gars que moi. »

Draco acquiesça, mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas faire de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir. Non, il ne voulait pas devenir un Death-Eater, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le dire à son père.

« Nous devons y aller. » dit-il à la place. « Potions commence dans cinq minutes. »

« Oh, joie. Nous allons passer une autre heure avec Mary Sue. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tes devoirs ou quelque chose. »

« Faire mes devoirs ? Bien sur que non ! Je déteste les potions, tu te souviens ? Je ne pourrais pas faire un essai de potion si j'essayais. » 

------

Mary Sue portait encore un foulard sur sa tête sûrement encore verte. En jugeant par l'expression sur son visage, elle devait avoir tout essayé pour se débarrasser de cette couleur et devenait désespérée. Severus sourit de contentement. Il n'allait définitivement pas lui dire la formule secrète qui pourrait actuellement marcher. Il n'aurait aucune raison de le faire et il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir. 

La salle de classe avait été repeinte encore une fois et Mary Sue avait déplacé le placard des réserves des étudiants devant le trou où Severus avait détruit le mur. Et bien, la situation avait du potentiel. Voler quelques ingrédients serait bien plus facile. Des plans rudimentaires commençaient à se former dans l'esprit de Severus. 

Mary Sue commença encore une fois la leçon en demandant les devoirs. 

« Je n'ai toujours pas eut le temps de remplacer mon elfe de maison. » clama Draco.

Mary Sue, habillée dans une robe lavande et allant avec la peinture aujourd'hui, lui lança un regard de colère et l'informa qu'il avait simplement gagné deux mauvais points puisqu'il y avait deux devoirs à rendre. 

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne fais pas mes devoirs de potions. » dit Severus patiemment. 

« Je n'ai pas eut le temps. » expliqua Harry. 

« Je n'avais pas le courage. » dit Hermione. 

« Je ne me souvenais plus du sujet. » clama Grégory « Je pense que vous avez du le dire pendant que nous étions endormis. »

« Je ne comprend pas, c'est trop compliqué. » se plaignit Vincent. 

Les lèvres de Mary Sue se pressèrent si fermement que Draco suspecta quelles devait être blanches sous son rouge à lèvres.

« Je suggère que vous jetiez tous un coup d'œil à cette liste. » dit-elle pointant le tableau noir. «Quelques-uns d'entre vous sont déjà très près d'avoir un devoir supplémentaire et nous avons seulement utilisé ce système depuis deux leçons. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le pauvre directeur fût aussi désespéré de trouver un nouveau professeur de potions. Mon prédécesseur a du partir de frustration. »

« Je ne serai pas si sûr de ça. » sourit Draco. 

« Vous êtes probablement celui qui l'a fait fuir. »

« Pour votre information : votre prédécesseur m'appréciait. J'étais l'un de ses étudiants favoris. »

« Je doute sincèrement ça. » affirma Mary Sue froidement et se demanda à nouveau pourquoi la classe riait.

« Comme beaucoup d'entre vous ont échoué à fabriquer une potion d'endormissement hier, nous allons refaire cette potion aujourd'hui. Prenez vos notes et mettez-vous au travail. »

Pendant un moment, tout semblait aller bien. Mary Sue commença à se détendre et nota des devoirs. 

BOOM !

Cette fois c'était la potion de Draco et de Ron qui avait explosée. Draco avait étudié. Il avait trouvé exactement comment Severus avait fait exploser sa potion et avait été très content de pouvoir essayer sa recette. 

A nouveau, une grande partie de la pièce avait été assombrie par l'explosion et il y avait un autre trou dans le mur. Cette fois il montrait une jolie vue du couloir en dehors de la salle de classe. 

Mary Sue fonça vers les deux garçons et avait commencé à ouvrir sa bouche pour crier quand…. 

SSSSS !

Le chaudron d'Hermione et de Pansy avait encore été dissout sous l'influence de leur potion. 

Mary Sue se retourna et courut à leur table pour nettoyer rapidement avant que l'acide ne brûle la table. 

« Prenez l'autre chaudron et recommencez ! » ordonna-t-elle aux filles. 

« Mais il a été détruit hier ! » dit Hermione calmement. « Nous en achèterons des nouveaux lors du prochain week-end à Hogsmeade. »

« Mais c'est dans trois semaines ! » s'exclama Pansy. 

Mary Sue soupira. 

« Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que vous soyez autorisé à aller à Hogsmeade ce week-end pour acheter de nouveaux chaudrons. Maintenant rangez et… »

« Ahhh ! Professeur, à l'aide ! » cria Seamus. 

Mary Sue se retourna immédiatement. La potion de Seamus et de Vincent débordait. Le liquide chaud marron foncé dégoulinait des deux côtés du chaudron et sur la nouvellement table peinte en bleue d'où il goûtait sur le sol rose. 

Mary Sue éteignit rapidement le feu et se dépêcha de nettoyer le sol. Cela n'aida pas beaucoup. Le liquide continuait à couler du bord pendant un moment et laissa d'horribles traces sur la table et le sol. 

Elle continua de ruminer contre eux jusqu'à ce que Grégory l'approche. 

« Hum… Nous avons un problème, professeur. » dit-il essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas rire. 

Mary Sue se  releva et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de travail de Neville. Neville fixait son dernier accident. Son chaudron avait grandit de trente centimètres et était en train de danser sur la table lançant son contenu dans toutes les directions et en créant encore plus de traces sur le sol, les murs et les fournitures. 

Draco devait se morfre pour ne pas rire. Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas planifié ça, mais c'était vraiment une excellente farce. 

Mary Sue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle marcha autour de la table, surveillant le chaudron dansant. Puis elle le regarda de plus près. Le chaudron ne semblait pas impressionné.

Après à peu près quinze minutes, Mary Sue sortit finalement sa baguette et la pointa vers le chaudron dansant.  

« Fini… »

Le chaudron dansa hors du champ. Mary Sue s'ajusta. Elle ne vit pas Severus faire des signes à ses camarades derrière son dos. 

« Finite i… »

Le chaudron fit un saut soudain et Mary Sue se trouva, pointant sa baguette à la table à nouveau. Derrière elle, Draco se dirigea vers la table de Harry et de Severus pour soulever Greenie pendant que tout le monde remballait leurs affaires. 

Mary Sue posa les clés qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche sur la table et attrapa le chaudron. Le rapprochant d'une main et de l'autre pointant sa baguette. 

« Finite incantatem ! »

Les jambes du chaudron disparurent et il se pencha du côté de la main de Marie Sue pour recouvrir la table entière de matière visqueuse marron. 

« Que pensez-vous que vous faites ? » cria Mary Sue à Neville et Grégory. 

Grégory ferma son sac et haussa les épaules. Neville s'était caché sous la table encore en train de ranger. 

« N'essayez pas de prétendre que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès. » hurla Mary Sue « Cela va vous coûter à chacun de vous un mauvais point… Pourquoi rangez-vous ? La leçon n'est pas encore terminée ! »

Neville pensa rapidement. 

« Pour protéger nos livres de cette potion visqueuse. Elle aurait pu les abîmer s'ils avaient été touchés. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas une excuse pour… »

Un brouillard bleu étrange montant du chaudron de Severus et de Harry frappa ses yeux. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Mary Sue vint plus près pour se renseigner. 

Les élèves avaient reculé loin du brouillard essayant de ne pas le respirer. Draco et Greenie étaient déjà à la porte. Neville attrapa silencieusement son chaudron. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le trousseau de clés posé juste à côté du chaudron. 

Mary Sue fixa le brouillard bleu. Elle n'avait rien vu de tel auparavant. Elle se pencha vers le chaudron, ne notant pas que le brouillard semblait bizarre. 

Severus et Harry rejoignirent le reste de la classe à la porte, souriant fièrement. Neville fixait encore les clés. C'était sa chance de prendre part à une réelle farce. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le professeur. 

Mary Sue tomba sur le sol, très endormie. 

Neville attrapa les clés et courut vers la porte. 

« Très bien, tout le monde, la leçon est finie. » annonça Severus. « Partons. »

Les septièmes années, qui arrivaient pour leur leçon de potions une demi-heure plus tard, trouvèrent Mary Sue endormie sur le sol à côté d'un chaudron vide. Ils avaient à moitié envie de la réveiller puis haussèrent les épaules et ressortirent. Ils allaient faire quelques révisions pour les NEWTS. 

------

Lundi soir, Severus arriva dans la salle commune, souriant et transportant un gros marteau que Mr Filch avait perdu depuis quelques jours. 

« Je vous suggère de retirer tout ce que vous ne voulez pas voir mouillé aussi loin que possible du sol. » annonça-t-il. 

« Pourquoi ? Devons-nous espérer une inondation ? » demanda Susan, qui était l'une des principales fournisseuses de bonbons et d'équipements pour les farces, et aussi l'une des quelques Slytherins osant l'approcher lorsqu'il souriait. 

« Oui. » fut sa seule réponse.

Il marcha vers le dortoir, suivit à une distance de sécurité par la plupart des Slytherins et monta sa malle sur son lit puis se retourna pour faire de même avec celle de Draco. Voyant cela, les autres allèrent rapidement dans leurs propres dortoirs pour se préparer à ce que Severus allait faire. 

Draco marcha à peu près dix minutes plus tard avec une boîte en bois dans ses mains et en souriant pratiquement autant que Severus. Il s'arrêta de surprise et regarda la situation dans la pièce. 

« Hey, où étais-tu ? » l'accueillit Severus. « Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures et tout ce que j'ai trouvé fut un marteau. »

« Tu as fouillé dans la boîte à outil de Filch ? »

« Non, autour du terrain de Quidditch. Filch a du oublier son marteau après avoir réparé la porte du local à balai. »

« J'étais dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. » annonça Draco. 

« La salle commune des Gryffindors ? »

« Ginny m'a laissé entrer. Elle a aussi convaincu Hermione de m'obtenir ça. » dit-il en montrant à Severus la boîte. 

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. 

« Hermione m'a fait promettre de seulement les utiliser dans les donjons autour de Mary Sue. » continua Draco. « Je pense que nous devrions simplement les laisser partir dans la salle commune et en face de son bureau. »

Severus sourit. 

« Parfait, mais nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons utilisé ce marteau. Nous ne voulons pas tous les noyer. »

« Les noyer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux encore monter sur cette douche ? »

Draco y pensa pendant un moment. Il avait bien réussit une fois mais cela lui avait fait très peur. 

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu aurais le marteau pour te tenir compagnie. » amadoua Severus en souriant. 

« Non. »

« Très bien je le ferai, mais tu devras me donner le marteau. »

« Très bien, allons-y ! Est-ce que je peux poser nos petits amis sur ton lit tout de suite ? »

« Oh, bien sûr… Non, attends ! Tu ne peux pas. Greenie est sur mon lit. Il les mangerait. Mets-les sur le lit de Blaise. Alors ça ne posera aucun problème si quelques-uns d'entre eux sortent. »

------

Une demi heure plus tard, il y eut un toc sur la porte du bureau de Mary Sue. Mary Sue ouvrit la porte semblant très ennuyée. Ses cheveux toujours verts étaient trempés et il y avait une boîte de sèche-cheveux dans sa main. 

Dehors se tenait un grand groupe de Slytherins dont les robes étaient aussi trempées que les cheveux de Mary Sue. 

« Oh, Mary Sue, notre salle commune est remplie d'eau ! » s'exclama Pansy aussitôt que la porte fut ouverte. 

Personne n'avait passé d'avertissement au 'fan club' de Mary Sue et Pansy et Millicent étaient sévèrement effrayées. 

« Nous pensons qu'il doit y avoir une fuite quelque part. » dit Susan, faisant de son mieux pour paraître confuse et innocente. 

Contrairement à Pansy, elle avait une très bonne idée de ce qui était arrivé. 

Mary Sue soupira lourdement. Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un moment de paix pour s'occuper de sa beauté ?

« Et bien, essayez de retirer tout ce que vous pouvez du chemin de l'eau et utilisez quelques serviettes pour absorber l'eau. Je serai là dans une demi-heure. » ordonna-t-elle et elle ferma la porte. 

« Une demi-heure ! Nous ne pouvons pas attendre une demi-heure ! » hurla Pansy en frappant à nouveau, mais Mary Sue était retournée à son affaire sérieuse, c'est-à-dire sécher ses cheveux, et ne répondit pas. 

Ce fut pratiquement une heure plus tard qu'elle sortit de son bureau, fraîchement repeinte et un nouveau châle sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux toujours verts. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, parce qu'elle avait échoué dans ses efforts à les sécher et elle ne voulait donc pas s'occuper d'eau. Où était Mr Filch quand elle avait besoin de lui ?

Mr Filch avait été averti de l'inondation dans la salle commune des Slytherin il y a longtemps, lorsque Severus s'était montré dans son bureau pour ramener le marteau. Il avait été d'abord furieux puisqu'il serait celui qui devrait réparer les dommages fait par l'eau, mais il s'était souvenu de la façon dont Mary Sue l'avait toujours traité comme de la saleté et elle avait même frappé Mrs Norris. 

La pensée de sa pauvre chatte maltraitée le convainque que les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie avaient besoin d'un bon récurage et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment. 

Après dix minutes, à frapper sur la porte du gardien, Mary Sue avait accepté que Filch ne fût pas dans son bureau. Elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil au problème par elle-même et trouva les Slytherins assis en face de l'entrée secrète fermée avec leurs malles, sacs et animaux. 

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » demanda-t-elle.  « Pourquoi n'essayez vous pas de retirer l'eau ? »

« Nous sommes à court de serviettes. » commenta Severus sèchement malgré le fait qu'il soit mouillé de la tête aux pieds. 

Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui aurait reçu un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Mary Sue décida que c'était probablement le cas. Cet enfant était si ennuyeux que cela ne la surprendrait pas. Les autres élèves étaient aussi trempés dans leurs vêtements, mais leurs cheveux étaient en général secs. 

Mary Sue avança face à l'entrée et dit le mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit et l'eau sortit, arrosant les jambes de Mary Sue et s'élança dans le couloir. Les élèves sautèrent et tirèrent leurs possessions en direction du plus proche escalier. 

Mary Sue fixa la salle commune. L'eau à l'intérieur était à hauteur de genoux. Cela allait entièrement inonder le donjon. Quelque chose devait être fait. 

Elle barbota dans la pièce et essaya de déterminer d'où provenait l'eau. Ici ! Cela venait des escaliers des dortoirs des garçons. 

Mary Sue s'éclaboussa dans les escaliers essayant de les monter contre l'eau. Suivant l'eau jusqu'à sa source dans la salle de bain. Là elle trouva. Un tuyau d'eau cassé était la source de son problème. Mais elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Elle aurait besoin d'une échelle. Mais même si elle l'avait, elle aurait été emportée par l'eau. 

Donc Mary Sue décida de revenir. Elle se demanda si elle devait fermé la porte derrière elle pour contenir l'eau, mais elle devrait revenir après une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un pour arrêter l'arrivée d'eau principale et alors cela inondera encore plus lorsqu'elle ouvrira la porte. 

Maintenant, qui saurait comment fermer l'arrivée d'eau ? Filch bien sûr. Mais il n'était nulle part en vue. 

Qui d'autre saurait ? Ou qui d'autre saurait où le gardien était ?

------

Albus Dumbledore leva des yeux surpris vers le professeur de potions trempée entrant en tornade dans son bureau. 

« Ah, Mary Sue ! » s'exclama-t-il heureux. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Il y a une fuite d'eau dans la maison des Slytherins. » cria Mary Sue. « Ca inonde le donjon entier et je ne peux pas trouver cet idiot paresseux de Filch. »

« Allons, allons, Mary Sue. » réprimanda Dumbledore. « Mr Filch a un très grand château à s'occuper. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être occupé dans une des aires retirées de Hogwarts. Vous devriez lui laisser un mot sur la porte de son bureau et je suis sûr qu'il s'occupera de ça aussitôt qu'il sera de retour. »

« C'est une fuite majeur dont je parle. Lorsqu'il sera revenu, il devra sûrement plonger dans les donjons. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour fermer la conduite principale d'eau tout de suite. » hurla Mary Sue. 

« Si sérieux ? Et bien, alors je dois y jeter un coup d'œil et voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Vous directeur ? » Mary Sue le regarda de haut en bas d'un œil critique. « Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire. »

« Je peux arrêter l'arrivée d'eau. » affirma Dumbledore avec ses yeux pétillants. « Mais allons jeter un coup d'œil à la situation en premier. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de couper toute l'eau de Hogwarts. »

« Croyez-moi, ça l'est. » murmura Mary Sue de colère alors qu'elle suivit Dumbledore vers les donjons.

Ils rencontrèrent rapidement les Slytherins sur les escaliers et Dumbledore eut une première vue de l'eau coulant dans les couloirs. 

« Ah, j'espère que vous avez pensé à amener vos patins. » remarqua Dumbledore aux élèves, et avec un simple sortilège, il tourna l'eau en glace. 

Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir, il métamorphosa rapidement ses chaussures et celles de Mary Sue en patins et prit la direction de la salle commune des Slytherin avec un sourire de bonheur sur son visage. 

« Ah, cela fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois où j'ai patiné. Je devrais vraiment prendre un peu de temps pour ça l'année prochaine. »

Mary Sue, qui apparue être une très mauvaise patineuse, se raccrocha désespérément aux murs et essaya de marcher après lui. 

Albus disparut à travers la porte secrète. Il devait l'attendre dans la salle commune, puisque l'eau figée ne donnait aucun indice d'où elle était venue. Il patina entre les tables, en se faisant plaisir énormément pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Mary Sue franchisse la porte. 

« Ah, Mary Sue. Vous êtes venue me rejoindre pour une rapide valse sur la glace ? »

« Non, je suis venue vous montrez la fuite d'eau. »

« Oh oui, la fuite. C'est désolant, mais je crains que nous ayons à reporter notre danse à une autre fois. » dit Dumbledore désappointé. 

Mary Sue le dirigea en haut des escaliers et à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Là, la fuite fut clairement visible à cause du grand mur de glace venant de là. 

« Ah, je vois. » confirma Dumbledore. « Reparo ! »

La fuite se répara immédiatement. 

Mary Sue fixa la glace qui recouvrait le sol avec colère. N'importe quel élève aurait pu faire ce sortilège. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? 

« Hey Albus, où allez-vous nous faire dormir ce soir ? » appela une autre voix heureuse derrière eux. 

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Severus se tenant à côté de la porte. Son rire répondit à toutes les questions qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait pu avoir concernant l'origine d'une certaine fuite d'eau. 

« Tu aurais pu la réparer toi-même Severus. » remarqua-t-il en riant également. 

« Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ? C'était sympa de voir toute cette confusion. Puis-je aussi avoir des patins ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Dumbledore en métamorphosant les chaussures de Severus. « Et dis à tes camarades de maison de prendre tous ce dont ils auront besoin pour la nuit et de les déplacer à l'infirmerie. »

Puis Albus conjura un grand pic à glace qui se mit immédiatement à casser la glace et plusieurs sceaux qui ramasseront les morceaux et les jetteraient dans le lac. 

« Là, Je pense que votre donjon sera de nouveau normal demain soir. Maintenant amusons-nous avec les restes de glace. »

Mais Mary Sue secoua simplement sa tête et trébucha et glissa vers son bureau pour une fois encore sécher ses cheveux. La porte du bureau était fermée par la glace. Mary Sue jura de colère, mais cela n'aida pas. Elle devra louer une chambre aux Trois balais pour la nuit. 

------ 

A/N : Et voila c'était le chapitre 15 

Merci à Diane Slytherin pour sa seule review

Dod : on applaudit des deux mains (clap clap clap clap), y'aurait-il qu'une seule personne lisant cette merveilleuse histoire ? C'est pas bien.

Et non entre temps y'a eut une deuxième review donc merci Deedlit

------ 

A suivre : Qu'est-ce qui est dans la boite qu'Hermione a donné à Draco ? Que va faire Neville avec les clés qu'il a volées ? Et Severus va-t-il trouver un moyen de se retransformer ? Dumbledore a une surprise pour Severus, ainsi que Draco et un groupe de Gryffindors. 


	16. La première farce de Neville

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction. 

Merci pour toutes ces reviews (8!!!!!!) ca m'a fait énormément plaisir (pendant quelques temps on pouvait croire que plus personne ne lisait, mais bon c'est les vacances !!!)

------

Dod : Oh la la seulement 8 reviews ?

Mais que font les lecteurs?

Savent-ils seulement tapoter sur leurs claviers pour écrire des reviews toutes mimis qui font super plaisir à leurs auteurs lorsqu'ils les reçoivent ?

C'est la dépression nerveuse qui les guette lorsqu'ils n'en reçoivent pas. Ils se croient abandonner.

Mais il ne faut pas désespérer.

Un jour viendra où un gentil reviewer laissera une review à notre petite Leena qui se décarcasse (pas touche Ducros) pour vous traduire une super fic et ainsi vous en faire profiter.

Reviewer, Revieweuses (voix d'Arlette Laguiller)

Laissez des reviews, encouragez nos jeunes prodiges à exprimer tout leur talent. Ne les laissez pas sombrer dans la misère.

C'était un communiqué de association Dod-je-remonte-le-moral-des-poves-auteurs-qui-n'ont-pas-de-reviews.

------

**Chapitre 16 : La première farce de Neville **

------

Draco et Severus se dépêchèrent d'aller au donjon de potions juste après le petit déjeuner du mardi matin avec la boîte en bois de Draco. Ils espéraient qu'à ce moment-là les couloirs seraient vides pour qu'ils puissent installer leur prochaine farce en paix, mais lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent du bureau de Mary Sue, ils entendirent des voix. 

« Allez, Neville. Frappe simplement à la porte et dis-lui que tu les as trouvé quelque part sur le sol. Elle ne croira pas que toi, parmi tous les autres, les aurais volé. » 

« Si elle le croira. Elle ne me connaît pas encore Harry. » vint la réponse très nerveuse de Neville. « Et je ne les ai pas volé. Je ne peux pas simplement y aller et les lui rendre. Je voulais montrer quelque chose lorsque je les ai volé pour jouer un tour sur elle et maintenant je dois le faire. Je souhaite juste savoir quoi faire. »

Neville secoua sa tête en fixant le sol. 

« Il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent mal tourner, Neville. Tu veux vraiment risquer la détention avec Mary Sue ? »

Neville frissonna. 

« Non, mais je ne peux pas abandonner. Je veux faire quelque chose contre elle et c'est ma meilleure chance. »

« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas les avoir donné à Fred et Georges ? » suggéra Harry. « Je paris qu'ils seront exactement à quoi elles correspondent et comment les utiliser. »

« Fred et Georges ? Une farce de Fred et Georges n'a rien de spécial. Elle a déjà probablement été avertie à propos de tous leurs plans habituels. Je veux faire quelque chose de spécial. Je veux le faire moi-même. 

« Neville, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux faire. » essaya de le convaincre Harry. « Donne-les à des experts. C'était déjà très courageux de les voler. »

« Peut-être que nous pouvons aider. » dit Severus se plaçant en vue, derrière eux. 

« Nous sommes très bons pour les tours également. » dit Draco en rejoignant son ami. 

Neville leur jeta un coup d'œil de l'un à l'autre nerveusement. C'était sa faute si Severus était devenu un garçon à nouveau et Draco n'était pas vraiment un ami non plus.

« Nous vous laisserions nous aider avec la farce aussi. Les Weasley ne feraient jamais ça. Ils travaillent seuls, tu sais. » l'amadoua Severus. 

Neville se tortilla fixant ses points très fermés.

« Allez, montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre. » le pressa Draco.

« Non, ne le fais pas. » chuchota Harry. « Ces deux-là t'attireront des ennuis Neville. Leurs farces sont trop risquées. Tu sais combien de fois Severus s'est fait prendre. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'une petite détention ou une perte de quelques points comparé à une chance de mettre en colère Mary Sue ? » commenta Draco. 

« Nous nous en fichons de nous faire attraper. Cela vaut le coup. » dit Severus en souriant. « Allez, Harry, tu as déjà travaillé avec moi et c'était un grand succès. Pourquoi Neville ne devrait-il pas le faire ? »

« Parce que Neville n'est pas moi. Il a peur de se faire attraper. Mes parents se fichent de ce que je fais du moment que ce n'est pas dans leur maison. Sa grand-mère lui enverrait sans aucun doute une Beuglante et Mary Sue le punirait. Neville a trop peur de ça. Il ne le fera pas. »

« As-tu vraiment peur d'une petite détention, Neville ? Et que peut te faire une petite Beuglante ? A part montrer à toute l'école que tu n'es pas le petit trouillard que tout le monde pense que tu es. »

« Si tu nous montres ce que tu as, nous te montrerons ce que l'on a. » offrit Draco. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » demanda Neville avec curiosité. 

« C'est juste là. » Draco montra à Neville la boîte fermée. « Notre Prochaine farce sur Mary Sue, courtoisie d'Hermione. »

« Hermione ?! » cria Harry. 

« Oui Hermione. Vous voulez voir ce qu'elle nous a eut ? »

« Je… J'ai les clés de Mary Sue. » expliqua Neville. « Je ne sais pas à quoi elles servent, mais elle les avait laissé sur notre table de travail lors de la dernière leçon, et je les ai prise… Maintenant qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

« Des cafards. » dit Severus avec un sourire. « A peu près cinquante cafards. Assez pour commencer une belle colonie dans les donjons. »

« Etes-vous sur que Mary Sue a peur des cafards ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Elle est notre professeur de potions. Elle est capable de manipuler toute sorte d'ingrédients dégoûtants tout le temps. » 

« Je l'ai observé. Elle porte toujours des gants lorsqu'elle sort les bouteilles et elle n'a pas touché une seule partie d'insecte durant notre leçon jusqu'à maintenant. » expliqua Severus. 

« Je parie que des cafards ne vont pas avec des jolies robes et du maquillage. » ajouta Draco. 

« Donc, vous allez juste libérer les cafards quelque part dans les donjons ? Ou allez vous-les déposer dans cette classe ? » leur demanda Neville.

« Et bien, nous étions partis pour simplement les laisser devant la porte de son bureau et les laisser trouver leur propre chemin vers l'intérieur. Si nous les lâchons dans la classe, il finirait comme repas pour Greenie. » admit Severus en regardant le petit hérisson dans ses bras.

Greenie notant l'attention, leva son petit nez vert vers lui avec curiosité. 

« Sniff ? » 'C'est déjà l'heure du repas ?' Ils étaient près de la porte avec de délicieux cafards. Il pouvait les sentir. 

« Mais puisque vous avez ses clés… » Draco laissa sa phrase en suspend. 

« Je ne sais même pas quelles clés ce sont. » Neville soupira. « Je sais simplement que Mary Sue les a oublié sur notre table. Elles pourraient être très bien ses clés de maisons d'Australie. »

« Ou elles pourraient être celle de sa voiture. » dit Severus avec un sourire. « Et nous pourrions déposer cette boîte dans sa voiture et lorsqu'elle voudra conduire… »

« Voiture ? » demanda Draco. « Pourquoi aurait-elle une voiture ? C'est une sorcière. »

« Elle en a une. Je l'ai vu conduire le week-end dernier. Elle est garée près de la hutte de Hagrid et j'allais juste lui rendre une petite visite lorsqu'elle partait. »

« Je me demande ce qu'Hagrid pense de cette voiture. » se demanda Severus. 

« Il essaye probablement de trouver un moyen de la nourrir. » renifla Draco. 

« La nourrir ? »

« Bien sûr, je parie qu'il pense que c'est une sorte d'animal. Peut-être que nous devrons la balader durant soin aux créatures magiques. »

« Oh, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas ça pour nos NEWTS. » s'exclama Neville. 

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca ne peut pas être si difficile ? »

« Hagrid ne pense pas que la voiture du Professeur Blackwell est un animal. » déclara Harry furieux. « Nous avons parlé de ça et il a dit que cela effrayait ses pauvres animaux et qu'il souhaitait qu'elle est un balai comme toutes les autres sorcières normales. »

« Et bien, elle n'est pas une sorcière normale. » décida Severus. « Elle est une muggle avec des pouvoirs magiques. Peut-être que c'est l'opposé d'un squib ? »

« Ne deviens pas philosophique Severus. » le gronda Draco. « Où est ce qu'on pose nos blattes ? »

« Si seulement je savais pour quoi ces clés sont faites! » soupira Neville. 

« Montre-moi. » ordonna Harry. « Je saurais s'il y a une clé de voiture parmi elle. Elles sont différentes des autres. »

Neville ouvrit finalement sa main et lui présenta les clés sur sa paume. Harry les observa. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à des clés de voitures. 

« Non. » dit-il déçu. « Ce ne sont pas des clés de voitures. Elles sont sûrement pour le placard des réserves dans son bureau. »

« Pas toutes. » affirma Severus qui était de plus en plus excité. « Celles-là sont les clés du maître de potions. Celle-la nous amènera dans son bureau, celle-la dans la salle de classe, et celle-là dans ses appartements privés. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on peut mettre des cafards dans son lit ? » demanda Neville avec un respect mêlé de crainte. 

« Hey, tu n'es pas si mauvais à planifier des farces après tout ! » dit Draco avec un sourire. « C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire. Donne-moi ces clés. »

« Oh non, je ne le ferai pas ! J'ai volé ces clés et je serai celui qui les utilisera. » déclara Neville fermement. 

Il prit la clé que Severus avait identifiée comme celle de son bureau et l'introduit dans la serrure. 

« Non ! Neville, ne fais pas ça. Et si nous nous faisons prendre là ? » protesta Harry. 

« Et bien, Albus sera un petit peu en colère contre vous, très contre moi et nous donnera tous des détentions. » répondit Severus, heureux.

Neville tourna lentement la clé et ouvrit sans bruit la porte. 

« Hey Neville, tu te débrouilles bien. » commenta Draco, surpris. « Tu n'es pas un très bon sorcier, mais tu ferais un grand voleur. »

Neville lui sourit fièrement. 

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Harry semblait horrifié alors que Draco, Neville et Severus se glissaient à travers la porte du bureau vide. Severus regarda par-dessus son épaule. 

« Allez Harry ! » appela-t-il. « Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un ne te voie. »

« Je ne vais pas là-dedans ! »

« Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! » ricana Severus. 

« Sniff ! » dit Greenie dans ses bras. 

Harry serra des poings de colère. Maintenant le hérisson le reniflait !

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » clama-t-il. « C'est juste que ce que vous faites n'est pas bien, c'est de la violation. »

« Oh et faire exploser des potions est bien ? »

« C'est juste une farce. Ca c'est un crime. Ce sont ses appartements privés. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller ! »

« C'est aussi une farce. Nous n'allons rien voler Harry. Ne sois pas un trouillard. Viens ! »

« Non, je ne viendrai pas, ce n'est pas bien. »

« Très bien, si tu fais le bébé, tu surveilles. Retourne au coin et avertis-nous si quelqu'un vient. »

Harry fixa Severus de colère se sentant honteux et insulté, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas violer les appartements privés d'un professeur et en ronchonnant fut d'accord pour surveiller le couloir. 

Severus suivit rapidement les deux autres dans le bureau de Mary Sue et se tint figé de choc pendant un moment.

Tous ses précieux ingrédients étaient partis ainsi que les étagères sur lesquelles ils étaient habituellement rangés. A leur place, Mary Sue avait accroché des dessins de fleurs. Des fleurs dans des vases, des fleurs dans des prairies, des fleurs sans arrière plan. La pièce elle-même était peinte en couleur lavande et les meubles étaient maintenant roses. 

« Mon bureau ! Noooonnn ! »

Draco posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. 

« Allez, commençons. »

Neville avait déjà utilisé la clé sur la porte suivante et quelques secondes plus tard les trois garçons étaient entrés dans une pièce bleue claire avec un peu de rose. 

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Neville. « Comment peut-elle supporter de vivre ici ? »

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la pièce. 

« Et bien, celle-là n'est pas pleine de dessins de fleurs. » affirma-t-il. 

« Tu penses que des couples qui s'embrassent sont mieux ? » demanda Neville sarcastiquement. 

Severus cacha simplement son visage dans ses mains. 

« Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça à ma maison ? »

Neville et Draco échangèrent un regard. Peut-être qu'ils auraient du laisser Severus dehors ? Ils auraient du savoir à quoi s'attendre dans cette pièce et quels effets dévastateurs cela aurait sur Severus. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur dégoûtante ? » demanda Neville. 

« Parfum. » souffla Severus sans retirer ses mains de son visage. « Cela doit venir de la salle de bain. »

« Uh, on aurait du amené quelques bombes puantes. » commenta Draco. 

« Je suis sur que tout pourra être réparé avec un peu de peinture et quelques sortilèges mineurs Severus. » essaya Neville pour consoler son précédent professeur. « Enfin, sauf pour l'odeur, mais peut-être qu'une potion peut fixer ça. »

« Rien n'est aussi fort, mais je suppose que cela partira quelques jours après le départ de Mary Sue. » décida Severus. 

« Alors, où est-ce que nous posons nos petits amis ? » demanda Draco fixant un oreiller en forme de cœur rose sur le lit de Mary Sue. « Pensez-vous qu'on arrivera à convaincre l'un deux de s'asseoir sous ça ? »

« Pose-les tout simplement tous sur le lit. » lui conseilla Severus. « Ils trouveront sûrement de bons endroits pour se cacher. »

Greenie se débattit fortement pour se libérer lorsqu'ils les laissèrent fuir, mais Severus le retint. 

« Non, Greenie, ils ne sont pas pour toi. Je t'attraperai quelques bonnes limaces du placard aussitôt que nous irons en classe. Laisse les cafards tranquilles. »

« Sniff ! » protesta Greenie. 'Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir des cafards et des limaces ? Ils vont très bien ensemble.' Mais les garçons le ramenèrent simplement dans le couloir. 

« Vas-tu lui rendre ses clés maintenant ? » demanda Harry à Neville immédiatement.

« Non, cela serait trop suspicieux. Je les trouverai simplement dans quelques semaines. » dit Neville avec un sourire. 

Harry fixa son ami avec surprise. Tout d'un coup, Neville ne paraissait plus maladroit et non sûr de lui. Il semblait fier et machiavélique et prêt à prendre le monde. Qu'était-il arrivé à Neville pendant les quelques minutes où ils étaient partis ?

En tout cas la montre de Harry indiquait que cela faisait que quelques minutes. Cela lui était paru comme une éternité. 

Ils furent bien sûr les premiers à arriver dans la salle de classe de Potions et Severus alla chercher immédiatement les limaces promises à Greenie. 

Mary Sue avait repeint encore une fois la salle de classe et avait tiré l'une des tables de travail pour cacher le second trou dans le mur. 

« Bon, quelle est la stratégie d'aujourd'hui pour les explosions ? » demanda Draco lorsque Severus revint avec le casse-croûte de Greenie. 

« Des pétards. Susan m'en a donné une boîte pleine pour son dernier devoir de DADA. Nous en glissons simplement le plus possible dans les chaudrons. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Neville. « Puis-je en avoir un ? »

« Bien sûr. Te voilà servis. » Severus lui tendit un pétard et puis en tendit un autre à Draco.

« Devoir de DADA ? Tu n'écris plus ses essais de potions ? »

« Des essais de potions ? Quels essais de potions ? Qui fait encore ses devoirs de potions ? » demanda Severus prétendant être confus. 

« Tu as convaincu le reste de ta maison de ne plus faire des devoirs de potions ? » demanda Harry surpris.

Il n'avait pas pensé que Severus détenait autant d'influence sur ses camarades de maison après la façon dont il les voyait le traiter au départ. Il devait admettre que cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il avait entendu qu'une horde de Slytherins s'était rassemblée pour battre Severus. 

« La plupart. Mary Sue a quelques fans dans chaque classe, mais quelques Ravenclaws et la plupart des quatrièmes années de Gryffindor ne les font pas. »

« Tu as convaincu des Gryffindors de prendre part dans un plan des Slytherins ? » Maintenant Harry était vraiment surpris. 

« C'est Draco, pas moi. » affirma Severus comme si cela expliquait tout.

Harry porta son regard d'incrédulité vers Draco qui haussa les épaules. 

« Et bien, en fait c'est Ginny qui leur a parlé. Je lui ai simplement demandé d'aider. »

« Ginny ? Qu'as-tu fait à Ginny pour qu'elle soit d'accord ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » demanda Draco innocemment. « Je lui ai montré quelques dessins, partagé quelques choco-grenouilles, chanté une petite chanson…. Rien de spécial. »

« Une chanson ? »

« Une chanson. » confirma Draco alors que le reste de la classe rentrait. 

Mary Sue se montra rapidement et de très mauvaise humeur. Elle avait finalement abandonné de sécher ses cheveux et Mr Filch avait eut l'honneur de les raser ce matin. Il avait bien sur partagé son opinion comme quoi c'était le destin qui lui avait fait ça comme punition pour avoir maltraiter un pauvre et pauvre chat innocent ce qui n'avait pas améliorer son humeur. Maintenant, elle devait à nouveau faire face sa classe qu'elle détestait le plus. 

« Bonjour les enfants. Avant que nous commençons notre travail : j'ai perdu les clés de mon bureau et je pense que cela a du arrivé pendant votre dernière leçon. Est-ce que quelqu'un les a vu ? »

Personne ne répondit. 

« Et bien, si vous voyez un trousseau de clés quelque part, s'il vous plait soyez gentil et de me les ramener directement. »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que vous ne pouvez plus allé dans votre bureau, Mary Sue ? » demanda Lavender horrifié. 

« Oh non ma chéri ! J'ai un trousseau de clés de rechange donc la situation n'est pas si mauvaise, mais j'aimerai également récupérer les originaux. » dit Mary Sue en souriant à Lavender. « Maintenant, qui veut rendre ses devoirs ? »

Quatre mains impatientes se levèrent en l'air. Mary Sue récolta les essais de Lavender, Parvati, Pansy et Millicent et se retourna pour fixer le reste de la classe. 

« Et le reste d'entre vous ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vos devoirs ? »

« Oh, je l'ai fait, Professeur. » dit Neville à la surprise de tout le monde. « Je ne veux simplement pas vous le donner. »

« Très bien. Tout le monde, rendez-moi vos devoirs. » gronda Mary Sue. 

Le devoir de Neville bien sûr n'était pas assez bien, ni celui de Dean et de Seamus. Le reste de la classe ne rendit rien. 

« Avez-vous déjà pensé à écrire vos devoirs vous-même, Malfoy ? » Mary grondait férocement lorsque Draco clamait son manque d'elfe de maison pour excuse. 

« Non. » répondit calmement Draco. 

« J'ai simplement oublié. » dit Ron en haussant les épaules lorsque Mary Sue se tourna vers lui. 

« Et bien, essaye de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois, parce que ton nombre de mauvais points grandit énormément. Oui Snape, je sais que tu n'as pas fait ton devoir de potion, mais tu as gagné un devoir supplémentaire maintenant. »

« Aucun problème, je ne le ferai simplement pas. » affirma Severus. 

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je le rapporterais au directeur. Je crois que Professeur Dumbledore espère que tu apprennes les potions que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Bon vieux Albus. Je n'ai pas été dans son bureau depuis plus d'une semaine. Je me demande si je lui manque. »

Mary Sue décida de ne pas répondre à cette folle remarque et tourna son attention vers Harry à la place. 

« Je suis sur que je l'ai fait, mais je ne peux pas le trouver. Peut-être que le hérisson de Severus l'a mangé ? » 

Mary Sue fixa Greenie. Greenie renifla vers Mary Sue. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'odeur de celle-là. Aussi terrible que la pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas été autorisé à manger les cafards. Le petit hérisson vert se détourna et marcha vers l'autre côté de la table pour avoir de l'air frais.

« Ne peux-tu pas inventer une excuse plus plausible ? » demanda Mary Sue à Harry. 

« Um… Non ? »

« Granger, et le votre ? »

« Mon quoi ? »

« Votre devoir. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? »

« Oh ça ! Emploi du temps plein, vous savez. »

« Crabbe ? »

« C'est trop compliqué. Je ne comprends rien. »

« Alors demande à un étudiant plus vieux de t'aider. Je n'ai pas le temps de donner des leçons supplémentaires pour des débiles. Goyle, quel est votre excuse ? »

« Um… er… j'ai besoin d'en avoir une ? Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est tout. »

Mary Sue se dirigea vers le tableau noir pour actualiser sa liste. 

« Et bien, Mr Snape est le seul pour l'instant à avoir un devoir supplémentaire, mais Malfoy et Granger sont très près et plusieurs pas très loin derrière. » conclut-elle. « Tu as une semaine pour me rendre ce devoir. Si tu ne le fais pas je le rapporterai au directeur. La même chose arrivera à n'importe qui, qui attendra les dix mauvais points. »

Severus sourit et haussa les épaules vers Draco. Mary Sue n'avait-elle pas encore remarqué qu'il n'avait pas peur de Dumbledore ? Severus attendait avec impatiente sa punition. Il voulait voir le visage d'Albus. 'Comme je souhaite pouvoir être là lorsqu'elle lui dira.'

« Comme il y a eut trop d'accident avec la potion de sommeil dans cette classe dernièrement, j'ai décidé que vous concocterez l'antidote à la place aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez trouver la recette dans votre livre à la page 369. Vous noterez que nous n'avons pas le dernier ingrédient ici. Je vous fournirais un remplaçant plus tard, une fois que vous aurez mélangé tous les autres ingrédients proprement. »

Encore une fois, le début de la leçon se passa bien et Mary Sue commença à se détendre. Elle n'osait pas commencer à noter des devoirs cependant elle tourna dans la salle de classe pour garder un œil sur les élèves. 

Soudainement Pansy cria. Mary Sue avait espéré voir un chaudron encore fondu. A la place, elle vit que la potion de Pansy et d'Hermione changeait de couleur et émettait une fumée verte. Une petite tornade montait du chaudron. 

Alors que Mary Sue s'approchait, Hermione 'accidentellement' poussa le chaudron et envoya la tornade dans sa direction. Mary Sue cria alors que le châle tomba de sa tête chauve. La classe éclata de rire. 

« Oh non ! » cria Pansy. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos cheveux ? »

Mary Sue ramassa son châle et le reste de sa dignité du sol et envoya un regard meurtrier dans la direction de Draco et de Ron. 

« Votre couleur verte ne voulait pas partir donc j'ai du les raser. Maintenant s'il vous plait retourner travailler. Granger et Pansy, recommencez ! Et faites vite. Je vais chercher l'ingrédient final. »

Severus suivit Mary Sue dans son bureau et la regarda essayer de remettre son châle. Ses doigt tremblant nerveusement rendait la tâche difficile et elle du recommencer. 

« Professeur ? »

Mary Sue se retourna. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'ait suivit. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cria-t-elle. 

« Harry m'a envoyé chercher l'ingrédient final. Nous avons pratiquement terminé, il a dit. »

Mary Sue prit une bouteille de son bureau et la jeta dans les mains de Severus. 

« Alors donne à chaque paire, deux unités de cet ingrédient à ajouter pour la fin. » dit-elle en le balançant hors de son bureau. 

Severus obéissant la laissa et retourna au côté de Harry. Harry regarda avec curiosité la bouteille. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Notre ingrédient final. »

Harry regarda dans la bouteille. Quoi que ce soit, cela ressemblait à des racines bleues épaisses. 

Severus les sortit une par une et leur fit de petits trous dans lesquels il introduisit un pétard. Après un sourire de triomphe vers Harry, il commença à les distribuer à travers la pièce, deux pour chaque paire. 

BOOM !

La première explosion fit revenir Mary Sue de son bureau. Elle fonça pour voir que la table de travail de Harry et de Severus ainsi que ses alentours étaient couverts par des tâches bleu foncé. 

Avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, la potion suivante explosa. Et une autre … et une autre et …

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Mary Sue se tenait bouche ouverte face à sa salle de classe à pois bleu ainsi qu'à ses élèves dans le même état.

« Etait-ce vraiment supposé arrivé Professeur Blackwell ? » demanda Draco. « Cela ne me semble pas assez prudent à faire en classe. »

Mary Sue se retourna vers lui, toujours la bouche pendante. Elle la ferma. 

Un BOOM vint du chaudron d'Hermione et de Pansy derrière elle la recouvrant de potion bleue.

« Classe dissoute. » fut tout ce que Mary Sue réussit à dire. 

Les élèves, bien sûr, ne se posèrent pas de question sur leur chance. Ils attrapèrent leur sac et coururent. Au moins cela leur donnait une chance de se changer avant leur leçon suivante. 

------

Alors que Mr Filch était encore une fois nulle part en vu, Mary Sue avait attrapé un sceau et une brosse et commençait à nettoyer la salle de classe par elle-même dès qu'elle eut fini les leçons de la matinée. Elle avait considéré laisser tel quel et trouver Filch pour qu'il nettoie plus tard, mais elle craignait que les traces bleues, une fois complètement sèches ne soient plus si facilement effaçables. 

Se souvenant des horreurs qui étaient arrivées à ses cheveux, elle se remit au travail. Les traces sur les meubles se révélaient facile à enlever, mais celles sur les murs restèrent. Mary Sue soupira. Elle devrait encore repeindre la pièce entière. 

'Je ne peux pas continuer à peindre la salle de classe trois fois par semaine.' Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre pour s'allonger et se reposer pendant un moment. 'Il doit y avoir un moyen d'enseigner les potions sans détruire la salle tout le temps.'

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le déjeuner et elle devait refaire son maquillage avant qu'elle puisse se rendre dans la grande salle. Mary Sue jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de son lit… Venait-elle juste de voir quelque chose de noir foncer sous sa couverture ? Non, elle devait avoir tord… et elle alla dans la salle de bain. 

Vérifiant son visage dans le miroir, elle prit son rouge à lèvres et …

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Mary Sue s'évanouit. 

Le cafard, qui venait juste d'entrer pour explorer la salle de bain, cherchait un bon endroit pour faire sa maison lorsqu'il entendit un son à l'extérieur. Il était agréable de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. La boîte avait été bien trop petite et encombré à son goût et il détestait abandonner sa chance de se balader. C'était un bel endroit. Tant d'objets à explorer ! Il pensa qu'il aimerait sa nouvelle maison. 

Mais lorsque le son se rapprocha. Quelque chose de grand bougea dans la pièce. Les grandes choses étaient des mauvaises nouvelles, et le cafard se cacha sous un objet bien placé. La grande chose s'arrêta très près de sa cachette et il fut heureux d'avoir une couverture. 

Et puis sa couverture fut soudain bougée et retirée loin de lui ! Le cafard leva les yeux et…

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !' pensa-t-il lorsqu'il vit le monstre géant. 

Il fonça hors de la pièce aussi vite que ses jambes pouvait le porter. 

------

Draco attendait près de l'entrée habituelle des Gryffindors de la grande salle. Ginny était en retard pour le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Ainsi que ses frères et il pouvait imaginer pourquoi, mais il devenait impatient. 

Les Slytherins jetaient des regards là où il se tenait puis vers Severus qui mangeait son petit déjeuner sans s'occuper de ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? Personne n'osait approcher Severus à ce propos et Draco était pour le moment hors de portée. En tout cas, aucun d'eux n'était assez curieux pour aller vers le côté de la pièce réservé aux Gryffindors. 

Finalement Ginny arriva accompagnée par ses frères et Harry. Draco tressaillit. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour l'approcher, mais il voulait faire ça maintenant. Elle penserait qu'il aurait oublié sinon s'il ne le faisait pas. 

« Ginny ? »

« Bonjour Draco ! » appela Ginny avec bonne humeur. 

Sa famille et ses amis le regardèrent avec des expressions très acides. Draco décida de les ignorer. Après tout il n'était pas venu avec de mauvaises intentions. Même les Gryffindors auraient à accepter ça… n'est ce pas ?

Draco sortit un petit paquet de son sac et conjura rapidement un bouquet de fleurs roses avec sa baguette. Cela semblait facile de la façon dont il le faisait. Personne n'aurait deviné qu'il avait passé des heures avec Severus hier soir ainsi que dans la nuit pour apprendre à faire ce sortilège. 

« Je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. » dit-il en tendant ses cadeaux à Ginny. 

Ginny rougit fortement. 

« Oh Draco ! Comme c'est gentil ! Je n'avais aucune idée que tu le savais. Oh quelles jolies fleurs ! » s'exclama Ginny. 

C'était si romantique. Comment pouvait-elle le remercier ? Ginny suivit simplement sa première impulsion. Elle attacha ses bras autour de Draco et l'embrassa.

Draco sentit soudainement les lèvres de Ginny sur les siennes. Oh wow ! Pendant un moment il fut trop surpris pour réagir. Puis il mit gentiment ses bras sur elle et l'embrassa. 

Des bouches tombèrent tout autour de la grande salle. Un Malfoy et une Weasley ?

Les cinquièmes années de Slytherin avaient commencé à l'encourager et bientôt la table entière des Slytherins applaudissait. Les Gryffindors cependant avaient un regard meurtrier. Harry Potter retenait Ron Weasley avec un effort visible. 

« Retire tes mains de ma sœur ! » hurla Ron combattant la grippe de Harry. 

Hermione fonça vers Harry pour l'aider à le retenir. 

« Ron, il me semble que c'est plutôt Ginny qui a embrassé Malfoy et pas dans l'autre sens. » essaya Harry d'expliquer à Ron. « Elle n'apprécierait certainement pas que tu frappes son petit ami pour l'avoir embrassé. »

« Petit ami ? Je vais le tuer ! » gronda Ron. 

Mais avec des forces jointes, Hermione, Harry et les jumeaux réussirent à le tirer et à le faire asseoir.

Les Slytherins acclamèrent plus fort lorsque Draco revint à leur table et s'assit à côté de Severus pour avoir son petit déjeuner. 

Greenie leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'assit. 

« Sniff ! » 'Oh tu es là. Puis-je avoir mes céréales s'il te plait ? J'ai faim.'

« Est-ce que je suis responsable pour ton petit déjeuner maintenant ? » demanda Draco au petit hérisson vert. 

« Sniff ! » 'Oui tu l'es. Et maintenant dépêches-toi s'il te plait.'

Severus lui sourit. 

« Mes familiers t'adorent. Tu devrais être fier. Ils ne parlent pas à tout le monde tu sais. »

« Seulement à tous les gens qui les nourrissent ? » demanda Draco. 

« Non, Corvus est en fait un oiseau très réservé. »

« Mais Greenie ne l'est pas. »

« N'est pas quoi ? Un oiseau ? J'espère bien. » demanda Severus combattant un rire. « Au fait tu as bien fait avec Ginny. Cette fille t'adore tu sais. »

« Et bien, ses frère non. Et maintenant toute l'école le sait. Tu penses qu'il y aura des problèmes ? »

« Ton père va le découvrir. Tu penses qu'il s'attendra avec une Weasley ? »

« Ils sont des sang purs. Mais il s'attend à ce que je me marie avec une fille d'un quelconque riche Death-Eater. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui écrire une lettre » dit Draco avec un sourire. « Dis-lui que Pansy t'a quitté pour Blaise et que tu es maintenant amoureux de Hermione. »

« Hermione ? Hermione ne m'intéresse pas. Elle est une mudblood. Père me tuera. » protesta Draco. 

« Exactement. Pense simplement à combien il sera soulagé lorsqu'il entendra que tu as changé d'avis et pris une Weasley à la place. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est très sournois. »

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous sommes des Slytherins. Nous sommes supposés être sournois. »

Draco soupira. Il ne voulait pas écrire du tout chez lui, mais s'il pouvait changer l'opinion de son père envers Ginny, il devait essayer. 

------

Albus Dumbledore fut surpris de voir Mary Sue l'attendant en face de son bureau. Elle l'avait évité depuis l'incident de la fuite d'eau désastreuse dans la salle commune des Slytherins. 

Albus n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi penser sur un professeur qui ne pouvait pas penser à utiliser un simple sortilège comme reparo pour réparer la fuite d'eau. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de juger les gens et il n'avait pas choisis ce professeur pour son intelligence. Il avait simplement besoin de quelqu'un pour enseigner les potions jusqu'à ce que Severus soit assez vieux pour reprendre son travail. En d'autres mots : Il aurait seulement à supporter Mary Sue pendant trois ans.

« Mary Sue ! Heureux de vous voir. » dit-il en lui souriant.

Seulement très peu de personnes qui l'avaient connu depuis des années auraient pu dire que son sourire était faux. 

« Directeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler. »

« Ah oui, et bien entrez. » Albus lui indiqua son bureau et lui demanda de s'asseoir. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« C'est à propos des cinquièmes années Slytherins et Gryffindors. »

« Oui, c'est une classe très difficile, mais je croyais vous avoir averti dès le début. »

« Vous m'avez averti qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas entre eux, mais je n'avais aucune idée de combien ils étaient incompétents et paresseux. »

« Incompétents et paresseux ? Je suppose que vous vous référez aux accidents fréquents de Mr Longbottom ? »

« Longbottom ? Longbottom est impertinent et aime tout gâcher. J'ai remarqué ça, mais je peux le maîtriser, sans aucun doute. »

Neville Longbottom impertinent ? Albus se souvint que beaucoup de professeurs rapportaient combien Neville s'était amélioré durant la dernière semaine et n'était plus timide. Albus suspectait que le garçon était amoureux. Avoir une petite amie pouvait être une source pour accroître l'ego d'un garçon timide. Mais impertinent ? 

« Non, j'ai des problèmes avec des élèves qui refusent de faire leurs devoirs. Ils fabriquent de ridicules excuses et quelques-uns ne me donnent même pas d'excuse. Du à leur manque d'intérêt pour le sujet, ils sont très loin derrière les autres classes et aucune leçon ne passe sans plusieurs accidents. Tôt ou tard quelqu'un finira par être sérieusement blessé. C'est un miracle que cela ne soit pas encore arrivé. »

« Et qu'espérez vous me voir faire à propos de ça ? »

« Et bien, je les ai averti, je les ai menacé, et je leur ai donné des devoirs supplémentaires, mais rien n'aide. En conséquence, j'ai décidé que les élèves qui n'apporteraient pas leurs devoirs supplémentaires sous une semaine devraient répondre devant vous. »

« Ah, et ce cas là est arrivé ? »

« Oui, Mr Snape refuse absolument de faire ses devoirs. Il dit que le cours de potions est ennuyeux et il ne voit pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de ça plus tard dans sa vie. Il n'a pas la moindre idée des bases les plus simples en potions et tout ce qu'il touche fini dans une explosion. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment le garçon a atteint sa cinquième année sans rien apprendre. Il ne pourrait pas passé les examens de première année avec la connaissance qu'il a. »

Albus Dumbledore éclata de rire. 

Mary Sue le fixa. 

« Directeur ? »

Albus essaya de parler mais il riait si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. 

Mary Sue le regarda pendant un moment se demandant si elle devait prévenir Madame Pomfrey. 

« Mary Sue, » réussit finalement Albus. « Vous vous êtes fait avoir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Severus Snape en connaît plus sur les potions que personne de ce château, vous et moi inclus. »

« Oh vraiment ? L'enfant avec le hérisson vert ? »

« Oui, l'enfant avec le hérisson vert. Il est un farceur, absolument sans aucun respect et il vole, mais excepté pour la métamorphose, il est l'étudiant numéro un dans toutes les classes. Je suis sur qu'il pourrait vous apprendre quelques faits, à propos des potions que vous n'avez jamais entendu, et s'il veut que quelque chose explose, ça arrive. »

Mary Sue semblait très douteuse. Albus sourit. 

« Très bien, je lui parlerai à propos de ses devoirs de potions, mais je doute qu'il soit impressionné. Quelqu'un d'autre dont vous voulez me parler ? »

« Pas sur le moment, mais Malfoy et Granger n'ont plus que deux jours pour m'amener ce devoir et je doute qu'aucun de ses petits gamins paresseux le fera. »

« Granger ? Hermione Granger ? »

« Oui Granger. Elle clame que sa vie sociale ne lui laisse pas assez de temps pour faire ses devoirs. »

A ça, Albus Dumbledore souffrit d'une autre crise de fou rire. Mary Sue le regarda pendant un moment. Puis elle décida de partir. Bonne chose qu'elle n'est signée que jusqu'à la fin de cette année. Elle ne pouvait attendre de quitter cette maison de fous et de retourner à sa petite école sympathique pour filles en Australie avec une directrice saine d'esprit et de gentilles élèves respectueuses. 

------

Juste après la dernière leçon de la journée, Albus appela Severus à son bureau. 

« Um… Suis-je là à cause de Blaise ? » demanda Severus lorsqu'il entra. 

« Blaise ? Blaise Zabini ? »

« Oui, Zabini. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Albus intrigué. 

« Rien. » Voyant le regard que lui donnait Albus il ajouta. « Et bien, je pense que j'ai du lui casser le nez. Il est allé voir Poppy après la pause déjeuner et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. »

« Dans ce cas, je te suggère que tu ailles à l'infirmerie après notre petite discussion et que tu lui dises que tu es désolé. » commenta Dumbledore. 

« Définitivement pas. Je ne suis absolument pas désolé et je ne prétendrai pas l'être. »

« Severus… »

« Il est celui qui a essayé de me faire accusé du vol du devoir de Draco simplement pour que tout le monde me déteste. Je ne suis pas désolé pour tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. » dit Severus en souriant. « Je peux faire que les gens me haïssent par moi-même. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'aider. »

Albus soupira. La situation dans la maison des Slytherins s'était calmée. Il semblait qu'ils avaient rétabli leur système de rang maintenant. Il y avait toujours des combats occasionnels, mais il semblait qu'ils acceptaient maintenant généralement Severus. Draco Malfoy avait prouvé être un bon choix d'ami pour Severus après tout.  

« Et bien, Blaise n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé ici aujourd'hui. D'autres idées ? » demanda Dumbledore en souriant. 

Il pourrait obtenir d'intéressantes informations à propos des activités de Severus durant ces derniers jours. Severus cependant avait maintenant deviné. 

« Mary Sue ne m'aime pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Bien. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. »

« Severus, elle ne prend pas ton travail. Elle n'est même pas assez qualifiée pour faire ça. »

« J'ai vu ça. » remarqua Severus sèchement. 

« Elle est une remplaçante temporaire. Aussitôt que tu es gradué, tu récupères ton travail et je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver après ça, mais nous avons besoin d'elle maintenant. Donc s'il te plait, montre-lui un peu de respect et essaye de discuter avec tes camarades de classe pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. »

« Elle ne me montre aucun respect non plus. Elle a des préjugés, est méchante et trop stricte. »

« Il me semble que je me souviens d'un autre professeur dont on disait ça. »

« Elle a peint ma salle de classe et mon bureau en rose, Albus ! ROSE ! Même les Gryffindors ont été choqués à la vue de ça. Les seules potions qu'elle comprend sont les parfums. Vous ne pouvez pas respirer à côté d'elle. »

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, mais elle a le droit de porter autant de parfum qu'elle veut. C'est seulement une question de goût personnel. »

« Goût ? Elle n'a aucun goût. Honnêtement ! Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait à mon donjon ? C'est horrible. Elle a même commencé à peindre le dortoir des filles. Susan dit qu'elle a peint son dortoir en rose avec des lapins blancs sur les murs. Des lapins, Albus ! Les pauvres filles en ont des cauchemars. »

« Oh, allons ! Qui aurait des cauchemars avec des gentils et doux petits lapins blancs ? »

« N'importe quel vrai Slytherin en aurait. Nous ne sommes pas de gentilles personnes, Albus. Et nous n'aimons pas les gentils lapins aux pelages duveteux dans nos chambres. Des serpents, des dragons ou des panthères d'accord mais pas des lapins. »

« J'ai entendu que certaines filles apprécient beaucoup les décorations de Mary Sue. »

« Oui les mêmes filles qui imitent ses peintures de guerre, font leur devoirs et peuvent faire tout ce qu'elles veulent dans la classe sans être punies. Elles sont complètement folles. Elles ont eut un lavage de cerveau. »

« Peut-être qu'elles ont besoin d'une figure de mère ? » suggéra Dumbledore. « La plupart des Slytherins semblent être des enfants négligés qui ont besoin d'une main pour les guider. Peut-être qu'une touche féminine est ce dont votre maison a toujours eut besoin. »

« La plupart d'entre eux sont négligés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais Mary Sue n'est définitivement pas ce dont ils ont besoin. Donnez-leur quelqu'un comme Minerva ou Poppy… peut-être même Sprout comme figure de mère et cela pourrait marcher, mais Mary Sue est trop de peinture avec peu de cerveau – Les Hufflepuffs pourrait l'apprécier cependant. »

« Severus, Mary Sue était tout ce que je pouvais avoir. Personne avec de la raison ne voulait le job pour enseigner les potions. Ils pensent que tu leur ferais honte. Et je ne pouvais pas continuer à le faire moi-même. Pas pour trois ans. Je suis surchargé de travail. Donc s'il te plait sois gentil avec Mary Sue. »

« Désolé Albus, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas la supporter. S'il vous plait, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Je préférerai même avoir Lucius Malfoy comme professeur qu'elle. » supplia Severus. 

« Lucius ? Très bien, je demanderai à Lucius. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi il voudrait être un enseignant par contre. »

« Merci ! » et avec ça, Severus glissa hors du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore sans avoir été puni.

------

A/N : Et voilà encore un chapitre, plus que trois. Je me suis bien amusé en le traduisant celui-là, un de mes préférés. L'histoire touche à sa fin. Vous êtes heureux ? Moi je le suis. J'ai reçu plein de review aujourd'hui 

**Melepha** : Oh que j'aimerai la faire tourner en bourrique y'a pas photo mais ça ne dépends pas de moi, je change pas l'histoire mais … elle se fait déjà mené en bateau ici.

**Virgin Rogue** : Merci d'avoir faire une review avant la fin, je suis contente, et je pense que tu sera satisfait et j'attend ton avis final 

**Mme Creed** : Vas-t-il redevenir adulte, mystère qui sera peut être dévoilé dans le chapitre suivant (mais je le laisserai bien en petit ^_^)

------

A venir : Severus va-t-il trouver un moyen de redevenir adulte ? Dumbledore a une surprise pour Severus, ainsi que Draco et un paquet de Gryffindors. Est-ce que Lucius va commencer à enseigner à Hogwarts ? Ou va-t-il essayer d'interférer entre Draco et Ginny ?


	17. Une grande décision

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou Silverfox, sauf la traduction. 

Alors y'en a beaucoup qui participe à la PAMT, j'espère. Sinon Dod va venir vous tirer les oreilles.

Dod : et vous botter le derrière. D'ailleurs, Dod a toujours son dictionnaire mode 10 000 pages à porté de main. On vous aura prévenu, ne venez pas portez plaine par la suite pour maltraitance envers povres-lecteurs-qui-n'ont-pas-laissé-de-reviews. Les vilains pas bo qui ne sont pas gentils. BOOOUUUUUUUU.

J'ai même pas un dico de 10000 pages (il en fait qu'un peu plus de 2000 au grand max) il doit faire très mal (j'ai bien une quinzaine d'encyclopédies...) 

------

**Chapitre 17 : Une grande décision **

------

Severus fixait avec colère sa grenouille. L'animal refusait simplement de se transformer en rose et il n'y avait plus que deux mois restant avant les OWLs. 

McGonagall était passée à côté de lui déjà plusieurs fois, mais n'avait pas commenté sa grenouille inchangée. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait. 

Le seul côté positif était que la grenouille n'était pas encore devenue verte. Mais elle était déjà verte au commencement donc peut-être qu'elle était devenue verte mais que le changement n'était pas visible. 

« Allez, essayes ! » l'encouragea Draco. « Les roses sont aussi vivantes que des grenouilles. Tu ne vas pas la tuer. »

« Les roses ne me semblent pas très vivantes. Je parie qu'il aime mieux être une grenouille. Au moins il peut sauter et il ne pourrit pas sur le sol. »

Draco soupira. Severus et la métamorphose n'allaient jamais fonctionner. Même Professeur McGonagall semble l'avoir abandonné. 

Severus tapa gentiment la grenouille avec sa baguette. 

« Quack ! » cria la grenouille en réponse. 

« Est-ce que tu veux être une rose ? »

« Quack ! »

« Tu vois ! Il aime être une grenouille. »

« Severus, cette grenouille n'a aucune idée de ce dont tu viens de parler. Il ne parle pas l'anglais. »

Soudainement il y eut un coup sur la porte et Albus Dumbledore entra radiant de bonheur d'une façon dont même Severus avait rarement vu auparavant.

« Est-ce que Voldemort est mort ? » se demanda-t-il. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait le rendre si heureux ? »

« Peut être que Mary Sue vient de lui dire qu'elle partait. » Suggéra Draco plein d'espoir. 

« Il ne serait pas heureux à ça. Il n'aurait toujours pas de remplaçant. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Remplacer Mary Sue était un sujet délicat puisque Lucius avait pratiquement accepté le travail. Cela avait été sa propre lettre à propos d'Hermione qui avait enclenché ça. Lucius avait été si choqué par la pensée que son fils soit amoureux d'une mudblood qu'il avait considéré le humble job d'enseignant pour garder un œil sur lui. Par chance les nouvelles de Draco embrassant Ginny étaient arrivées à temps et il avait décidé que ce n'était pas pire qu'une humiliation de travailler là après tout. 

« Severus, peux-tu venir à mon bureau pendant un moment ? Nous avons besoin de parler. » dit Dumbledore toujours rayonnant. 

Maintenant Severus était vraiment confus. Qu'est-ce que cela avait avoir avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui était assez important pour que Dumbledore vienne le chercher pendant une leçon de métamorphose.  

Il se leva, prit son sac et ses livres et suivit le directeur. 

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Je ne me rappelle pas d'une mauvaise farce en particulier que j'ai faite cette semaine. Et bien, il y en a une, mais je suis sûr que Mary Sue n'a pas idée que cela provenait de moi. »

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Severus. » sourit Dumbledore. « J'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi. De bonnes nouvelles. »

« Mary Sue s'est suicidée ? »

« Non, de meilleurs nouvelles que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peux être mieux que ça ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Durmstrang. Une lettre très compliquée et détaillée que je ne comprends pas dans sa totalité, mais je suis sûr que tu vas la trouver des plus fascinante. »

« Vous voulez que je vous explique une lettre ? » demanda Severus confus alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau de Severus. 

« Oh, non, je suis très satisfait sur la partie que j'ai comprise et avec le paquet qui est venu avec. » sourit Dumbledore. 

« Paquet ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est dans le paquet ? »

« Ton antidote. Ils m'ont assuré qu'il était sans danger, malgré qu'il ne soit pas vraiment sûr de la dose exacte qui doit être administrée comme nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir comment la potion de Neville était concentrée. Tu pourrais être plus jeune que tu ne l'étais avant, mais cela ne fera pas beaucoup de différence. »

Severus fixa Dumbledore. C'était supposé le rendre heureux. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il avait été si près du désespoir lorsqu'il avait abandonné ses propres expériences, parce qu'il avait été incapable de mettre la main sur les ingrédients nécessaires. 

Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était du choc et de la confusion. Severus s'assit dans la chaise opposée au bureau d'Albus essayant de trouver une pensée cohérente. 

« Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore gentiment. 

Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce type de réaction. Severus cependant n'avait eut aucun temps pour gérer ce que Albus espérait de lui. Il devait définir ses propres pensées et sentiments. 

« Severus ? » demanda à nouveau Dumbledore semblant un peu inquiet. 

« Comment ont-ils fait ça ? Vous disiez que c'était impossible et ce que j'ai trouvé ne semblait pas bon. » 

Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer ça. Peut-être que des informations techniques l'aideraient. 

« C'est cette partie de la lettre que je ne comprends pas. » confessa le directeur. « Tiens, lis par toi-même. »

Severus relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Albus le regarda avec inquiétude. 

« Si je prends cette potion je vais redevenir exactement comme j'étais avant ? »

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit avant, et tu l'as également lu dans cette lettre, nos amis de Durmstrang ne sont pas sûr de la concentration requise. Ils nous assurent cependant que ça ne peut pas te faire plus vieux que tu le devrais. » dit Albus se demandant encore quel était le problème. 

Severus fixa la potion pendant un moment. Il ne l'avait toujours pas touchée comme s'il avait peur qu'elle puisse le blesser. 

« Et la marque des ténèbres ? » demanda-t-il soudainement. 

« La marque des ténèbres ? »

« Est-ce que la marque reviendra ? Parce que si elle le fait je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ça. »

Etait-ce la vérité ? Oui, il ne voulait pas retrouver la marque des ténèbres et il n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir prendre cette potion. Mais ses sentiments étaient-ils connectés ? Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'il ne voulait pas ? Severus avait besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre ça. 

« Severus, cette marque est seulement une image. Elle est très laide, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner ta vie. Tu as la chance de revenir là où tu devrais être. Prends-la. »

« Ce n'est pas une simple image, Albus. Cela représente le mal, et les pires choses que j'ai faites durant ma vie. Elle est un rappel constant d'erreurs terribles que j'ai faites. J'ai toujours voulu m'en débarrasser et maintenant mon souhait a été exaucé. Je ne peux pas le balancer comme ça. »

« Mais cela marche aussi dans l'autre sens, vois-tu ? Cela représente également notre combat contre ces choses. Cela représente tout ce que tu as fait contre Voldemort et ses mignons. Et elle est aussi supposée te rappeler où tu appartiens vraiment. Un rappel de ces choses que tu as surmonté. Tu étais plus fort avec ça. Vois-le comme ça et cela devient une marque d'honneur. Tout ce que cela représente est simplement la façon dont tu la vois. Comme tous les symboles, cela prend la signification de nos esprits. »

« Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour y penser. J'ai besoin de parler à Draco. »

C'était ça ! Draco. Il ne pouvait pas simplement l'abandonner, mais ils avaient été également d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait revenir pour se débarrasser de Mary Sue. 

« Je vous le dirais plus tard, Albus. Ce n'est pas un choix facile. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. Peut-être que Severus avait été un garçon pendant trop longtemps. Il s'était trop adapté à son autre vie, avait fait des projets et s'était fait des amis. Albus comprenait qu'il n'était pas facile d'abandonner tout ça. Il espérait simplement que Severus comprendrait où il appartenait vraiment. 

Severus quitta le bureau du directeur, mais ne revint pas en classe. Il alla dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit fixant quelques dessins que lui et Draco avait accroché aux murs au dégoût de Blaise. 

Ce n'était pas simplement un choix entre être un professeur adulte et être un élève. C'était un choix entre être avec son vieil ami, ou son nouvel ami. 

Albus, il avait du l'admettre, ne pouvait pas se reposer sur le garçon comme il le pouvait avec l'adulte. Il n'était pas sûr de comment traiter Severus et son ami lui manquait. Le directeur aimait beaucoup être autour d'enfants mais il avait aussi besoin d'amis adultes dont leurs forces pouvaient l'aidé,  Dumbledore aimait le Severus garçon mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer sur lui et il se sentait exclu de sa vie. Et il avait besoin de son aide pour combattre Voldemort.

Draco respectait Snape en tant qu'enseignant mais il ne se confierait pas comme il l'avait fait avec son ami Severus. Un ami était ce dont Draco avait le plus besoin dans sa vie. Il avait vu combien cela avait déjà changé le garçon. Si Draco, contrairement à Severus, grandissait avec un vrai ami sur qui il pouvait compter, quelqu'un vers qui il pourrait se tourner et confesser ses vrais sentiments, il ne deviendrait pas un Death-Eater. Draco avait aussi besoin de Severus pour combattre Voldemort. Simplement d'une façon différente. 

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? D'aider à sauver le monde entier ou de sauver une seule âme ? Ce n'était pas un problème mathématique. Les problèmes de mathématique pouvaient être facilement résolus.

Lequel de ses amis avait le plus besoin de lui ? 

Tous les deux et il ne pouvait laisser tomber aucun d'eux, mais Albus avait besoin d'un adulte, Draco comme un garçon. 

Severus se leva et alla chercher Greenie. Le hérisson leva ses petits yeux verts sombres vers lui. 

« Sniff ? »

Severus le souleva avec les deux mains pour lui faire face. 

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Greenie ? » demanda-t-il au petit animal. « Qui dois-je choisir lorsque je ne peux pas du tout choisir ? »

« Sniff ! » dit Greenie. 'Lorsque j'ai le choix entre une patate et un cafard, je mange les deux.'

Severus revint vers son lit avec le hérisson dans les bras. Il installa Greenie sur son lit à côté de lui qui renifla les alentours sur la couverture cherchant de la nourriture qui n'était pas là. 

Greenie n'était définitivement pas la bonne personne à demander des conseils. Qu'est-ce que le hérisson savait à propos d'amitié humaine et de seigneur des ténèbres ? Comment Greenie pouvait-il comprendre ? Et comment Greenie pouvait-il lui donner une réponse ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était 'Sniff'. 

Mais vers qui d'autres pouvait-il se tourner ? Qui l'écouterait et lui donnerait des conseils ?

Normalement, il se tournerait vers Albus, mais cette fois il savait ce qu'Albus voulait et il ne prendrait certainement pas les besoins de Draco en considération. 

Il avait besoin d'un adulte qui n'avait rien à perdre ou à gagner par sa décision. Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et qui se ficherait de sa décision. 

Où pouvait-il trouver quelqu'un qui était suffisamment ami pour lui prêter l'oreille et qui serait de bon conseil pour se reposer sur sa décision. 

Severus sauta et attrapa le hérisson. 

« Allez Greenie. Nous allons voir Remus. »

« Sniff ? » Greenie n'était pas habitué à être posé et soulevé aussi rapidement. 

Severus ne s'occupa pas de la confusion du hérisson cependant. Il avait des problèmes plus importants en tête. 

------

Remus avait fini ses classes de la matinée et était sur le point d'aller dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner lorsque Severus apparut dans son bureau. 

« Salut, partenaire ! » l'accueillit-il avec bonheur. 

« Hi » murmura Severus. 

Severus regarda le garçon de plus près. Il semblait très malheureux. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi on avait trouvé un moyen de te retransformer. Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Oh si, elles le sont. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Remus, Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. » 

« Vouloir quoi ? Etre retransformé ? »

Severus hocha la tête abattue serrant toujours Greenie. De la façon dont il tenait le petit hérisson, cela devait faire mal. 

« D'abord, rentres et assieds-toi. » ordonna Remus décidant que le déjeuner attendrait. 'Peut-être jusqu'au dîner ?'

Severus entra en traînant les pieds et s'assit tenant encore fermement son hérisson serré contre son torse. 

« Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas Greenie sur mon bureau. » suggéra Remus. « J'ai un livre sur les vampires qu'il n'a pas encore goûté. Il aimerait peut-être le ronger un petit peu. »

A nouveau Severus obéit sans un mot. Greenie le renifla encore un peu confus, et se mit à explorer son nouvel environnement. Il avait déjà été là avant. Il se souvenait de l'endroit. Beaucoup d'objets avec une senteur intéressante, mais pas beaucoup de nourriture. Greenie avait faim. N'était-ce pas le déjeuner ? Quand Severus planifiait-il de le nourrir ? 

« Sniff ! » 'Je veux mes patates !'

Cependant Severus et Remus ignorèrent tous deux le hérisson. 

« Alors quel est le problème ? » demanda Remus. « Tu aimes être un enfant à nouveau ? Je pensais que tu avais détesté ça la première fois. »

« Je sais, mais cette fois c'est différent. J'ai Draco. Nous avons eut du temps de fun ensemble. Je déteste l'idée de le quitter. »

« Mais tu ne vas nulle part, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras encore là ? »

« Oui mais pas de la façon dont je le suis maintenant. Draco a besoin de moi, Remus. Il est aussi seul que je l'étais avant. Et tu sais où cela m'a mené. Je ne veux pas que Draco finisse par faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Il a assez souffert à cause de son père. Je pense que je pourrais l'aider si je suis simplement là pour lui. »

« Donc tu veux rester un garçon. Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le dire à Albus ? Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Personne ne veut te forcer à redevenir un adulte. On pensait tous que c'était ce que tu voulais, et nous voulions essayer de t'aider. Si tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ne le fais pas, c'est ton choix. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux. Je veux être l'ami de Draco, mais je veux aussi être celui d'Albus. »

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que l'amitié d'Albus a à voir avec ton âge ? »

« Tout. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien depuis que je suis à nouveau un garçon. Il ne semble pas savoir comment maîtriser la situation. Je sais qu'il me veut comme j'étais, de cette façon il me comprenait. Et il a aussi besoin de moi, Remus. Il a besoin de moi et il me donne une chance de réparer mes erreurs. Je lui dois tant. »

Remus fixa le garçon plongé, dans ses pensées. 

« Tu sais, tu me dis ce que Draco veut et ce que Albus veut, mais qu'est ce que tu veux Severus ? Tous les autres ont un souhait. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais si c'était simplement pour toi ? De quoi as-tu vraiment besoin ? »

Severus y pensa. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de répondre à la question, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment admettre cette réponse en face de quelqu'un. Spécialement pas à Remus. C'était personnel. Mais, il est venu ici pour résoudre un problème personnel. Remus ne pouvait pas l'aider avec ça s'il ne répondait pas à des questions personnelles. Severus fixa le sol.

« Des amis. » souffla-t-il. 

« Quoi ? »

« Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin sont mes amis. Et je ne peux pas choisir entre eux. J'ai besoin des deux. Albus me donne de la force. Il me fait me sentir sauf et protégé. Draco me fait rire. Il me fait sentir compris et accepté. J'ai besoin d'eux, Remus. J'ai besoin d'eux deux. »

Remus soupira. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Severus ne choisissait pas entre sa vieille vie et sa chance de prendre un nouveau départ. Il essayait de choisir entre son mentor à qui il devait la vie et le garçon dont la vie avait une chance d'être sauvé. 

« On ne peut pas choisir entre des amis, Severus. Ce n'est pas bien. Moralement je veux dire. Tu dois trouver quelle vie tu veux vivre. Ne prends pas en compte les sentiments des autres pour ce choix. »

Severus continua de fixer le sol. Quelle vie voulait-il vivre ? Il ne savait pas. L'une offrait une chance d'être libéré de la marque des ténèbres, l'autre de l'utiliser pour sauver les autres d'elle. 

Une chance de vivre son entière vie différemment et une chance de se débarrasser de Mary Sue. 

« Il n'est pas si facile de ne pas penser à eux. Ils sont très importants pour moi. »

« Je sais. Prends ton temps pour y penser cependant. Je suis sur que tu trouveras un moyen. »

Severus soupira et quitta le bureau de Remus. Cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. 'Penses-y.' C'était ce qu'il avait fait avant. 

Maintenant où devait-il aller ? C'était l'heure du déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. S'il allait dans la grande salle et qu'il rencontrait Draco là, il devrait lui dire à propos de l'antidote. Draco voudrait connaître sa décision ainsi qu'Albus. Et il ne pouvait pas encore leur dire. 

Non, parler à Draco devrait attendre. Il ferait mieux de rester hors de vue jusqu'à ce que les classes recommencent. Mais où trouverait-il un lieu que Draco ne chercherait pas ? 

------

Severus frappa sur la porte du bureau de Filch. 

Pas de réaction. Bien sur que non. Il se souvint finalement que le gardien prenait son déjeuner dans la grande salle avec tous les autres. 

Maintenant quoi ? Partir ? Non. 

« Alohomora. »

La porte s'ouvrit facilement et Severus entra. Corvus leva les yeux et pencha sa tête vers lui. Il était en train de jouer avec des objets confisqués qu'il avait trouvés dans le tiroir qui pour une certaine raison avait été laissé ouvert et abandonna avec regret son jeu. 

Severus marcha vers lui et offrit son bras à l'oiseau. Corvus sauta sur son épaule et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux montrant son affection. 

Severus sourit. Cela devrait être tout le temps ça. Le corbeau sur un bras, le hérisson sur l'autre. 

Corvus n'avait pas su quoi faire en premier de Greenie, mais il découvrit vite que les hérissons n'étaient pas mangeables. Greenie s'était simplement recroquevillé en une boule épineuse à chaque fois qu'il essayait. Un bec de corbeau n'était peut être pas sensible aux épines des hérissons mais ses pieds l'étaient. Corvus avait vite abandonné l'idée de jouer avec Greenie et l'ignorait en général sauf pour quelques habituels regards de jalousie. Pourquoi un hérisson pouvait-il être avec Severus alors que lui devait rester dans le bureau de Filch tout le temps ?

Filch arriva avec Mrs Norris sur ses talons pour découvrir la porte de son bureau ouverte et Severus jouant à l'intérieur avec son oiseau. 

Mrs Norris donna un râle de colère à cette vue et se retourna pour sortir la queue haute. 

« Oh, allons ma chérie. » essaya de la convaincre Filch. « Severus ne va pas te blesser. »

Mrs Norris l'ignora et partit. Comme si c'était à propos de ça. Severus envahissait sa maison. Le bureau de Filch lui appartenait après tout. Pourquoi Severus et son ami blond ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en souvenir proprement ? 

Filch était habitué à l'humeur de son chat maintenant. Il la regarda partir en secouant sa tête puis ferma la porte derrière lui et reporta son attention sur Severus. 

« Tu n'étais pas au déjeuner. » dit-il prétendant que cela ne l'affectait pas. 

« Je ne le voulais pas. »

« Oh ? » Filch marcha vers l'une des tables et souleva un dossier au hasard. 

« Albus a l'antidote. »

Filch s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier. Il le lit pendant un moment. 

« Alors pourquoi es-tu encore un enfant ? N'as-tu pas de meilleures choses à faire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Filch tourna une autre page. 

« Pas sûr sur quel propos ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr si je dois être un garçon ou un adulte. »

« Un adulte, bien sûr. C'est mieux ainsi. Tu fais peur à tous ces petits gamins et tu n'as pas à être au lit à 10 h. Pas de OWLs non plus. » ajouta-t-il. 

Severus se renfrogna. S'était-il plaint autant à propos des OWLs ? 

« Mais je devrais laisser Draco. Il est mon ami et il serait seul sans moi. »

Filch repoussa le dossier pour avoir une position plus confortable sur son bureau. 

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu comptes aller quelque part ? Je pensais que tu travaillais là et que le garçon vivait là. Donc de quelle façon tu le quitterais ? »

« Je ne serai plus de son âge. Il a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Sinon il finira en un Death-Eater comme son père. »

Filch tourna une autre page. 

« Pourquoi ne se confirait-il pas à un adulte ? Cela me semble plus sensible. »

« Les enfants ne sont pas sensibles. Ils ont besoin que leurs amis soient de leur âge. »

« Vraiment ? »

Severus soupira. Est-ce que des amis doivent être du même âge ? La question n'avait aucun sens… Ou bien ?

Filch leva finalement les yeux de son dossier. 

« Severus, un adulte est ce que tu es supposé être. C'est là où tu appartiens. Tout ça fut un accident qui n'aurait jamais du arriver et maintenant il est temps de corriger l'erreur. »

Severus soupira encore et retira gentiment Corvus de son épaule.

« J'y penserai. » promit-il. 

« Parle à Draco. Dis-lui que tu dois redevenir ce que tu es vraiment. Je pense qu'il comprendra. » lui conseilla Filch, retournant à son dossier. 

« Très bien, je le ferai. » promit Severus. 

Filch ne répondit pas et Severus quitta silencieusement le bureau du gardien et rechercha son ami. 

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Filch prit son dossier et le regarda de plus près. 'Les jumeaux Weasley. J'aurai du le savoir' Après tout la moitié des dossiers de son bureau étaient sur les jumeaux Weasley. 

------

Le déjeuner était terminé et il n'y avait plus que quelques traînards restant dans la grande salle. Draco n'était pas parmi eux.  

Severus décida d'aller voir dans la salle commune des Slytherins, puis dans leur dortoir, il vérifia même la salle de bain. Pas de Draco. 

« Où peut-il être ? » demanda-t-il à Greenie. 

« Sniff ? » répondit le hérisson. 'Qu'est-ce que nous cherchons ? Je n'ai eut aucun déjeuner.'

Severus décida que Greenie n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui demander et se tourna vers Vincent et Grégory lorsqu'il sortit. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs dans la salle commune. Une tâche difficile. Vincent était l'un des pires joueurs que Severus avait rencontré, mais contre Grégory, il gagnait les mains dans les poches. 

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où est Draco, les gars ? »

Vincent bougea un pied exactement à la mauvaise place et leva les yeux. 

« Il te cherche. »

Grégory était désespérément perplexe par rapport au plateau. Il aurait du prendre le pion. Vincent venait de bouger, mais visiblement cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. 

« Des idées d'où je pourrai chercher ? »

« Je pense qu'il a murmuré quelque chose à propos de McGonagall. » dit Vincent. « Allez Grégory, fais ton mouvement. »

Grégory cependant n'avait pas décidé ce qu'il devait faire. Severus quitta la salle commune en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui les avaient possédé pour que ces deux-là jouent aux échecs parmi tout le reste ? Et bien, peut-être qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps libre et rien à faire. Ce jeu leur prendrait certainement énormément de temps. 

Lorsqu'il atteignit le bureau de McGonagall, il le trouva fermé. Minerva n'était visiblement pas là. Il considéra d'attendre son retour, mais il n'était pas là pour la voir et Draco serait probablement parti chercher ailleurs. 

Severus décida d'essayer la bibliothèque. Il y passait habituellement beaucoup de temps après tout et c'était peut-être là que Draco était allé. 

Il se détourna et marcha dans le couloir amenant à la librairie. En tournant le coin suivant, il rentra dans McGonagall qui le regarda de surprise. 

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je pensais qu'Albus avait finalement trouvé l'antidote. »

« Non, Albus n'a rien TROUVE, mais oui, il a l'antidote. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »

« Je recherche Draco. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi es-tu encore un garçon ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de parler à Draco et parce que je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le revenir. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que tu détestais être un enfant. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Severus haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas marcher vers Draco comme ça, je suppose. Et ce n'est pas si mal. J'avais beaucoup de fun. C'était bien mieux que la première fois en tout cas. »

Minerva soupira alors qu'elle réalisait le problème de Severus. 

« A cause de Draco ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment. « Parce que cette fois tu as un ami ? »

Severus acquiesça ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. Il était difficile de confesser ça, mais elle avait raison bien sûr. Avoir un ami a tout changé. 

« Et maintenant tu penses que tu abandonnes ton ami en redevenant un adulte. »

Severus hocha à nouveau la tête. Comment Minerva savait-elle toutes ces choses ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire les choses aussi clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer en mots ?

« Severus, Draco n'a pas besoin de toi. Il est un garçon très populaire. Il a beaucoup d'amis. Bien sûr tu lui manqueras, mais tu ne le laisseras pas seul. »

« Il n'en a pas. » Severus secoua sa tête. « Il n'a jamais eut de véritables amis et il s'est séparé de ses faux amis à cause de moi. »

« Ses faux amis ? Crabbe et Goyle… »

« Crabbe et Goyle ont besoin de quelqu'un avec un petit peu de cerveau pour les diriger, de cette façon il n'ont pas besoin de faire leurs propres choix. Et une alliance avec les Malfoy peut-être très profitable. 

« Mais ils veulent toujours ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grégory peut-être, mais Crabbe a découvert son propre cerveau et Grégory va probablement continuer à le suivre. Ils ne se battront peut-être pas avec Draco, mais ils ne le suivront pas de la même façon qu'avant. »

« Mais il a quand même d'autres amis. »

« Et je répète. Pas de vrais. »

Minerva secoua sa tête en souriant. 

« Severus, je pense que tu surestimes ton importance envers Mr Malfoy. Je sais que tu as besoin de lui et c'est surprenant de voir combien vous allez bien ensemble, mais il allait très bien sans toi avant. Et il continuera. »

« Mais… »

« Tu projettes tes propres sentiments pour Draco vers lui. Tu étais si seul et désespérément dans le besoin d'un ami. Maintenant tu penses à comment tu te sentiras si tu perds cet ami à nouveau, mais tu n'as plus du tout besoin de lui une fois que tu seras à nouveau adulte. Tu récupéreras tes vieux amis. Tout redeviendra normal… Et tu n'auras pas à repasser tes OWLs. »

Severus se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle pouvait prévoir le futur ? Avoir ses vieux amis ? Quels amis ? Et bien, Albus, qui d'autres ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et bien, peut-être Remus et Filch, mais ils étaient devenus proches que depuis qu'il était devenu un enfant. Peut-être qu'ils le prenaient juste en pitié et voulaient qu'il redevienne un adulte.

Retour à la normale. Le normal n'avait pas été super pour lui. Il avait été toujours malheureux avec sa vie. Peut-être qu'il serait plus heureux maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr. 

« J'ai toujours besoin de parler à Draco. Une idée d'où il pourrait être ? »

« Dans la salle commune ? » suggéra McGonagall. 

« Non, j'ai déjà regardé là. »

« Le terrain de Quidditch ? »

C'était une possibilité. Severus devait d'abord vérifier la bibliothèque en premier, mais Draco n'y fut pas. Alors il sortit et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch comme Minerva l'avait suggéré, et trouva en effet Draco dans le local à balais.

« Severus ! Tu es là. Je t'ai chercher pendant toute la pause déjeuner. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? » L'accueillit Draco. 

« Et bien, Albus m'a appelé à son bureau. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas avoir parler à Dumbledore pendant tout ce temps. Il était au déjeuner, tu sais. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait réussi à maîtriser l'art d'être à deux endroits en même temps. »

« Je ne dirai pas qu'il n'en serait pas capable. »

Draco regarda Severus avec doute. 

« Tu n'as aucune idée de combien Albus est puissant, Draco. Il y a une raison pour que Voldemort le craigne. »

« Mais mon père dit qu'être à deux endroits en même temps est absolument impossible. Même avec la plus forte des magies. »

« Ton père ne sait pas tout, Draco. Il est très puissant, mais il n'atteint pas Albus. Personne ne l'atteint. »

« Alors… Alors il est possible d'être à deux endroits en même temps ? » demanda Draco excité. 

« Pour autant que je le sais, ça ne l'est pas, mais Albus penserait à ça différemment. »

Draco réfléchit à ça pendant un moment et arriva à une conclusion. 

« Tu n'étais pas tout le temps avec Dumbledore. »

« Non. »

« Alors où étais tu ? » insista Draco. 

Il était un peu inquiet. Severus avait visiblement évité de répondre à sa question et cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Il disait habituellement tout à Draco. Même les farces les plus osées. 

« Et bien, je lui ai parlé en premier, puis je suis revenu au dortoir pour prendre Greenie. » dit Severus en caressant le petit hérisson. 

« Sniff ! » confirma Greenie. 

« Puis je suis aller parler avec Remus, et je suis aller voir Corvus et après ça j'ai commencer à te chercher, mais j'ai rencontré McGonagall à la place. »

Draco pensa à cette réponse pendant un moment. Il semblait que Severus répondait en effet à sa question mais il sentait qu'il laissait de côté quelque chose. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Qu'est ce que Severus ne lui disait pas ? 

« Tu es allé voir Corvus sans moi ? » Il fit la moue pour gagner un peu de temps pour penser. 

« Désolé, Polisson. » sourit Severus. « Mais tu étais au déjeuner et je n'avais pas envie de manger. »

C'est alors que Draco réalisa ce que Severus ne lui avait pas dit. 

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait ? »

« Il… Il m'a dit… qu'ils avaient trouvé un antidote. »

Draco se tint sans bouger fixant Severus pendant au moins une minute essayant de comprendre complètement ce que son ami venait de dire. 

« Donc tu es venu me dire au revoir ? » dit-il, dépourvu de ton. « Tu me manqueras. »

« Draco… Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eut et nous avons eut de supers moments ensemble. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu voulais pendant tout ce temps. Nous avons essayé de trouver cet antidote et c'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser de Mary Sue. Tu sauveras tout le monde avec ça. Je parie même que les autres professeurs te seraient reconnaissant si tu les délivrais de sa présence. »

« Donc tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« Veux ? Non je ne le veux pas, mais c'est la bonne chose à faire, je suppose. Mais tu me manqueras. Je serai terriblement seul sans toi. Tu auras tous tes vieux amis de retour, mais je ne peux pas recommencer à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne le croiront plus et même s'ils le faisaient, je sais maintenant comment c'est d'avoir de véritables amis. Je ne serai plus jamais bien avec eux à nouveau. Pas que je l'ai déjà été. »

« Mes vieux amis ? Le seul ami que j'ai eut avant toi est Albus. Il me manque, mais si je prends cet antidote, tu vas me manquer également. Je ne sais pas comment choisir, Draco. Je vous veux tout les deux, mais il semble que je ne peux pas avoir ça. »

« Tu te souviendras de moi ? Comme d'un ami d'enfance ? » demanda Draco avec espoir. « Et peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque j'aurai grandis… »

« Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier et je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Mais quoi que soit ma décision, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je l'ai toujours fait et je le ferai toujours. Même si je décide d'être à nouveau un enseignant. »

« Tu dois être un adulte pour prendre ta revanche contre mon père. » dit Draco soudainement. « Tu dois redevenir ce que tu étais. »

« Peut-être que tu es mieux qu'une revanche. Voldemort et Lucius penseront que tu leur appartiendras comme ils m'ont possédé. Si je peux te sauver d'eux peut-être que ce sera mieux qu'une revanche que je pourrais avoir sur Lucius. »

« Mais pour le faire tu dois être un adulte. » murmura Draco malheureux. 

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus surpris. 

Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré avoir une chance de sauver Draco lorsqu'il serait adulte. Que Draco ait vu ça du point de vue opposé était un doux choc. 

« Bien sûr. Comment un garçon peut me protéger de mon père ? De n'importe quelles façons dont tu vois ça, tu dois redevenir un adulte. »

Severus y réfléchit. D'un point de vue logique tout était clair, mais son cœur lui disait de rester un garçon, rester avec Draco. 

« Je dois parler à Albus. Peut-être qu'il peut m'aider. De toute façon il a l'antidote. Je suppose que je dois écouter ses arguments et décider. »

Severus se tourna pour partir vers le château. 

« Non attends ! » cria Draco soudainement. « Attends un moment. Il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu ais, avant que tu partes. »

Draco fonça vers l'école renversant quelques troisièmes années sur leur chemin vers la  hutte de Hagrid pour leur leçon de soin aux créatures magiques. Il courut vers les donjons et passa la salle commune et ses camarades de classe qui se préparaient pour leurs prochaines leçons. 

« Draco ! Nous pensions que tu serais en retard. » dit Gregory alors qu'il courut dans les dortoirs vers sa malle. 

« Je le serai. » répondit Draco en l'ouvrant. 

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Severus va nous quitter. Je vais lui dire au revoir. » dit Draco en creusant à travers le contenu de sa malle. 

« Quitter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où est-ce qu'il va ? » demanda Vincent, mais Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. 

Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Le dessin du dragon barde et sa ballade. C'était son meilleur travail et la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais montrée à Severus. Il avait fait celui-là par lui-même et il en était très fier. 

Sans aucun autre mot Draco se retourna et sortit. Lorsqu'il revint là où Severus l'attendait, il respirait si difficilement qu'il dut s'asseoir sur l'herbe incapable de parler pour rattraper son souffle. 

Il tendit simplement son parchemin à son ami. Severus le regarda perplexe. 

« Pour… que … tu te souviennes de moi. » articula Draco. 

Severus s'assit lentement à ses côtés. 

« Merci, mais je ne suis pas sûr de partir. »

« Je… Je voulais que tu… l'ais …de toute façon. »

Severus hocha la tête silencieusement. Ils s'assirent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Draco récupère son souffle. Puis Severus se leva finalement pour aller parler à Dumbledore et faire son choix. 

Draco resta derrière. Il savait qu'il devait aller en classe, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il marcha vers le lac et s'assit sur un rocher fixant l'eau, attendant.

------

A/N : Et voilà plus que deux. Je pense que je finirai cette histoire aujourd'hui comme le dernier chapitre est assez court par rapport à tout les autres 

**Katarina** : Merci de participer au P.A.M.T instauré par Dod, c'est très gentil et je te pardonne pour ton absence. Et si Dumbledore l'a fait !!!!

Dod : Ouais, venez combattre avec nous. Luttons tous ensemble, formons un front uni contre ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews. Rejoignez-nous.

**Mme Creed** : Ta réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre, mais moi je le trouve super mimi à 15 ans. 

Dod : C'est sur. Miam miam.

------

A venir : Que va être la décision de Severus ? Draco et un groupe de Gryffindors ont une surprise pour Severus et une autre farce.

Dod : Quelles sont-elles ? Mystère et boule de gomme. A vous les studios ? COUPEZ


	18. Une décision prise

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Silverfox, sauf la traduction

Pas grand-chose à dire, vu que c'est le second de la journée (mais pas le dernier) 

Bonne lecture 

------

**Chapitre 18 : Une décision prise. **

------

Draco fixa le lac, regardant les petites vagues formées par le vent soufflant sur la surface. Il se perdit dans les motifs qu'elles formaient, essayant d'oublier pourquoi il était assis ici, ce qu'il attendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux galets et à l'herbe à ses pieds, regarda les nuages passer dans le ciel, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il gardait son dos vers le château. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. 

Il semblait pour lui qu'il était assis depuis une éternité… ou peut-être juste quelques minutes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'ami qu'il était sur le point de perdre, ou à la petite voix d'espoir qui continuait de lui chuchoter quelques part profondément dans son esprit qu'il le garderait à jamais, mais la pensée était toujours avec lui. 

Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau créant des taches de lumière clignant de bonheur qui restaient seulement pendant l'espace d'un clin d'œil pour être remplacés par d'autres et encore par d'autres.

Draco essaya de les prédire, de supposer l'association de lumière et du mouvement des vagues. C'était fascinant de comment une scène aussi apaisante pouvait changé constamment de mouvements. 

« Draco ? » vint une voix de derrière lui. 

Il reconnut la voix, mais il souhaitait pouvoir l'ignorer, souhaitait continuer à pouvoir fixer le lac et les vagues, que ce moment se fige à jamais. 

Mais il se tourna quand même combattant les larmes. 'Cela doit être fait. C'était la bonne chose à faire.' Se rappela-t-il. 

« Professeur ? »

« Je crois que j'ai du te le dire à peu près une centaine de fois dans cette dernière année. Mon nom est Severus. » dit Severus Snape en souriant alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. 

Et Draco sourit et jeta ses bras autour de lui le serrant fortement. C'était bon qu'il soit de retour, peu importe à quoi il ressemblait. Peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient plus aller à l'école ensemble, peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire de farces ou se battre contre les autres Slytherins, mais c'était bon de ne pas être seul. 

Severus tint Draco pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve que le garçon s'était suffisamment calmé. 

« Je serai énormément absent ce week-end. Il y a quelques petites choses que je dois mettre en ordre à Hogsmeade et à Londres, mais tu peux toujours venir me voir lorsque je serais là et tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que je suis un petit peu vieux pour toi, mais je serai toujours ton ami. »

Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait pas vieux pour lui, actuellement il semblait un peu plus jeune que Draco se souvenait, mais peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il souriait. C'était le même sourire que lorsqu'il était un garçon et Draco était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sur l'adulte auparavant. Il avait difficilement vu Professeur Snape sourire et pendant un moment, une petite partie de lui se demanda combien d'autres enfants avaient vu ça. 

« Tu n'es pas vieux. » dit-il en souriant à son ami. « Mais tu pourrais regretter cette offre après un moment. Je serai après toi jour et nuit. »

« Je serai heureux de te voir, crois-moi. Tu me trouveras dans le bureau du Professeur Calligra pendant quelques temps. Mary Sue a décidé de nous quitter vendredi soir, mais je donnerai à ma chambre le week-end pour qu'elle perde cette odeur. Cela va déjà être dur de dormir à cause de son look. Je ne veux pas rajouter l'odeur. 

« Puis-je t'aider à te réinstaller ? » demanda Draco en souriant. 

« Et tes classes ? »

« J'en ai manqué la plupart de toute façon. S'il te plait ? Je serai un bon garçon et travaillerai dur pour rattraper mon retard demain. »

« D'accord, mais je testerai ta connaissance. » rie Severus. 

------

Mary Sue était en effet partie au moment du dîner de vendredi. Elle n'allait manquer à pratiquement personne. 

Lorsque le Professeur Snape arriva dans la grande salle pour le dîner, et fit valoir ses droits sur son ancienne chaise, des applaudissements se firent entendre des élèves et Draco remarqua avec satisfaction que les Gryffindors et les Hufflepuffs acclamaient aussi fort que les Slytherins. 

Les Ravenclaws furent un peu moins vocal, mais c'était normal pour eux. Ils ne créaient jamais beaucoup de bruit. 

Draco sourit vers son ami avec triomphe et Severus lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son repas et à nourrir Greenie. 

« Hey Draco, est-ce qu'il te manque ? » demanda Vincent soudainement. 

Draco regarda son ancien ami se sentant peu sûr de lui-même. Pourquoi Vincent lui avait posé cette question ? Comment devait-il réagir ? 

« Je suis content qu'il soit redevenu un professeur. Il est bien mieux que Mary Sue. »

« Nous le sommes tous, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » dit Vincent.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien, vous deux, vous étiez inséparables toute l'année. Vous ne vouliez même plus nous parler à un certain moment. »

Draco fixa son assiette. Oui, il avait négligé ses autres amis. D'une certaine façon c'était de sa faute s'il se sentait très seul en ce moment. 

« Je pensais à comment cela paraîtrait si Greg n'était plus dans notre dortoir. » continua Vincent. « Je ne pense pas que je le supporterai. Alors est ce qu'il te manque ? »

« Un peu. » admit Draco doucement. « Il est toujours là après tout et nous pouvons toujours parler et dessiner ensemble, mais je suppose que je me sentirai seul d'aller en classe sans lui. »

« Tu peux t'asseoir à nouveau avec nous, si les professeurs te laissent. » dit Vincent. « Si tu le veux, bien sûr. »

« Ca serait gentil, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils nous autorisent à être trois sur un bureau. » dit Draco en souriant à Vincent. 

Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mauvais d'être avec ses anciens amis. 

« Je sais, je pensais que tu voudrais simplement t'asseoir proche de nous. Comme nous le faisions. » expliqua Vincent. 

« Ouais. » dit Grégory. « Reviens, Draco. »

« Aucun problème du moment que cela ne signifie pas que l'un de nous doive s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

« Donc tu resteras tout seul en métamorphose ? » demanda Grégory en fronçant des sourcils. 

« McGonagall a dit que je ne pourrais plus changé de place à nouveau. Et je demanderai à Severus si je peux travailler avec vous pendant les potions. Il doit y avoir une équipe de trois après tout. Cela pourrait être nous. »

« Ouais, serre-moi la main. » dit Vincent en tendant une énorme main. 

Draco la prit et rigola malgré la douleur qu'il reçut lorsque la poigne d'acier de Grégory serra sa main. Le trio était de nouveau ensemble même si Vincent semblait avoir pris la direction. Draco s'en fichait. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas prendre part dans tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Il serait un partenaire indépendant. 

Il porta son attention vers la table des Professeur et vit Severus lui sourire. Draco le lui rendit. 'Oui, tout ira bien. Je m'entends très bien avec mes anciens amis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.'

Severus hocha la tête vers lui et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle en passant le siège du directeur, se pencha pour parler à Dumbledore un moment et alla vers la porte. Draco se demanda la signification de ce petit détour jusqu'au moment où il entendit un énorme BOOM qui l'éclaira. 

Cette fois, c'était les professeurs qui étaient tous recouvert de soupe. 

Dumbledore assis, cligna des yeux de surprise pendant un moment, sa barbe graisseuse. Puis il posa très, très lentement sa cuillère dans le reste de sa soupe et attrapa ce qui restait d'un pétard. 

« Severus ! »

« Désolé, Albus ! »

D'un seul coup, les élèves surmontèrent leur choc et commencèrent à rire. Draco sauta de son siège et fonça aux côtés de Severus pour le féliciter de sa farce. 

Les protestations de McGonagall furent étouffées par le rire d'Hagrid. Dumbledore prit une serviette et commença la tentative sans espoir de sécher son visage et sa barbe. 

Filch, qui avait été assez chanceux pour s'asseoir très loin de Dumbledore resta à peu près sec, envoya un regard très noir à Severus, que le maître de potions ignora. Severus ne faisait jamais de farces sur Filch directement et le gardien le savait et l'appréciait. Il montrait bien sûr le mauvais exemple pour les étudiants, mais d'un autre côté, très peu d'élèves l'aimaient de toute façon, alors pourquoi ils l'imiteraient ?

A la table des Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom se tourna vers Harry et dit : « N'est-il pas le meilleur professeur ? Il faudra que j'essaye cette soupe au pétard sur ma grand-mère un jour. »

------

A peu près une heure après le dîner, Ginny approcha Neville dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. « Hi Neville. Est-ce que tu as encore les clés du donjon des potions ? »

« Hi Ginny. » dit Neville prudemment. « De quelles clés parles-tu ? Pourquoi aurais-je les clés des donjons ? »

« Draco a dit que tu les avais et je te demande si tu les as encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec elles ? » demanda Neville. 

Il pensa que c'était bien si Draco lui avait dit, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de donner ces clés à quelqu'un sauf au Professeur Snape à qui elles appartenaient vraiment. 'Peut-être que je devrais aller le voir et les lui rendre maintenant ?'

« Et bien, nous planifions une petite surprise pour le Professeur Snape, mais nous ne pouvons pas la faire sans ces clés. Est-ce que tu les as encore ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Neville, « mais vous allez me dire exactement ce que vous voulez faire avec elles avant que je décide si vous pouvez les avoir. »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à travers la pièce pour vérifier si quelqu'un écoutait. Il n'y avait personne d'assez près qui pouvait écouter leur conversation, mais ce n'était pas assez bon pour Ginny. Elle se pencha et chuchota leur plan dans l'oreille de Neville. Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent de surprise.

« C'est une grande idée Ginny, mais vous allez avoir besoin de quelques trucs pour le réaliser. Où allez-vous avoir tout ça ? »

« Draco va demandé à Mr Filch de nous prêter ses outils, mais nous avons besoin de savoir si nous pouvons avoir les clés en premier. Vas-tu nous aider ? »

Neville y pensa pendant un très court moment. 

« Qui d'autre va y prendre part ? » demanda-t-il excité. 

« Pour l'instant, seulement Draco et moi. Et toi si tu le veux. Nous avons planifié de demander à quelques autres une fois que nous serions sûr de pouvoir y entrer. »

« Très bien, comptez sur moi. »

------

Une demi-heure plus tard, Neville et Ginny arrêtèrent Harry et son gang sur leur chemin vers le château après leur visite à Hagrid. 

« Harry, est-ce vrai que tu connais un passage secret qui mène à Hogsmeade ? » demanda Ginny. 

Harry et ses amis échangèrent de rapides regards nerveux. 

« Tu n'as pas à nous dire où c'est, si tu ne le veux pas. » dit Neville rapidement. « Nous avons simplement besoin de quelqu'un qui irait à Hogsmeade demain matin et qui nous achèterait quelques affaires. Peux-tu faire ça pour nous ? »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » demanda Harry. 

Ginny lui tendit une liste de courses. Ron et Hermione regardèrent le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. 

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de tout ça ? » demanda Hermione rudement. 

« Nous planifions une surprise pour Professeur Snape. » expliqua Neville.

« Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue. » ajouta Ginny. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. 

Ginny chuchota dans son oreille. Harry se retourna pour parler à Ron et Hermione. 

Ginny et Neville attendirent avec leurs doigts croisés. S'il ne pouvait pas trouver un partenaire qui savait comment s'introduire dans le village, ils pouvaient oublié leur plan complet. 

« Oh, c'est une si bonne idée ! » s'exclama Hermione. 

'Oui !' pensa Ginny. 'Ils vont le faire.'

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions risquer une détention pour Snape. » annonça Ron. 

« Oh, allez Ron. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé avec Mary Sue, nous devrions vraiment montrer à Snape combien nous apprécions son retour. » essaya de convaincre Harry. 

« Au moins, écoutes-les, Ron ! » conseilla Hermione. 

« Très bien. Qui d'autre fait parti de ce plan ? » demanda Ron à sa sœur. 

« En ce moment, Draco et nous, et Filch nous a promis qu'il nous prêterait quelques-uns de ses outils. » 

« Nous n'avons demandé à personne d'autres encore, car nous n'avons pas tout ce dont on a besoin. » expliqua Neville. « Sans ces courses à Hogsmeade, nous ne pouvons pas travailler. »

« Pas de problème. » promit Harry. « Nous irons tout chercher juste après le petit déjeuner demain matin, comme ça nous pourrons commencer après le déjeuner. D'accord, Ron. ? »

« Non pas du tout ! » protesta Ron. « Je ne travaillerai ni avec Malfoy, ni avec Filch. »

« Oh allez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à ramener toutes ces affaires ici. » supplia Harry. 

« Pas moi. Je ne veux rien à voir avec votre plan débile. »

« Ron … »

« C'est bon, Harry. » dit Hermione à la surprise de tout le monde. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Neville. « Maintenant, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est d'un peu plus de personnes pour aider avec le travail. »

« Allons demander à Dean et Seamus. » suggéra Harry. « Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeront votre idée. Snape leur a beaucoup manqué à eux aussi. »

En effet les deux Gryffindors rejoignirent la cause ainsi que Susan de Slytherin. Ils ne demandèrent pas aux jumeaux puisqu'ils craignaient qu'ils ajoutent de mauvaises farces à leur plan, et Vincent et Grégory avait déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre pour leur week-end.

« C'est pas grave. » leur dit Draco. « Nous avons déjà assez de personnes pour réussir. Amusez-vous et nous vous montrerons ce que nous avons fait. »

------

Samedi au déjeuner, les professeurs eurent la vue surprenante de deux Slytherins en retard arrivant en compagnie d'un groupe de Gryffindors qui discutaient et rigolaient avec animation. 

Etrange. Et qu'était cette étrange trace noire sur la joue de Neville Longbottom ? Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de l'encre, mais peut-être que c'était juste un effet de lumière. 

Le même groupe arriva en retard pour le dîner de manière similaire et cette fois plusieurs de ces enfants arboraient des traces noires qui semblaient un petit peu trop sombre pour être de l'encre. 

Severus Snape était le seul professeur qui ne remarquait rien d'inhabituel. Il avait eut son déjeuner à Londres et était arrivé trop tard lors du dîner pour voir les enfants entrer. Il remarqua les traces noires sur les mains de Draco lorsque le garçon vint le voir une heure après le couvre feu, mais ne demanda rien à leur propos. 

Dimanche matin, le groupe fonça hors de la grande salle après avoir attrapé quelques tranches de pain grillé chacun et beaucoup de personnes les regardèrent partir se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient vouloir faire dans les donjons à cette heure. 

Minerva McGonagall remarqua à sa surprise que Ron Weasley était assis seul sans ses amis et paraissait très boudeur. Sa tentative pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas se solda par un échec alors que Ron grognait quelque chose à propos de personnes traînant avec des visqueux Slytherins. 

Durant le déjeuner de dimanche, Draco et Susan s'assirent à la table des Gryffindors avec le reste du groupe pendant que tous les autres Gryffindors évitaient leur fin de table, et Ron refusa absolument de s'asseoir et de manger. 

A nouveau, Severus Snape n'était pas présent pour voir le comportement inhabituel de ses élèves. 

Cependant, il arriva avant le dîner, mais cette fois le groupe ne se montra pas du tout au repas. Lorsque les Professeurs se demandèrent à haute voix où ils pouvaient être, Mr Filch sourit simplement et les assura qu'il savait exactement où ils étaient et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour eux. 

------

Après le dîner, Severus décida de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à son bureau déformé et d'essayer de trouver ce qui lui restait d'ingrédients pour les potions. Il aura à commencer une liste de courses puisqu'il suspectait que Mary Sue avait jeté une grande partie de sa collection pour pendre ses dessins et autres décorations.

Alors qu'il descendit vers les donjons, il eut des nerfs d'acier à la vue de sa salle de classe et de son bureau rose. La prochaine chose qu'il ferait après les achats serait de redécorer. Peut-être qu'il pouvait déjà retirer quelques objets hideux. 

Severus sortit ses clés de réserve et les mit dans la serrure. Encore une chose à ajouter à sa liste. Demander à Neville de lui rendre ses clés. Et si possible le faire sans effrayer le garçon. Le pauvre Neville étourdi avait probablement voulu lui rapporter ses clés il y a longtemps. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser le garçon ou le faire se sentir comme un voleur. Il connaissait ce sentiment trop bien après tout. 

Severus tourna la clé dans la serrure et… 

BAM !

Neville, qui était en train de mélanger de la peinture près de la porte se tourna rapidement au son de la porte s'ouvrant et avait accidentellement tapé dans une échelle, qui était tombée sur Ginny et Susan qui avait été sur le point de la monter et avaient lâché leur pot de peinture. Par chance personne n'avait été sur l'échelle. 

Voyant que les deux filles s'étaient remises sur leurs pieds, plus surprises que blessées, Severus s'introduisit complètement dans la pièce et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dedans. Les enfants avaient retiré tous les meubles sauf deux tables sur lesquelles se tenaient Draco, Harry, Dean et Seamus pour peindre le plafond. Ginny et Susan avait visiblement voulu utiliser l'échelle dans le même but, pendant que le devoir de Neville était de fournir tour le monde en peinture fraîche. Hermione se tenait dans le fond de la pièce, baguette levée, visiblement en train de jeter quelques sortilèges rapides pour sécher les murs déjà peints.

Les enfants avaient repeint la salle entière dans sa couleur noire originelle. Seul le plafond apparaissait encore être rose. Peindre au-dessus de la tête s'était trouvé visiblement être une tache difficile. La peinture gouttait des pinceaux et laissait les mains, les vêtements, et dans certains cas le visage des peintres avec des taches noires. 

Draco sauta de la table et vint vers Severus. 

« Je suis désolé. Nous ne pensions pas que tu viendrais ici avant demain matin. D'ici là tout aurait été fait. »

« Où sont les meubles ? » demanda Severus essayant difficilement de ne pas rire. 

D'une certaine façon, Draco avait réussis à avoir une raie entière de peinture noire dans ses cheveux platine. Peut être que quelqu'un avait laissé son pinceau glisser ? La peinture sera difficile à retirer. 

« Dans le bureau. Nous avions besoin d'un peu de place lorsque nous avons peint le sol. »

Severus marcha vers son bureau et trouva que les murs avaient déjà été repeints et que seul le sol et le plafond subsistaient. Les tables et les chaises de la salle de classe avaient visiblement été introduites de force rapidement. Elles avaient elles aussi retrouvé leur noir habituel et les meubles du bureau avaient simplement été mis d'un côté, non peints. 

« Nous avons simplement fait les murs ici et ceux de votre chambre aussi, mais nous auront fait les sols et les plafonds dans quelques heures. Nous avons décidé de ne pas toucher les meubles, puisque nous ne savons pas si c'est vraiment les tiens. Mr Filch nous a promis de nous montrer où Mary Sue avait déplacé tes affaires une fois que nous aurons fini, nous n'avions pas planifié encore de les ramener, parce que nous ne savons pas où va quoi. » expliqua Draco. 

Severus jeta un autre regard aux meubles repeints et à la pièce et à la peinture recouvrant le garçon. 

« Veux-tu m'aider pour réparer le tableau noir ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'adorerai. Comment on fait ça ? »

« Avec une potion bien sûr. Et cela veut dire que nous devons ramener une des tables de travail dans la pièce et mettre un chaudron sur un feu. Et pendant que nous y sommes, je pense que nous devrions également fabriquer une potion spéciale pour retirer la peinture de toi et des autres de vos vêtements et une autre encore pour tes cheveux. »

« Pourquoi ? Celle que nous utilisons pour les vêtements pourrait très bien marché avec les cheveux, non ?»

« Avec ta couleur de cheveux ? Je doute que ça marche. Je vais devoir laver tes cheveux moi-même. »

« Hey, je sais comment laver mes propre cheveux ! »

« Oui, mais je ne vais pas te laisser manipuler une potion aussi forte que ça. Cela pourrait causer de sérieux dommages si elle atterrit dans tes yeux. » déclara Severus sèchement. 

« Oh, je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour me sauver d'une semaine supplémentaire à vivre avec les décorations de Mary Sue ? »

« Non pour faire l'imbécile et mettre mis ça dans mes cheveux. »

« C'est bon. Je m'en fiche. Maintenant, as-tu par chance vue quelques ingrédients de potions quelque part par ici ? »

Ils cherchèrent à travers les tiroirs et le placard de Mary Sue, mais à la fin ils durent se rabattre sur les réserves des étudiants. Bien sûr, cela n'incluait pas tous les ingrédients nécessaires et Draco craignait déjà qu'ils doivent abandonner leur plan, mais à la place il fut témoin d'une démonstration d'ingéniosité d'un vrai maître de potions au travail. Les étudiants regardaient avec respect alors que Severus adaptait simplement la recette avec les ingrédients disponibles. 

En moins d'une heure, il produisit quatre potions différentes. Puis il tendit le premier chaudron à Draco tel quel.

« Mets ça dans de l'eau et nettoie le tableau noir avec. Puis sèche-le et essaye d'y écrire quelque chose. Cela devrait marcher. »

Draco acquiesça, excité, et introduisit la potion dans l'un des sceaux de Filch qu'il avait déjà rempli d'eau. Pendant qu'il était occupé à laver le tableau noir, Snape glissa les deux autres potions dans de petites bouteilles. 

« Très bien, les enfants, maintenant ne les confondez pas. » les avertit-il fixant Neville. « Les blanches sont à utiliser sur vos vêtements. Frottez la potion contre les traces puis lavez les vêtements. Les vertes sont pour les traces sur votre peau. A utiliser comme du savon. Blanches pour des vêtements, vertes pour vous. Compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. 

« Et la quatrième potion ? » demanda Harry. 

« Elle est pour les cheveux de Draco et je l'appliquerai moi-même, donc vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça. Pas touche ! » 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Neville regardant l'intérieur du chaudron. 

Severus attrapa gentiment ses épaules et l'éloigna. 

« Parce que c'est dangereux. En mettre un peu trop sur votre corps ou oublier de se rincer à temps et cela fera un trou dans votre peau. »

Neville cria et recula. 

« Ce n'est pas si dangereux. Cela ne peut pas te tuer, mais les blessures seront très gênantes et elles prennent beaucoup de temps à soigner donc je préférerais que vous restiez loin de ça. »

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête. 

« Maintenant, si je pouvais ravoir mes meubles ici, je pense que nous aurons fini avec cette pièce et que nous pourrions commencé le bureau. »

------

Lundi matin, Professeur Snape arriva pour ses classes de bonne humeur. Cela fut surprenant même pour lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où c'était arrivé. 

Sa salle de classe et son bureau étaient revenus à leur états d'origine sauf pour le manque de la plupart de ses ingrédients qui auraient du être dans son bureau, mais quelques sorties pour des courses à Diagon Alley (chemin de Traverse) devraient résoudre ce problème assez facilement. Sa chambre sentait toujours un peu le parfum et il devait encore y ramener la plupart de ses meubles, mais l'odeur disparaîtrait dans quelques jours et avec l'aide de ses petits amis, ses meubles seraient de retour à l'heure du dîner.  

La colonie de cafards aurait pu ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour Severus cela représentait simplement un apport de jambes et d'œil de cafards et de casse-croûte pour hérisson. 

Greenie reniflait toujours avec dégoût à chaque fois que son nez sentait une once de parfum ou l'odeur de la peinture, mais sinon il semblait aimer leur nouvelle maison. Depuis que Severus refusait toujours d'avoir des céréales au petit déjeuner simplement pour embêter son hérisson et que Minerva McGonagall avait refusé strictement qu'il goûte les siennes, Greenie avait décidé que c'était maintenant le devoir de Albus de le nourrir au petit déjeuner. Cela ne semblait pas ennuyé le directeur de partager son assiette avec un petit hérisson vert. Ou peut être qu'il n'avait pas vu ? Tout était possible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.

La première classe de la semaine était celle des premières années Ravenclaws et Hufflepuffs. Il connaissait très peu ces enfants-là. Il leur avait enseigné pendant quelques semaines avant son accident et il trembla en pensant au peu de chose qu'ils avaient du apprendre d'Albus et de Mary Sue.

Il installa Greenie à son bureau, s'arrêtant pendant un moment pour admirer la nouvelle peinture noire. 'Merci, Draco. Tu es le meilleur'

Puis il commença à vérifier les absents. Tout le monde était là. Excellent. Maintenant vérifier leur connaissance. 

Une petite fille leva timidement sa main avant qu'il n'ait pu poser de questions. Il lui signala de parler. 

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait, ne riez pas, mais il y a un hérisson vert sur votre bureau. » reporta-t-elle. 

« Je sais. Je l'y ai mis. »

« Oh. » dit la petite fille confuse. 

Severus retint un éclat de rire et demanda aux étudiants comment fabriquer une potion de rétrécissement à la place. 

Les résultats furent meilleurs qu'il ne l'avait espéré. En rassemblant leurs connaissances, les enfants avaient été capables de reconstituer la recette. Ses étudiants étaient habituellement meilleurs que ça, mais leurs connaissances étaient suffisantes. Peut-être qu'Albus était un bon professeur de potions après tout, si ce n'était pas pour le maître actuel de potions pour le rendre confus ? 

'Je devrai dire à Albus qu'il a bien fait avec les enfants. Il travaillait durement pour ces leçons après tout.' Pensa-t-il. 'Bon potion suivante.'

Un petit garçon leva sa main. 

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Le hérisson vert sur votre bureau est en train de manger vos ingrédients de potions ! »

« Je sais. Je les y ai mis. »

« Huh ? »

« C'est de la nourriture pour hérisson. Je ne comptais pas fabriquer quelque chose en classe aujourd'hui. Je dois d'abord vérifier vos connaissances en premier. Nous n'allons rien commencer de nouveau si je découvre que vous ne savez rien sur les vieilles potions. »

« Oh. »

« Bon continuons le questionnaire : Quel est le principal ingrédients pour des potions de croissance ? » demanda Severus. 

Flap, Flap. 

« Une dent de dragon. »

« Merci Corvus. Mais je demandais aux enfants. »

Les enfants le fixèrent et le pointèrent. 

« Cet oiseau parle ! » cria quelqu'un, excité. 

« Oui. C'est un corbeau. Les corbeaux parlent. » affirma Severus. 

« Qu'est ce que le corbeau fait ici ? »

« Il m'apporte une lettre, il me semble. » dit Severus cherchant à détacher le ruban de la patte de Corvus. 

« Est-ce que les corbeaux sont des hiboux ? » demanda l'un des garçon visiblement né de parents muggle. 

« Non, ce ne sont pas des hiboux. »

« Alors pourquoi le corbeau vous apporte une lettre ? »

« Parce qu'il y a été entraîné. »

« Oh. »

« Est-ce que c'est votre corbeau ? » demanda la petite fille qui avait aperçue en premier Greenie. 

« Oui, il est à moi. » soupira Severus. 

N'était-ce pas lui qui était supposé poser aux enfants des questions ?

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Corvus. »

« Pourquoi son nom est Corvos ? »

« Pas Corvos, Corvus. C'est le nom latin pour corbeau. »

« Oh »

« Pourquoi avez-vous posé le hérisson sur votre bureau ? »

« Parce que je veux l'avoir avec moi lorsque j'enseigne. C'est mon animal. »

« Je pensais que Corvus était votre animal ? »

« Il l'est. J'ai deux animaux. »

« Pourquoi pouvez vous avoir deux animaux ? Nous ne sommes autorisé qu'à en avoir un chacun. »

« Parce que je suis un adulte. Et que je peux avoir autant d'animaux que je veux. »

« Oh »

« Qu'est-ce que dit la lettre ? »

« Rien. »

« Pourquoi rien ? »

« Parce que je ne l'ai pas encore lu. »

« Quand allez vous la lire ? »

« Après la leçon. »

« Oh. »

« Quel est le nom du hérisson ? »

« Greenie. »

« Pourquoi il est appelé Greenie ? » demanda un petit Hufflepuff blond. 

« Visiblement parce qu'il est vert, idiot ! » cria un Ravenclaw en roulant des yeux. 

« Cinq points en moins à Ravenclaw pour avoir insulter un étudiant ! » annonça Severus à la surprise de tout le monde. 

Il envoya Corvus dans sa chambre, avant qu'il ne recommence à questionner les enfants. Le corbeau connaissait trop bien les potions. Il aurait répondu de façon experte à toutes les questions pour eux. 

« Pourquoi Corvus ne peut-il pas rester et apprendre avec nous ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas de votre niveau. »

« Il ne l'est pas ? »

« Non, il est un septième année. »

« Huh ? »

Severus continua son interrogation, laissant les enfants perplexes sur sa dernière réponse. 

Il arriva là où Mary Sue avait pris après Albus. Les enfants furent capables de reconstruire la plupart de ce qu'ils avaient appris de Dumbledore avec un peu d'aide par-ci, par-là. A peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de Mary Sue était complètement confus. Ils avaient oublié peu de choses de ce que Albus leur avait appris mais avaient mal compris la plupart des explications de Mary Sue.

A la fin de la leçon, Severus savait qu'il devait reprendre là où Albus s'était arrêté. Essayer de reconstruire tout ce que la classe avait fait après serait futile. 

Sa classe suivant, un groupe de troisième année n'était pas si différente. Ils avaient une meilleure idée de ce dont avait parlé Mary Sue, puisqu'ils avaient les bases des deux premières années, mais Severus ne leur faisait pas confiance pour fabriquer actuellement une des potions que Mary Sue leur avait apprise sans de sérieux accidents. 

Il arriva au déjeuner dans une si mauvaise humeur que Dumbledore lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas inhabituel puisque les professeurs étaient habitués à la constante mauvaise humeur de Severus. Etait-ce pire aujourd'hui ?

« Je dois recommencer pratiquement tout ce que mes élèves sont supposés apprendre cette année. Ils n'ont rien compris de leurs cours. »

« Je suis désolé, Severus. » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je n'avais aucune idée que ton travail était aussi difficile. Je n'ai simplement pas… »

« Albus, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ils seront capables de vivre avec ce qu'ils ont appris dans vos leçons. Mary Sue est celle qui a tout mélangé. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ça correctement et elle a fait lire à ses pauvres enfants des livres qui étaient bien trop compliqués pour leur niveau. Vous avez bien fait, vraiment. »

« Et bien, je suis désolé pour avoir engagé Mary Sue alors, mais je ne pouvais trouver personne d'autre qui aurait voulu te remplacer. Je pense que cela prouve combien mon maître de potions est de grande valeur. »

------

Dans la soirée, Albus Dumbledore fit une balade à la lisière de la forêt interdite. C'était une belle soirée, et sa première chance d'un peu se détendre depuis un long moment. L'année scolaire était pratiquement terminée et tous ses élèves et professeurs étaient saufs et entiers. Severus Snape était de retour, Mary Sue Blackwell partie et il semblait que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'entendaient bien pour une fois. La vie à Hogwarts ne pouvait pas être mieux aux yeux du directeur. 

Il continua de marcher, respirant profondément l'air frais, et repensa à l'année scolaire. Elle avait été pleine d'évènements et parfois, il avait sentis que c'était un peu trop, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se terminer bien. Mais elle s'était bien terminée. Severus semblait vraiment avoir appris quelque chose de son expérience, Albus lui-même avait plus de respect pour lui et avait finalement compris les problèmes de la maison Slytherin et même les élèves semblaient s'être découvert un nouveau respect pour le maître de potions. Et peut-être, simplement peut-être, que le plus jeune Malfoy n'était pas si mauvais après tout. 

Un soudain bruit et un reniflement interrompirent Albus. Il se figea, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre contre le monstre approchant. 

Trois petites formes apparurent au bout d'un moment de sous un buisson, mais elles décidèrent qu'elles n'aimaient pas la clairière et retournèrent dans la forêt. 

Albus se moqua de lui. Le seul homme que le seigneur des ténèbres craignait, effrayé par une famille de hérisson. Secouant sa tête, il reprit sa marche en souriant à cette pensée d'une petite mère hérisson et de ses deux bébés. 

Albus s'arrêta en plein milieu. Il revint vers l'endroit où il avait vu les hérissons, mais ne réussit pas à les retrouver. Avait-il vraiment vu un bébé hérisson vert ? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Il y avait un seul hérisson vert dans le monde et il avait déjà fini de grandir. Cela avait du être un tour du à la lumière descendante. 

Avec une dernière secousse amusée de sa tête, Albus Dumbledore retourna vers le château. S'il avait vraiment vu des hérissons verts, il était temps d'aller au lit. 

------ 

A/N : Et voilà c'est fini, enfin presque, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui devrait être également aujourd'hui, je vous gâte. 

Dod : tous en choeur « qu'est-ce qu'elle est généreuse, Leena »

Je suis triste que cela soit bientôt la fin tout comme vous. . .

Dod : Mais pleure pas, Leena, tu veux un mouchoir?

.... mais je peux vous traduire une autre histoire, suffit de demander. J'ai déjà quelques petites idées sur la question. 

------

A venir : Et ben l'épilogue, y'a plus que lui, qui se déroule quelques années plus tard (un paquet d'année plus tard) et y'aura plein de petits hérissons verts !!!!

Dod : oh chouette, je peux en avoir un, dis ? Hein ? Sitepléééééé.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Silverfox !!!!!!! sauf le monde (il est à JRK), et c'est ma traduction. 

Bon j'ai pas tenu ma promesse je vous ai mis l'épilogue avant les 50 reviews (heureusement que la traductrice n'est pas Dod sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eut avant beaucoup plus.)

Dod : Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu as collaboré avec l'ennemi. Toi, objet de notre lutte, tu nous as trahi.

Et oui je collabore puisqu'une de mes copines à besoin de connaître la fin

Donc voilà le dernier chapitre, que personne ne veut avoir puisque cela veut dire que c'est la fin, qu'est-ce que c'est triste, mais tout à une fin 

Dod : Heureusement parce que sinon on en verrait pas la fin (sans mauvais jeu de mots)

------

**Epilogue**

------

Toc, toc, toc ! 

« Professeur Potter ! Professeur Potter ! »

Toc, toc, toc !

Sabrina Potter soupira et s'arrêta, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns touffus. Des cheveux sauvages étaient un trait familial typique des Potter. Il semblait qu'aucun Potter n'est réussis à mettre dans ses cheveux un semblant d'ordre. Peut-être que c'était une vieille malédiction sur la famille. 

Toc, toc, toctoctoc...

Et ne jamais réussir à avoir de temps pour soi-même semblait être un vieille malédiction sur la position de tête de maison de Gryffindor. Sabrina soupira à nouveau et marcha vers la porte. On était le 8 septembre 2345 et elle avait tenu cette position que depuis une semaine. Tout de suite elle souhaita ne jamais avoir accepté la position que le directeur Lee lui avait offerte. Elle aurait assez de travail à faire lorsqu'elle ne pensait qu'à ses cours de charmes. 

« Professeur Potter ! Professeur Potter ! »

Sabrina ouvrit la porte et grogna. Celui qui avait fait de Lisa Lockhart une préfète devait avoir été soit très saoul soit complètement ailleurs. La fille blonde était la tête la plus vide que Sabrina ait connue et il était pratiquement impossible de la faire taire. Elle n'arrêtait même pas de discuter de bonheur lorsqu'on lui posait une question durant un examen. De plus quoi qu'elle dise cela n'avait jamais  la moindre connexion avec le sujet.  

« Miss Lockhart, il est pratiquement minuit. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites hors de votre lit à cette heure ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère. 

« Oh, Professeur Potter, Professeur Potter ! »

« Oui, c'est mon nom. Maintenant s'il vous plait dites-moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas endormie. Vous êtes supposé donner l'exemple pour les étudiants les plus jeunes. »

« Oh, c'est horrible, si horrible ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Et si vous me disiez ce qu'est le problème ou retourniez au lit ? » suggéra-t-elle combattant l'envie de frapper la fille. 

« Je ne peux pas les trouver ! Ils sont partis ! Oh, Professeur Potter, vous devez m'aider. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas trouver cette fois ? Votre maquillage ? Vos robes favorites ? Vos chaussures ? Non attendez ! C'est encore votre devoir ou vos livre de cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis allé dans leur dortoir pour vérifier s'ils dormaient et ils étaient tous partis ! »

« Vérifier à l'heure du coucher n'est pas votre travail, Miss Lockhart. C'est le mien et je vous assure que tout le monde dormait il y a une heure. »

« Mais maintenant, ils sont partis ! » gémit Lisa. 

« Qui ? Qui est parti ? » hurla Sabrina. 

Cela sembla traverser l'esprit de Lisa. 

« Les premières années !  Oh, j'ai perdu les premières années ! »

« Lesquels ? » demanda Sabrina alarmé. « Tous ? »

« Non, non seulement trois des filles. Oh c'est horrible, horrible. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Lesquelles ? Dites-moi leurs noms ! » ordonna Sabrina. 

« Je ne sais pas. Elles sont là seulement depuis une semaine. Je ne me suis pas ennuyée à apprendre encore leurs noms. Oh Que faire ? Que faire ? »

« Peux-tu me dire à quoi elles ressemblent ? » essaya Sabrina. 

« Nooonnnnn ! Leurs camarades de dortoir disent qu'elles sont parties dans la forêt interdite. Oh, non, non, nonnonnonnon ! »

Etait-ce légal d'attraper une étudiante par les épaules et de la secouer ? Probablement pas et Sabrina doutait que cela est un effet sur Lisa. Lisa n'était pas hystérique. Elle était simplement elle-même. La secouer ne lui apporterait aucune logique si elle n'en avait pas en premier lieu. Puis ses mots la frappèrent soudainement. 

« La forêt interdite ! Nous devons avertir le directeur maintenant ! Allez ! »

« Non ! » hurla Lisa. « Je ne peux pas ! Je ne porte pas de rouges à lèvres ! Je dois d'abord me maquiller. »

« Très bien. Je vais voir le Professeur Lee seule. Retourner au lit et… et voyez si nous n'avons pas perdu plus d'élèves. »

Sabrina fonça vers le bureau du directeur espérant que Lisa avait pour une fois compris ce qu'elle était supposée faire. « Encore trois ans, seulement trois ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit graduée et elle est la dernière Lockhart pendant encore un moment. » se rappela-t-elle. 

Une demi-heure plus tard tous les professeurs avaient été alertés et ils recherchaient dans la forêt en équipe de deux. Sabrina, à son grand désarroi, a été mise avec le professeur de DADA et tête de Slytherin. 

Parfois elle souhaitait pouvoir étrangler Lazarus Longbottom. Elle détestait ces Slytherins sarcastiques. Par malchance, Professeur Longbottom était le vice directeur, ce qui signifiait qu'un assaut physique sur lui n'était pas une option. 

'Je parie que c'est ses gamins Slytherin que nous recherchons de toute façon. » pensa-t-elle. 

Le fait qu'une Malfoy ait été placé à Gryffindor cette année n'était pas inhabituel. Cela arrivait une fois de temps en temps. La légende disait qu'il y avait un ancêtre Weasley quelque part dans l'arbre familial des Malfoy. Sabrina supposa que ce devait être vrai. Cela expliquerait au moins pourquoi les Weasley et les Malfoy étaient toutes les deux des familles de farceurs connus et qu'il y avait une tête rousse de temps en temps parmi le platine des Malfoy. 

Ce qui avait surpris tout le monde était qu'une Snape ait aussi été placé à Gryffindor. Les Snape étaient des Slytherins même si la famille était connue pour produire quelques Ravenclaw de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas que les Malfoy n'étaient pas assez intelligents, mais ils n'avaient pas à travailler pour leurs notes. Les Snape passaient toujours leurs examens avec facilité. Sabrina détestait les deux familles. Ils étaient des Slytherins après tout. 

Et maintenant, une Malfoy et une Snape avaient été placées dans sa maison et manquait à l'appel. Cela devait être eux. Qui d'autres risqueraient un tour aussi stupide après seulement une semaine d'école ? Elle se demandait simplement qui était la troisième fille. Il y avait une autre Weasley parmi les secondes années. Peut-être que c'était elle ? Mais d'après Lisa, c'était trois premières années qui manquaient et elle avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Lisa avait beau être une tête sans cervelle, elle connaissait Jessie Weasley. 

Lazarus se plaignit à chaque pas sur le chemin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se la fermer ?

« Tu ne peux pas garder un meilleur œil sur ces gamins ? D'où ont-ils eut ces idées ? » gronda-t-il. 

« Ma supposition est que c'était VOS jumeaux Malfoy qui avaient organisé ça. » siffla Sabrina. 

« Les jumeaux Malfoy ? Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? »

« Parce qu'ils pensent que c'est une bonne farce ? Leur rapport sur les problèmes qu'ils causent est bien connu de tout le monde dans cette école. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient à voir avec un groupe de première année Gryffindor ? Après seulement une semaine d'école. »

« Leur soeur est une de ces premières années. Ils savent bien sûr comment la manipuler. »

« Hah ! Tu essayes juste de fabriquer des excuses pour ton incompétence. Admets-le. La position de tête de maison est un peu trop pour toi. Tu es trop jeune. »

Sabrina sortit sa baguette. 

« Trop jeune, je vais te montrer… »

« NOUS LES AVONS TROUVE ! »

Les deux professeurs oublièrent immédiatement leur querelle et se dépêchèrent d'aller là où provenaient les voix. 

« ILS SONT LA ! »

Maintenant qu'ils se rapprochaient, Sabrina reconnut la voix de Morpheus Lupin, le professeur de botanique. Un autre Slytherin ! Il avait été associé avec Michael McGonagall, le préfet en chef, se souvint-elle. 

Super ! Sabrina roula des yeux. Maintenant elle devait quelque chose à un Slytherin et à un Hufflepuff pour avoir retrouver ses étudiantes. 

En suivant les appels de Morpheus, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière à la lisière de la forêt. Au moins, les enfants avaient été assez prudents pour ne pas s'introduire trop profondément dans les bois. 

« Hello Professeur ! » l'accueillit Arria Snape avec un grand sourire. « C'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer ici. Spécialement après que j'ai entendu que vous étiez tous venus simplement pour nous. »

Sabrina fixa la fille sans bouger. C'était exactement pourquoi elle haïssait les Snape. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour personne. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, elle retourna son attention vers la délinquante suivante. 

« J'en ai un ! » annonça Haley Malfoy fièrement présentant une petite balle épineuse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. 

« Tu as un quoi ? » demanda Sabrina complètement confuse. 

« Un hérisson vert. Pourquoi d'autres serions-nous allé dans la forêt ? »

Sabrina serra des dents. Elle détestait cette tradition ennuyeuse des Slytherins de garder une de ces bizarres et inutiles créatures qu'ils appelaient des greenies et prenaient comme animaux. Personne ne savait comment cela avait commencé. 

Il y avait des rumeurs qui clamaient qu'une précédente tête de maison de Slytherin avait créé à l'origine des hérissons verts pour simplement les garder comme animaux. Certaines disaient même que cela avait été Severus Snape lui-même. C'était bien sûr ridicule puisque tout le monde savait que l'animal de Severus Snape avait été un corbeau qui avait été habitué à transmettre des messages à Albus Dumbledore durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas eut quelque chose d'aussi rigolo qu'un hérisson vert !

Cela bien sûr n'empêchait pas les Slytherins de garder ces rares créatures qui se trouvaient seulement autour de Hogwarts comme leurs animaux traditionnels et clamaient qu'ils devaient être le second animal de la maison. 

Et maintenant ils transféraient ça à ses Gryffindors !

« Un hérisson vert ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'un hérisson vert ? Seuls les Slytherins ont des hérissons verts. Vous êtes des Gryffindors. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! » protesta Arria d'un coup. « Le choixpeau a fait une erreur. Je devrais être à Slytherin ainsi que devrait l'être Haley. »

Sabrina était secrètement d'accord avec ça. Une Snape n'avait pas sa place chez les Gryffindors. 

« Et bien, tu es une Gryffindor maintenant et tu vivras avec. Et les Gryffindors ne gardent pas de hérissons verts. »

« Ce n'est pas interdit. » protesta Haley. « Vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre ! »

« C'est vrai, si nous ne sommes pas des Slytherins, nous pouvons au moins avoir des animaux de Slytherin. » confirma Arria. 

« Peut-être, mais je peux hibouer vos parents à propos de votre comportement impossible. »

« Bonne chance. » dit la troisième fille sonnant un peu dépressive. « Ma famille vit sur la Lune. Je ne pense pas que des hiboux puissent les atteindre là bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

'Oh super, une sorcière née de parents muggle, dont sa maison lui manque, et habitant sur la colonie lunaire. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller avec mes deux Slytherins rebelles ?' Sabrina essaya ardemment de se souvenir du nom de la fille. Harker ou quelque chose comme ça. Althea Harper. 

« Et bien Miss Harper, soyez assurée que nous trouverons un moyen de contacter vos parents et je peux vous dire qu'ils ne seront pas heureux. »

« Oui, Professeur. Je suis désolée. » murmura Althea « Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour que je puisse le faire également ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de demander des faveurs, Miss Harper. » dit Sabrina sèchement.

Elle devait garder son autorité intacte après avoir perdu ses petites batailles avec Arria et Haley. 

« Et si vous voulez des hérissons verts, vous allez devoir attendre qu'un des Slytherins plus vieux donne un des bébés. Il n'y aura plus d'excursions en pleine forêt pour capturer ces animaux sauvages. Vous avez compris ? »

Les trois filles acquiescèrent. Arria et Haley croisèrent leurs doigts dans leurs dos. 

« Ne pleure pas, Thea. » souffla Arria dans l'oreille de sa nouvelle amie, sur le chemin du retour vers le château. « Nous te trouverons ton hérisson la prochaine fois. »

Elle posa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre fille pour la réconforter. 

« Mon Papa pourra atteindre tes parents pour toi. » chuchota Haley, qui caressait de bonheur son petit hérisson, dans son autre oreille. « La plupart des navettes pour la Lune lui appartiennent de toutes façons. »  

« Wow, ta famille doit être riche ! »

« Bien sur qu'elle est riche. Nous sommes les Malfoy. »

« Sniff ! » dit le petit hérisson vert de Haley. 

------

A/N : Et voilà c'est fini !!!!!!! Vous êtes heureux ? (Peut être pas) 

J'ai été pourtant gentille j'ai pas attendu les 50 review. 

Dod : effectivement, tu es TROP gentille.

Désolé Virgin Rogue mais y'avais pas de Severus là-dedans mais je compte effectivement puisque je viens de recevoir l'accord de son auteur 

Donc pour ceux qui veulent savoir, et la lire j'espère, ça sera la trilogie écrite par Bliss (que j'adore en passant) et qui vraisemblablement devrait commencer demain ou bien peut-être même ce soir si j'ai le temps (faut que je rattrape ce que j'ai en retard par contre, j'ai un peu négliger mes lectures.) 

Dod : C'est là qu'on voit le sérieux. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Va immédiatement rattraper ton retard.

Enfin bref j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous continuerez à écrire plein de belles reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser 

Dod : Sinon je sors mon dictionnaire mode 100 000 pages et vous en donne un bon coup sur la tête. Et ça, ça va vous faire TRES mal, alors on review, allez, allez.

Et merci à ma beta lectrice qui j'espère me suivra pour mon autre traduction (hein t'es d'accord ?)

Dod : Evidemment. Question bête, réponse idiote. Repose-toi, à force de trop réfléchir pour faire tes traductions tu vas te faire péter les neurones. Ce serait dommage qu'ils disparaissent alors que tu n'as pas épuisé tes possibilités de traduction.

Ils sont déjà tous cramés je vais plus pouvoir rien faire, tu traduis et je corrige le temps que je les m'en refasse des tous neufs (on y croit c'est même pas possible) 


	20. Sequel, réponses aux reviews

Alors cette note a pour but tout d'abord de répondre aux reviews des précédents chapitres… donc on le rempliera au fur et à mesure de leurs arrivées.

Mais je tiens également à signaler l'arriver de la suite de cette fic… puisque Silverfox vient de terminer Runaway Dragon (que j'ai commencé à traduire…) et compte donc la faire. Le premier chapitre devrait arriver sous deux semaines, soit le jour même soit le lendemain, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle elle le met… 

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire… 

Et merci d'avoir lu Mon nom est Severus 

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD **

**Selua** : ce n'est rien, c'était un vrai plaisir. (**et**** tu as même le droit à l'autre fic de ****Silverfox**** aussi si tu es intéréssé…)**

**Cerendy**** Potter :**

**Chap01** : tu me brises le coeur.

**Chap02** : on est en juillet, y'a pu d'école (**alléluia)**

**Ccilia**** : **

**Chap01** : tu as découvert la raison de notre engouement envers Sevinounet. Y'a encore de la place dans son fan-club. Ce n'est rien par rapport aux chapitres qui suivent (**SEVIE !!!!!!!!!)**.

**Chap02** : cela veut dire que Severus a marque TOUTES les mémoires quand il était gosse. (**tu**** m'étonnes)**

**Chap03** : Sevi = câlin ??

**Chap04** : et oui, même Dumbi n'est pas synonyme de perfection. (**la**** perfection n'est pas de ce monde…)**

**Chap05** : tout peut arriver dans la vie.

**Kizara** : 

**Chap01** : c'est vrai, comment résister à un chibi ??

**Chap02** : nous sommes dans le domaine de la fanfic je ne crois pas vu ce qu'elle a osé nous faire dans le tome 5. (**snif**** snif)**

**Chap03** : pour la distribution de nérisson vert, faut s'inscrire à la liste d'attente. (**dans**** quelques milliers d'années, on aura une nouvelle race…)**

**Chap04** : que puis-je répondre à cela ??

**Chap05** : et que de rebondissements.

**Chap06** : il est complètement foldingue alors pourquoi pas une surchauffe des neurones. (**il**** en a ?)**

**Chap07** : peut-être quelques expériences traumatisantes qui ont complètement bouleversé sa psyché.

**Chap08** : Y'a pas de review. (**p't**** oublie ou n'aimait pas le chapitre, à vous de choisir)**

**Chap09** : c'est un record à battre comme un autre.

**Chap10** : liste d'attente.

**Chap11** : attention tu as le cheveu qui se hérisse. (**ah**** non c'était un hérisson vert…)**

**Chap12** : ils ont que 15 ans donc théoriquement comme ce sont des garçons, ce sont encore des mômes.

**Chap13** : Mary Sue = pas belle. Bienvenue au club.

**Chap14** : c'est le cauchemar Mary Sue je suis sûre que tu penseras à elle à chaque fois que tu verras du rose maintenant. (**Umbridge**** aussi reviendra dans le tas avec son cardigan rose)**

**Chap15** : pour Dumbi, tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance (**combien il en a eut déjà ?)**, nous verrons s'il est toujours d'accord avec ce précepte après l'ouragan Mary Sue

**Chap16** : tu veux qu'elle parte ou tu préfères toi, elle et une salle de torture digne de l'Inquisition ???

**Chap17** : et un rogue prof joueur de tours : tu veux ou tu craches dessus ?? (**je**** prend…)**

**Chap18** : patience = vertu indispensable. **(connaît pas)**

**Chap19** : ton voeu va être exaucé. (**et**** le mien)**

**Tiffany**** : **

**Chap01** : tindin, mystère et boulle de gomme

**Chap02** : y sont tous mimi, venez acheté mes dragons, un prix si vous prenez un couple.

**Chap03** : ce sont que des vilains pas beau.

**Chap04** : un Dumbi qui n'écoute pas un Sevi promet des cours de potions intéressants. (**tout**** cassé !!!)**

**Chap05** : ne pleure pas, je suis sûre que tu ne te feras pas prié pour le consoler. (*** se retourne, voit les milliers de filles à la porte, se suicide en passant par la fenêtre*)**

**Chap06** : notre choupinet il est martyrisé de tous les côtés. (**faut**** bien qu'on puisse le consoler…)**

**Chap07** : rien à craindre, Sevi est peut-être un maître ès potions mais aussi maître ès vengeance. (**et**** maitre ès pillage, ès manipulation, ès copiage… et j'en passe…)**

**Chap08** : il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de baston mais pas trop ça ne pourrait que devenir monotone. Tu es bien la seule à te préoccuper du tour de taille des deux affreux jojos. (**ils**** peuvent crever…)**

**Chap09** : ouvrez la cage aux fauves. Veux le même hérisson !!!!!! **(bienvenue au club, fait la queue derrière les milliers de personnes avant toi…)**

**Chap10** : on a un Dumbi qui pète complètement les plombs (qui a dit que c'était son état naturel ?) (**faut**** dire qu'il est pas aidé et qu'il le fait exprès …)**

**Chap11** : tous vers un but commun.

**Chap12** : c'est la faute au loup-garou. Les petites fleurs et les petits lapins, on s'est pas gourré de fiction, là ? On est à Serpentard pas chez les bisounours (**tant que c'est pas dans les télétubbies)**.

**Chap13** : cette prof promet d'en voir de toutes les couleurs mais vu comment elle se fringue, en verra-t-elle beaucoup ? (des couleurs hein) (**elle**** va surtout s'en prendre plein la tronche…)**

**Chap14** : c'est vrai que le couple star de cette fic est clairement visible. (**Oh ?)**

**Chap15** : mais Mary sue ne l'aurait-elle pas méritée ?? (**non****, absolumineusement pas)**

**Chap16** : t'inquiète, elle va pas rester longtemps, la Mary (**elle va surtout faire une dépréssion nerveuse avec des élèves comme ça)**

**Chap17** : c'est tout une psychologie à parcourir.

**Chap18** : il semblerait qu'il est copuler, en effet. Ron n'est qu'une tête de c**. C'est normal, c'est de la magie.

**Chap19** : et puis, le prince a épousé sa princesse, ils ont eu beaucoup de bébé et ont vécu très longtemps et heureux. (**sauf**** que c'est des hérissons ^_^ on s'en fout des autres…)**

**Umbre77 :**

**Chap01** : tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ? C'est vrai, c'est du martyrisage de Serpentard (qui s'en plaindrait ??) (**les**** serpentard ?)**

**Chap02** : oyez, oyez venez assister à du martyrisage de prof, oyez, oyez. (**et**** c'est pas fini)**

**Chap03** : un hérisson des couleurs de Serpentard et ils se plaignent encore, tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour nous, j'espère que les épines lui font très bobo. (**Greenie !!!! j'en veux un comme ça)**

**Chap04** : et oui, que de douloureuses perspectives à venir. (**pov**** Sevie)**

**Chap05** : et oui, ils l'ont trouvé. (**bah**** s'il avait vraiment voulu se cacher, il aurait été ailleurs…)**

**Chap06** : il est mignon tout plein mais de loin, je ne sais pas combien de temps, je le supporterai. (**pas**** beaucoup…)**

**Chap07** : peux pas mieux résumer. (**sans**** commentaire en dehors de celui là)**

**Chap08** : je suis sûre que tu envie la place du nounours, hein ?? **(comme tout le monde)**

**Chap09** : va y avoir de la casse. (**c'est**** du Sevie… que voulez vous ?)**

**Chap10** : 100 points de moins ou 100 points de plus, ils sont déjà dans le négatif, ça ne changera lus grand-chose. (**ils**** sont surtout au fond de l'abîme)**


End file.
